Midnight Sun Continuation
by lolafalana
Summary: Twilight- EPOV. She was lying on the ground, crumpled, broken, while the pool of blood continued to grow wider underneath her. I took a deep breath and ignored my longing, my lust, my ravenous desire - I focused on the angel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

I shifted into second gear as we turned a corner; the RPM ran close to red as I sped towards the I-ten. I pressed the accelerator down harder as I switched into third gear. The engine roared in approval at my speed. The quicker my speed became the more Alice's vision began to change, but it was still too cloudy to depict the outcome. An upsurge of noise erupted in my mind as I heard Bella's cries of agony and her scream rip through the morning air.

The monster, _my_ monster, which had been so eager to escape, was now liberated. Brutal violence ripped through my body and out through my fingertips as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. We skidded towards the building and I practically pulled the car door off its hinges in an attempt to get to her faster.

The second I entered the building, my eyes fell immediately upon the monster that hovered over Bella. It was a scene of total devastation—glass was strewn across the floor and blood glittered in the sunlight that came from the windows above. She lay on the ground, crumpled, broken, while the pool of blood continued to grow wider underneath her. The red fluid spilled, _wasted_, on the floor; the scent pulsed through the air. The amount was cataclysmic.

"Bella?" I cried out, frightened. I felt a great mental suffering as her screams slowly tortured me.

"Edward!" she shouted spasmodically. Her eyes flew open and her dark brown eyes darted around in every direction until they landed on me.

My fingers wrapped around her tiny and delicate wrist to prevent her involuntary reflexes, like she was pulling her hand away from a flame.

The desire to taste, the agony of the bite . . . My lips touched her skin, the fresh blood soaking into my skin.

"Edward," Bella mumbled incoherently.

I could feel her become limp in my strong grasp as I continued my consumption of her gratifyingly warm, red, crimson _blood_.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Lolafalana is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. 13 Knowledge I

13. Knowledge I

* * *

I weaved my way down my driveway while imagining all the ways I could bring myself closer to Bella. Just to lightly touch her hair, to hold her close to me like I did so carelessly after the accident, or to bring her warm lips to mine…I trailed off in thought as the fantasy went visual.

_Enough,_ I ordered, though I was aching to feel the warmth of her rich skin. _Enough_.

When I reached the end of the drive I knew what to expect, though, the insults that continued at maximum capacity fissured my nerves.

_Idiot! Jackass! Lunatic! I _really_ hope you are happy! If I have to move again…, _Rosalie was seething belligerence. The vivid image she thrust on my mind was my Vanquish being catastrophically driven off a ravine.

I sighed and shook my head trying to dispel her thoughts, but after living with her for this long I'd learned to hum a tune or ignore her internal muttering, even when she was screaming at the top of her mental lungs and making the visual pictures more devastating.

After watching all of the possible ways she would crash my car over and over in her head I realized that it didn't matter.

It was Bella who was ultimately significant now. Her silent thoughts – how warm and trusting she is.

_Ah_, I thought gleefully. _My mental distraction worked perfectly. _

I sat in the car, my fingers still wrapped tightly on the steering wheel as I thought about going back. I inhaled deeply at her scent that was still lingering in the car. White hot knives cut down my throat, but I embraced it, content that I was satiated for the moment.

A thought disrupted my internal blitheness.

_Boy, do _you_ have some explaining to do. _

"Emmett," I muttered, though I was grateful he had forgiven me of my actions so quickly. His low chuckle came from inside the house as he over took Jasper's knight in a game of chess.

I had to deal with this now. I couldn't go see her until my family was resolved, though, honestly, I should never go back. Her life would be the better for it – she would _have_ a life to _live_.

Carlisle's car was parked next to Rosalie's M3. I sighed in relief. If he was here, then maybe Rosalie would be on her best behavior.

More thoughts filled my mind bringing me back to the present. It was time to confront my family about the secrets that Bella logically pieced together.

I finally persuaded myself into going inside to speak with Carlisle.

Alice's thoughts interrupted my anxiety filled mind.

_I hope you've reconsidered your plans for the weekend. I love her, too. _Her internal cry was a lament.

I twitched slightly under the impact of the earlier vision. I tried to expunge her thoughts from my mind as my stomach began to twist in pain.

Absurd – it was a lie, impossible. I would never hurt Bella…_would I?_ Bella…in my arms…cold, white, dead... The thoughts were inconceivable. Alice was blind or confused somehow, the vision insurmountable.

The pain swiftly took me under - it felt like my body was burning from the inside out, almost as if the pain of her death would literally make me combust. I gave Alice a grave look.

"You're wrong." My tone was hollow.

_Please, Edward!_ Alice begged.

I could feel every degree of love she had for her. She doesn't even know her – her love was nonexistent compared to mine.

I sighed.

But doesn't everyone have that reaction to her? Hadn't I? Didn't I risk everything just to save her life so I could observe her; watch her sleep at night?

My need to speak with Carlisle was growing at an immense rate. He would have answers. He always knew what to do.

I marched past Alice where she was sitting on the stairs, her face rested on her hands, her lower lip jutting out slightly from her upper. I ignored her pouting, knowing it was because of her vision that was bringing her into this trepidation. And her vision was wrong.

I clenched my teeth together as I spoke, making my words almost incoherent "I'm strong."

_I'm brave enough_, I tried to convince myself.

"I won't hurt her, Alice. Your vision is impossible!"

_I'm begging you, _she continued to plead.

Her anguish was beginning to weigh on me. I shoved her mental insight from me viciously. How could I possibly bring death to her?

I wanted – no – I _needed_ Bella. The necessity to hold her, my hunger…my thirst for her was exponentially growing at a sizable intensity. But, it wasn't my thirst that I was craving the most; I desired for her, longed for the face, the voice, that accompanied the fragrance.

I moved swiftly up the stairs so quick, in fact, a normal human wouldn't have seen me.

Slowly opening the door to my potential sentencing I entered Carlisle's office. His face was so close to the book he was reading that his nose was nearly touching the pages.

_Association between PPI's and spontaneous bacterial peritonitis…_His eyes moved up the page until they left the book flowing upward towards my face which was perfectly mirrored in his eyes. Guilt was resolutely displayed across my face.

I looked away.

Esme, joyfully flitting around the room, was re-organizing the bookshelves in effort to make room for new books Carlisle had just purchased. She caught my glance when I entered the room.

_Edward!_She beamed.

She didn't consciously think her name but to some extent of reasoning her mind was radiating the essence of Bella's presence that always accompanied me. The fond attachment she had formed for Bella, without ever meeting her, brought a hazardous new light upon being with her. If it were up to Esme, Bella would already be transformed into a vampire. My obvious love was enough for her to wish this often, though she would never voice her desires.

Each second I grew closer to Bella was another second that was being taken from her life. My thirst. My love for her. Which one was stronger? Would they intermingle and make her a vampire?

_Risky_. My thought was fleeting because I knew that I wouldn't leave her alone and that I wouldn't change her. What _was_ the future, her fate? The internal struggle of her inevitable future began nagging at me almost as bad as Rosalie thought's that were now blaring in my head.

This wasn't something I could run from. Maybe Carlisle would have the answer. The strong desire for advice wasn't approaching quick enough. I was growing impatient at all the courtesies.

_Hello Edward. _His mental tone showed no inflection that he knew of Bella's knowledge.

Good; Rosalie kept her trap shut, another surprise on top of the already growing pile of shocking news that I seemed to be attracting. Would this news, this information, prove my malefaction?

Now that I was standing here, ready to concede my guilt to him, I didn't know what to say, speech wouldn't form. How do you tell someone you deeply care for, more than that, your creator…your _father_ that you betrayed their family – _my_ family – for a _mere_ human girl?

But to me she wasn't just _a_human girl - she was _the_human girl, the only one that ever truly mattered.

Carlisle read my expression, his thoughts scattering in every direction, dancing in his mind before he settled on being alarmed at my facial expression. My calm façade must have faded.

_What is it Edward? What is wrong? Is Bella…_his thoughts trailed off, but I knew the direction they were heading.

Luckily, his concern for that subject was unnecessary.

For now.

"Carlisle, I…she…" I hesitated, pausing.

I didn't know how to tell my family, those who loved me the most, that I was Judas made flesh. A betrayer.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at my state of irresolution.

"Edward? Is everything all right?" he asked incredulously, bringing attention to our conversation.

Esme turned at his words, bringing her thoughts and concentration to the open dialog.

Ignoring their stares I continued to sway on the spot, standing there with my mouth halfway open like a gold fish out of water gasping for air. The words failed me.

Would this, of all things, break their faith in me? No one had so absolutely guessed our secret before, learned our truths. If my heart was alive, beating, I swear even a human would be able to hear it. There was only venom in my veins – the one thing that would inevitably bring Bella to her death.

Death. No, this couldn't be the end. Her knowledge wouldn't condemn her, I refused. Would this be Carlisle's conclusion, just like it had been for the rest of the family? I would fight against them, if this is what they decided.

"Edward?" Esme prodded.

I had to tell them what she knew; no doubt Rosalie will make sure they were aware if I didn't confess this soon. It's better if they hear it from me, but still, the words wouldn't escape my lips. How do you confess a betrayal? It's much more difficult than I thought it would be.

_Feeling guilty, Edward? _Rosalie sneered mentally. _What a surprise! I can't believe you._ Once again I had to shove Rosalie's thoughts from my mind. The barrier was harder to put into place when my concentration was being pulled in so many directions.

Besides the aggressively hostile nature of Rosalie, everyone else was silent, the dead air making it evident that everyone was eavesdropping at this ultimate of pivotal moments, surely waiting to hear my betrayal, or ultimately deciding her fate for me. None of them dared to think it. Not now. Not after I had already fought so hard to keep her alive.

I inhaled a generous gulp of air.

Esme's anxious look continued to grow deeper.

_What is it? Please tell us, _she thought tentatively.

Only a brief second had passed before I finally bowed my head downward as if I were admitting a great shame and delivered the words I was terrified would hurt my family. Judas had nothing on me. I sunk into the nearest chair.

"Bella...well, she…she knows, Carlisle." I had never struggled with words like I did when Bella was involved.

His eyes grew wide, his thoughts in an uproar of intense confusion and concern.

_Bella knows? About us? She knows about us? ... _"Edward, what is going on? Is everything okay? Should I be worried?" Carlisle's thoughts spilled from his mouth like a stream of water, so rapid I didn't have time to respond to one of them.

At the same time I brought my glance to his and he focused on my blameworthy expression. He observed my look and then reassured himself that I hadn't done something foolish. Boy was he wrong.

This all happened in a tenth of a second. My mind still hadn't fully comprehended all his thoughts.

_Of course I shouldn't be worried, everything will be fine. Okay. Now, "_what exactly does Bella know?" he asked, zealous.

I ignored his enthusiasm at the prospect of Bella knowing our secret. Was it an act? Surely my words would cut deeper in a minute. He hadn't really had time to settle on the thought.

"She knows everything about me!" _About us_, I amended internally. "She put the pieces together and I just…I couldn't keep lying to her." I figured the truth would be better than lies right now.

_Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't tell her himself. _Carlisle contemplated mentally. _The way she has changed him…I can't describe it_. _She would be his perfect pairing. Why not change her?_ he murmured in thought.

_Excellent, _Esme beamed. Was she excited about this news too? Was this not the huge betrayal I thought it would be?

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to you, Edward." Carlisle cut into my thoughts. "I'm so glad she knows," he whispered softly to me. "It was to be expected. But now, maybe it's time to move to the next step."

My head snapped up.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Next step?" I shouted. "Move to the next step?"

Was this the conclusion? An immortal life? I couldn't be responsible for such a brutal act. It felt like a brick was sliding down my throat into the pit of my stomach.

"You want me to what…ask her to die?" I shot up like a bottle rocket. "Ask her if she wished to be doomed to go to hell? Are you insane?"

The thought of her burning with the fiery thirst day by day or the first initial three days of begging for death as her veins burned with venom – my venom – nearly sent me over the edge.

I was hoping beyond hope that this would not come to some sort of vote like what nearly happened after I saved her from the van. To make her into the appalling creature that I am or bring on her early death…no, there is another option. There has to be.

I looked to Carlisle. If anyone's opinion mattered it would be his. He froze for just a fraction of a second and then sighed heavily. I studied him for a few seconds, apprehension etched into my face, easily reflected in his golden eyes. Also, I could see my face from two viewpoints perfectly. There it was, my pain jerking down the corners of my lips.

"I can't imagine hurting her, bringing her to her death."

"If it's a matter of self control…I can offer my services," Carlisle proposed.

"A vampire, forever frozen at seventeen…forever doomed to our existence." Carlisle flinched at my words. "I just can't…you can't! How can either of you possibly think her knowledge of our existence a _good_ thing when this is the conclusion?" I shouted.

There were a few murmured agreements throughout the house. Jasper was quiet but thought the next step or death _should_ be the only options. But, after Alice's request he seemed to try his best to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Who is to say she couldn't live out her mortal life?" I paused, chagrin obvious in my tone. "I haven't killed her." But I could. So easily.

_But you haven't killed her, you even saved her life_, I thought to myself, the little devil sitting on my shoulder. _Not yet_, I amended. The guilt was plainly splayed across my face.

Couldn't Carlisle tell I was scarcely clutching onto my humanity - just barely by my fingertips when I was around the sweet seduction of Bella's blood and her enticing pulse? Each second around her was like crawling through the desert and happening upon water that was poisonous. So seductive.

_If being human is what you wish for her and you feel that you can't offer this…then maybe this is the time to leave. _Carlisle offered as a choice. He saw me flinch and changed tact. _I just don't want you to make a mistake by denying yourself your true mate by keeping her human._ He spoke silently to me."If you wish to keep her human, then that is your decision. _We_ will not demand her death, or her transformation." Carlisle added, trying to calm my frenzied nerves. At the same time he was letting everyone in the house know this was his final word. And they are to abide by it. No deaths, no transformations. The end. "You have amazing self control. I believe that you will make the right decision."

Shock. Yes, that was the emotion I was feeling; stunned, surprised, astonished…I looked up and stared at him incredulously.

Even if I did decide to change her, I wouldn't have the strength to stop myself from drinking her dry. Just thinking about the luscious taste on my lips sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

How could he possibly believe that this whole situation is a good idea? Dread flowed through my frozen veins as the thought of hurting the delicate flower of a girl, Bella, entered my mind. I tried to expunge the images that Alice had embossed into my brain, for they seemed to be coming to the surface at this conversation.

I wasn't the only one surprised and outraged by his responses to it all, how easily Carlisle just accepted this bit of news like he knew it was going to happen all along.

Rosalie, working on her car, had thrown a wrench down and walked away, muttering choice swear words under her breath. Jasper coughed - something a vampire would never need to do - while breaking part of the chess piece he was holding. He knew of the danger this could possibly cause us all.

Then there were those two thoughts that were unsurprised, actually elated. Alice, for obvious reasons, predicted this future. She loved Bella, human or vampire. Esme, who didn't care if Bella had four fingers and crossed eyes, was smiling at me. Her thoughts were content, pleased at this news, even though a sturdier Bella, in her mind, would be the better choice.

There was only one neutral thought. "Next time we'll use your chess set," Emmett muttered to Jasper. Though, I knew if it came to sides, he would choose Rosalie's.

Before I responded to Carlisle's words Esme's thoughts protruded into my head. _I wonder when I can meet her._

I turned and gave Esme a withering look.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Derision was obvious in my voice. "If I stay with her…" I needed to leave her alone. She needs to live a mortal life, one that I can not offer her. "I could kill her." My face screwed up in pain at the word _kill_.

_It's been months, Edward. She's still alive. You can do this, I have faith in you, _Carlisle thought.

My hands were trembling slightly as fear pulsed through me. _Faith, _I scoffed. Esme approached me swiftly and embraced me, all fear flooded from my body at her gentle touch.

Carlisle approached me and Esme let go as he placed his hand on my shoulder and thought sympathetically; _everything will be all right, son._

It was silent for a minute, as everyone let the news sink in.

"So, what _did_ you tell Bella?" Carlisle asked, intrigued now. Our previous conversation was now in the distant past.

Everything I was doing seemed so human lately. I sank lower into the chair as if it were my only support after being deflated.

"I _didn't_ tell her, Carlisle, she guessed. She guessed everything, even my little talent of reading minds!"

Carlisle's thoughts were incoherent with surprise; his words spiraled together and were muddled so I continued.

"I only filled in the blanks, which were not many. She is much more perceptive than I realized…" My voice trailed off and I slumped even lower into the chair. I had made so many mistakes.

I then remembered what she had told me about her trip to First Beach.

"Then her little friend Jacob Black…"

Before I could get another word out Carlisle already knew exactly what had happen.

_Jacob…_Black_. Oh!_ "The Quileute's?"

I nodded.

_Oh… I see. _He chuckled."I never thought it would be _their_ side to break the treaty! Oh, of course, I know it couldn't have been meant like that, surely he doesn't think the stories are true." he shook is head.

This house became silent, not a word or thought formed for several spiraling seconds. When the curtain of silent thoughts became louder then thoughts themselves, I finally looked up to try to interpret Carlisle's face since his mind had become nothing more than a bewildered mental humming. The astonishment on his alabaster face was humorous.

Before I could make my mouth move to ask the question I seemed to be asking more and more lately, _what are you thinking_, Carlisle began to chuckle at full volume. He was truly taken aback, but this news hadn't bothered him at all. His mind was stunned into silence as flashes of Bella went through - all from that almost tragic day with the van.

I couldn't take the ever-growing silence emanating off the walls.

"What?" I asked with irritation.

Carlisle shot Esme a look.

_Go on,_Esme thought while nodding to Carlisle to continue, as if he could read her thoughts. He finally spoke.

"How did she react?"

"She said, 'it doesn't matter' what I am," my teeth gritted at the memory, and then my expression softened when I remembered the tears that welled up in her eyes at my reaction. Another mistake.

"She won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"No. I trust her." At my look, he accepted my answer without a doubt.

"Edward, this cannot be a coincidence. There is a real change happening here." Carlisle chuckled once more.

Esme put her arm around Carlisle and a large grin gradually spread across her face. My parents were… _happy_, excessively, even. I hadn't predicted the conversation going in this direction at all.

I was given the impression that everything was happening very fast. The monster in me began backing into the darkest corners of my mind, gradually dissipating as I was becoming more and more human the more familiar I became with Bella.

_What should I do?_ I know what I _should_ do; it was a matter of what I was _going_ to do.I knew what the answer should be. I need to leave her alone. Even if I can cage the monster for the time, it is not likely I can keep him caged forever. Yes, I have my family for support, but that won't stop me from accidently hurting her. I had to leave, as Carlisle suggested.

I placed my hand over my eyes and slouched even deeper in the chair. If I sunk down any lower I'd fall right off of it.

Then thought of her deep chocolate brown eyes looking at me with tears as I said goodbye made my un-beating heart ache. The memory of her tear stained face flashed across my mind.

Would she cry? If I left, would she even care? She shouldn't. I sighed. She really does embrace danger, or maybe the right word was Entice.

I thought about Alice's vision. I pinched the bridge of my nose at the recollection. The more I thought about it the harder it was for me to imagine being alone with her without breaking or damaging her. Why did Alice put these thoughts in my head? I don't want to hurt Bella, but I don't know how much more I could take!

Being in Bella's presence with the aroma, her warmth…so brave and trusting… not touching her was going to become a problem. Her skin - so soft…electric. I started imaging her warm and cradled comfortably in my arms - lightly touching her face and pulling my hands through her hair. Before I could get too deep into that daydream I had to make a decision and fast.

Regardless of what my decision should be, I was a selfish creature and refused to go. _Leaving the girl isn't an option_, I decided. _She was a danger to herself and she needed me to protect her_, I lied effortlessly.

I shook my head as I ultimately determined I was still going to take her to the meadow. _I will give her the chance to see me for who I am_, I promised myself. Maybe she would finally learn how dangerous I am and run away screaming.

I _won't_ kill her, though. I love her. I tried to convince myself that _love_ was enough. The love I felt for her was so exquisite it was nearly pain because I knew there were only two options left for her now.

_No_, those won't be her only options. I _will_ make this work. Three options. She could grow old and live out her life, but with me in tow.

Only a few seconds had passed during my reprieve. Carlisle and Esme looked fixedly at me. Their confidence in me was overwhelming. They honestly believed in me, trusted that I wouldn't hurt her. Maybe Judas did have the corner on the betrayal market.

As I saw the conviction in their faces, something deep inside of me settled. I stood up, surveyed their loving faces and the inner workings of my brain and my non-beating heart finally accepted her fate. Option three.

_She will live, I'll look after her and she _will _live_, I determined. As long as I was around, no one would ever harm her because I would break them limb from limb if they even attempted, or even if they possibly thought it. Her vampire protector. Forever.

"It seems I can't stay away from her." I grimaced, but deep inside I was glowing.

_I don't want him to stay away from her; he's been a different person since she came into his life,_Esme thought cheerfully.

Carlisle grinned, his thoughts in sync with Esme.

I sighed, but the sound wasn't as pained as before. It was almost…joyous.

Striding swiftly from the room I realized it was no longer silent in the house. I could hear faint mutterings from Rosalie. Instantly I shoved her constant jeering from my mind.

Deep down, Rosalie's problem with Bella really was pure jealousy. She hated that Bella was human because _she_ wanted to be human. But I thought her warm, trusting humanness was Bella's best quality.

_Edward!_Alice bellowed from her head while skipping up the stairs towards me.

The cloudy, blurry vision from earlier today was instantly clear. No longer did she see Bella's lifeless form lying in the bracken of the forest floor. My eyes no longer glowed that ominous red.

When she reached me at the top of the stairs she grinned widely while practically jumping on me to wrap her tiny arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Edward!" Alice was jubilant.

I nodded and returned her hug, releasing her quickly because I was on a mission.

_Have fun at Bella's. I suppose you won't tell her hi for me, will you?_

For the first time since I entered the house this afternoon, my lips twitched up into a smile, completely opposite from my previous grimace. My stomach was doing back flips at the thought of being with her again.

I couldn't stand being away from her any longer.

I dashed through the forest towards her house as if someone was lighting a fire beneath my feet. As I took off I heard faded thoughts from Alice.

_I wonder what happened to change the vision? I hope Edward starts letting me hang out with her. Just two more days…_She was counting down. Then I saw images of her dressing a blushing Bella up and playing with her hair like she was a doll.

I rolled my eyes, but instantly craved for this to come true.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Lolafalana is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *


	3. 13 Knowledge II

13. Knowledge II

* * *

I was sitting in the rocking chair in Bella's room. Her warm delicious scent was swirling around me and I was sucking it slowly into my lungs with each breath. I was willing myself to stay away from her. A feat much harder than one would realize.

Tonight, she was not sleeping soundly. I watched as she tangled herself into the blankets early on in the evening.

I stood. Realizing I was unable to help her, I sat. The chair was my prison, holding me in my seat. She was the dessert across the table from a kid who had to eat broccoli. The temptation would never go away, yet each second I grew stronger against my will to rush over and hold her. I couldn't allow myself to do something so foolish. It was about her now. What she wants, what she needs. I had to toss my selfishness away as best I could, even though my presence was selfish enough.

She tossed again. I got up once more, my hands reaching out like I could help. My touch was too cold…wrong. I seated myself back into my prison.

I sighed. With the quick intake of air the burning persisted in my dry throat. Each breath brought me pleasure and torture. Mainly torture, though her scent reminded me of how alive she is.

"_Edward…" _she mumbled in her sleep.

This was not the first time this evening that she murmured my name in her sweet magical voice. Each sound or movement was watched by me as she continued to tangle herself in the sheets.

I couldn't help but worry that she wasn't having a good dream. I was a monster after all.

She woke a few times in the night, startled from her dream – or nightmare – but I was stealthy enough to hide. She never caught me but I wondered what she would think if she did. Would she finally scream? Would she shriek at the sight of the peeping tom that I had become? Would she turn her deep gaze towards me and beg me to leave and never come back?Anguish fell over me at the thought. This must be why I continued to hide every time I saw her eyes flutter.

She tossed again, holding her pillow tightly while a small sigh escaped her lips.

"_Edward…mmmmm."_

Once again my heart leapt at the sound of my name on her breath.

As the night progressed she settled into a deeper sleep, finally calm and unmoving. In the earlier hours of the morning I saw her shudder and watched as goose bumps arose on her skin.

Without thought I was standing, walking over to her, leaning down, hand out stretched before my mind finally caught up with my actions. Indecision was deep in my thoughts.

Another breath.

More fiery thirst.

I wasn't sure if it was the monster or my protective side, but without thinking I reached out to unravel her blanket to cover her. As I slowly moved the blanket over her I accidently touched her arm. Or was it an accident?

It was if a million little electrodes sent pleasant shocks down my spine. I closed me eyes to take in her aroma.

She was soft…warm.

I quickly held my breath but realized that if I were going to stay with her that I had to overcome my thirst, my ever growing desire to crush her to my body and dig my teeth deep into her neck.

Another breath.

My mouth was instantly full of venom. The monster inside of me was clawing at my chest bones, trying to break free of my body and drink the most delicious blood that ever existed. I grabbed at my chest trying to push the monster back in when suddenly I felt something vibrate. It was my phone.

Alice. I swallowed the pool of venom pouring into my mouth.

Leaping out of her window I answered the phone. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say hello Alice began pleading in her bell voice.

"Edward! Please!"

My hand automatically met the bridge of my nose. She was my favorite _and_ the most irritating of my family.

She continued without pause.

"I keep getting flashes of you killing Bella! If you kill her I will be very upset. I haven't even had the opportunity to talk to her," her voice was petulant.

I gritted my teeth and breathed in the light morning air around me. The fresh air cleared my head making the monster retreat. How had I let things get out of hand? Why did I have to put my hand in the cookie jar?

"Alice," I breathed.

She interjected.

"Please, just be careful, Edward! Your future has been changing erratically…I never know what is going to happen with you anymore." I could almost hear her pout.

I sighed because she was right. The easy flow of my future had taken a wild spin and even I couldn't tell her what my plans were from day to day anymore.

"I _won't_ hurt her, Alice," I said with chagrin.

"You better not!" It was a command. "I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone.

I groaned. _Was I really that close?_ I didn't think I was. Looking back up at her window I decided it was okay for me to check on her – just one more time – tonight.

Her small chest was moving up and down evenly along with her steady breath. She was still sound asleep. Safe. Her protector kept her free from danger_. _

_But didn't protect her from himself_, I growled internally. I was going to have to work on that.

The light of a new day began to peak over the tops of the trees, sending blue tints across the grey clouds that accompanied the sky.

My mind was racing around with what this new day would bring me as I was soaring through the forest at a ferocious velocity back towards home. The questions I would ask her…the responses I would receive. To just dive in and understand her mind, to know what she was thinking.

My thirst instantly became secondary to her knowing mind. My curiosity _was_ aching like a thirst.

_Thirst_, I thought warily.

I needed to hunt. I needed more blood to help dilute the intense sensations that came over when I was around Bella. I'd do it now, while I was out – one more time – just in case it wasn't true after all, that my ravenous desire to have her _was_ second to her.

I closed my eyes, letting my nose take over.

_Deer_, I groaned. _Ugh_.

I still raced towards it and quenched my ever burning throat, letting the warm blood soak into my dry and frozen throat. Gluttonous. That is what I had become. If I shook myself you might even hear the blood slosh around in me.

But, there was no blood that would ease this ache…this hollow yearning. I pushed the animal off of me with disgust and realized my need for a shower and fresh clothes.

When I arrived at home I ran into Rosalie in the garage.

_Great_, I thought. E_xactly what I need_.

"You know this is going to cause problems, _Edward_," she hissed my name.

"Not now, Rosalie." I growled back.

"You are so self-centered, haven't you thought about what this will do to our family?" she bit back at me.

Of course I had thought about it. Wasn't it obvious that it was eating at me, every second of every day? It was only earlier that I admitted my betrayal.

She must be bored – this argument was getting old.

"Rosalie, go jump off a cliff," I snapped back at her, not like that would do much to her; maybe ruffle her hair and clothes - that should piss her off.

I chuckled at my internal thought.

Ignoring her jibes and muttering I continued to walk inside. Everyone _else_ was pointedly ignoring me. It was apparent that they were all acting busy. I saw through the pretense but I was relieved they were leaving me alone.

I was swiftly dressed and back at Bella's before Charlie left, parking my car around the block so it would be out of sight. I raced towards her house, hoping to hear something new today.

Lurking in the shadows outside her house, the feeling of being a stalker came over me again. Was this how I would forever live my life – being a crazy vampire stalker?

Catching the tail end of their conversation I reprimanded myself for letting Rosalie distract me, taking away a considerable amount of my time. My _stalking_ time, I laughed mirthlessly at myself.

Feeling a little belligerence because I failed to get back before her thoughts were being spoken, I listened with more effort….eavesdropping on their conversation more tentatively.

"_I'm not going to the dance, Dad."_ I heard the stubbornness in Bella's tone as I imagined her vulnerable face creasing with anger. Her kitten anger.

I chuckled.

Today seemed to be a mostly silent thought day for Charlie, but the tenor of his mind was still leaking out. Fear raged through him at the possibility that none of the boys liked her at school. What was wrong with his daughter? These thoughts were more pointless than he realized. If only he knew what all the males at school thought about her…

Even worse - what she liked: a vampire.

"_Didn't anyone ask you?"_ Charlie asked, concerned.

"_It's a girl's choice."_ Bella's voice was exultant with smugness.

I could almost hear the triumph in her voice as she realized she won this argument. Once again I imagined her face; her chin jutting out, her lips pursing.

Another chuckle.

Oh, how light my heart felt every second I was around her.

"_Oh."_ Charlie huffed, disappointed.

His thoughts turned a different direction while he contemplated why _she_ didn't like anyone at school.

She did like someone though…me. My heart leapt, my desires raced, my body ached to hold her. _Enough_, I ordered. Hadn't I gone too far already today?

The clattering of dishes rang out into the yard before Charlie emerged from the house. I watched as he waved, saying goodbye to Bella. I raced towards my car.

As soon as Charlie drove off I was in the driveway waiting for her, anxious that one day she will walk out of the house, see me waiting for her and then will deny me her company.

It pained me to think like this but I was still not completely sure of her feelings. Her hidden thoughts make things more interesting, I sighed, but they also drive me insane.

Bella came out of the house with a slight skip in her step as she turned around to lock the door, leaving the main dead bolt unlocked. I noticed everything about her, even the inconsequential.

As I watched her carefully, I almost exited the car to give her a hand, worried she might fall at her pace but she slowed when she saw the silver Volvo waiting for her in the drive. I felt a quick sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Well, I should remain in the car; she obviously was considering her options at this point.

More pain, my burning desire feared to be extinguished.

She continued her unhurried pace in my direction. What was she thinking? Did she not want to ride with me today?

She stopped with her hand on the door, wavering. Aggravation flooded me in waves I'd never felt before, not at Bella, but the fact that I didn't know what she was thinking. I tried to probe her mind once again, and reached a solid and impermeable wall.

My light mood quickly faded at my new fear.

Her hand reached out to grab the handle. I exhaled heavily at the relief that now flooded me.

Finally, she decided to ride with me, I hoped, considering she was now opening the door. Her head ducked under the roof of the car and I greeted her with a smile while I waited for her scent to assault me.

She finally sat in the passenger seat and shut the door, sending a hot wave of freesia in my direction.

Daggers, white hot knives…burning. I took in a large breath, closing my eyes.

Her scent did exactly what I expected. The warmth of her body and her pulse emitted the loveliest smell and the scent wrapped around me as it scorched down my throat. I opened my eyes to see the particles of air swirling around me that were now doused with her aroma.

My eyes finally met hers.

"Good Morning," I said after swallowing my thirst. "How are you today?"

How was she? What were her dreams about? Did she miss me? There were countless quantities of things I wanted to inquire about. My questions distracted me from my thirst more than anything else.

I suppressed a sigh.

"Good, thank you," she smiled.

Smiling, that was good. I surveyed her face and could tell she didn't sleep well because she had large circles under her eyes. _And I stayed in her room all night as she tossed in her sleep_, I added mentally. No need to inform her of my nightly visits, though.

Once again I became frustrated because I couldn't hear her knowing mind. What kept her up at night? What made her toss and turn and say my name? It never appeared like she was having a nightmare, or maybe I was just trying to convince myself of this. What else could possibly be making her so restless if not scary monsters that actually exist?Maybe I _was_ just fooling myself.

"You look tired," I pointed out to continue her talking.

I took in another breath and was instantly intoxicated by her scent. My mouth watered, I was nearly salivating.

_No mistakes_, I ordered.

"I couldn't sleep." She looked like she was confessing to something and then hid behind her curtain of hair.

Keep it light.

"Neither could I," I teased as I turned the key to start the engine.

She laughed and the sound was harmonious.

"I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I wager you did," I returned her smile; relieved the conversation was going so well.

Another – deeper – breath soared down my throat this time and I bit down hard on my cheek. The tantalizing smell was luxurious, painfully pleasurable…a rich profusion, opulent. The elaborate mix of her enticing scent was the only thing I ever wanted to breathe in, though, at the same time I craved the fresh air outside…just to clear my mind. I could literally stick my tongue out and taste her on the air; it was so saturated with her aroma.

_Oh, who cares about the pain, she was here with me and that was all I wanted,_ I told myself.

_No mistakes!_

I took in a few more gulps of air while the monster clawed angrily at my throat. He was so close to the edge that I was using all my concentration now to fight him back.

"So what did you do last night?" she asked, intrigued.

She instantly scared the monster back into the darkness with just the sound of her voice.

She's clever…but not clever enough, it was my turn to ask the questions – as I had made clear the day before. There were so many questions that were left unanswered and I _had_ to know.

A smile broke across my face and I chuckled.

"Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions," I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" her forehead creased.

What was going on in her mind? She looked worried and I almost reached out to press my finger in between her eyebrows to smooth out the worry lines.

Keep it simple, light.

"What's your favorite color?"

That was simple enough.

She rolled her eyes.

Maybe too simple.

"It changes from day to day," she smiled.

I knew I was going to have to drag everything out of her, no surprise there.

"What's your favorite color today?" I asked gruffly.

"Probably brown," she said, looking down at her brown shirt.

Really? I had to stop myself from snorting and instantly dropped my serious gaze, the pretense no longer needed.

"Brown?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure. Brown is warm. I miss brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here," she complained.

At her answer, I was able to add another thing to my list: she was self-effacing. She wasn't easily led by other people, choosing her color because of what she liked, not what the populace agreed upon.

Suddenly I remembered her muttering, _"It's too green,"_ when she was sleeping one evening and tried not to chuckle aloud.

"You're right," I decided, excitement racing through me at all the thoughts I would unlock today. Even learning this little thing about her made me reel with glee.

Okay, back to business_._ I was abruptly serious again.

"Brown is warm."

Brown was in fact one of my favorite colors, too. I don't know why it took me so long to become aware of this; her deep brown eyes and long brown hair. I hesitated for an instant, not wanting to spoil the moment, but feelings I had never felt before I met Bella were surfacing.

My hand twitched, wanting to reach over and pull her hair from her face, so I could see the beauty that lied beneath. To just lift her chin slightly, turning it in my direction so I could try to read the deep depths of her eyes… _Enough_.

It would be wrong for me to do it, to place her warm face in my cold hands. The warmth. If I just slightly raised her chin, I could meet her half way…place my lips to hers.

_Enough_, I ordered again, but it was too late. My hand was out stretched, reaching towards her as I pulled her hair behind her shoulder, gently. Some of the lose strands spilled over my hand. _Enough!_

I dropped my hand instantly.

_No mistakes!_

I could feel the warmth coming off of her skin, her fragrance was enveloping, and her hair was soft like silk. My urge to press my cold hard lips to her delicate soft ones had not evaded me.

_Stop there_, I scolded myself. _No more errors. You mustn't be so selfish,_ I reprimanded.

We pulled into the school parking lot but this didn't mean that my questioning was over…that my desires were gone.

_Keep it light_, I reminded myself.

"What music is in your CD player right now?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, her eyes un-focusing, looking up.

"Linkin Park." Her eyes met mine again.

Hum, interesting choice. I reached into a compartment under my CD player and after rummaging through the debris I pulled out the same exact CD.

"Debussy to this?" I raised an eyebrow.

She just grinned at me. It was infectious. I returned her smile.

It was time for school to start and we had to part ways. Luckily I could locate her no matter where she was, jumping from mind to mind. I was listing questions to ask her while I waited for the hours away from her to pass. Purgatory had now become a small slice of heaven.

Watching her interact with other humans only added more questions to my ever growing list. I wanted to know everything about her. Was her responses what she was really thinking or was she replying with what they wanted to hear?

My list grew. I made sure to meet up with her in between every class and stroll along side her while she talked; absorbing the information like a snake soaks up the heat from the sun.

During our short walks I was able to unleash some of the questions from my ever growing list. Her every expression, body language, and replies were all-encompassing and intriguing. I was gradually learning each of her little quirks and thoughts.

As I continued to unlock the mystery that was Isabella Swan, I learned something new. She wasn't just good; she was virtuous…above me. I looked at the crowd in the hallway. Above them all.

The day when I could question her nonstop had finally arrived and I was entirely full of a bright glowing light. As each moment passed I was deeply afraid she would realize I was below her, insignificant compared to her greatness.

She still ate with me at lunch, or she ate, I questioned. Sometimes, I got so excited with the information being spilled from her that I began spitting out the questions so fast that she was almost breathless trying to respond to them all. It was hard to control myself.

It was like someone switched on the computer and I was accessing her hard drive, absorbing the knowledge of her mind that she kept locked up nice and secure.

Then, something miraculous happened. Or, by my standards it was miraculous. Because who could possibly like a vampire? During our questioning I asked her what her favorite gemstone was and she blurted out topaz immediately and then her skin turned an appetizing color of red. Automatically, I breathed in a gluttonous amount of air and sighed. Why was she blushing? I begged her to enlighten me as to why she was embarrassed by her answer.

"Tell me," I begged.

"It's the color of your eyes today," she sighed and I watched her look down while the blush on her cheeks became a brilliant red again.

She loved me, too. Like I said – a miracle. Another thing to add to my list: she was passionate. Joy rushed me; almost flipping me over my seat at the feelings of deep affection that warmed me, almost making me feel human. _Almost_.

I suddenly thanked whatever force brought her to me.

And then, surprising me even more, she elaborated on her answer.

"I suppose if you ask me in two weeks I'd say onyx." Her face turned even a darker shade of pink. I ignored the thirst, easily wiping it away like a bug on my windshield.

Was she finally opening up? I could feel the spring in my step, the instant craving to bound over the table and bring her into my arms…to kiss her warm lips.

She gave me a face like she was bracing for something.

Was she waiting for the fury that radiated off of me when I realized how engrossed she was with a vampire and the fact that she just didn't care? I'd forever hate myself for my poor reactions in Port Angeles…for making her cry.

When the lunch break was over we walked to Biology class. I wanted to reach out and seize her hand…her warm – inviting – hand looked very welcoming to my own. She was next to me but I was feeling detached, like our fingers should forever be interlocked.

_Stop it_, I thought. _No mistakes._ And holding her would be a mistake.

We would be continuing the movie in Biology class today which I wasn't thrilled about. Yesterday the electricity in the room was encompassing us. I wasn't sure I would be able to not touch her while she sat so close to me in the dark room where the electricity flowed freely between us. Each little zing practically making me automatically reach out towards her.

We took our seats beside each other and I knew the warm room would soon fill with Bella's scent. The heater turned on and I was waiting to embrace it, to bring it deeper into my lungs so I could revel in the delicious scent, let it intoxicate me. I've never been drunk, but if I had to guess, I'd say her scent made me quite tipsy.

Every moment that passed by when I was with Bella was the most painful and pleasant. Though the fire I felt in my throat didn't dissipate, her aroma was something I continued to embrace. Over time her scent had become less over powering which helped the monster stay securely caged in my chest. Or maybe being around her all the time helped? Had my constant presence in her life helped to make the thirst dissipate? Each moment, the thirst was becoming more manageable with my familiarity with her scent.

The lights dimmed for the movie and I moved my chair a little farther away from hers this time. I saw her eye my movement with sadness, but it was better if I don't entice my senses too much, even though the space didn't matter much to these new feelings I had.

The need to reach out and hold her hand, or maybe put my arm around her was nearly overwhelming.

_No mistakes_, I fought internally.

She would probably be repulsed by how cold my skin is. She would feel the hardness of my body and maybe then she would realize the monster I am. Would she be terrified then?

No matter how far away I moved from Bella in this warm little room I could sense her and feel the current in the air around us. I watched her as she leaned forward, folding her arms on the desk and resting her chin on them. Not once did I look away from Bella. I watched as she twitched occasionally and wondered what was bothering her.

_Did she want to touch me too_?

If she did, it would only make it that much more difficult for me to not give her what she wants – to bring her into my arms and hold her securely to my chest like I did the day I saved her from the van.

_Hah! He moved away from her. _Mike sneered in our direction. _Guess things aren't going so well in Cullen land after all. _

This enraged me beyond belief and made it that much more difficult to keep my hands off Bella. I wanted to protect her from his thoughts; I wanted to show him that she was mine. But again, I had to remind myself of what a horrible mistake I was about to make as my arm twitched in her direction.

I folded my arms securely across my chest attempting to keep the monster caged and trying to hold my hands at bay. If I were not a vampire, I would have crushed my own bones from crossing my arms so tightly. I was trying to hold back my other desires, now, as they burned and begged for me to just reach over and grab her up into my arms. The fantasy was beginning to spin wildly out of control.

_Enough_!

When the movie was over I saw her sit up. She was gripping the desk so hard that I saw her fingers go from white to pink as the blood rushed back into them. I watched as the blood swirled under her clear skin. I was internally struggling, trying not to caress her, hoping she hadn't hurt herself by her deathly grip on the desk.

The class was dismissed and I stood up and waited for her to get to her feet. I grabbed her books and walked her to gym. What was she thinking now? The questions burning inside me were not the questions I was going to raise today.

Do you love me too? came to mind. I sighed as my curiosity was beginning to burn as hot as the thirst in my throat.

As I was walking with her I was fighting the urge to reach out and hold her hand, again. The urge was becoming unbearable. My thirst was now second to my new desires.

I was walking at her pace hoping I could convince myself that all of my cravings had to take a backseat to Bella's needs. She is so frail and breakable. The internal conflict was becoming regular.

When we finally reached the gym I still hadn't completely made up my mind. I was totally and utterly unsure of my path. When she turned to look at me with her deep communicative eyes any commitment I had crumbled to pieces.

She looked so glorious that my arm was raised, hand out, and caressing her face from her temple down to her jaw without my consent. A deep fervor brought new sensations down my spine. A tingling feeling rushed through my veins, entering my heart, expanding it with just the thought of my affection. As soon as I realized what I was doing I dropped my hand, turned around and staggered away.

Any semblance of my good nature persona was probably crushed at my rude goodbye. Heck, I didn't even say goodbye.

_What in the world were you thinking?_ I thought angrily at myself. _She didn't seem to mind though. She might have even leaned a little into my touch, _the devilish side of me thought_. _

Wow, her instincts were backwards. Who would want to be touched by something so cold?

As I was walking I started peeking into peoples' minds in her gym class. After what happened last time in gym class I had to admit I was slightly anxious that she might injure herself again. To imagine her warmth dissipating nearly crippled me.

I wanted to stay out of Mikes mind but he was always paying so much attention to Bella. As much as I hated him, I appreciated him for always paying attention, but loathed him for unlocking some of her secrets before I did.

Reaching class I sat next to Emmett.

_I really hate Cullen, he is such a freak._ Mike was thinking in irritation._ What does she see in him? He's such a tool. _Mike thought scathingly while playing badminton. _Well, things did seem a little cool between them in Biology._

At his thoughts I almost shot out of my seat in anger. He was mentally picturing fighting with me and winning Bella's affections. Suddenly, the thought of this feeble human trying to fight me was comical and I was trying very hard to suppress laughter.

Emmett stared at me as he watched the many expressions flicker across my face. I ignored him because I was busy watching Bella in gym.

Mike and Bella didn't speak, and I had to admit it was rather delightful to see him sweat over it. I really didn't like the way he thought about her, or the way he fantasized about being with her. I started to imagine all the ways I could torture him. I smiled at the wistful thought but I needed to banish that idea from my mind quickly before that daydream got too out of control.

_What is so funny? _Emmett was staring at me, smiling.

It was clear he wanted to know what was going on by his raised eyebrow, no mind reading necessary. I knew he was having a hard time with my situation with Bella. It wasn't because he cared, it was because of Rosalie. She was being _difficult_. If anything, he was having an enjoyable time with the situation minus Rosalie. Emmett was learning to love humans because he thought they were _so hilarious_.

I grinned at him and whispered too low for human ears to hear.

"Mike is thinking of fighting me," I chuckled low.

Emmett's eyes grew tight as his smile widened. Now he was trying to stifle a laugh. Emmett always loved a fight, but that one would be too easy.

_We could just put him in a room with Rosalie. She has been very irritated lately, _Emmett couldn't stop from laughing this time.

He pictured Rosalie in a room with Mike. In this image, Mike was pathetically trying to fight off a very powerful and pissed off Rosalie. Mike wouldn't stand a chance. I grinned widely at the thought, another chuckle escaping my lips.

Ms. Goff looked for the culprit of the laughing and passed over us quickly. Just like the other teachers, they all thought us to be perfect students.

_Who is interrupting my class? What could possibly be so funny? _She thought angrily.

I arrived outside the gym before Bella had exited, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. My desires started flaring up again when she finally walked through the doors and her eyes met mine. A smile crept up her elegant face. She was happy to see me, too.

I don't deserve her.

I couldn't help but smile back. It was all I could do to not grab her up into my arms and hug her.

_No mistakes._ Especially after the one I made before her gym class.

Her scent enveloped me, and the monster reared up, but the desire to hold her over powered the monster and he was pushed into the dark again. Just another stupid bug on my windshield. My body was taking charge without my permission when it came to acquiring what I desired most with Bella.

To preoccupy my time I decided to start my questioning again.

I drove her to her house while unlocking the mysteries of her mind the whole all way there. I parked in her driveway while our conversation continued. We were so engrossed in our exchange that Bella didn't seem to notice we had stopped.

After sitting in the car for quite some time I noticed that she never tried to exit. I was bathing in her aroma and letting the hollow yearn in my stomach and the dry dull ache of my throat remind myself of the monster that I am.

I started asking her questions about her past and I became instantly terrified. Did I really want to know what was lurking in her past? Was there another boy? Someone she had to leave behind? Someone who could hold her, embrace her, care for her without having the desire to drink her dry of life? The fear behind this thought nearly crippled me so I decided I would ask her _later_ about previous boys she dated.

Skipping over the subject I asked her why she loved Arizona. She explained it to me in great detail, excited to answer this one. The way she talked about the place was almost like she loved it, just like I loved her. She used her hands to describe things. It was like I unlocked her voice box. Her thoughts were finally being freed from her mind.

When she was done answering I already had another question in mind. I asked her what her room was like and she began telling me about it in detail. Of course I already knew exactly what it looked like; dotted with shoes, tangles of covers on her bed, closet lacking jumbles of clothes, piles of books and an old computer that at first glance you wouldn't think would work. I couldn't help myself. I had to be near her and asking the inconsequential seemed to be the best way. I felt so alone without her around.

When did she become my life? How did she become my life?

"Are you finished?" she asked with relief in her voice when I didn't spit out another query.

_Finished? _"Not even close – your father will be home soon." It was more of a reminder for me, not for her.

She looked out the window quickly like she was wondering where the sun went.

"How late is it?" she asked, a little panic in her voice.

She glanced at the clock and surprise crossed her face.

"It's twilight," I answered.

I looked out the windshield and realized another day was over.

"It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" I grinned at her, trying to remind myself to keep it light.

"I like the night" she announced. "Without the dark we would never see the stars," she frowned and looked out the window. "Not that you see them here much," she finished sarcastically.

Her tone caught me off guard and I laughed.

_Crap_, her father. I heard Charlie a few streets away.

"Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him you will be with me Saturday…" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

I wanted her to tell him because it would give me a reason to bring her back. It would keep my new desires in check…my thirst, my ever growing need to kidnap her and never bring her home again.

"Thanks but no thanks," she replied airily. There she went again, embracing danger.

She began gathering her books, looking a little uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong? Was it the look on my face?She turned and looked at me.

"So, is it my turn tomorrow, then?" she asked.

_She still wanted to see me tomorrow!_ I rejoiced.

"Certainly not!" I said in mock rage.

It felt so good to be light and teasing around her. She made my skin sing.

"What more is there?" she said, perplexed.

There was everything more. I wanted to know everything about this girl, every detail of her life.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I teased.

I reached across her – before thinking about it – to open her door. Her warmth washed over me and it took every bit of my brain to concentrate on not leaning over and letting my desires take control. I heard her heart start to beat rapidly. It skipped a few beats and I felt her breath on me. I ached…I yearned for her.

_No mistakes_!

How much could I take before I did something I regretted?

A thought startled me back into reality.

_I hope Charlie is home. I'm ready to watch the game. It sure has been a while since I've seen him, hope he's not still mad at me. _

I froze with my hand on the door handle.

"Not good," I muttered.

I clenched my teeth together; it was Billy Black.

"What is it?" She stared at me trying to read my face.

Well, I knew I was going to have to let her out of the car eventually, but not while the Blacks were here. I wanted to take her and run. What other kind of stories could they fill her mind with?

"Another complication." I said glumly.

I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The air outside blew swiftly into the car and brought her scent with it. I was instantly ravenous and moved quickly away from her, trying to shove the monster back in my chest with the movement.

_Stay Bella_ I wanted to beg but she really did need to just leave me alone. I knew I wouldn't let her leave me alone though, not after discovering that she was the most astounding creature I had ever known. I suppressed a sigh as the Blacks headlights flashed across her gorgeous face.

"Charlie's around the corner," I warned her.

She got out at once. Sheets of rain were pelting down on my windshield. Odd, I didn't notice it was raining until she opened the door. I could see her squinting through it towards the Black's car. She must not know who it is. I stared right through the headlights seeing very clearly. I could hear Jacob Blacks thoughts now and he was irritating me immediately.

_Oh, it's Bella! I wonder if there is something wrong with her truck. I should take a look at it, maybe make something up that would take me a long time to fix so I could spend more time with her. Man, she is so pretty. I wonder what she thinks of me…Who is that? _He stared in my direction but he didn't recognize me.

I had to get out of there. I squealed my tires and drove away more quickly than necessary. As I drove away I was struggling with myself about spying on her some more. Would the Blacks convince her to stay away from me? I was not oblivious to Billy's thoughts, I had heard his opinion many times in the past and he _loathed_ me.

But Bella was still alive, and she was still with me. She said it didn't matter to her that I was a vampire. _I wonder what it will finally be, the thing that scares her away, _I pondered. The thoughts of leaving her alone started to become fewer and farther between.

What was her fate now? I was still worried about our trip to the meadow. I remembered Alice's vision before my resolve but they are so skewed that they could change the instant I decide to take a bite.

Would I kill her? Would I take her into my arms, press my lips to her neck and sink my teeth into her, making her an immortal? I couldn't even imagine being able to stop.

Would I ask Carlisle?

No, she didn't deserve my fate. I would never take her soul.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Lolafalana is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *


	4. 14 Plans I

14. Plans I

* * *

Coasting down the sweeping drive, I was reveling in the scent that was still lingering in the car. When I pulled up to the garage I saw Jasper and Emmett fooling around and wrestling outside.

Instead of leaving the vehicle I took another breath. The aroma was intoxicating.

Jasper turned to stare at me after he was immersed immediately in undulations of love, like a sponge absorbing water. My intense love was flowing through me as if there were blood flowing through my veins again. Each second, Jasper was being saturated in my bliss. He shook his head in absolute fascination at my involvement with the human girl that was swiftly taking over my existence.

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring his preconceived notions.

He turned back to Emmett, grabbing his wrist and swinging him over his shoulder while Emmett landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"I'm going to get you for that," Emmett grabbed at Jaspers ankle, bringing him down to the ground, another loud thud issued through the small clearing. They both jumped up and began beating on each other.

Watching the pair of them brawl was always amusing to me because Jasper would use moves that Emmett had never imagined before and Emmett would ultimately be defeated. Though he was tremendously sturdy, Jasper had familiarity in fighting particularly strong vampires. Their grappling continued while Jasper attempted to throw Emmett down, which eventually worked, but fighting with Emmett reminded me of a human trying to wrestle a piano up the stairs.

_Dammit! Where does he come up with those moves?_Emmett rumbled.

Jasper was chuckling in a patronizing tone at Emmett's indistinct muttering. I couldn't help but snicker right along with him.

_He's in a better mood. "_Hey, wanna wrestle, bro?"Emmet smiled at the thought.

"Emmett," I tried to stifle my chuckle. "You know that you will just get angry because I will hear what move you are going to make!" I said in good spirits.

_Whatever, Edward!_ Emmett replied sarcastically.

His lip curved up in a menacing way and in the next instant he visualized tackling me. He flashed towards me, and in that second I bounded up and on his back, ready for the attack.

A few choice curse words exited his mouth. Snickering, I leapt off his back and continued walking towards the house, Jasper's loud guffaws continued echoing through the forest.

"It's so unfair, you know?" Emmett complained.

_I am beginning to see why Alice likes this human girl so much, Edward is not brooding anymore,_ Jasper hit Emmett with a small pine tree.

_Thwack_.

"Ahhhh," Emmett shouted while running full force toward Jasper like a train going full speed.

_Thwack. _

Emmett laid on the ground, giving up.

Jasper chuckled.

I threw them a quick smile over my shoulder before entering the house.

"_I bet he won't bring her back,"_ Jasper said to Emmett, knowing I could still hear.

I grimaced.

"_What's on the table?"_ Emmett chuckled.

"_I won't use my abilities during our next three football games,"_ Jasper said, grinning.

"_Yeah, no more warm fuzzy feelings about how precious the pig skin football is!"_ Emmett agreed.

"_And if you lose, Emmett?"_ Jasper continued.

"_I won't say another word about that incident in Alaska…you remember, don't you?" _Emmett retorted with a smile in his voice.

"_You're on!"_ Jasper exclaimed.

This was apparently the second bet Jasper had made today, though I never understood why he would bet against Alice. I continued to be in better spirits regardless of the banter between Emmett and Jasper and no doubt it was due to the exceptionally delicate girl, Bella. I saw Alice and Rosalie working on their fashion line when I walked inside and they both looked up. Rosalie was finally starting to rein in most of her frustrations.

Alice flitted toward me. _Can I meet Bella now? Please! I just found the perfect dress for her to wear. Seriously, have you seen the girl's wardrobe? She needs help!_

Alice's vision of Bella and her, arms around each other's waist, once more flickered in her mind. There was something new there, though, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Alice, please, not now," I pleaded.

Her bottom lip puckered out and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just don't think I am ready." _Or I'm not willing to share her when I just so recently obtained her_, I thought dubiously.

_It will happen, Edward. I love her and you can't keep her to yourself forever!_Alice's lower lip was still protruding.

She marched away from me and began working with Rosalie again.

_Pig,_Rosalie snapped. At least her thoughts were becoming less insulting_._

When I entered my room I placed a classical CD in the player, trying to drive my thoughts away from the brown-eyed girl that was always at the forefront of my mind. Instead of listening to the intricate workings of the master piece I was listening to all I could think about is how Bella's heart sounded strangely like the melody flowing from the violin in the background, or how her voice sounded like some musical ballad that no instrument would ever be able to duplicate. Or how the rhythm of her pulse was perfectly harmonious with her very soul.

An hour had elapsed and no matter how relentlessly I tried, all I could imagine was her magnificent bouquet, her blushing cheeks or her continuous, melody like heart pumping her soul with life. I was in dispute with myself about going to see her. Each grueling minute was passing at a snail's pace as I sat on my couch, yearning to be close to her. It wasn't long before I lost my internal argument, though; I sprang out my window and proceeded in the direction of Bella's.

_There he goes again, _Emmett saw me through the window.

When I arrived outside her house, Billy and Jacob Black were still there. I began searching their thoughts, hoping I hadn't missed something important. Jacob's thoughts were very irritating. He couldn't keep his eyes off Bella but his thoughts were not like Mike's; he put Bella on a pedestal in his mind and respected her. Regardless, I was still not happy about the way he fantasized her.

The Blacks were about to depart and I was able to listen in on them with no difficulty, easily probing their minds for information, secretly unlocking more of Bella's thoughts by spying on her. Here I was, being the vampire stalker again, like a falcon searching for prey.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked, excited. _I really hope so…I think Bella likes me. Man, she is so good-looking!_

"I'm not sure," Bella sidestepped Jacob's question.

_Dang, I hope she comes to the reservation soon. I had a good time with her last time she was there. I think she likes me, too. She _was_ flirting with me… I think._Jacob was picturing them strolling on the beach together.

I clenched my teeth tight enough to cut steel, I was so annoyed. Yes, I was undeniably aggravated.

Abruptly my mood was lightened when I saw how Bella was trying to flirt with Jacob in his memory. I suddenly couldn't suppress a laugh that came through my still clenched teeth when I saw how Bella was attempting to flirt. She truly had no idea what she did to the males around her, how her light flick of her lashes brought some boys to their knees, begging to go out with her. Unexpectedly, _I_ felt sorry for the child. It couldn't possibly be his fault that she was entirely unaware to her exquisiteness.

"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said, though his thoughts were elsewhere. _I can't believe I didn't get the opportunity to tell Charlie about Edward! Next time…_

So, Billy did recognize me earlier. He probably weaved an intricate thread of lies into Bella's head. His recollection of his histories was more involved than I realized, but still, his opinions are based solely on half-truths.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night."

He suddenly looked at Bella. _I'm going to have a talk with her about this Cullen business_. "You take care, Bella," he added gravely.

Billy had every right to be concerned about Bella. She was hanging around a vampire… for fun; what's more perilous than that? And not just any vampire; the one who hungered after her blood above all others of his kind. Though Bella's mind is cut off to my extraordinary gift, one thing was still certain: she was absolutely unique.

"Thanks," she mumbled and then looked away.

She didn't look incredibly pleased with Billy and without thinking about it, once again I tried to penetrate the solid wall surrounding her thoughts. Nothing, silence. So, instead, I was now observing Bella via Charlie's mind which was quite tedious at times considering his thoughts were sometimes non-existent and his human eyes were weak. I saw the back of Bella's head through his cloudy human vision as she began walking towards the stairs.

Charlie hurriedly called out to her. "Wait, Bella."

She jerked slightly and turned around warily. She had a severe look on her face, or maybe it was a look of guilt…shame? _Hum_, I really hope I hadn't missed anything for the short period of time that I was gone. What could she possibly be feeling _guilty_ about? Again, I was chastising myself for not just giving up my hopeless effort to stay away from her. There was something I missed and now I was regretting my absence.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?" Charlie inquired.

"Good," Bella said, still hesitating on the stairs.

It looked like she was in deep thought and once again I was perturbed by the lack of thoughts emitting from her. What could possibly be going through that curious mind of hers? I tried to probe her mind once more, just to check, before I reached the silent and impenetrable barrier that was always there.

"My badminton team won all four games," she said dubiously.

I immediately remembered her hitting the net, herself, and Mike in one swing. Now that I knew she was all right, I laughed loudly. The poor girl really was the clumsiest creature I had ever known. She seriously had the grace of a drunk sailor playing golf.

"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton!" Charlie exclaimed. _Four games? Wow. I'm impressed. _

I laughed even louder at the fact that he thought she was the reason why the team won. Charlie was truly taken aback and had every right to be according to her statement.

"Well, actually I can't, but my partner is really good," she admitted with chagrin.

_Oh. I should have known better. _"Who is it?" he insisted.

"Um…" she hesitated. "…Mike Newton."

Jealousy ripped at me. This new emotion was masterfully working its way into my daily routine and continuing to aggravate me. She didn't like him, it was obvious, yet every time they talked or I had to listen to his every fantasy, the little green monster grew to another size.

"Oh yeah – you said you were friends with the Newton kid. Nice family. Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?" Charlie was smiling now and his thoughts were wistful.

There it was again, the now larger green monster tugging at my heart, making me want to bring my previous 'torture Mike' fantasies to reality. Blow torches came to mind.

"Dad!" Bella groaned, snapping me out of my unhealthy fantasy. "He's kind of dating my friend Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance."

"Oh, yeah," Charlie muttered, disappointed. "So I guess it's good you'll be gone Saturday… I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I leave you here alone too much."

"Dad, you're doing a great job." Bella smiled at him and I saw a sign of relief in her eyes.

_What was she so relieved about? Why wasn't she telling him she would be with me that day? _Even if we weren't going to Seattle, as long as he knew she was with me...I'd have to bring her back. If she doesn't…No. _Stop there_.

"I've never minded being alone – I'm too much like you." She winked at him, a sign of trust.

She went upstairs after that and I could hear her preparing for bed. As soon as she was asleep I would be in her room again, watching over her as her vampire protector.

Bella slept very peacefully that night. I was sitting in my usual spot and taking pleasure in the delectable fragrance that was now engrained in my mind forever. Each breath sent flames down my throat, but it was somewhat pleasurable, too. I was hoping that with each painful gulp of air I would eventually become immune to her scent.

Deep down, I was still mildly worried that I wouldn't stay in control for long when I had her alone in the far away meadow. I took in another breath and it was like swallowing daggers, but it was almost a good pain, a sweet pain. After several hours, the scent started to feel less agonizing and much sweeter. I was grateful that it was becoming easier to be around her. If I were to be away from her for any period of time I would be afraid I would have to start all over again. I sighed. I was just giving myself excuses to never leave her.

Tonight, I ventured towards her pile of books. Along with Shakespeare there were other classics. Her copy of Wuthering Heights was torn to pieces. Going through the small pile next to her bed, I learned that she still had several surprises up her sleeves. She was, undoubtedly, the most original and unordinary teenager I had ever met.

When dawn broke across the night sky, I decided I needed to leave before Charlie woke up.

Darting through the misty forest, I was whizzing past trees at a lethal speed. The air from the night was moving rapidly past me and my throat was still burning from her magnificent fragrance. I was thinking about hunting prior to Saturday so that I would be prepared before I was with her in the meadow… _alone_. Me and her delicate soul alone – no thoughts, no nosy vampires - just me and her in the riveting meadow. The monster was too tightly bound and needed a release. Just a small ounce of prevention – inadequate though I knew it would be.

When I arrived at home Alice was waiting for me, already in on the plan. _Let's go this afternoon!_She beamed at me.

Her eyes were twinkling and she couldn't suppress her radiant smile. I soon saw why she wanted to go hunting with me so badly. Her vision was clear; she would be introduced to Bella today. Even though the meeting would be quick and last a few seconds, she was elated.

"Is that the only reason you want to go hunting with me?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

_Of course not, silly! I don't want you to hurt her, Edward. Hunting before you see Bella is a great idea. You could use my company, too. I can tell it bothers you that you don't have the greatest self-control, and I am used to it with Jasper. I understand._

"Okay, but you better be good! Don't thrust yourself on Bella. I don't want to scare her off." I paused for a moment before adding, "even though she probably needs a good dose of fear." I frowned.

Alice just grinned widely and scampered off into the house as she sang joyfully in her mind about meeting her new best friend.

"I mean it!" I shouted.

I washed up, jumped into my Volvo and hurried back to Bella's, pulling into the driveway as soon as Charlie was gone. Bella ran out of the house quickly, and this time she didn't hesitate before she got into the car eagerly. Her hair was shiny and smelled like strawberries, a strong whiff of it hit me as she shut the car door. As soon as the door was shut, her aroma swam around my nose. I was beginning to enjoy her scent, embracing it instead of cringing away from it. _No mistakes_. As soon as I saw her smiling face and recognized that she was pleased to see me, too, I couldn't help but smile back at her, it was an automatic response.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. I knew she slept well. I kept watch over her all night. She didn't even speak. It must have been a dreamless night for her.

"Fine, how was your night?" She smiled wider.

"Pleasant." I was thinking about how Bella had another suitor she didn't want, Jacob Black. _She said yes to me._ I couldn't help but feel euphoric.

She looked at me and her eyes were so warm and inviting. Her hot, delicious breath surrounded me and I just wanted to tell her how much I loved her. Couldn't she tell? It must be obviously splayed across my face. I took in the air between us. Mouth-watering; there were no other words to describe it.

"Can I ask what you did?" she inquired with a smirk.

She wanted to know what I was doing last night. Did she really care what I did, or was she just being polite? No, she did think about me. She even thinks that her feelings for me overshadow my own. She couldn't comprehend the mere complexity of my love for her. She didn't realize how lucky I really was.

"No, today is still _mine_," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief and kitten outrage. Today I had a brand new list of questions to ask her. I asked her about Renee, her hobbies, and what the two of them did in their free time together. I wanted to know about her grandparents, even her school friends. Every thought I unlocked was like opening a door to a new world.

During our lunch break together, I remembered I wanted to know more about her past relationships; or not, actually, but I still had to know her complete story. My lips moved and freed the question before I gave them permission to do so. She looked embarrassed and I watched as her face went from her lovely white and slowly began to flush pink. The flood of blood up to her face made me bite down on my cheek. Her flush was utterly stunning, and delectable. My surprise kept the monster at bay as the realization of the fact that she had never chosen anyone before me hit.

W_ere we dating? Is that what this is called?_It was hard to believe that she didn't have someone in the past. Every male she has come across has had to mentally remind themselves to put their tongues back in their mouths. They flock to her. Did she say no to every one of them, even before me? _She said yes to me_, I reminded myself.

"So, you never met anyone you wanted?" I asked.

"Not in Phoenix," she answered, blushing again.

_What are you thinking?_ My lips pressed together into a hard line. I watched her across the cafeteria table as she took a bite of her bagel. Human food did look utterly disgusting.

_What does Edward see in Bella? She isn't even pretty_, Jessica glared at her.

I wanted to shield Bella from her thoughts, but at that moment I remembered my hunting trip. "I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?" she demanded. She looked confused.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch," I said

She blinked, "Oh." She looked disappointed and then said, "That's okay; it's not that far of a walk."

What? She couldn't be serious. After all this time did she not think of me as a gentleman? I would never make her walk. I was frowning. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."

"I don't have my key with me," she sighed. "I really don't mind walking." She looked upset then.

_What are you thinking now?_ This was getting exasperating. I shook my head.

_I know where the key is, Edward_, Alice's thoughts chimed in.

"Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition – unless you're afraid someone might steal it." I laughed. Who would want to steal that truck? If someone did I would hunt them down.

"All right," she agreed. She pursed her lips like she was thinking hard and I could almost see a hint of a challenge. I smirked at the thought. Having a psychic as a little sister had its advantages.

"So where are you going?" she asked casually.

"Hunting," I answered grimly. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can."

_Run, Bella, run! Stay, Bella, stay_, I was pleading silently. I had to give Bella the choice. It had to be her choice, always. "You can always cancel, you know."

She looked down and I was frustrated because I couldn't see her face.

"No," she whispered and looked up at me again. "I can't."

_She can't?_ I sighed mentally and realized that I couldn't cancel either. "Perhaps you're right."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is currently being revised. 06-26-09. _

_Please review. _


	5. 14 Plans II

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 14**

**(Part II)**

* * *

She changed the subject, "What time will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

She looked upset. Had I said something to upset her? Exasperating, not knowing her thoughts was purely frustrating. Did some god send this wonderful creature here to drive me mad? Hoping I hadn't upset her I answered, "That depends… it's Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" I offered.

"No!" she answered quickly.

I almost felt my heart restart after 80 years of being still. She didn't want to sleep in because she wanted to be with me. I tried my best to suppress a smile so she wouldn't be able to tell how pleased this actually made me.

"The same time as usual, then," I decided.

Then I wondered about Charlie. She didn't tell him that she was going with me, I speculated how she was going to explain me showing up at her house, "Will Charlie be there?"

Her eyes grew tight and she said, "No, he's fishing tomorrow."

She seemed enormously pleased about something. I thought about taking her and never bringing her back. _Stop_! That fantasy, above all the rest, should be the one I would will myself to never think. Didn't she want me to bring her back? I was feeling frustrated and my voice came out a little sharper then I meant, "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

She looked at me like she was prepared to answer this question, "I have no idea, he knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer."

She was tempting me to seize her and run for it! I scowled at her and she attempted to be angry by scowling back. Just like always, she was just a vicious kitten. She scowled at me for a few more moments and then her expression changed. She looked thoughtful. _What was she thinking now?!_

"What are you hunting tonight?" she inquired like she was asking me to pass the salt. It was so causal, like she was asking about the weather or what was on TV.

"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far." I mused.

"Why are you going with Alice?" she asked with obvious curiosity.

I considered this for a moment. She talked about my clandestine existence like it was normal. I mulled things over; how to tell her that it was Alice that was going because most of my family members were… un-approving of my newly found obsession with a human girl.

"She is the most… supportive." I frowned, thinking about her visions of vampire Bella.

_You know it is because I am your favorite sister_. Alice thought. Great, she was listening.

Bella looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes, "And the others?" she asked apprehensively, "What are they?"

_Pissed off that is what we are._ Rosalie thought.

Emmet looked at Rosalie then and followed her stare. _I try to rein her in bro, but she is feisty. That's Rosalie for ya._ Emmett thought.

I wrinkled my brow and replied the best way I could without hurting her feelings, "Incredulous, for the most part."

I watched her gaze go from my face to over her shoulder. I watched my family with disbelief. They were staring off in different directions, acting like they weren't listening. I couldn't be so lucky.

"They don't like me," she guessed.

_She wouldn't think that Edward if you would introduce us. You know Bella and I are going to be best friends. You know how much I love her._ Alice mused.

"That's not it," I disagreed.

_Liar,_ Rosalie thought.

"They don't understand why I can't leave you alone." I said.

_Damn right I can't understand. She's a human._ Rosalie thought with disgust.

_It's true bro, I can't really understand the appeal, but if it makes you happy then I got your back._ Emmett contemplated.

"Neither do I, for that matter." Bella added on top of the already massive amounts of thoughts coming from my family over this conversation.

I couldn't accept that she would consider something like that. Didn't she know that her beauty was one of a kind, inside and out? I've never meet a being quite like her before. I shook my head and rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, partially for her answer, and partially answering my family's thoughts. I looked back at Bella, "I told you – you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

She glared at me with her furious kitten face again. I smiled at her face, "Having the advantages I do," I mused, touching my forehead, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you… you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."

She looked away then, and back at my family. She looked… embarrassed? Upset? I couldn't tell, "That part is easy enough to explain," I added. I wished she would look my direction, "But there's more… and it's not so easy to put into words-"

_What the hell are you thinking of saying to her, Edward?_ Rosalie then turned and glared at Bella. _What is so special about this girl? Huh? I don't see it. She is so breakable and human. You just keep her around because she smells like the greatest snack you'll ever have!_ Rosalie continued to give Bella a fierce look. _If you take a bite out of her this will hurt our whole family, you know that!_

I had it with her and I snarled under my breath.

_Whatever, nitwit._ Rosalie turned her head then.

Bella looked back at me then and I was relieved to see her face. She looked… frightened? _Was that possible?_ Did Bella even know what fear was? I was going to have to give Rosalie a good scolding later.

"I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see… it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…" I didn't want to finish my sentence. I was hoping she wouldn't ask to hear the rest, but of course, she would want to know.

"If?"

"If this ends… badly." I put my head in my hands and tried to push the thought out of my head. Maybe she will finally see that this _is_ serious. That I could… gulp… kill her at any moment. I could breathe her delectable scent in and one day the monster might break free from the darkness I put him in and decide to taste the delicious blood that I could see pulsing on her neck. I heard her drop her hand on the table. I kept trying to push those thoughts away, but then I took in a large gulp of her rich aroma. Instantly the monster reared up.

I heard Bella's shaky voice then, "And you have to leave now?"

The monster retreated then. "Yes," wait, she wasn't…. scared? She still didn't want me to leave? I relaxed and couldn't help but look delighted, "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology – I don't think I could take any more."

Bella gave me a look like she completely understood what I meant, she must have been feeling the same way about the dull movie, not like I was watching _it_ anyways.

_It's time to meet Bella!! Yay!_ Alice trilled in her mind. I could see the back of my head from her vision as she skipped over to the table.

"Alice," I said.

"Edward," she answered, and added, _this is where you introduce us, _in her thoughts.

"Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice," I introduced them, hoping that Alice won't start bugging me every five minutes about hanging out with her. I only barely obtained Bella, and I didn't want Alice to take all her time away from me.

"Hello, Bella," Alice smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Once again I saw a vision of her and Bella arm in arm, smiling at each other, Bella's eyes bright, crimson red. I shot a dark look at her.

"Hi, Alice," Bella whispered shyly.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I was more than happy to remove Alice from her, "Nearly, I'll meet you at the car."

_I met Bella, yay. Edward, you know this means that we get to start hanging out right_? Alice beamed.

I glanced at Bella and as she watched Alice dance away.

"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" she asked, looking back at me.

Her expression showed a painful emotion, like me leaving her for a short moment in time would cause her great pain. She was so nonchalant about talking about my world that I couldn't help but grin.

"No, 'have fun,' works as well as anything." I said.

"Have fun, then" she said, I could tell there was an edge to her voice. Was she going to miss me while I was away? Being separated from her was overwhelmingly painful, was she feeling this way too? She couldn't possibly grasp the concept of the kind of love I felt for her.

"I'll try," I continued to smile at her, "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks – what a challenge."

"For you it is a challenge." I hoped that she remembered my last request about her safety; that she stays out of the woods. "Promise." I begged. If she put herself in harm's way or was hurt in any way because I wasn't there to protect her… it would shattered my cold, silent, heart into pieces.

"I promise to try to be safe," she mused, "I'll do the laundry tonight – that ought to be fraught with peril."

If that were all she was going to do this evening, she should be safe. I remembered her incident in gym from the other day and grasped the concept that no matter what Bella was doing, there was always an opportunity for her to injure herself. The thought merely brought on an internal chuckle, though, and I teased, "Don't fall in."

"I'll do my best" she mocked.

I stood then, wishing I didn't have to leave. Bella got up too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed.

I was suddenly absorbed by my desires again. Maybe if I just lightly gripped her around the waist, I would only have to concentrate on the amount of pressure I used. _No mistakes_, I scolded myself. I suppressed a sigh.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" I asked.

She nodded with a sullen expression. She was continually saying yes to me.

"I'll be there in the morning," I promised.

The infatuation I had over touching her was winning my inner dispute. I longed to hold her in my arms, to be engulfed in her warmth. I was craving her touch, too. My body was burning with the yearning to possess her and before I knew it I had reached over and touched her face, lightly touching her cheekbone. Her scent was lingering between us and I took air in my lungs slowly, as if to make the burning and aching of my throat a more pleasurable experience. It wasn't, it was only a burning pain and I knew if I didn't turn away now I wouldn't stop at her face. I'd grab at her waist and bring my lips to hers. _No mistakes_, I yelled internally. I turned on my heel and strode swiftly from the room, even though my mind was begging me to turn around and take the girl into my arms and… _stop there_!

When I arrived at the car Alice was sitting on the hood, "You know, Carlisle could help you turn her," Alice mused. I glared at her.

"I will not take her life Alice!"

"Sure fooled me, I thought I was going to have to drag you out of the lunch room with the visions that were flashing in my mind," Alice said, "Now I'm super thirsty after all the imagines I saw," she faux pouted.

"Like I said, I won't end her life," I eyed her evenly.

"_Like I said_," she mocked, "you should ask Carlisle. If you aren't biting her because you are afraid you will end her life, then why? To keep her human?" she looked at me in aversion, "but you know… Carlisle won't kill her." Alice continued.

"Alice, Bella will not be turned into a vampire, the first one who tries will suffer the consequences!" I growled.

"Okay, okay. Just a thought, Edward," she looked unhappy.

Alice got into the Volvo and we drove to Bella's.

_She'll be fine, you know? Her night looks extremely uneventful. She really needs to get out more…_ Alice thought.

"I know, being away from her just makes me extremely anxious," I explained.

"I know," she trilled.

We arrived at Bella's shortly.

_You'll find the key in her blue jeans downstairs in a blue laundry basket_, Alice thought, _figured I would save you some time. You would have found it eventually, of course, but this way you get out of there quicker. _

"Thanks, Alice," I said, glad our little spat was patched up, or at least put behind us.

"You're Welcome!" Alice said while she jumped in the driver's side of the Volvo and drove off towards our house.

I was lurking inside Bella's house and found her truck key quickly. Her lingering scent was ever present throughout the house. I was breathing in deeper than I ever had before around the seductive scent, only because she wasn't here in the house. I was in no danger of hurting her when she wasn't here, I contemplated. So I took in another gulp of her perfume before I left the house, which I know I would regret later when I was hunting.

I drove her truck back to the school; her aroma was stronger in here than in her house. I tried to distract my mind by musing over all the things I could upgrade on her truck before Bella got out of school. If Rosalie and I were on better terms I would have her do some work under the hood. This truck couldn't possibly be that safe. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my backpack and decided to write a note to Bella. I have a keep sake from her, she deserves to have one from me, too. I thought of what to write while I was driving (more like snail crawling) back to the school. I decided simple was safer. When I parked the truck I left the key in the ignition and wrote "Be Safe" on the white piece of paper. I left it in her seat. I checked to make sure there was no one looking and I speed off through the forest and back home. Alice was waiting on the doorstep for me.

"Are you ready?" She trilled.

"Yes, let's go."

We sprinted through the forest in silence for several miles. I knew it was safe to hunt when the only thoughts I heard were Alice's. She was thinking about what she was going to pick out for Rosalie to wear tomorrow, whether green and pink or black and pink would look better on her new design for a shirt, and which shoe would look better with Esme's pants, open toed or not. Her thoughts wondered every which fashionable way possible, and I was grateful. I didn't want her to bring Bella up. She had so many visions and images in her mind when it came to Bella, and I would never be ready to see some of those visions come to light.

Her mind suddenly shifted to our purpose. She stopped suddenly and her eyes went blank. I saw flashes of a large animal in her thoughts but they were flashing and changing so rapidly I was unable to ascertain what she was seeing.

Her eyes focused on me now; _there is a bear 5 miles from here. Go north and follow the river, you will run into him in 8.2 miles. _Alice smiled at me.

"You know, Emmett will be jealous if I tell him you helped me catch a grizzly." I grinned.

"I know, but you need carnivore blood to help you out with tomorrow." She smirked.

"Meet you back here in 30?" I asked.

_You've got it!_ She was gone before she finished her thought.

I ran north until I hit the river and followed it. I was letting the monster out of the cage, disengaging my ever flimsy hold on my growing thirst. The monster had been begging for release more than normal lately and I finally let my animal instincts take over. I thought of Bella's blood, and I was instantly ravenous. I came across a bear exactly 8.2 miles from my starting location. Alice really did have an amazing gift. The monster reared up and I let out a menacing growl. The bear stood on its hind legs and growled back unimpressively. I leapt towards the beast and quenched my thirst. I was right, Bella's scent and blood even made the bear's blood dull to the point of being dissatisfying. Bears were much more delicious then the deer I usually ate, but I had been exceedingly gluttonous with feeding since I met Bella, making my meals less than appetizing.

When the animal was dry of its blood I pushed the carcass off me and breathed in the cold night air. I rejoined with Alice shortly after.

"Are you going to Bella's tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice, why?" I stared at her suspiciously.

"Oh, well, Jasper and Emmett have been missing you like crazy, I think I might have even seen Emmett pout the other night when you left so early," she chortled.

I didn't respond. I know that I had been spending an abundance of my time with Bella, but didn't they understand? They hardly leave their other half. That is what Bella had become though, my other half.

"Please, Edward… please," she begged.

I couldn't stand to see my little sister beg like this. I did owe my family a plenitude of my time after everything I had been putting them through lately.

"Okay Alice, but just for the earlier hours of the evening," I gave in.

During the evening Jasper, Emmet, Alice and myself decided that we were going to play cards. With the many talents my family members have, you would think that playing cards would be ludicrous. Jasper would be feeling the triumph or failure emitting from a card player, Alice would see future moves that you were going to make, and I could hear their thoughts. We didn't play games where we had to use our brains though. The card games we played were strictly speed based. With our vampire speed we tore through every deck of cards. Jasper and Emmet loved to gamble, and our games wouldn't be the same without a bet. Because of their constant opposition, Esme made us move our game outside before Emmett broke anymore furniture. Rosalie was still fuming about the situation with Bella, but even she couldn't hold herself up in the garage anymore and came to play. After 79 decks of cards, 2 broken tables, 1 broken vase, 1 ripped shirt (Jaspers), and 3 trees knocked down, we decided that we had caused enough destruction.

I did get pleasure from the time spent during the evening with my siblings. My regular moping had abruptly wilted away after I came back from Denali. I could tell that my family was enjoying the new Edward, the less mummy-like Edward. Something told me they didn't want the sulky one back again, which just gave me another excuse to stay with Bella.

Time passed slowly, even with the fun I was having with my family. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10pm. I quickly stood up, ready to leave and watch Bella sleep. Emmett looked up at me and gave me a pleading look.

_Come on bro, we are about to play some serious football. Jasper and I have come up with some new rules; you have to catch the ball with your elbows only. Come on, it will be hilarious! _Emmett begged._ Plus I have a bet that…_ he continued, but I interrupted him.

"Emmett, I'm sorry… maybe another time. It makes me uneasy to be away from her, you understand, right?"

Emmett scoffed and I grinned, "I knew you would understand!"

***

When I arrived at Bella's, she was already asleep. Any normal teenager would have been out with friends, going on a date, or shopping… but not my Bella. When I finally climbed through her window, I heard music playing. I was instantly intrigued. It was Chopin's Nocturnes. Once again, we shared a common interest. I knew this CD well. As I stepped closer to her, the scent that had almost taken me the first time we met entered my lungs and I felt like succumbing to the monster inside. She turned over once, and I heard her sigh my name. The clawing monster was instantly diminished.

She didn't move much after that, and she even lightly snored. I sat in the rocking chair breathing her scent in deeply. I was fighting all of my cravings tonight. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair splayed across her face and pillow. Her pink cheeks lightly flushed. How long was I going to be able to suppress my growing desires to touch her? I knew that our trip to the meadow would either be our breaking or making point. Would she leave alive, or would she leave a vampire? _I won't end her life_, I promised myself. Tomorrow, of all the days I had spent with Bella, would be the one day I would not be allowed to make a mistake. I repeated, _no mistakes_, to myself for good measure. I suppressed a sigh. I honestly don't know if I will ever really leave her alone, but I would like to think that after tomorrow, I will have a plan.

When it started to get light outside I decided to leave, realizing Charlie would be up soon to go fishing. I was leaning over Bella, taking in her scent one last time before I left, and suddenly my hand was at her face lightly caressing. I pulled away immediately and flew out the window.

I decided that before I took Bella to the meadow, I needed to see Alice. Her visions were versatile lately. My future was a mystery and I wanted reassurance that Bella would come home to Charlie alive and unharmed. I knew what my decisions would be, but these new cravings were taking over. How many times had I reached out and touched Bella, not even realizing it until my hand was warming from her skin.

Alice greeted me at the door, "Edward, I know you are worried, let me show you what I see. There was one outcome where you bite Bella and she becomes a vampire, hum… but that one has become distant and fuzzy. This clearer vision shows you and Bella laying in the meadow, and my last vision shows you bringing her home safely." Alice showed me mentally.

I had a lump in my throat as I tried to thrust the first vision from my mind. That lump continued to grow as I began panicking. I didn't know how to ask, but I had to ask for her help. Before I could request her help, Alice answered, "I will be close by Edward. I won't let anything happen to Bella." _I love her too, doesn't he realize this!_

"Thanks, Alice." I whispered.

I swiftly rose up the stairs to prepare myself for our new journey together.

* * *

__

_Author's note: __I want to thank everyone who has been following my story, and thank you for the reviews._


	6. 15 The Meadow I

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

_Our journey to the meadow begins now._

**Chapter 15 **

**(Part I)**

* * *

As I swiftly proceed through the forest I noticed that the sky was still cloudy enough that I wouldn't catch the attention of any unsuspecting humans until mid-afternoon. I was slightly apprehensive about today's events. My family had become more encouraging of my decisions surrounding Bella, but the outcome of her fate was still questionable. Alice had assured me one more time before I left home that Bella would be fine, and that she would still be close, "just in case." I knew what I willed her fate to be, but the many outcomes all appeared to be impractical to me. Take her life? Not hardly! Turn her into a vampire so I could keep her? Take her soul? _So selfish -_ or I could leave her human and watch as she out grows me - I sighed.

The trees around me were becoming less dense and I was suddenly outside Bella's house. I advanced to her door, something I had never done before. I had constantly been scaling the walls and climbing in and out through the window when entering this house. It was relatively quiet. It was divulged of any thoughts. I heard buoyant footsteps coming down the stairs. I nimbly knocked on her front door, immediately tense. I listened to her fumble around with the dead bolt, but a second later she flung the door wide open, sending a wave of her heady scent towards me. I wasn't expecting it so suddenly. I had to move the dry ache of my thirst to the back of my mind, today is about Bella, I reminded myself. I finally gazed at her and noticed that she was wearing a white shirt with a tan sweater and blue jeans. I started laughing because I was wearing something similar.

"Good morning," I chuckled.

"What's wrong?" she glanced down at her clothes with panic in her voice.

"We match." I laughed again.

I saw her eyes travel from my collar down to my jeans and she joined in with my laughter. She marched out of the house then, and shut the door behind her, locking it. I turned to walk to her truck, remembering I conceded in our dispute of who would drive today. A cool breeze blew her aroma in my direction and I was instantly grateful that the majority of the day would be spent in the great outdoors, where her scent was not nearly as potent. I turned and looked at her as she walked towards the truck. She had a smug look on her face.

"We made a deal," she reminded me haughtily as she wrenched herself up into the driver's side seat.

I grimaced.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Put your seat belt on – I'm nervous already." I commanded, even though I was mostly teasing. There is no accident I couldn't protect her from.

She gave me a menacing look and reached over her shoulder and pulled the seat belt across her lap and buckled herself in.

She sighed, "Where to?" she repeated.

"Take the one-oh-one north." I instructed.

The heat coming from the vents in the truck sent her rich scent flooding into my lungs. The constant dull pain that her scent caused me was suddenly fierce. I stared at her face while she drove, a reminder that the most exquisite soul was next to me and that I needed to immediately cage the monster. I began planning the day in my head. If I knew what was to be expected, I would be less likely to make a mistake. _That's right, no mistakes today!_ The problem with my planning was that I wasn't sure if we were going to make it to the meadow before the day ended because of how slow her truck was.

"Were you planning to make it out of Forks before night fall?" I teased, hoping it would encourage a faster pace.

"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather – have some respect." She retorted.

I continued to look fixedly at her. The anticipation of being all alone with Bella in the most peaceful meadow was causing a different type of monster to rear its head up now; infatuation maybe? It was electricity that was flowing through me now, preparing to be freed at a moment's touch. We were about to approach our next turn, "Turn right on the one-ten," I instructed.

She complied silently.

"Now we drive until the pavement ends." I smiled, thinking about how close we were to being by ourselves.

Some would consider our time now to mean 'alone', but my mind was abundantly full of the never ending humming and buzzing of thoughts. The meadow, my little slice of heaven, was one of the few places where I was able to give my mind some peace.

Bella's face turned curious, "and what's there, at the pavements end?" she asked.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?" she asked with panic in her tone.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she lied.

"Don't worry, it is only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry." Hoping my words would calm her.

I could understand her panic though; she couldn't walk across a room without tripping, falling, or running into something. The woods must seem like a mine field to her. She had nothing to worry about though, if she were to trip, I would gladly save her from hitting the ground. It would be so easy to place my hand lightly, gently, under her elbow as I helped her through the slippery forest floor. My new desire was pulsing through my skin, sending more electricity through my finger tips. This new - desire - was now adding to the constant pressure in my chest.

I fixed my eyes on her face, trying to comprehend the apparent terror in her eyes. Her expression altered numerous times, and instead of internally imploring my mind to finally perceive her thoughts, I decided I would simply make a request.

"What are you thinking?" I beseeched.

"Just wondering where we're going." She replied smoothly; she was hiding her fright.

I wanted to ease her mind a bit, so I provided a hint, "It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice."

I glanced out the window and she followed my gaze. The sky was still cloudy enough that my skin wasn't emitting rainbows.

"Charlie said it would be warm today," she mused.

_Ah, Charlie_. I remembered that she refused to tell him about our outing. Had she changed her mind about that?

"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" I asked.

"Nope," she said complacently.

Of course _not_. But, she did tell Jessica about us, and the trip – hadn't she?

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" I asked. If she told Jessica, then I would have to bring her back, for her family and mine.

"No, I told her you canceled on me – which is true," she reminded me.

I was suddenly angry. Didn't she want me to bring her back? She would be willing to follow a killer into the woods, alone, and not tell a single soul. I growled internally. Who would know it was me who didn't bring her back home? I didn't want to bring her back and she was eager to tempt me to do just that. The monster began clawing at my chest bones again and I was dangerously irate that she put me in this situation. Hadn't I suffered enough? I pulled myself together, for the most part, before I responded.

"No one knows you're with me?" I growled.

She looked smug, "That depends… I assume you told Alice?" she pondered.

She thought that Alice knowing would make me want to bring her back?

"That's very helpful, Bella," I snapped, but at the sound of her name exiting my lips the electricity flared up and that new creature sent a lump to my throat. This… desire; a longing; ripped through my body. I glared at her then and she was looking out the windshield like the conversation never took place, so nonchalant. Anger suddenly flared again.

"Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" I hissed.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly," she reminded me.

Unbelievable! She was worried about _my_ safety, "So you're worried about the trouble it might cause _me_ – if _you_ don't come _home_?" my voice rose on the last word.

She never looked away from the road, but nodded her head. She didn't look at all troubled about this!

_Unbelievable_, I muttered so low she couldn't understand me.

What could she possibly be thinking? Maybe she _was_ sent here from my own personal hell to destroy me! Great - first her scent, then her ever growing presence in my life, and her unspoken thoughts; now she was essentially handing herself over to me on a silver platter. If I hadn't been continuously worried about my family she would have been dead when I first inhaled her heady scent. Now it was this precious soul in the car that I didn't want to destroy, and she was making it inconceivably hard not to. _She_ was driving _me_ to _her_ demise.

Insane. It was the only word to describe her actions. Maybe masochistic?

Bella never took her eyes off the road. She must know that I was infuriated. The road did, though, inevitably end. There was a trail marked by a wooden sign; we would be going the opposite direction. She pulled the truck over, put it in park, and hoped out without one glance in my direction. I was immediately anxious that she didn't want to spend the rest of the day with me. Did I hurt her feelings? If she left me now – would I let her? Would she forgive me?

I pulled my sweater off and placed it in the truck. It was unnecessary for me to wear something that was supposed to bring warmth when I was a cold creature. I was secretly hoping that the sun would warm my skin when it eventually appears through the clouds. I shut the door harder then I intended. I turned towards the forest and quietly reminded myself, _no mistakes_.

"This way," I called to her.

I glanced over my shoulder to see her confused expression, "The trail?" she asked, terror in her voice. She had removed her sweater too, and it was tied securely around her waist.

"I won't let you get lost," I said with a mocking tone.

She continued to stare at me without moving. Was she frightened now? I couldn't tell for sure – was she about to run away? _Run Bella, run_, I thought, then added, _stay Bella, stay_. She still didn't move, and I was again asking myself the ever prominent question, what is she thinking? I remembered that the best way to break her from her dejection was to guess what she was thinking. She would correct me if I were wrong, so I asked, "Do you want to go home?" Pain broke through my voice without my permission.

"No," she answered while walking towards me until she was close enough that I could feel the warmth of her body wash over me like a tidal wave.

Her delectable scent made the monster inside me initiate it's slow clawing up my throat. I looked in her eyes, and there was still something distressing her. Fear maybe?

"What's wrong?" I asked, apprehensive.

"I'm not a good hiker," she looked glum; "You'll have to be very patient."

This wasn't a challenge. "I can be patient – if I make a great effort." I stared into her eyes and smiled, hoping she would realize that I wasn't lying. She didn't look convinced. Maybe she was finally coming to her senses. Was she afraid? Was it really fear I was sensing? _Fear, _I scoffed internally.

"I'll take you home," I assured her.

Abruptly she responded, "If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," she hissed.

So it wasn't fear that I saw, it was anger? _Of course_, I thought. I stood there frozen for a moment and frowned. I concealed a sigh and started towards the forest.

I knew the forest well, and I chose a path that would be easiest for Bella. There were a few places where I had to move branches and hold down ferns to help her pass. When boulders and downed trees were in our path I hesitated only briefly. I didn't want to offer my hand, still worried that my ice cold skin would repulse her. I concentrated a great deal when I finally reached out to steady her by lifting her by her elbow. I knew if I were to hold any part of her body besides there, my desires would take over and I would bring my cold lips to her soft, warm ones. Each time I helped her, her heart would skip a beat, stutter, falter, and then rapidly pick up in double time. A few times I was worried that her heart had completely stopped.

At one moment, I was helping her over a tree when the thought of kissing her sent a rush of desire through my body and I almost dropped her. She didn't notice. She was concentrating intently on not falling or tripping. After walking in silence for some distance, I decided to distract myself by asking her some more questions. She told me about some of her birthdays with her mother and stories about her grade school teachers. Each time she looked at me her breath sent a rush of longing and electricity through me. I thought of a few more questions, but the funniest answer I heard all day was when I asked her about family pets.

"I have to admit, after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution," she told me.

I laughed so loudly that it echoed through the forest.

I didn't mind being patient with Bella. Every moment spent with her was a blessing. The hours passed and I was holding back the monster inside me and my new found creature, desire. It was easier than I anticipated. How long I could keep them both caged was still a mystery. The sun was beginning to protrude through the tops of the trees. I was feeling a little uneasy about her seeing me in the sunlight. Would that be the moment she decides to leave my world?

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked in mock-rage after several hours of hiking.

"Nearly" I reassured her with a smile, "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I looked through the dense forest at the bright sunlight beaming through to the opening of a beautiful meadow. I watched her squint her eyes and look impatient.

"Um, should I?" she asked incredulous.

I smirked, "Maybe it's a bit soon for _your_ eyes."

She looked at me then, "Time to visit the optometrist," she grumbled.

Like seeing the optometrist would improve _her_ vision. My grin grew wider across my face.

I noticed when she saw the light from the meadow. The sun was lighting the grassy floor and beautiful colors were reflecting from the different vegetation. I let her lead the way then, following behind her. I wanted her to enter the meadow first. Abruptly, a lump entered my throat at the thought of letting her see my crystal like skin reflecting in the sunlight.

We reached the meadow then. I stopped in the shadows as I watched Bella walk easily into the sunlight. She gazed around with a look of wonder in her eyes. I could see her taking it all in, the flowers, the green grass, and the musical water in the background. She turned then, wondering where I had gone.

I stood, once again, at the edge of the sunlight, like I had that time in Port Angeles. Then, I was fenced in by the dark shadows… so limited, but this time I just needed to make that one simple step. Bella stepped towards me then, curiosity flaring in her eyes. I was reluctant to pass this invisible line. I belonged in the shadows, she belonged in the light. She smiled at me then and moved a step closer. She raised her hand in welcome. I wasn't ready, I put my hand up to stop her before she got to close, and she stopped hesitantly. It was too late, her warmth hit me suddenly and I took in a deep breath. Unthinking, I stepped closer to her, breaking the invisible fence between light and dark.

_Author's note: Thank you for the support on this story so far. I feel like with each chapter I become a better writer and if it wasn't for those of you who have been reading it and reviewing I probably would have never gotten this far! _


	7. 15 The Meadow II

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

_And now we journey together into the meadow. _

**Chapter 15 **

**(Part II)**

* * *

As I stepped into the sunlight my skin instantly absorbed the rays and emitted them back out in a band of colors. I could see my reflection in her deep chocolate eyes and in that moment I became a statue of uneasiness. What would this revelation do to her resolve? Her mouth slightly parted and I could smell her sweet breath on the light breeze. She only hesitated for a second, and then, with deliberate slowness, stepped closer to me, and I could instantly tell it wasn't because she had an aversion to me, but because she was anxious of what my reaction would be. I moved in that moment, a smile slowly spread across my face. She returned my smile immediately.

Neither of us spoke for an immeasurable moment. I couldn't read her thoughts, but I could clearly read her eyes and her facial expressions. She was dazzled, and so was I. She slid down to the forest floor then, and sat with her arms around her knees. I mirrored her actions and lowered myself to the ground next to her.

There were no foreign thoughts in my head at this moment and it was amazingly pleasant. I lay on the ground with my eyes closed. I felt the warm sun on my ice cold skin and hoped that it would warm up my skin so it wouldn't be abhorrent to the touch. As I laid there in silence, I was breathing in her fragrance. Mixed with the outside air and breeze, her scent was more appealing than it should be. As the silence around us grew, I began composing in my head and singing so quietly that I wasn't sure if Bella would be able to hear. She couldn't hear, because she asked after a minute what I was doing.

As I lay there, enjoying the quietness of my mind and the divine essence of Bella, I felt something very lightly caress my hand. She was warm and I felt so many emotions at once, desire – fear – anxiety. My desire won my attention though, but the other emotions were still there in the back of my mind. I opened my eyes then, and my eyes met her face. She was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. Her brown hair had glittering red tints in it when the sunlight hit it just right and her wide eyes were sparkling. She was staring fixedly at my hand, but moved her gaze to meet mine. She looked hesitant, like she was preparing for a scolding. I smiled then.

"I don't scare you?" I tried to sound playful, though I was curious.

"No more than usual," she replied playfully.

My smile grew, and I was nearly grinning from ear to ear. She returned my smile and then moved her stroking fingers up my forearm. I could see her hand quiver slightly as she moved her hand back and forth. I closed my eyes then. I didn't want to look away from her, but my thirst for her touch was growing. Desire was pulsing through my veins. In that moment I pictured grabbing her and holding her to my chest, caressing her back with my hands and pulling her ever closer. I imagined pulling her face into my hands and stroking her cheeks and hair. Desire pulsed through me in waves and I knew she could feel the electricity too. She was still tentative.

"Do you mind?" she inquired.

Didn't she know that she was sending large electric shocks of pleasure through my body?

"No," I replied, still keeping my eyes shut, afraid that if I were to look upon her, I would make my fantasies a reality, and I couldn't let that happen. "You can't imagine how that feels."

I sighed.

She continued to trail her warm fingers across my arm, expanding her search up my arm. I felt the new creature, desire, break through my carefully cultivated façade and divulged into more fantasies. I pictured bringing my lips to her neck, not to take her life, but to kiss lightly. I imagined moving my lips from her neck to her ear where I would whisper how much I loved her.

She grabbed my hand lightly with her free hand and was trying to turn it over. My own nature took over and I flipped my hand, palm up, so fast that her fingers froze on my arm and I realized that I made a mistake. _No mistakes_, I reminded myself.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I briefly caught a glimpse of her face, making sure I was forgiven. I saw that I was, and closed my eyes again then added, "It's too easy to be myself with you."

She carefully moved my hand back and forth in hers. She was incredibly warm and electricity was throbbing through me. I imagined bringing my lips down her jaw line and then to her unbelievably warm and delicious lips. I sighed internally at the new creature who had broken through all the barriers I had placed to protect this amazing soul next to me. Was she feeling the same desires? I opened my eyes to try and read her expression. Reflections of rainbows were scattered across her face. She looked peaceful. Not being able to hear her thoughts was still taxing. Instantly, I had to know…

"Tell me what you're thinking," I pleaded.

Her eyes swiftly met mine.

"It's still so strange for me, not knowing," I explained.

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time," she said, her voice acerbic.

"It's a hard life," I acknowledged.

I willed my mind to hear her thoughts in that moment… even a single sound would quench my ever dying thirst for her knowing mind. I realized then that she hadn't told me what was on her mind, "But you didn't tell me."

She paused for a moment, biting her delicate bottom lip, "I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…" her voice faltered.

I tried to encourage her to continue, "And?"

Her voice accelerated then, "I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

I was grief-stricken instantaneously.

"I don't want you to be afraid," I spoke the words that were undeniable. I kept my voice soft, pleading. She should be afraid though, she should fear this menacing creature in front of her. She spoke then, bringing me out of my dejection, "Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that is certainly something to think about."

Without thinking, I propped myself up on my right arm, in a momentum that would have been unsettling to a human, but my Bella didn't move a centimeter. During my movement, my left hand stayed securely in hers. My action had only placed me but a few inches from her glorious face. Electricity exploded in me and it took every fiber of my being not to move those few extra inches and place my lips to her delicate ones. I stared fixedly at her and she was dazzled.

"What are you afraid of, then?" I wondered.

She took a deep breath, and then leaned in, inhaling my scent. I took in the sweet air between us into my lungs, too. I was instantly eager. Ecstasy quickly washed over me and I began to lean closer to place my lips against hers. Before she noticed that I had leaned in too, I did the only thing I could to stop my passion from becoming her death and I fled. I was instantly standing in the shade across the meadow. I tried to leave off any expression that would be readable on my face. I didn't want her to see the monster that almost broke free. _Which one?_ I asked myself.

She looked around until she spotted me and then met my gaze. Her face displayed many emotions until she finally settled on shocked. I immediately felt like reaching into my chest to calm my still heart. I could tell that I had done something to upset her.

"I'm… sorry… Edward," she whispered.

_No mistakes_, I ordered to myself. I just needed to tame the beast within. The craving for her body was overwhelming.

"Give me a moment," I implored.

I took one – two - three deep breaths, hoping to dispel any lingering lust for her blood. I am dangerous, I know she saw that, but I didn't want her to know this side of me. I looked at her then, keeping her eyes fixed in mine and walked slowly back into the light, a place I knew I didn't belong. I stopped several feet from her now, trying to bridle my flaming desires. I sank to the ground then, never taking my eyes off Bella. I didn't want to miss a single expression.

I inhaled the air around me, slowly welcoming back her fragrance. I took another breath, just to reassure myself that I could handle this. _No mistakes_, I reminded myself, though I already knew I had made too many. With our eyes still fixed, I tried to calm her with a smile, "I am so very sorry."

How do I make her understand how sorry I am?

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" I asked, hoping that she would comprehend what I was trying to explain to her.

She nodded once, with just a light twitch of her lips. Was she afraid now? Had I made a mistake so devastating that she would never grace me with her presence again? I could hear how hard her heart was working, trying to get the blood to her body as quickly as possible. I realized then, that I had promised myself that I would show her what I truly am, so she could understand why we shouldn't be together. My smile turned devilish in the thought of what I was going to show her now.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" I bellowed.

I ran around the meadow two times at my normal pace to add to my statement, "As if you could outrun me," I laughed sharply.

I watched her face, she didn't seem convinced that I was a monster yet so I grabbed the closest branch from the tree next to me and snapped it in half like I was breaking a twig. I held it in my hand effortlessly and then threw it so it hit another tree and it broke into several pieces. She looked frightened then, and I was immediately thrown into purgatory. I had to calm her somehow! I went to her in that instant, standing only two feet away, frozen so I wouldn't scare her.

"As if you could fight me off," I said, tenderly.

Her eyes never left mine, and I watched them grow wide during my attempt to persuade her to see the deplorable creature that I am. She didn't run from me, even after she witnessed the things I could do - the things I could do to _her_, I added. I felt a lump rise in my throat. She wasn't running… why wasn't she running? I could see the terror in her eyes, yet she stayed. I knew how she felt though; I knew I couldn't leave her either. If she were to stay with me, I couldn't bare to witness her terrified expression, "Don't be afraid," I said gently, "I promise…" the words were all wrong, I paused, thinking. How could I promise something I was so unsure of? "I _swear _not to hurt you," I refuted.

_No mistakes_ – I snapped at my new enemy, desire. I looked at her expression then, and I obviously hadn't convinced her.

"Don't be afraid," I begged in a whisper.

I stepped closer, but I gave myself adequate space from her so that I wouldn't be tempted to grab her around the waist, pull her body close to mine, gently grab her chin and direct her mouth to mine… _stop there_! While I was spinning my fantasies I realized I was now only a foot away from her face, not knowing how I had gotten there.

_Keep it together_ – I snapped at myself. Desire had surely taken over.

"Please forgive me," I begged, "I _can_ control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now." I tried to persuade myself more than anything.

I was beginning to worry about her. Bella hadn't even whimpered or made a single noise since I decided to show her exactly what a vampire was capable of. Hadn't I reassured her that I wouldn't hurt her after my mistake? What else could I say?

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." I winked trying to show her she could trust me.

She suddenly, and unexpectedly, began laughing. Her silvery bell chime voice shaking slightly. Had she gone mad? Did I finally do something to make her mind snap? Horribly, terrifyingly, I was worried that I had damaged the one person who I loved above all else.

"Are you all right?" I asked delicately.

Maybe if I were to try and put us back together again. I placed my hand back in hers and the warmth made me inhale her heady scent while passion and desire started rearing their heads up in approval. She looked down at my hand then, like I had pulled her out of a deep thought. Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. I was pleading for forgiveness with my eyes, hoping she could see that I was sorry.

She looked back at my hand again, like she was checking that it was still there. Suddenly I was shivering in pleasure as her fingers began tracing lines up and down my arm again. She returned her gaze to my face again and smiled apprehensively. Was everything back to normal now? I returned her smile quickly so she would feel reassured.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" I asked, making sure she realized that I was still sorry for my mistake.

"I honestly can't remember," she said, and I was grateful for her response.

I smiled but the remorse was still plain on my face.

"I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason." I reminded her.

"Oh, right," she paused.

"Well?" I pushed, impatiently.

She looked away from me again, and stared fixedly on my hand that she was caressing. She didn't look back up or respond for several seconds. _What are you thinking?_ I asked internally. I was becoming extremely frustrated.

"How easily frustrated I am," I sighed then.

She returned her gaze to my face, still not responding. I wanted to take her into my arms then, but she saved me from making my mistake by finally responding, "I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I _can't_ stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should."

Her eyes left mine then, returning to our hands. Was she finally admitting what I have been trying to convince her of the whole time? That being with me was dangerous…

"Yes," I agreed, "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

She frowned then. Was she upset now? What was I doing to this wonderful girl? Will I inevitable kill her?

"I should have left long ago," I sighed. I was now beginning to think aloud, "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

She pulled me out of my thoughts, "I don't want you to leave," she whimpered, looking at our hands again.

Why did she have to make everything so difficult? Why did she have to want me as absolutely as I wanted her?

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should," I said. I crave more than just her company, I crave her body, her blood, her soft sweet lips…

"I'm glad."

"Don't be!" I snapped.

I pulled my hand from her grip. I couldn't let her go if she was holding onto me. I showed her what kind of a monster I am and she becomes frightened – then I try to reassure her that I won't hurt her… What is my problem? I moved my gaze from her face to the forest, knowing I couldn't let her go if I was staring at her, looking into those deep chocolate eyes.

"It's not only your company I crave. Never forget _that_. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." I realized I had become harsh, and again, I was nervous that I might have hurt her feelings.

I heard her heart beating. It was a heavenly sound. She spoke then, "I don't think I understand exactly what you mean – by that last part anyway."

I turned to look at her then; I hadn't expected her to ask this question. I smiled, realizing I never truly explained what her blood does to me.

"How do I explain?" I deliberated, "And without frightening you again… hmmmm."

My hand was suddenly warm again, and I realized that it had found its way back into her hands. I reached out and placed it there without even giving it my permission. I was distracted immediately, "That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." I sighed.

I began thinking of how I could explain what her blood does to me. What could I say that would make it not sound like I was fighting to not drink her blood every second I was around her? It's true, the monster has been clawing less, but that is because my desires to possess her in other ways had become forefront in my mind. Maybe a food analogy?

"You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?" I asked, "Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?"

She nodded, and I decided that maybe food wasn't the best way to explain this, "Sorry about the food analogy – I couldn't think of another way to explain."

She smiled and I returned it. I mulled over how to explain this craving I have, "You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now, let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac – and filled the room with its warm aroma – how do you think he would fare then?" I tried to explain.

I stared fixedly at her then, waiting for her to understand. Alcohol was such a weak comparison. How her blood could ever compare to something so flagrant. At that moment, a light breeze enhanced what I was thinking. Her scent continued to leave a dry dull ache in my throat. She still hadn't answered.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead." I decided.

I had never drank alcohol or did any type of drug, those things do nothing for me, but I do know what these things could do to a human. My degrees in medicine helped me understand these types of addictions, but my addiction to Bella was still no comparison.

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" she asked playfully.

She always knew what to say to lift my spirits. I smiled at her, "Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin."

"Does that happen often?" she asked me.

It doesn't happen often, I have only seen it too clearly in Emmett's mind what happened when he crossed paths with someone who smelled as delicious as Bella does to me. I didn't know how to answer her question without making her fear me more, but maybe she needed another dose of fear, "I spoke to my brothers about it." I told her.

I looked away from her as I spoke, not wanting to see her reaction to what I was about to tell her, "To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor." I inclined my head in her direction, hoping she would understand I was sorry that I would have to tell her the rest, "Sorry." I murmured.

"I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can," she commanded me.

Silly Bella, I'm always worried about your well being, even your mental health, I thought. I gulped in some of the air around us. Her scent went rushing down my throat and filled my lungs with a burning hunger, emphasizing my explanation, "So Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as," I hesitated, making sure I'd pick a word that wouldn't scare her, "_appealing_ as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, once stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"Never," I responded.

We were both silent then. What was she thinking now?

"What did Emmett do?" she asked.

I wished she hadn't asked this question. I clenched my teeth as I remembered what happened just as clearly as Emmett had when he was telling me about his experiences. Of course, the humans didn't survive. Bella _will_ live, I promised myself, because I knew I couldn't live without her now.

"I guess I know," she said, taking the burden off my shoulders.

I looked at her then, wishing she would understand that I didn't want her fate to be like those other humans, that I loved her and would do everything in my power to protect her. I sighed internally; "Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?" the thought was wistful.

"What are you asking? My permission?" she hissed acidly, "I mean, is there no hope then?" she said softly.

She spoke openly about her death, like she would have welcomed it if it came from me. How could she possibly think there was no hope? Hadn't I proven that I was stronger than I was when I first engulfed her fragrance? I was instantly repentant, "No, no! Of course there's hope! I mean, of course I won't…" take your life, I added mentally.

I was gazing into her wide eyes. I wanted to explain to her that I was different then my brother. I just wanted her to understand that there was hope.

"It's different for us. Emmet… these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as… practiced, as careful, as he is now."

I watched her expressions. She was in deep thought. She bit at her lower lip and instantly I wondered what her lower lip would taste like. She broke through my fantasy before it got out of control, "So if we'd met… oh, in a dark alley or something…" she left the sentence hanging.

I answered without thinking, "It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and - " I realized I was about to tell her that I thought about snapping all of their necks and saving her for last so I could enjoy her warm blood alone. I decided to leave some details out, "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

I paused, looking into the trees. A scowl ever present on my face by the choice of our topic. I glanced at her and I could see that she was remembering that first meeting, too.

"You must have thought I was possessed," I said grimly.

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly…" she trailed off.

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…" the memory bit at my cold heart.

Bella's lips had parted then, a little gasp of horror etched into her skin.

"You would have come," I told her.

And she would have. The way Bella flocks towards danger, it would have been very easy. I remembered how I had planned to take her as soon as I got her by myself and grimaced internally.

"Without a doubt," she replied

_This chapter ended up being longer then my usual, so there will be a part III._

_

* * *

_

__

_Author's note: __I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all. I also want to thank everyone who has been following my story, and thank you for the reviews._

__

_**** I have finally started writing New Moon from EPOV. The first chapter has been posted. No worries though, I will continue to update Midnight Sun Continuation until I am finished with the book._


	8. 15 The Meadow III

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 15 **

**(Part III)**

* * *

I removed my eyes from her face then, and frowned down at our hands. I was remembering that first day, "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there – in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there – so easily dealt with."

I felt her tremble and was immediately concerned that I had said too much. Her eyes were blank, like she was remembering something awful, and she trembled again. I was instantly angry with myself for ever making her feel that way. My behavior that first day was something I have tried to forget, but my mind is not like a human's, I retain every last detail of every moment. She didn't speak.

"But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself _not_ to wait for you, _not_ to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home – I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong – and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving." I explained to her.

Of all the things I did that day after I had inhaled the most delicious blood ever, fleeing was the only one I was satisfied with. If I hadn't, surely she would be dead – my eyes crimson. I continued my story,

"I traded cars with him – he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare go home, to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary… By the next morning I was in Alaska," chagrin was etched in my face. I know it was weak to run away, but what else could I have done?

Bella sat there, frozen, enveloped in my story. I continued, "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances… but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl" – I smiled at the fact that I ever thought _her_ insignificant because _she_ was the_ most_ significant thing in my world, "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" I peered into the forest then, remembering how my family surrounded me my first day back at school, afraid I'd still kill her.

Bella was speechless. Her fingers were still slowly moving up and down my arm. Telling her this story now, I suddenly felt free. I wanted to explain this to her since the first time I came back to school, to explain the reasons for loathing her so much that first day. I wanted Bella to be acquainted with everything about me. I continued, "I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human, I was arrogant about it."

"It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica's mind… her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating," I frowned, trying once more to make my mind explore hers with no luck.

"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions… and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair and the scent would stun me again… Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment – because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'"

I closed my eyes then, remembering that fateful day; the van rushing towards her, me running to save her. I remembered how I was very afraid I had hurt her… and I remember it was the first time I had held her in my arms, securely to my chest. I was craving to hold her to me again. Bella pulled me from my distraction, "In the hospital?" she asked.

My eyes met hers then, "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power – you of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." I felt a jolt of pain at the thought, and I felt Bella shiver too, "But it had the opposite effect," I told her quickly, trying to reassure her, "I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time… the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice," of course, Alice was thinking I would turn her.

I frowned at the thought but continued, "Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." I tried to shake the uneasiness I was feeling, because the only way I would stay, was to stop seeing her, and I knew that there was nothing that would prevent me from seeing her, now. The pain I would endure if I were to leave her was inconceivable.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day." My eyes found hers then.

My lungs took in the air around us, and the scent was the most delicious fragrant. I took in one more gulp of air and continued, hoping I hadn't scared her off, "And for all that, I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all that first moment, than if now, here – with no witnesses and nothing to stop me – I were to hurt you."

I was still irritated at the fact that she hadn't told a single soul that she was spending the day with me.

"Why?" she asked.

I didn't understand why she had to ask, didn't she know that it would cause me physical pain to hurt her now, that I loved her more than my own existence?

"Isabella." I said, letting her know that I was being nothing but serious by saying her full name. I stared into her eyes then, and my hand came up and I carefully ruffled her hair with my free hand. The current of electricity was now going in one hand and out the other, being released and zapping again with our touches, like we were meant to be joined together.

"Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." I looked down, away from her gaze because I was abashed. I didn't want the words to exit my mouth, but she had to know, "The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses…it would be unendurable." I returned my gaze to her eyes then, "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

At the sound of my words, a craving burst through my chest and it wasn't for her blood, it was for her soul. I wanted to hold this precious soul close to me and never let go. To protect it from anything and everything that would harm it. I continued to stare fixedly upon her face, she had looked down, securing my hand in hers… reaffirming that she felt the same way. She spoke then, "You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." Her lips turned down then, "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," I agreed, but I couldn't help but laugh. She met my gaze then and joined in with my laughter. My cold dead heart squeezed in that moment. I felt eager to pull our bodies together, to intertwine them. After everything I confessed today, she still wanted to be with me, she was continually saying yes to me. At that moment, I wanted to confess my feelings for her. I wanted to bring her close to my body and whisper what she meant to me. I finally spoke, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," I whispered.

She looked away then and her cheeks began to flush.

"What a stupid lamb," she sighed.

"What a sick masochistic lion." I murmured.

I had wondered if she were masochistic before, about not telling anyone we were together today and realized it was me who gained gratification from pain, not her. Every breath, every touch… it was exceedingly painful and fantastic. Every moment of pain I was feeling was pleasurable because I was able to be with her. I continued to seek her out and deny myself a touch. I was the only one who was masochistic here.

"Why…?" Bella asked, not finishing her question. She had paused, like she wasn't sure how to finish. Ah, what was she thinking now? I smiled at her expression, "Yes?"

"Tell me why you ran from me before." She pleaded.

My lips began to turn down then, "You know why."

"No, I mean, _exactly_ what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This for example" she caressed my hand then and the warmth sent electricity up my spine and down to my toes, "seems to be all right."

My smile returned. She wanted to make things easier for me because she wanted to be with me. Even after we leave this meadow, she was planning on staying with me. Would I ever get use to this wonderful creature? She needed to understand though, that there wasn't anything she did to make me want to take her life, it was strictly on how delicious she smelled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault."

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you." She explained.

"Well…" honestly, everything she did made it difficult for me. Her scent – her attachment to me - her unreadable thoughts - how she was constantly needing me to save her, it all made it difficult. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness…I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your _throat_." I was immediately aware that I almost exposed how much I craved everything about her. I looked at her then, making sure I hadn't scared her with what little I told her.

"Okay then," she replied breezily.

She tucked her neck in then, "No throat exposure." She said seriously.

My laugh was instantaneous. She didn't understand what I was trying to say, "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."

I raised my hand then, trying to prove a point, and placed my hand gently on her soft, warm, neck. In that moment, I pictured doing several things; bringing her closer to me and caressing her striking face, running my hand up through her hair so I could lightly pull her to my lips, bringing my nose to her neck and smell her from her neck to her ear… but I resisted.

"You see, perfectly fine." I said.

I felt her blood pulsing under my palm and her breath coming faster and blowing sweetly into my face. The scent, the sound, it was so appealing. Eagerness ran through me and I was instantly excited. She began to blush a light red color that set her eyes and lips glowing richly with desire.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," I whispered.

That insatiable creature, desire, refused to be caged at this point and took over my body. I released my hand from her grasp lightly and watched her hands fall limply into her lap. I reached up; slowly, deliberately gentle to place my hand on her cheek. I held her warm, precious face, in between my hands. I filled my lungs with her luscious scent, and it only sent electricity through my body now, being released slowly into her sweet cheeks from my palms. My passion for her was making me greedy.

"Be very still," I whispered.

I looked deep into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her, to bring my lips to hers and lick her warm skin, but abruptly I changed my mind, not wanting to tempt myself anymore then I already was. I placed my cheek against her neck. It fit there, like it belonged. I didn't know what I was doing, but ecstasy was quickly filling my veins. I continued to breathe in her aroma, and decided I needed a better whiff of what was driving me to crave more and more. I let my hands slide from her neck, just in case I was to make a mistake during my inability to re-cage my desires and snap it. I slowly brought my face closer to her collarbone and my nose lightly brushed her skin. She trembled then. The thought of what I was doing to her sent spasms of pleasurable electricity through my body and I inhaled one quick breath and held it for only a second longer than normal before releasing the air. The fragrance left a dull ache in my throat, but it was second to my new desires now. I continued to move my head and finally rested against her chest, making sure that each touch was calculated so I wouldn't damage her. Her heart was still racing under the tender membrane of her skin.

"Ah," I sighed.

I continued to listen to her heart. Sometimes it skipped a beat, and a few times it stopped all together. After an immeasurable moment her pulse slowed, and I realized in that moment that it was the most significant sound in my life. She never moved, but all too soon I was releasing her. I had brought her to me and didn't hurt her.

"It won't be so hard again," I said with resolution.

"Was that very hard for you?" she asked.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?" I asked, still curious if I were what she really wanted, if what I did was something she wanted.

"No, it wasn't bad…for me." She said timidly.

I grinned. Of course it wasn't hard for her…and I know it wasn't bad, either.

"You know what I mean." She said ruefully, and then smiled.

My face was warm from being against her for so long, "Here," I said, placing her hand against my cheek, "Do you feel how warm it is?"

Electricity flowed through our touch. Suddenly, she whispered, "Don't move."

I froze. I closed my eyes then, and settled into being a statue. I could smell the air being stirred close to my face and suddenly she was touching my cheek, her warm hand rubbing up and down my face, like she had been doing with my arm. I wanted to pull her into my chest, and I wanted to push her away. I didn't want to do something I would regret and she was making it amazingly hard to say no to her now. Her finger tips moved from my chin to my eyelids. Her fingers traced around my eyes, down my nose and then she reached my lips. Pleasure washed over me. The bliss of her touch had me begging for more. I parted my lips then, sucking in the air of the warm aroma that was her hand. She dropped her hand then, this time I was instantly upset, wanting her to continue. I opened my eyes and she looked into them. Her pulse picked up again.

"I wish…I wish you could feel the… complexity…the confusion…I feel. That you could understand," I whispered.

I reached up to gently move a strand of her hair away from her face. I remembered when Mike had done this, she seemed repulsed. Now, she was just as eager as I was.

"Tell me," she barely made a noise, it was mostly a wisp of a breath.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger – the thirst – that deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though," I grinned half heartily, "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely. But…" I brought my fingers to her lips and watched her shiver under my touch, a shiver of pleasure, emphasizing my next words, "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

She responded quickly, "I may understand _that_ better than you think."

Did she understand? There was no way she could understand my feelings, but maybe she did, maybe it is because it is so new to me that I think she wasn't feeling them too. Maybe this was something that was more human than vampire.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me?" she asked, but answered before I could tell her to continue, "No, never. Never before this."

I held her hands securely in mine, making sure that I was gentle; constantly afraid I would use too much force and break her.

"I don't know how to be close to you." I confessed, "I don't know if I can."

She took charge then, slowly moving her face closer to mine. She kept her eyes on mine until she couldn't see me anymore. She had placed her head against my chest now. I continued to breathe slowly.

"This is enough," she sighed.

Before I understood my own actions, desire reared up and took control. I wrapped my arms around her, enveloping her, making sure my grip was not too strong, but was secure enough to show her that she could count on me to protect her. I brought my face to her hair and took in a large breath or her heady scent. Thirst broke free then, but the two creatures, hunger and desire fought, and desire won.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," she noted.

"I have human instincts – they may be buried deep, but they're there." I explained to her.

My desire was refusing to let her go, and she didn't struggle against my tender grasp. After several long, but not long enough, moments, she sighed. I looked to the forest and realized the sun slanted at a different angle.

"You have to go," I told her.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," she mocked.

"It's getting clearer," I responded playfully, my lips turning up.

I released her, only to grasp her shoulders, "Can I show you something?" I asked.

I wanted her to understand me more, and one way to do that was to show her exactly how I travel.

"I'll show you how _I_ travel in the forest."

She looked apprehensive, "Don't worry, you'll be safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster." I grinned widely and I heard her heart skip a beat.

She looked at me then, a smile in her voice, "Will you turn into a bat?" she asked.

I laughed so loud that I was sure it could have been heard for some distance.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before!" I scoffed.

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time," she replied, still playful.

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back." I suppressed a laugh.

Her eyes became wide and she hesitated. I became impatient and grabbed for her, making sure I was gentle. Her heart beat speed up and I could smell her pulse hammering. I placed her on my back and she engulfed me. He body wrapped around me and I could feel the heat emitting from her. She embraced me fiercely.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," she cautioned.

She was light as a feather to me, almost like she wasn't there, but she was, because I could feel her warmth and her beating pulse.

"Hah!" I rolled my eyes then.

This day had turned out better than I have ever believed imaginable. I hadn't hurt her, or killed her, instead her scent was becoming less sensitive and I had been able to let my desires take control and I held her in my arms, I caressed her face and brought my mouth so close to the base of her neck without biting. I grabbed her hand that was wrapped tightly around my neck and pressed her palm into my nose, inhaling as deeply as possible. The ache burned in my throat. I was still thirsting for her blood, but desire bounded up and out my mouth, "Easier all the time."

I took off through the forest.

* * *

_Author's note: I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all._


	9. 16 Desire I

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 16: Desire **

**(Part I)**

* * *

I was flowing through the forest effortlessly. Running like this was something that I did on a daily basis. Even after all these years, it was still invigorating. The velocity I was moving at felt freeing, as the air moved rapidly past me. I was feeling boisterous. To a human, moving this fast would be inconceivable; it was without effort that I moved over rocks, trees, and the slippery forest floor.

Bella was still securely entwined on my back, warming my cold skin. The wind whipped her scent behind me, but her arms were around my neck and so I was able to continue to breathe in her warm aroma. I was wondering what her thoughts were in these moments. All I could think about is how I was able to hold her, clutch her to my chest, and not harm her when we were in the meadow. How her scent enticed my hungry desires to bring her warm lips to mine. Maybe I could? If I were to use just the right amount of pressure, I wouldn't harm her. It had taken us hours to reach the meadow going at Bella's pace, and within minutes we were at the road, next to her truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" I asked, elated.

She didn't move or say anything. Her grip was just as secure as if I were still running. I waited. Still, she didn't even make a sound, though I knew she was alive, I could feel her pulse and smell her breath. I waited another second, and still, nothing.

"Bella?" I asked, concerned now.

She finally spoke, though her voice sounded strained, "I think I need to lie down," she panted.

Instantly I was nervous. After the whole day in the meadow, did I finally make a mistake and not realize it? I was apologetic then, "Oh, sorry."

I stood there, still, waiting for her to release her grasp on me. Honestly, I didn't want her to, but my insatiable desire was instantly dissolved at my growing panic.

"I think I need help," she admitted.

I laughed under my breath, but it was because I was relieved, not because the situation was humorous. I placed my hands on her locked fingers and gently pulled them apart. I continued to hold on to her, and pulled her into my arms. I gazed into her eyes in that moment, never wanting to put her down. Her warmth, her smell, everything about her was begging me to feed; yet, I did not want to, my hungers were strictly about the love and adoration I felt for her. I thought about bringing my lips to hers in this moment, how she would inevitably wrap her arms around me once more, and embrace me back. Maybe this wasn't the best time though; she did seem a little faint. Slowly, not wanting to, but slowly, I lowered her to the ground, as gently as I could, like she was especially breakable; which she was. Now that she was no longer in my arms, I could concentrate on her well being without being distracted.

"How do you feel?" I asked, still anxious.

She looked like she couldn't focus, "Dizzy, I think."

From my years of medical schooling, I realized that she must have motion sickness. I didn't think of this before I made yet another mistake by throwing her on my back and running.

"Put your head between your knees." I insisted.

She obeyed, and lowered herself to the ground and gently placed her head between her knees, closing her eyes tightly. I moved closer to her, lowering myself to the ground, also. I sat beside her, thinking I might have damaged her. The thought sent sharp bristles of pain through my body. I stared at her for several minutes. She finally lifted her head, looking a little sick. Her eyes were still securely closed. She had the same expression on her face the day I found her practically laying on the ground, recovering from her dizzy spell after smelling blood in biology class.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," I contemplated.

I thought back to the moment before we left the meadow. The thought of this hurting her never crossed my mind. I continued to stare at her, she was a little green, and her skin was beginning to lose all color.

"No, it was very interesting," she tried to sound affirmative. She couldn't fool me.

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as me!" I exclaimed.

"I think I should have closed my eyes," she concluded.

"Remember that next time," I told her. Would there be a next time? Surely a dizzy spell would not prevent her from wrapping her arms and legs around me and enjoying a run would it?

"Next time!" she moaned.

I couldn't suppress a laugh at this point. The day had fared better than I could have expected, and even this wouldn't damper my mood.

"Show-off" she grumbled, though I know she wasn't really mad at me.

Her face was slowly beginning to gain back some of its color. Her eyes were still shut tightly; she was even straining to keep them that way. I couldn't hear what she was thinking, and one of the only ways to read her was to look into her deep soulful eyes, where I could usually decipher her thoughts. With them closed I had no outlet and I wanted to beg her to open them. I couldn't restrain myself, "Open your eyes, Bella," I whispered.

I had moved so I was only a few inches from her face now, breathing in her intoxicating scent. She opened her eyes then, and she looked stunned. She wasn't nervous though, I could read in her eyes that she was just as absorbed as I was by our closeness. Her eyes beckoned me to move closer.

"I was thinking, while I was running…" I hesitated.

Bella interrupted me, "About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"Silly Bella," I laughed, 'Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," she grumbled again.

I smiled, but glad she dropped it because I was instantly hungry for her.

"No," I whispered, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try."

Slowly, I moved my hands to her face and held it securely in my palms. She stopped breathing then; worried I did something wrong, I hesitated, but she continued to stare at me with hunger in her eyes now. So many emotions raged through me at once, desire, passion, ecstasy, thirst. I began leaning closer to her, until our lips were only an inch apart. She closed her eyes. I paused when I could feel the electricity flowing between us already. Every centimeter I moved closer to her, a new emotion would flit through my body sending shivers of pleasure and pain down my frozen veins.

I was in control, I could feel it. I continued to lean in, until the very tips of my lips brushed lightly against her supple warm ones. I pressed a little harder to her lips until our lips were moving with each other, her sweet breath was enveloping me and her taste was like an explosion in my mouth, so much better than any blood I had ever tasted. I could hear her pulse hammering and feel her skin becoming warmer.

Our lips only parted for a second at a time, and each time she caught her breath. She was breathing heavily now. Suddenly, she gasped in pleasure and her arms came up around my neck. I embraced her back fiercely. She knotted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. Her mouth was warm and inviting. She parted her lips breathing heavier. Her scent rushed through me and the monster inside me clawed up my throat.

I clenched my teeth and then I froze. She didn't let go, she continued to clutch herself to me. I didn't want to let go, I wanted to bring myself closer to her. I had never felt these feelings before. I couldn't let this continue, _NO MISTAKES_, I yelled at myself. My hands were still wrapped around her face, and I slowly, but forcefully, pushed Bella away. How could she have such a hold on me? She opened her eyes then, and she was breathing heavily.

"Oops," she said breathlessly.

"That's an understatement." I replied.

She was reading my face. I knew she could tell that I was feeling several different emotions. I refused to let her go, though. I didn't want to; I was fighting internally on whether I should kiss her again. My hungry desire was pounding through my body. Each electric shock made me want to clutch her closer. I would only have to move two inches to be back in her embrace.

"Should I…?" she asked, knowing I would understand her unasked question.

She tried to disentangle herself from me, but I wouldn't let her. Actually, I couldn't let her. I held her in place, refusing to let her go. I took in a few gulps of air and felt the fiery thirst burn my throat. I took in another breath and another. Each time it was getting easier to cage my thirst, with each breath my desire to kiss her grew.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait a moment, please," I begged, not wanting to ever let her go.

She stared into my eyes, surely reading the internal fight I was having. I was eager to bring our bodies back together. They fit so perfectly, but I couldn't make any more mistakes. If I were to hurt her now, I would surely wither and die. I continued to stare into her eyes. This kiss… it was the most pleasurable thing I had ever done. I smiled at her casually. I had caged all the beasts.

"There," I exclaimed.

"Tolerable?" she asked.

Tolerable? It was the most amazing experience I have ever had, couldn't she tell? I laughed loudly at the absurdity.

"I am stronger than I thought. It's nice to know." I explained.

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry," she replied with an impish grin.

I was high, excited, "You_ are_ only human, after all," I said playfully.

"Thanks so much," she said sharply.

I quickly stood up and offered her my hand, something that I had never done before, but after this afternoon, and after our kiss, I realized that contact with her was not something I should shy from. She looked at my hand in surprise, but reached up without any hesitation, bringing her hand to mine. The warmth was tremendously pleasurable. She wobbled on her feet, but I kept her hand to steady her, not wanting to let go. I was still a little worried about her.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" I asked playfully.

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," she replied, "I think it's some of both, though."

How amazing were the feelings I had. I felt so light hearted, like there was nothing in this world that could damper my good mood. I looked at her truck then, and remembered that she insisted on driving, "Maybe you should let me drive," I offered.

"Are you insane?" she protested.

"I can drive better than you on your best day," I teased, "You have much slower reflexes," I explained after she gave me a doubtful look.

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves, or my truck, could take it."

"Some trust, please, Bella," did she really not think I could handle driving her truck? Was she that nervous I would harm her, after everything we went through today? I looked at her then, saw she was clutching something in her pocket, her key, no doubt. She tightened her lips, considering her options. She shook her head while grinning, her lips still tight, "Nope. Not a chance." She said.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. I couldn't believe she wouldn't let me drive. Did she still not fully trust me? She stepped to my side to walk around me and I watched her unbalanced step carefully, making sure I didn't need to catch her. I stuck my arm out and caught her around the waist, refusing to let her go.

"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," I added playfully and chuckled.

"Drunk?" she scoffed.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence," I smiled at her, though it was me who was intoxicated by _her_ presence.

"I can't argue with that," she admitted with a sigh.

I swear, in that moment, I might have felt my heart beat. She removed her hand from her pocket, holding the key. She raised her hand then, and opened it up and I watched the key fall. I snatched it up before it hit the ground, effortlessly.

"Take it easy – my truck is a senior citizen" she muttered.

"Very sensible," I agreed.

"And are you not affected at all?" she asked me, a little pain in her voice, "by my presence?"

All the sensations from this afternoon flooded back into my body and I was instantly eager to hold her in my arms and reassure her. Unthinking, I bent down and touched my lips to her jaw, where I slowly traced a line from her ear down to her chin, knowing if I were to place my lips to hers at this moment, I wouldn't stop her next time she clutched me to her chest. She shivered in pleasure in that moment, and it sent electricity shooting through my body.

"Regardless," I whispered, "I have better reflexes."

I drove Bella's truck with ease. I kept to the speed limit, in no hurry to bring her back. While driving, I kept one hand securely in hers. The windows were rolled down and the breeze whipped her scent all around me. I turned the radio on and began singing along with a song that was playing. Bella's eyes never left my face, and I returned her gaze as often as possible.

"You like fifties music?" she asked.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!" I shuddered. "The eighties were bearable." I explained to her.

I realized I made a mistake when she asked, "Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" but her face was soft.

"Does it matter much?" I smiled, hoping she wouldn't press the issue worried that she wouldn't like what she would hear.

"No, but I still wonder…" she frowned, "There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

"I wonder if it will upset you," I mused, hoping she would give me a hint of how old would bother her.

I stared into the sun then, and she didn't respond. I could tell that her face was still looking at mine. After several minutes she insisted, "Try me."

I sighed, turned my gaze on her, and realized I could never lie to her. Keeping secrets from her would be unbearable. Her gaze only made me want to tell her more than just my age. I turned and looked into the sun again, rainbows reflected off of every surface.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901." I paused, and glanced over to gage her expression. She showed no emotion on her face. My lips twitched at her façade, but I continued, "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza." I explained.

She gasped and I turned to look at her, afraid I had said too much. I don't know why, but I continued, refusing to have secrets between us.

"I don't remember it well – it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade." I tried to sift through my memories of that time, but they were dark and unfocused.

"I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget." I told her.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but some things, like how painful the transformation is, and how agonizing it could be, were not something I wanted to divulge quite yet.

"You're parents?" she insisted on more information.

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That is why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone."

"How did he…save you?" she asked.

There was no way I would explain the transformation process, so I tried to explain with as little details as possible, "It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us…I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." I paused, "for me, it was merely very, very painful." And that was all I would say, if she were to ask anything more, I would refuse.

I stared at her then and could see the curiosity in her eyes, but she could tell that I wouldn't say anything more on this subject and didn't ask any more questions. Her expressions made me feel like I should explain why Carlisle turned me, "He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating." I clarified.

"So you must be dying, then, to become…" She didn't say the last word, and I was grateful.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." I spoke of him with respect, "It is easier he says, though, if the blood is weak." The sun finally went below the horizon, and I gazed down the dark road.

"And Emmett and Rosalie?" She wondered.

She was curious about our family, and I would inevitably give her whatever she wished, "Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him – he was careful with his thoughts around me," I rolled my eyes; like _anyone_, except Bella, could conceal their thoughts from me, "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting – we were in Appalachia at the time – and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her." I raised our hands and I brought them to her face where I brushed her cheek, to point out that after smelling her sweet blood, there is no way that carrying a bloody human for miles would have anything on the thirst I felt for Bella.

Bella looked at me then, "But she made it." She was looking for more answers.

"Yes," I whispered, "She saw something in his face that made her strong enough. And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Forks seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school," I chuckled, "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, _again_." Which I will inevitably have to play the best man, _again_, I added mentally.

Bella continued to question me, now that I was being flippantly open with her, "Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another…family, a _very_ different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him. Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."

Bella interrupted me then, "Really? But you said you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts."

"That's true. She knows other things. She _sees_ things – things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change." I explained to her, hoping this bit of news wouldn't scare her off.

I suddenly remembered her vision of vampire Bella. I instantly became furious at myself, and clenched my teeth. I looked at Bella then, her eyes were intrigued, and I looked away before she could read my anger.

Bella pulled me from my distraction, "What kinds of things does she see?"

I wouldn't dare tell her about Alice's visions of her, so I settled on a story, "She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

I remembered Alice and Jasper showing up at our house. She knew all of our names and asked which room she could move into. I was out on a hunting trip when she first arrived, and she decided she wanted my room and packed all of my stuff up and put it in the garage. Bella's question pulled me from my musings; "Are there a lot of…your kind?" she looked surprised.

I tried to reassure her, "No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us, who've given up hunting people." I quickly looked in her direction, hoping I hadn't made yet another mistake. She didn't flinch so I continued, "can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live…differently tend to band together."

"And the others?" she insisted on more information.

"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious, like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us prefer the North."

"Why is that?" she asked, and I realized I gave more information than I intended.

I parked her truck in her driveway then, and turned the truck off. I decided I wouldn't mention anything about the Southern Wars at this moment.

"Did you have your eyes open this afternoon?" I teased. "Do you think I could walk down the street in the sunlight without causing traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in eighty-odd years." I mused.

"So that's where the legends come from?" she asked, interested.

"Probably," I smiled.

"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?" Bella inquired.

She had so many questions, but I answered anyways, "No, and that _is_ a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle, and know that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage." I explained to her.

Suddenly, her stomach made a rumbling noise. I suddenly realized that through the day I had forgotten to feed her! I was instantly angry at myself for not making sure she was taken care of.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner." And I was sorry.

She tried to play it off, "I'm fine really." But her stomach was still making hungry grumbles.

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forgot." I tried to explain, hoping she wasn't angry at me, like I was with myself.

"I want to stay with you." She admitted.

I wanted to stay with her too, very much so.

"Can't I come in?" I asked, hoping for an invite.

Her eyes sparkled then, like she never thought of this idea before, "Would you like to?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yes, if that's all right." My excitement over powered me and in one second I was out the driver's side door, and opening the passenger's side.

I never wanted to leave her, and the feelings that were pulsing through me were extremely pleasant. Bella didn't flinch at my instantaneous movement.

"Very human," she complimented, sarcastically.

"It's definitely resurfacing," I teased.

Bella stepped out of the car and we slowly made our way to her front door. I walked closely beside her, reveling in her warmth and beauty. Bella glanced my direction several times, like she was checking to make sure I was still there. Before we arrived at her front door, I strode ahead of her to swipe her key from the eave and open the door for her. She began to walk in, but paused in the door frame, realizing something, "The door was unlocked?" she questioned me.

"No, I used the key from under the eave," I admitted to her, instantly realizing my mistake.

She had never used the key in front of me that she knew about. She stepped inside the house and turned to flip the porch light on. She stared at me dubiously and raised her eyebrows. I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"I was curious about you."

"You spied on me?" she said, with little inflection in her voice.

She hadn't convinced me she was angry, I knew I'd be forgiven, "What else is there to do at night?" I explained.

She turned away from me, and I quickly raced by her and entered the kitchen before she did. I sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Bella's eyes didn't leave mine for several moments. She finally looked away. I hated it when she looked away from me; I could no longer see inside her mind by means of her deep brown eyes. I watched her curiously. She rummaged through the fridge until she pulled something out. It smelt like tomatoes and oregano, blah. I watched her place the food onto a plate and put it in a microwave. She never took her eyes off the plate of food as it rotated in the microwave.

"How often?" she questioned.

"Hmmm?" I asked. I was distracted by my internal babbling.

She still didn't turn around when she spoke, like she knew she was able to hide things easier when I couldn't read her expressions. "How often did you come here?" she asked very softly.

"I come here almost every night," I admitted, hoping she would forgive me for being the peeping tom.

She whirled around then, the vortex of air she made sent her warm aroma all around me and I took her scent into my lungs. My throat ached dully. "Why?" she gasped.

"You're very interesting when you sleep." I suppressed a laugh, "You talk." I explained.

"No!" she gasped, with a little O of horror on her face.

I heard her pulse begin to hammer rapidly, and watched as the blood made its way swiftly up to her cheeks, coloring them red. She leaned into the kitchen counter, grasping it for support, I assumed. If she were to fall, I'd catch her. She didn't say anything else; her face was expressing many emotions, embarrassment, fury, and annoyance. I was immediately displeased by my actions, would she ask me to leave now?

"Are you very angry with me?" I questioned intently.

"That depends!" she said breathlessly.

I paused, waiting to hear her rebuttal.

"On?" I urged.

"What you heard!" she almost yelled.

Instantly, I was relieved that she wasn't mad at me sneaking in, that she was just angry because she was afraid I heard something she didn't want me to hear. I rushed to her side, taking her warm hands into mine, "Don't be upset!" I pleaded.

I lowered my face to hears, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away, but I distracted her, "You miss your mother," I whispered, "You worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too green.'" I laughed, but I continued to hold her gaze, hoping she realized that I wasn't trying to offend her.

"Anything else?" she demanded.

I remembered the many nights I sat in her room and watched her sleep. How, when she said my name, it sent a jolt of pleasure through me.

"You did say my name," I confessed.

Bella sighed then, "A lot?" she asked.

I was suppressing a smile, "How much do you mean by 'a lot', exactly?"

She instantly looked mortified, "Oh no!" she hung her head, taking her gaze from me.

I heard Charlie's thoughts in that instant. He was just down the road from us. Before he arrived I wanted to let her know it was alright, that the many nights she said my name only made me love her more. I placed my arms around her, exerting the right amount of pressure, and pulled her to my chest tightly. I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "Don't be self-conscious. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." I admitted.

I heard Charlie pull into the driveway at that moment, and realized Bella heard it too. She froze in my arms and ascertained that maybe she wasn't ready to introduce us, after all.

"Should your father know I'm here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" she hesitated.

"Another time then…" and I released her and ran swiftly from the kitchen.

"Edward!" Bella called out to me.

I laughed softly then. Charlie placed the key in the lock at that moment and opened the door.

* * *

_Author's note: I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all._


	10. 16 Desire II

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 16: Desire **

**(Part II)**

* * *

I had moved up the stairs and into Bella's bedroom with a quick motion that no human would have seen. Charlie stepped through the front door in that moment, "Bella?" he called out.

"In here" Bella responded a little breathless.

I heard her open the microwave, pull her dinner out, and pull a chair out to probably sit on. I heard Charlie's footsteps as he walked from the front door to the kitchen. I still had a difficult time reading Charlie's thoughts, though it was obvious what they were this evening; tired and hungry.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." Charlie asked.

I heard some scuffling on the floor, as if he were taking his boots off. I had to concentrate hard to see Bella in Charlie's mind. He watched her take her food to the counter to eat it while she was preparing food for him. She was eating like she had never had food before, like she was completely ravenous. I instantly scolded myself for forgetting to bring food to the meadow today.

"Thanks," Charlie said, and continued to watch Bella.

Charlie could tell there was something off about Bella; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as she took large bites of food, rushing her meal.

"How was your day?" Bella rushed the words in between large bites of food.

Was she anxious to see me again? Is that why she was rushing? Charlie knew there was something up, but he still didn't say anything, "Good. The fish were biting…how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

"Not really – it was too nice out to stay indoors." She explained while taking another large bite of food.

"It was a nice day," Charlie agreed, and he continued to watch his daughter eat her food like she was a starving child from Ethiopia.

She had finished the rest of her food and gulped her milk down in a couple of chugs. I chuckled internally. I was standing in the corner of her room, breathing her scent in, while I waited for her.

Suddenly, Charlie decided to say something about her behavior, and I listened intently. "In a hurry?" he asked.

Was she in a hurry? Charlie imagined she maybe had plans with some friends this evening, and was actually surprised to hear her response, "Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early." she clarified.

He wasn't convinced, "You look kinda keyed up."

"Do I?" Bella responded.

"It's Saturday," Charlie mused.

Charlie's mind then began to wonder towards reasons of why she would be keyed up. Was she sneaking out? Was there a boy involved? Did she have plans with someone she didn't want to tell him about? I grinned widely at this, because there was someone she wasn't telling him about, and that person is in her room.

"No plans tonight?" Charlie asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, Dad, I just want to get some sleep." Bella replied, a little annoyance in her tone.

"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" Charlie asked, still trying to get more information.

If only she knew the type of _boy_ she was interested in.

"No, none of the boys have caught my eye yet," she told him, and she slightly emphasized the word boy, though Charlie didn't notice.

Suddenly, I was…angry…or jealous when I heard Charlie's next thought. He wants Bella to date Mike Newton. If only he knew what kind of kid he really was. Mike would easily trade a girl out for another one that is a better model, how could he want that for his daughter?

"I thought maybe that Mike Newton…you said he was friendly." Charlie smiled at the thought.

"He's _just_ a friend, Dad." Bella said, annoyed.

The jealousy was still raging inside me, I loathe the Newton kid. I would damage him if he were to try to take Bella from me.

"Well, you're too good for them all, anyway." That's an understatement, I thought, "Wait till you get to college to start looking," Charlie was pleased she wasn't dating anyone, or looking to date anyone for that matter…if only he knew.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Bella agreed.

I was hoping I was excluded from that statement, though I am sure that I was, since I am the one waiting for her in her bedroom with her unsuspecting father in the kitchen below.

I heard Bella's light footsteps going up the stairs, slowly. I wanted to run down them, grab her up into my arms, pull her close to my chest and race back up the stairs, just so I wouldn't have to waste another second away from her.

"'Night, honey," Charlie called to her.

Charlie was still not completely convinced, and he was making plans and arranging ways to keep Bella home, just in case she were to try and leave without his permission. I didn't blame him though; I was just as protective of her as he was.

"See you in the morning, Dad." She called out.

Bella was still climbing the stairs, slowly, deliberately slow, even. I was becoming impatient. She finally reached the top of the stairs and entered her bed room. She rushed across the floor on her tip toes in an attempt to muffle her footsteps. It worked for Charlie's ears, but not mine. She didn't see me, and I just continued to watch her. She reached the window, flung it wide open, looked back and forth, squinted her eyes, and then whispered, "Edward?"

During her scuttle to the window, and her searching outside, I walked swiftly to her bed and lay there, placing my hands behind my head all without making a single sound. I chuckled then, and whispered, "Yes?"

She turned around so quickly that I felt a breeze from her movement. Her fragrance lapped at my tongue when I caught my breath. It was still amazingly sweet, and doubly tempting. Her hand reached up and grabbed at her throat while her heart starting pounding out loud palpitations.

I had a large smile splayed across my face.

"Oh!" she gasped and sank quickly to the floor.

I pursed my lips, trying to hold back a chuckle, "I'm sorry."

Her heart was beating rapidly, "Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

I sat up slowly, as to not shock her again. I leaned forward then, and reached out, grabbed her by her arms and placed her on the bed next to me. I didn't want her to be sitting on the floor. _And I want to be closer to her_, I added mentally.

"Why don't you sit with me," I suggested. I put my hand over hers, "How's the heart?"

"You tell me – I'm sure you hear it better than I do." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled low, it was true, I could hear her heart, and tell her that it was beating at eighty beats per minute, which is fast for her heart, but it has lowered since I startled her, then it was ninety beats per minute. We sat there in silence for several long moments. I was listening intently on her heart, as it finally reached about her normal heart rate of sixty-five beats per minute. Once she calmed down she turned to look at me, "Can I have a minute to be human?" she asked.

"Certainly," and I motioned my hand to indicate she should go ahead.

She looked at me for another moment, "Stay," she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied and in that moment I froze, showing her that I wasn't going anywhere.

She rose from the bed swiftly, grabbed some clothes off the floor, a bag off the desk and left the room. She left the light off, but that was not an issue, I could see clearly in the dark. Her scent was still lingering, and I breathed in several generous gulps.

I heard her bang a door loudly, probably the bathroom door. I could hear her running water in the bathroom. After a few minutes, the scent hit me…she was in the shower. Her aroma floated under the bedroom door and right to my nose, surrounding my whole body. I could smell the soap she was using and I could smell her blood, as the shower water warmed it. Bella's scent when she was in the rain enriched her scent beyond belief…but this, this was almost torture.

Her scent was so extravagant and delicious that my mouth was watering and venom flowed freely in my mouth. I didn't know if I could take it, I grabbed at her mattress and pulled my free hand to my chest as I tried to cage the monster that was breaking free in this moment. As the scent continued to flow through the room, I was beginning to see her as my prey. All my desires had reared up in this moment, and I knew that I needed to keep them in check.

The water shut off then and I heard movement in the shower. The thirst was still overwhelming. I was becoming anxious at this moment that I would do something I would regret. Should I flee? I was quickly going through all the outcomes that could happen in this moment. Suddenly, pulling me from my distraction, I heard a thought that was screaming loudly.

_Edward! I've only come here to warn you of the many flashes I have seen in my head since Bella left you alone in her room. Please, please, be careful._ Alice's thoughts were a warning.

The visions that she had in her head had pulled me out of my hunting status. I was very grateful to her tonight. She could have easily let it play out, and see Bella possibly become a living statue like me. She had stayed close, just like I asked her to, and she might have saved Bella's life. Her visions had flashed through my head and shown me what I might have done. The thoughts instantly burned me, not in a thirsty way, in an way that would make me beg for death if they were to come true. The monster was now securely caged in my chest. I went to the window where I saw Alice standing in the trees, and whispered, "Thank you."

_You're welcome, Edward. By the way, I hope you are still planning on asking her to come over. _Alice mused.

I whispered with a little bit of a growl this time, "Thanks, Alice, you can go now."

_Just a thought_, Alice chuckled and ran swiftly from the house.

I heard the bathroom door open in that moment. I moved quickly back to her bed, and resumed my statute pose. I could hear Bella literally running down the stairs. She stopped in the middle, "'Night Dad," she called down to Charlie.

Charlie's thoughts were confused, and he was still not convinced she was not up to any good.

"'Night, Bella." he called back up to her.

I heard her jumping up the stairs. The bedroom door flung open, she turned quickly, and shut the door slowly behind her. She smiled at me and I returned her grin. I gazed at her appearance, her hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing a holey t-shirt with grey sweat pants, and she was absolutely striking. Her smell was tremendously intoxicating, but now that she was here in the room, the monster who almost got free, didn't even scratch at my chest. I raised one eyebrow then, "Nice."

She frowned. She had gotten the wrong impression, "No, it looks good on you." I tried to explain.

"Thanks," she whispered.

She crossed the room and sat on the bed, crossing her legs beside me. She wasn't looking at me; she was staring at the floor.

"What was all of that for?" I asked about her running down the stairs and running back up.

"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out." She mused.

She is perceptive, "Oh," I said, trying to sound like I had no idea, "Why?"

"Apparently, I look a little over excited."

I reached over and lightly placed my finger under her chin to lift it up so I could see her face, and read her eyes. I took air in my lungs then, and the aroma coming off her body should be illegal.

"You look very warm, actually." I mused.

In the moment, I had to know what her skin felt like after being in that hot shower for so long. I slowly bent my face to meet her cheek. Bella didn't move. My mouth was to her ear, "Mmmmmm…," I breathed in her ear, she smelt absolutely delectable.

Her breathing picked up along with her pulse. I was instantly eager, like I had been when we first kissed.

"It seems to be…much easier for you, now, to be close to me," she thought.

"Does it seem that way to you?" I murmured.

It was true; it was getting easier for me to be around her. I'm afraid if I were to be away from her for any period of time that I would have to start all over, giving me yet another excuse to stay with her.

I moved my nose so it lightly caressed her jaw line. I reached up to move her hair away from her neck with the lightest of touches. She trembled under my touch. I moved my lips to the hollow under her ear and kissed lightly.

"Much, much easier," she breathed.

Her pulse was hammering.

"Hmm." I murmured in her ear.

"So I was wondering…," Bella began talking, but I hushed her immediately with my touch.

I started stroking her collarbone with my finger tip, but I was still curious, "Yes?" I breathed in her ear. She trembled again.

"Why is that, do you think?" her voice was trembling with pleasure.

I laughed lightly, breathing in her ear, realizing that it would cause her to tremble again. Her pulse picked up, "Mind over matter," I breathed.

She pulled away from me then. Instantly I was nervous I had done something perverse. I wanted to pull her back to me. I froze; worried I did something incredibly wrong. I clenched my jaw in worry. She stared fixedly at me, her eyes cautious. I slowly and deliberately unclenched my teeth. What was the matter?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No – the opposite. You're driving me crazy," she exclaimed.

I was euphoric in that moment. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Really?" I asked, exultant.

A smile gradually spread across my previously worried face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" she asked, her voice acerbic.

My grin became wider, "I'm just pleasantly surprised," I explained, "In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with…in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it…at being with you…"

Belle interrupted, "You're good at everything."

The only thing I cared about being good at was being with her. I shrugged and we both silently laughed.

"But how can it be so easy now?" she asked, pure curiosity in her eyes, "This afternoon…"

"It's not _easy_," I sighed, "But this afternoon, I was still… undecided. I am sorry about that; it was unforgiveable for me to behave so." Before the self chastisement could commence she was quickly disagreeing, "Not unforgiveable."

She was ever so self sacrificing, "Thank you," I smiled, "You see," I continued, taking my eyes from her so she couldn't read the chagrin, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…"

I reached out and pulled her hand to my face, letting it warm my cheek, "And while there was still that possibility that I might be…overcome" I sucked in the air at her wrist, letting it envelope me, "I was…susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would…that I ever could…" I couldn't say the words that would condemn me.

"So there's no possibility now?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Mind over matter," I repeated, and smiled at her, even though it wasn't completely true.

"Wow, that was easy," she said, amused.

Unbelievable, I threw my head back and chuckled in whispers at the ceiling.

"Easy for _you_!" I told her as I lightly touched the tip of her nose with my finger.

The touch sent electricity through me, like it always does when we touch. She needed to understand though, that it wasn't easy for me at all, I had been fighting with so many desires when I was around her I was unsure if I could constantly keep them all caged.

"I'm trying," I whispered to her and to my thoughts, "If it gets to be…too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."

Who was I kidding? Would I ever be able to leave this wonderful soul now that I found her? I would never find someone like her again. She frowned at me then.

"And it will be harder tomorrow," I continued, "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though. I think" I explained to her.

I wanted her to realize that I am still a blood drinking killer, and that her blood was still the sweetest of them all.

"Don't go away, then," she pleaded.

More than happy, I replied, "That suits me," and I smiled at her loving face, "Bring on the shackles – I'm your prisoner."

I encompassed my hands around her wrists. I laughed quietly.

"You seem more…optimistic than usual," she ascertained, "I haven't seen you like this before."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this?" I grinned widely, "The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

If this was not love, I would like to know what it was. I had never felt so euphoric before.

"Very different," she agreed, "More forceful than I'd imagined."

"For example: the emotion of jealousy; I've read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me…" I frowned, remembering how all the boys in town lined up for Bella, "Do you remember the day Mike asked you to the dance?"

She was looking intently at me. She nodded, "The day you started talking to me again."

"I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury that I felt – I didn't recognize what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to care either way. I _tried_ not to care. And then the line started forming," I laughed at the memory of her face as she became angrier each time someone asked her to the dance.

Bella frowned at the memory.

"I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. But I couldn't be sure.

"That was the first night I came here. I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was _right_, moral, ethical, and what I _wanted_. I knew if I continued to ignore you as I should or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike or someone like him. It made me angry."

"And then," I whispered, "as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer."

During my small speech, Bella's heart began to pound, and her pulse began to race, I continued, "But jealousy…it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational. Just now, when Charlie asked you about that vile Mike Newton…" I shook my head, I absolutely hated that kid.

"I should have known you'd be listening," she grumbled.

"Of course," I said, it should be obvious.

"_That_ made you feel jealous, though, really?" she asked, skeptical.

_Irrational_, I repeated in my head, "I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh." I tried to explain my illogical thoughts.

"But honestly, for that to bother you, after I have to hear that Rosalie – Rosalie, the incarnation of pure beauty, _Rosalie_ – was meant for you. Emmett or no Emmett, how can I compete with that?" She scoffed.

I felt a sensation in my chest…she was jealous of me! It felt wonderful that she should feel that away. _Irrational_, I thought again.

"There's no competition," I smiled.

Her wrists were still in my hands and I pulled her closer, bringing her hands to my back. I held her to my chest. She was very still, and was taking light, even breaths. Her scent was amazingly warm and was oh so pleasant.

"I know there's no competition," she muttered into my chest, "That's the problem."

She thinks that Rosalie is better than her? _Insane!_ If she knew Rosalie, she would understand that her beauty far outweighs Rosalie's!

"Of course Rosalie is beautiful in her way, but even if she wasn't like a sister to me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one tenth, no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me. For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind and yours…all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet." I tried to explain, to show her how much she means to me.

"It hardly seems fair," she whispered, still securely wrapped in my arms, "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?" she wondered.

"You're right," I chuckled, "I should make this harder for you, definitely."

I released one of my hands that was holding her wrists behind my back, and quickly grabbed up both of her wrists in my one hand. I brought my freed hand to her face then, and gently brushed her hair, moving my hand from the top of her head down to her waist. She trembled under my touch and it sent pleasurable sensations rippling through me.

"You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity…what's that worth?" I asked.

"Very little – I don't feel deprived of anything," she murmured.

"Not yet," I replied, grief thickly covering my every word.

When she realizes her mistake, she will leave me, and it will be for someone who is human, someone who can grow old with her. She tried to pull away from me now, and I couldn't let her see the sadness that was on my face. I held her tightly to my chest.

"What…" she began to ask something.

I froze, because Charlie's thoughts were evident, he was going to check on Bella, _She better be in her bed._ Charlie thought.

I released her hands, even though it caused me pain to do so, and moved into a corner of the room where Charlie wouldn't see me. I suddenly realized that Bella had no idea what was going on, "Lie down!" I whispered fiercely.

She quickly wrapped herself in her quilt and lay down on her side. Charlie cracked open the door only a second later. I watched as she exaggerated each breath and I rolled my eyes. Charlie could tell she wasn't completely asleep either. He stood there for a whole minute before closing the door quietly. Bella never moved. Had she fallen asleep?

I moved swiftly over to her and I wrapped my arms around her under the covers. Her heart skipped a beat and then began speeding up. Her pulse was racing. I was instantly eager. I put my lips to her ear, "You are a terrible actress – I'd say that career path is out for you." I breathed.

She trembled, and then replied, "Darn it," she whispered.

I held her securely to my chest and I began to hum her lullaby that I composed. I hesitated for a moment, "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" I asked.

"Right," she laughed, "Like I could sleep with you here!"

"You do it all the time," I reminded her.

"But I didn't _know_ you were here," she said, her voice snippy.

It was true; she hadn't known I was here. I didn't want to leave though, so I decided a compromise would be best, "So if you don't want to sleep…" I breathed in her ear.

I had other ideas…of things we could do, but I knew that my insatiable desires could cause me to lose control, especially if she were to embrace me back like she did this afternoon. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I lost control. I banished the thought from my mind immediately.

"If I don't want to sleep…?" she responded.

I laughed in whispers, "What do you want to do then?"

She hesitated for a moment, and that moment felt like a life time…if only I could read her thoughts.

"I'm not sure," she said timidly.

I couldn't make this decision for her, she had to decide…it was her choice; it has to always be her choice.

"Tell me when you decide," I replied.

I brought my nose to her neck and engulfed her scent. Daggers were being dragged down my throat, I was sure of it. The burning desire enthralled me. I slid my nose up her neck to her jaw, breathing in her scent, her incredibly appetizing scent.

"I thought you were desensitized"

"Just because I'm resisting the wine, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," I whispered against her ear, "You have a very floral smell, like lavender…or freesia, it's mouthwatering." I trailed my nose down her neck again, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get _somebody_ telling me how edible I smell," she said sarcastically.

I laughed lightly and failed to suppress a sigh.

"I've decided what I want to do, I want to hear more about you," she told me.

I could handle this, "Ask me anything" I prompted.

She paused for a moment, "Why do you do it?" she asked, curiosity flaring in her voice, "I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you…_are_. Please don't misunderstand; of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place." she pointed out.

I wasn't sure how to answer this, I had to think how the right way to explain it, "That's a good question, and you are not the first to ask it. The others – the majority of our kind who are quite content with our lot – they, too, wonder at how we live. But you see, just because we've been…dealt a certain hand…it doesn't mean that we can't chose to rise above – to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can." I explained to her.

She didn't move, but she was still snuggled securely against me. I waited for a few moments, no sound. I was worried instantly, then realized she might be asleep, "Did you fall asleep?" I whispered in her ear.

"No." she whispered back.

"Is that all you were curious about?" I wondered.

"Not quite," she said like I should know better.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked, curious now.

"Why can you read minds – why only you? And Alice, seeing the future…why does that happen?" she whispered.

I shrugged then, not really knowing how to answer this question. I contemplated for only a second, "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory…he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified – like our minds, and our senses. He thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."

I only quit speaking for a second before she had another question, "What did he bring into the next life, and the others?" she was incredibly curious, which I don't blame her for.

"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her…tenacity. Or you could all if pigheadedness," I laughed, "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, he was able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him – calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

She lay there, very still and quiet. Maybe she had fallen asleep. I waited for a few minutes, moving my nose up and down her neck, breathing in her fragrance once more. She finally spoke, "So where did it all start? I mean, Carlisle changed you, and then someone must have changed him, and so on…"

She was asking an impossible question. I tried to think about it logically, "Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, which is hard for me to accept myself, is it so hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?" I mused.

She hesitated, "Let me get this straight – I'm the baby seal, right?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Right," I laughed, agreeing.

I brought my lips to her hair then. I took a deep breath of her heady scent. She was silent then, "Are you ready to sleep?" I asked, "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two," she responded, and I grinned widely.

It felt amazing to know that she wanted to know everything about me.

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…," I promised her.

I knew from this moment on, I would never leave her side. What her fate was, I was still unsure, but as long as I stood as protector, she would stay human and in my arms.

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" she asked, seriously, "You are mythical, after all," she added playfully.

"I won't leave you," and my promise was unconditional.

"One more, then, tonight…"

I couldn't see her blush, but I could smell the blood rushing up to her face and I could hear her pulse speeding up. I was instantly curious, "What is it?"

She replied immediately, "No, forget it. I changed my mind."

What was she thinking? It was so infuriating. I groaned in her ear, letting her know my frustration, "I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it gets worse and _worse_." I complained.

"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking," she replied, her voice acerbic.

I would have gotten down on my knees and begged her if I thought it would help, but I decided to go another route. I brought my lips to her ear and breathed in deeply and let out a light gust of air. She shivered in pleasure. I tried asking then, "Please," I begged.

She shook her head. Apparently I am not as persuasive as I thought, I decided to try another route, "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," I threatened.

She said nothing, she didn't even move, "Please?" I pleaded.

Finally she spoke, "Well," she began.

When she hesitated I thought I was going to go insane. The never ending silence of her thoughts was driving me over the edge. I was extremely frustrated. I tried to convince her to continue, "Yes?"

"You said Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon…Is that…marriage…the same as it is for humans?" she was blushing.

I knew she was blushing; the scent of her blood was heavy in her face. Her pulse was still racing. I took air in my lungs at her neck. I understood why she was blushing though and laughed lightly, "Is _that_ what you're getting at?" I asked.

Suddenly, I realized what was different about Bella in one of Alice's most recent visions. Bella, crimson red eyes, arm in arm with Alice, a ring on her ring finger, a very familiar ring… my mothers. Bella interrupted my revelation. She began fidgeting, "Yes, I suppose it is much the same," I replied, "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires." I explained, still lost in my new revelation.

I was anxious. Is that what our future held? It looked peaceful, wonderful…but how could I take her soul? I wouldn't, I refuse.

"Oh," Bella breathed.

I was instantly curious as to why this was brought up, "Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?" I asked.

"Well, I did wonder…," she hesitated, "about you and me…someday…" her sentence trailed off.

I froze. She was thinking about us being married. I couldn't imagine losing control with her. I would kill her! I also knew I would never take her soul and change her. Alice had to be mistaken!

"I don't think that…that…would be possible for us." I said, very serious.

"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that…close?" she wondered.

"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply my accident." I explained to her, hoping she realized that I would never hurt her, therefore – I can never lose control.

I moved my hand to her cheek. The warmth only pressed my point on her breakable state, "If I was too hasty…if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly _breakable _you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."

She didn't respond. Her silence was unnerving. With every breath she took, I became more anxious, "Are you scared?" I asked, worried.

She still didn't respond. Had she gone to sleep? No, her pulse was still hammering and her breath was still staggered. I secured my arms around her, hoping to reassure her that I would never hurt her. She finally spoke, "No. I'm fine." she lied smoothly.

I thought about it for a minute. I had questions of my own now, "I'm curious now, though," I said lightly, "Have you ever…?" I didn't finish my sentence, hoping she would realize what I was asking.

She responded immediately, "Of course not." I could smell the blood rushing to her face again, "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."

I instantly felt appalled for ever thinking that Bella was like a normal human.

"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company." I explained.

"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," she sighed.

I tightened my arms around her again, and took her fragrance into my lungs, letting my throat burn in pleasure, "That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." I said, pleased.

In my whole existence, I had never been with another woman, human or vampire. I had never been this physically or emotionally close to anyone. I was grateful that I waited until this moment to be with Bella. Being with anyone else was unconceivable. The sensations I am feeling are incredible and worth the wait.

"Your human instincts…" she began, I waited, "Well, do you find me attractive, in _that_ way, at all?"

I was taken aback. Did she seriously think I found her unattractive in any sort of way? I laughed low, to not let Charlie hear. I moved one of my hands to her hair and lightly fluffed it up.

"I may not be human, but I am a man," I assured her.

Suddenly, she was yawning. I was keeping her awake, she needed to get sleep, "I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," I insisted.

"I'm not sure if I can."

It broke my heart to ask her, but it always had to be Bella's choice, "Do you want me to leave?" there was sadness in my voice.

"No!" She almost yelled.

I laughed; I became light hearted immediately at her exclamation. I began humming her lullaby in her ear again. We laid there for only a few moments before Bella's breathing became deep.

Then, the talking began.

* * *

___Author's note: __I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all. I also want to thank everyone who has been following my story, and thank you for the reviews._

__

_**** I have finally started writing New Moon from EPOV. The first chapter has been posted. No worries though, I will continue to update Midnight Sun Continuation until I am finished with the book._


	11. 17 Family I

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 17: Family **

**(Part I)**

* * *

When Bella first fell asleep, she was quiet. I held her in my arms and kept my face close to her neck. I continued to breathe deeply while I hummed her lullaby very quietly in her ear. Even in her sleep, she trembled at my touch. This moment is what I had always wished for when I was the peeping tom, and now, after everything I've done; spying on her, being rude to her, ignoring her, she invites me in and still wants to be with _me_. The thought sent pleasure through me. A feeling I couldn't get used to, yet I craved it more.

While I was laying there with an angel in my arms I was thinking about the past day's events. I couldn't think of my life before her, because that was no life at all. I was so joyous, euphoric. Every time I felt her warmth, hear her pulse speed up, watch her face flush I fell deeper and deeper into love.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Bella began to mumble. I couldn't understand what she was saying for the most part. She shivered then, and I realized that I was probably making her cold. Though it pained me to do it, I removed her from my arms and pulled the blanket around her firmly. Bella turned over when I let go of her, and I thought she woke up when she mumbled, "I love you, Edward." She sighed then, and smiled. Bursts of pleasure and exultation flowed swiftly through my body at the thought of her love for me. I was rejoicing, my skin literally singing. The onslaught of euphoric feelings was almost overwhelming.

A light snore followed and then she turned again, moving her left hand around like she was looking for something…this distracted me. I didn't know what she could possibly be feeling for. An idea sparked in my head then. I grabbed another blanket and wrapped it securely around her. She mumbled, sighed, and said my name. Her hand never stopped searching. I finally laid down next to her, holding her while she was bundled in her quilt and another blanket.

Like her hand found what it was looking for, she grabbed my neck and pulled her face into the hollow below my ear. She breathed deep heavy breaths onto my neck. The warmth made me tremble. I pulled her in closer to me. The sensations of her breath were almost maddening. She reached up with her right hand and then it limply fell onto my chest. I held her even closer then. She was quiet.

After several immeasurable moments, she turned over and sighed. Her hand came around her back and pulled me close again. I gently caressed her face. Even in her sleep she flushed red. I wonder what she is dreaming about. She sighed my name once more, lightly snored again and didn't move for over an hour.

It was becoming late in the evening and Charlie decided he was going to bed. Before he went to bed though, he went outside, opened the hood of Bella's truck, felt to see if it was warm…just in case she had snuck out and back without his knowledge, and then swiftly unplugged the battery cables. Did he seriously think that is all it would take to stop Bella from leaving? Charlie went to bed then, and he was snoring in a matter of minutes.

Bella moved once more, bringing her head to my chest, over my still heart. I moved the hair from her face and watched as she slept peacefully. I caressed her face, her hair, her lips over and over again. Every time I pressed my fingers to her skin I was stung by the electricity. It was an astonishing feeling.

When I could see the sky turning a deep dark blue, I left to take a shower and change my clothes. Removing my arms from Bella was torture. But I had to. I jumped out of Bella's window and raced to my house. It isn't home without Bella, she was my home now.

Alice, oh Alice…she was waiting for me, just like always, at the bottom of the stairs outside.

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath, I was still grateful for her presence this evening.

"So, Jasper lost the bet – he should know better than to bet against me." Alice laughed.

We heard Emmett's chuckling from inside the house, immediately after we heard a loud thud and a, "I'll get you for that!"

Shortly after we heard Esme, "Boy's, cut it out!" followed by "I'm Sorry," from Jasper and Emmett both.

Alice and I just grinned widely at each other.

"So, are the boys ready to meet Bella?" I asked Alice.

Her face went blank as I watched her go through her most recent visions. She was seeing Jasper staying far from Bella, Emmett enjoying Bella's presence immensely until Rosalie show's up and Bella and I laughing exuberantly.

"Thanks again," I said.

I heard a chuckle from inside the house again, "Hey Edward, is meeting Bella going to be as fun as messing with that kid in Spanish class?" Emmett mused.

I heard a light slap from inside the house, "Emmett, you will be good to Bella, she is going to be a part of this family!" Esme reprimanded him.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

_Oh, of course you would be wondering about that. I am surprised it took you this long to notice,_ Alice thought.

"Please, Alice," I pleaded, "Show me the vision again."

Bella and Alice were in a room together, Bella's room, I noticed. Alice was taking measurements of her body and Bella was blushing scarlet with a frown prominent on her face. Immediately I noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Stop," I begged.

_What is it Edward, I don't understand,_ Alice asked, concerned.

"This isn't the same vision, is this newer?" I asked

Alice tried to hide her thoughts. It was a new vision, but I was noticing how she was getting measured for a wedding gown and how her face was still flushing a deep red, which meant that she was human. How was that possible? Was it when Bella asked me about marriage? I must admit, the thought did run through my mind, but for only a fraction of a second. _Did we both want it at the same time?_ It seemed a dream come true – but how could this be possible. I was completely miffed! How could I let myself get so deeply into this? _Because you love her, you idiot_, I yelled internally.

She was my life now, and there was no taking it back. I could not leave her, and I knew she felt the same way. I frowned at Alice. It wasn't her fault, but she was the one who was showing me what I could possibly be doing to Bella. I was coveting her.

I went inside the house. Carlisle was talking with Jasper intently about a new medical study going on at the hospital. When I walked in the room, they stopped immediately. Jasper could feel the mix of emotions coming off of me.

_What is going on with you Edward? I have never felt so many emotions radiating off one person, love, self hatred, anger, happiness… there are so many feelings, get a grip, Edward! _Jasper scolded.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to Jasper.

I put my feelings in check then, deciding to focus on today's events.

"Carlisle, I am going to invite Bella over to meet the family, is that okay?" I asked

_Absolutely, that would be delightful, _Carlisle thought.

Esme came into the room then, interested in our conversation. I had not talked that much about Bella in the past, but they all knew how my mood has changed since I met her. She has altered me in ways I didn't know were possible.

"You know my thoughts on that Edward. I've wanted to meet her for some time now. She is your partner, which means she is family. I am ready to meet my new daughter," Esme beamed.

"Thank you," I said to both of them with a grin on my face.

"No need to thank us Edward, we want to thank Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"No doubt," I mumbled, distracted now.

My family could tell I was distracted, and they scattered, while their mental humming starting thinking about the days events, which would include a human.

I went to my bedroom and quickly showered and changed. I was in a hurry and I was finished in just two minutes. I was out the door in the next second.

_Can't wait to see Bella_, Alice thought as I flew by.

I was back at Bella's before Charlie left. Charlie was humming under his breath while gathering his fishing supplies. He checked on Bella, went downstairs, and pulled something out of the fridge. I was standing in the shade of the trees. My arms were feeling cold, something they have never felt before, but I knew it was because Bella's warmth was absent and I was becoming impatient with Charlie's human slowness.

He finally exited the house and I was already in Bella's room. When I jumped in the window, wind blew inward and then back out the window throwing Bella's scent into my face, instantly assaulting my throat. Hot flames burst down my throat licking at my aching wounds from my already dry thirsty throat. I whirled around to look at Bella. She was sleeping soundly, her hair all around her, where it had dried in the shape of her pillow. A little laugh escaped my lips and the monster was instantly caged, even though the dull ache in my throat continued to burn.

Charlie reconnected Bella's battery cables and left to meet Harry Clearwater at the lake in that moment. I was busy watching over Bella, though. I didn't have time to deal with anyone else's thoughts. My arms were still feeling cold from Bella's absence, but my heart had warmed since I reentered her bedroom. I continually breathed in several large generous gulps of air, letting her scent burn my throat, sending painful pleasure through my body.

I sat in the rocking chair, afraid pulling her into my arms would wake her now. An hour passed, and she still hadn't moved. I would have thought her dead if it weren't for her regular pulse and light snoring.

Suddenly Bella moaned, putting her arm over her face and then she rolled over. She was still for a moment. Her heart started pounding, and her pulse began racing. I was worried but then, instantly, she was sitting up, "Oh!" she breathed.

She met my gaze and I smiled, "Your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it," I teased.

Her hair was splayed across her face…she was adorable. In a fluid movement, by her standards, she was out of the bed and into my arms, clutching herself to me, "Edward! You stayed!" she exulted. My arms instantly engulfed her and brought her to my chest.

She became stone under my arms and her gaze met mine, worry in her expression. She must be worried she went too far but when she threw herself into my arms, I was instantly satisfied, my arms simultaneously warming. I laughed, joyous, "Of course," I told her.

My hands were at her back and began moving up and down gently, caressing her. She shivered in pleasure. I breathed in her delicious scent. Her head met my shoulder, and I brought my arms around her again, securing her to my chest.

"I was sure it was a dream," she mused.

"You're not that creative," I teased.

"Charlie," she exclaimed, leaving my arms quickly to go to the door.

My arms stung without her presence, like they were turning to ice.

"He left an hour ago – after reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?" I asked, curious.

She stood in the middle of her room, with a confused expression on her face, unresponsive to my question, "You're not usually this confused in the morning," I noted.

My arms were still stinging unbearably now. I held my arms out, welcoming her back into my embrace. She stared at me, wavered, and then spoke, "I need another human minute," she explained.

"I'll wait."

Bella literally skipped to the bathroom. I had never seen her do that, and it sent a new sensation spiraling down my spine. I still didn't know Bella, there were so many things I didn't understand and I wanted to know everything about it. Her expressions, her thoughts and feelings. I gritted my teeth, and tightened my eyes shut trying to read her thoughts once more. Nothing, not even a hum, murmur, or buzz. Absolutely…frustrating, there was no other word for it. I heard the water running in the bathroom again and I was extremely happy that she wasn't taking another warm shower. The memory of the scent left painful scorch marks in my throat.

I heard the water turn off. She ran back into the room and I immediately held out my arms, pleading obvious on my face. For her to be in my arms was a necessity at this moment. I couldn't remain in this chair for long if she wasn't locked in my arms.

"Welcome back," I murmured.

Her heart began beating rapidly and she embraced me back. I held her to my chest, rocking her lightly back and forth while lightly tracing her bodies every line. A rush of sensations was rippling through my body, at each electric jolt; jubilance, happiness, triumph…the uplifting joy I was feeling was indescribable.

Bella grabbed the collar of my shirt, "You left?" she accused.

I felt so light-hearted at this moment, "I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in – what would the neighbors think?" I teased, not like the neighbors would see me.

Her bottom lip was suddenly protruding from her face. My new desires and the passion I was always feeling for her flared up and I wanted to bring my mouth to hers to nibble on her lower lip. _No mistakes_, I told myself. If I were to slip, I might break the skin. I decided to distract myself, "You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything," I stared at her, "The talking came earlier."

She groaned loudly and I automatically brought my arms around her to comfort her.

"What did you hear?" she moaned.

"You said you loved me." I explained with adoration in my joyous expression.

"You knew that already," she noted, bringing her head to my chest again.

Her warmth was insatiable and I brought her scent into my lungs again and again, relishing in the burning desires.

"It was nice to hear, just the same," I explained.

She didn't even hesitate, "I love you," she whispered softly.

My heart, unbeating, felt like it grew to ten times its normal size, a walking stereo type for the Grinch. I wrapped my arms around her in this moment, holding her closely while inhaling the delicate scent that I would on no account be able to acquire enough of.

* * *

_Author's note: __I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all. I also want to thank everyone who has been following my story, and thank you for the reviews._

_**** I have finally started writing New Moon from EPOV. The first chapter has been posted. No worries though, I will continue to update Midnight Sun Continuation until I am finished with the book.  
_


	12. 17 Family II

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 17: Family**

**(Part II)**

* * *

I was holding Bella in my arms as she was confessing her love to me. I had to affirm my affections for her, and love wasn't an effective enough declaration, "You are my life now." I replied with an understated fervor.

Not one word escaped her mouth, but she drew me closer to her warm body. Her reaction was all the confirmation I needed. She understood. It would be foolish for me to deny myself the warmth of this soul. After several moments of pure bliss, I recalled her human weakness, "Breakfast time," I said, letting her know that I didn't forget all her human frailties.

She glanced at me and in an abrupt action she grasped her neck with both hands. Her eyes widened in terror. I was instantly distressed, terrified that she thought I was going to drink from her. She comprehended my reaction. It must be apparent on my face.

"Kidding!" she giggled, "And you said I couldn't act!" she pointed out.

I felt a moment of unease. _Unbelievable!_ How could she possibly think of her life as a joke? Did she think so little of me, too? I was offended and a little out-raged, "That wasn't funny." I stated with vexation clear on my face.

"It was very funny, and you know it," she responded, laugh lines still present on her cheeks.

Nothing could smoother her uplifted mood or mine. She continued to examine my face. The anger I was feeling fled from my body as quickly as it came, "Shall I rephrase?" I inspected her face, "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay," she answered with a smirk.

I felt suddenly playful. I grabbed her up, and in the gentlest of ways, tossed her over my shoulder. She caught her breath and her pulse raced. The warmth emitted from her like the sun. Her scent was assaulting my nose, and entering my lungs in waves. I reveled in it because I knew the cold would return as soon as I placed her back on her feet. I disappeared down the stairs and in a seconds time I was in the kitchen. With my new discipline of my easy touch coming more naturally, I placed Bella carefully on a chair.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked with smile lines still prominent on her face.

_Crap_, I groaned internally. I remembered that she _needed_ food, but I didn't think to learn to _make_ food. I still hadn't found out all her little secrets like all the things she liked and disliked, including foods.

"Er, I'm not sure," I answered honestly, "What would you like?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask for anything difficult. A pop tart maybe? Disgusting! I could see my reflection in her bright brown eyes and I watched as my brow furrowed at the complexity that was _food_. I was stumped on what to do.

She could read the apprehension on my face. She grinned her magnificent smile, bounded toward the cabinets and began searching.

"That's all right," she giggled, "I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

My gaze followed her every move. I saw how she bounced on each of her steps. How every time she found something distasteful she would slightly shake her head, and when she was considering her options she would purse her lips. When she found something to her liking, she pulled it out of the cabinet and placed it on the table returning to the fridge to grab something else, and then added the two together. I could smell the sourness of the milk and the wheat from the cereal. It was repulsive. How could she eat something like that? No wonder she was so frail.

She froze, "Can I get you something?" she asked.

If she was meaning to offer me some of her food the answer was undeniably, 'no thanks'! I just rolled my eyes at the thought, "Just eat Bella." I commanded.

She sat at the table and never moved her gaze from my expressions. I continued to watch myself mirrored in her eyes. I saw how she placed the food in her mouth and watched as her communicative eyes delighted in each bite. She made a light coughing nose, pulling me from my distraction, "What's on the agenda for today?" she wondered.

"Hmmm…" I thought carefully on how I would tell her about meeting my family.

It is still her decision, I reminded myself.

"What would you say to meeting my family?" I framed the answer as a question, giving her options.

I heard the loud swallow of her food. Was she anxious?

"Are you afraid now?" I asked, afraid myself, though I formed the question as sounding hopeful so she wouldn't notice my panic that was bringing a light haze to my brain.

"Yes," she admitted.

There was an automatic tightening of my muscles. I wanted to reassure her, "Don't worry," I grinned playfully, hoping this would ease her mind. "I'll protect you," I added.

It was an understatement. No one would ever lay one finger on her.

"I'm not afraid of them," she explained, "I'm afraid they won't…like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone…like me…home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know" I smiled at her, trying to show her how little stock I put in their games, but she could read the revulsion on my face, "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."

"You paid attention," I smiled.

Of course she paid attention, she was always absorbing more information than I was releasing.

"I've been known to do that every now and then," she frowned. "So did Alice see me coming?" she asked.

A memory came floating to the forefront of my mind; Bella as a vampire. Suddenly the onslaught of memories of Alice's visions overpowered me. I was temporarily still, "Something like that," I murmured.

I saw how my face looked in her eyes and turned my head swiftly, unable to hide my expressions of pain, horror and…happiness. A distraction, that is what I need right now.

"Is that any good?" I asked.

I was actually kind of curious now, "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly..."

I growled under my breath at her causal talk of our hunting. She ignored me. She continued to eat her food. Sometimes a crease would appear between her eyes and the curiosity would flare inside me. Unknowingly, I began probing her mind. It was something I did naturally, without effort. Once again I reached an invisible barrier that let me no farther than the deepest depths of her eyes. I turned towards the window to hide my facial expressions.

Another distraction, that is what I needed, "And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."

"He already knows you," she exclaimed, horror in her voice.

It worked, I was distracted. Did she not want me to meet him… maybe I should explain, "As your boyfriend, I mean."

She glared at me apprehensively, "Why?"

I was confused, "Isn't that customary?" I wondered.

"I don't know," she admitted.

She hesitated for a minute before continuing, "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to…I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

Pretend? She was my life now, didn't she remember our conversation from only a few moments ago. There was nothing about my affections for her that were in any way false.

"I'm not pretending," I smiled to let her know that this was not a lie.

She didn't say anything, the quiet of the room biting at my uneasy thoughts. I watched as she moved her food around her bowl. She bit her lower lip. Would she break the skin? I was worried about her and my words came out sharper then I intended, "Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?"

"Is that what you are?"

Wasn't it? Maybe we hadn't declared our status, but I thought it was obvious. I decided that I was her…boyfriend, "It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy,' I'll admit."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," she admitted while she turned her gaze to the table.

A joyous feeling suddenly broke free and through my body. My frozen veins full of venom, of death, were instantly pulsing with a jubilant sensation, reveling in the life and soul of her, of _Bella_.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details," I mused.

Her gaze had not returned to me, and I took decisive action so I could read her conversational eyes. I lightly brought my finger to her chin, using the lightest of pressure, and brought her gaze to mine, "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me."

"Will you be? Will you really be here?"

She sounded anxious, worried.

"As long as you want me," I assured her, quickly.

"I'll always want you. Forever." She sounded like she was warning me.

I walked around the table so I could be closer to her. I paused, leaving a small distance between us. I brought my hand to her face, and gently, I touched her cheek with my finger tips. A red hot desire washed over me as her warmth engulfed me. I had barely touched her, yet I felt her heat flowing up my arm and filling my body with a need, my need for her.

"Does that make you sad?" she asked.

I didn't want Bella, I needed her. I needed her like she needs air. Couldn't she tell it wasn't sadness on my face, that is was something else? Bliss, ecstasy, pure joy was radiating off me like a nuclear explosion had imploded inside me, sending waves of happiness to all those who surrounded me. Couldn't she feel it?

"Are you finished?"

She hoped up out of her seat, eager, "Yes."

"Get dressed – I'll wait here." I commanded.

She bounded up the stairs, skipping two at a time. I waited for her at the foot of the stairs. When she was out of sight, my imagination got the better of me. The thought of her exposed body while she tried on clothes sent new desires rippling through me. I immediately reprimanded myself. I had to remember that she was fragile and innocent. I couldn't fathom how I would feel if I were to harm a single hair on her body, or worse, if I were to become so physical with her that my need and my desire became thirst and hunger. I shuddered and pushed the thoughts away.

_My husband's not going to be home for a while; maybe I should call him… _

_She is so sexy; I wonder what it would feel like to…_

_The pink top or the white top_

Several thoughts from the surrounding neighborhood intruded on my mind. Human's minds were always unoriginal and sometimes completely disgusting. How they thought of each other as interchangeable made me sick.

I heard Bella's door open, "Okay," she called while running down the stairs, "I'm decent."

I watched her as if she were in slow motion. She over stepped and in a fluid movement she ran right into me. I held her to steady her. _And to feel her warmth_, I added. I have to admit, I could have stopped her before she fell into me, but I didn't want to.

She was wearing a skirt and the dark blue blouse she wore when I rescued her in Port Angeles. The way her blouse hugged her body caused a hollow yearning in my stomach and the excess of venom flowed freely in my mouth at her delicious aroma. I brought my lips to her neck, and I resisted.

"Wrong again," I whispered in her ear, "You are utterly indecent – no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

She trembled under my breath.

"Tempting how? I can change…" Bella asked, worried. Or was it fear in her voice now? Was she finally coming to her senses? Of course not, that would never happen.

"You as _so_ absurd," I told her.

I brought my lips to her forehead, letting the dry ache have its way with me.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?"

I brought myself ever closer to her, taking her into my embrace. _Gentle_, I reminded myself. I slowly stroked my fingertips down her spine. She trembled and her pulse speed up. My wanting; longing was taking a grasp on my senses. I felt the new creature, desire, rejoice as I brought my lips closer to hers. My craving was over powering. I could feel her cheeks warming from the rise of emotions. Passion flowed freely in my veins. I was taking in the air around us. Every particle of air in the room was saturated with Bella's fragrance. The temptation to bring her neck to my teeth was strong. Her hands were on my chest, warming my dead heart. I brought my face closer to hers, bringing our lips inches apart. I took in another generous gulp of her fragrance and brought my lips to hers. I parted her slips slightly as euphoria fell over me and my body was screaming in exultation.

I was holding Bella tightly against my chest when suddenly she went limp in my arms. I was alarmed. Did I squeeze her too tight? Had I hurt her? I was panicking. I checked my hold on her, making sure my arms were gentle. I wasn't exerting any more pressure then I had all night when I was holding her.

"Bella?" I whispered in fear.

Her eyes fluttered and met mine. She was breathless, "You…made…me…faint," she said.

I rejoiced at her voice. I couldn't read her eyes, they were unfocused.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_ I groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"

She was still limp in my arms, but a small laugh came out of her lips, "That's the problem. You're_ too_ good. Far, far too good."

She was still unmoving in my arms. I was holding her up. She looked dizzy, "Do you feel sick?"

"No – that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." She shook her head, "I think I forgot to breath."

She hadn't taken a breath, I remembered. What would Esme and Alice think if I brought her over there like this?

"I can't take you anywhere like this."

"I'm fine," she insisted, "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?"

I suppressed a sigh, deciding another distraction was needed. I looked down at her clothes.

"I'm very partial to that color with your skin," I told her.

The flood of blood to her cheeks made her glow. She was glorious.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" she said impatiently.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," she answered quickly…and maybe a hint of surprise in her voice.

I moved my head back and forth, "You're incredible."

***

As my house became visible Bella's eyes widened in surprise. I watched her eyes dart from the trees, the lawn, and finally to the house.

"Wow." She exclaimed.

I smiled, "You like it?"

"It…has a certain charm." She replied.

_Bella's here!_ Alice bellowed from her mind. I ignored her.

I reached out and pulled the end of her ponytail lightly. _What a human gesture_, I mused to myself. I chuckled lightly. I parked her truck and was out of the driver's side door and outside her door opening it before she realized I was gone. She didn't even blink at the fast movement, she expected it.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Not even a little bit – let's go" she attempted a laugh. It sounded more like choking. She was patting her hair, a nervous gesture.

"You look lovely," I reassured her.

I took her hand in mine, leading her up the porch. She was tense. I began caressing her hand with my thumb, trying to soothe her.

"_Carlisle, they are on the porch,"_ Esme called.

I opened the door to the house for Bella; she stepped in, still tense. I found it odd that Alice wasn't waiting at the door. I watched as Bella's eyes searched the house, looking for something suspect, I assumed. Her eyes darted from the far wall, which was made of only glass, to the piano and then to the staircase where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. They were grinning at her, but didn't approach.

_She is lovely!_ Esme thought.

Then the scent hit her, _I can see her initial appeal, she does smell wonderful…don't worry Edward, I'd never hurt her._ Esme's thoughts continued.

_Welcome home, Edward._ Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." I introduced them.

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle stepped closer.

_She isn't…scared is she?_ Carlisle wondered.

I shook my head in a motion that Bella wouldn't have noticed. Each step Carlisle took was slow, careful, and cautious. He raised his hand to shake Bella's. She stepped forward without hesitating and shook his hand, "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Bella grinned.

I was relieved that this initial meeting was over with, and I was sure Bella could read my body language.

_Is she even nervous?_ Esme wondered, looking in my direction. I shook my head behind Bella.

_Oh…I knew she was meant for you, and so maybe she is meant for our life too, Edward. _Esme thought.

I banished the idea from my head immediately. I couldn't let myself…hope…to take her life.

Esme stepped forward, feeling elated about this meeting, and reached her hand to shake Bella's also. Bella took her hand like she was meeting a normal human.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." Bella truly looked happy.

During these first meetings with my vampire parents Bella's pulse didn't speed up once. She was brave. Alice was still a no show. I searched for her thoughts and found them.

_No, that color doesn't look right…yes, blue, Edward loves it when Bella wears blue. That's it, this dress will look spectacular on her! _

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I called out to them.

They both appeared at the top of the stairs in that second.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically.

_This is what I've been waiting for._ Alice dived down the stairs and was abruptly in front of Bella.

I wanted to shout at her for doing this, but I decided that saying something in front of Bella was not a wise idea. She was taking everything so well, no need to scare her now. I knew Alice wouldn't hurt Bella, she loved her, too. Esme and Carlisle were giving her a reproving look.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice literally bounced forward and kissed her cheek.

I saw Esme grab Carlisle by the arm, like she was holding herself back.

_Oh my!_ Esme thought.

I felt the temptation of Bella's seductive scent through Alice's thoughts. I was immediately tense.

_Pipe down!_ She hissed in her head at me.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice mused.

Blood began flooding up Bella's face as she blushed a light pink. I was anxious again when I realized the scent had finally reached Jasper.

* * *

_Author's notes: Chapter 17 will be in 3 parts. Why do I write in parts? I don't believe less than ~8,000 words is a chapter if you compare it to Stephanie Meyer's writing style. Most of the time I can't get that much written as quickly as people want to read it; therefore, I write a chapter until I get to a stopping point and finish it later. This gives everyone who is waiting for an update something to read. _

_I am constantly editing and updating my current story, Midnight Sun Continuation. If you see an error, please report it to me so I can fix it. Sometimes I am very tired when I am proof reading and I miss things, I am only human, after all._

_I really appreciated the reviews I have received from everyone. Thank you for reading this far into Midnight Sun Continuation; it pleases me that I am able to write something that so many of you enjoy reading. _

___**** I have finally started writing New Moon from EPOV. The first chapter has been posted. No worries though, I will continue to update Midnight Sun Continuation until I am finished with the book._  



	13. 17 Family III

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 17: Family **

**(Part III)**

* * *

Jasper quickly stopped the flow of air going into his lungs, refusing to take in anymore of her scent. The twin thirsts I felt whenever I was around Jasper were quieted. I felt relieved. He could still taste the curiosity and flavor of Bella from everyone's emotions.

_I still don't see why you have such a fixation. _Jasper thought.

He automatically emitted a flood of peace and calm. It swirled around her and she mirrored his emotions back. My eyebrow raised on its own. What was he doing?

"Hello Bella," Jasper said, using part of his air supply left in his lungs.

He kept his distance, heeding my previous warnings. Or, maybe, just maybe, he really was trying to not have the overwhelming need to feed. He was too busy concentrating for there to be any coherent thoughts.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled at him, a light pink tinge still present on her cheeks. "It's nice to meet you all – you have a very beautiful home." Bella's eyes searched the room again.

_She's sweet, too! _Esme thought.

"Thank you, we're so glad that you came." Esme replied.

_Me too!_ Alice thought.

_She is so brave…_ Esme's thoughts continued.

She was quickly becoming absorbed with Bella, too. She was trying desperately to hide her other thoughts from me. I'd heard the thoughts before, but she was probably oblivious about thinking it. She had always thought there was something defective with me. Now, she was jubilant, joyous, that I had finally found someone.

_Edward, _Carlisle called out to me in his mind.

His eyes met mine; _Alice has seen a coven, three of them, that will be very close to Forks. I didn't want to say anything in front of Bella. I wasn't sure how she would take the news. They know we are here, which means that they might make an appearance. Alice said they were curious._

Alice knew we were having a conversation. She was well practiced with our silent ones. She knew what we were communicating about and wanted to tack on any information she felt might be left out, or to just bug me, knowing her it could be either one.

_I don't think they will be coming close to home, but it is a possibility. I knew that the news of a coven feeding in the area would be important to you considering you love a human. _Alice added. _And I love her too. _

I nodded once to acknowledge their thoughts. I would tell Bella though. The word secret had a different meaning to me now, because I knew from now on I would tell her all of them. They would be _our_ secrets.

I tried to not listen to my family's thoughts, but they were always as clear as if they were talking directly to me. I watched a vision along with Alice as it played out in her head; I was playing the piano, Bella in awe. The vision shifted and we were talking about the cross in the hall.

_So far, the day looks uneventful, _Alice mused. She was wrong about the day being uneventful. Every brief moment of time was tremendously significant to me, and very much so…event_ful_.

A_nd Emmett wanted me to tell you sorry for not being here… Rosalie has become…irritated at the fascination Emmett has on humans now. _She remembered a conversation about the Ben kid from Spanish class.

Of course, I thought. I returned my gaze to Bella. We were so close I could still feel the warmth flowing through my body from hers. I inhaled her scent while my wild desires and new found sensations went through my body. Jasper gave me a look. I knew he could feel everything I was feeling. Esme's thoughts brought me back to the room.

_She keeps staring at the piano, _Esme pondered.

"Do you play?" Esme asked Bella, leaning her head to suggest the piano.

Bella shook her head, "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" she wondered.

I added this news to the list of things I knew about Bella, which was growing at a massive rate. She doesn't play the piano, but liked the piano…she was classy.

_Why haven't you told her?_ Esme scolded me.

"No," Esme laughed, a sign of ease, "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No," Bella glared in my direction, indignation on her face. I formed an innocent expression, anticipating her reaction. "I should have known, I guess." she added.

_I don't understand, _Esme lifted her eyebrows at her words.

"Edward can do everything, right?" she explained.

Did she really believe that? She was so absurd.

_What have you been telling her? Whatever it is, I want to know…I mean seriously, you have got to be kidding me_, Jasper thought and then snickered aloud.

_Tisk, tisk_, Esme criticized.

"I hope you haven't been showing off – it's rude," Esme reprimanded me.

"Just a bit," I laughed.

_Please keep her around…please please please. I have never seen you so light hearted. _Esme thought.

Bella distracted me from Esme, "He's been too modest, actually." she corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged me. _You can play her the song that she inspired, _sheadded mentally.

"You just said showing off was rude," I objected feebly.

She smiled, "There are exceptions to every rule."

I turned my gaze to Bella, "I'd like to hear you play," Bella insisted.

"It's settled then," Esme pushed me to the piano.

At the look on Bella's eager face it was inconceivable to think to say no to her. I conceded. I reached for Bella, bringing her into my side and taking her to the piano. I breathed in her heady scent while the electric pulse that always came from our touch surged through my body.

_He just casually touches her…how fantastic._ Esme thought.

We sat at the bench, her warmth warming my cold skin from the inside out. I turned my gaze to her, gauging her reaction. I didn't know what to play.

_Her song Edward, her song…_Esme encouraged.

I was still looking at Bella and she could sense the exasperation in my face. I placed my hands on the keys then, and settled on playing Esme's favorite. I was measuring Bella's expression. After a few seconds I watched her face go from peaceful to shocked instantly. Her mouth opened in astonishment. I heard my family members chuckling behind me at Bella's reaction. I was probing their minds to see all the different views of Bella at once. What was she thinking? Was it good or was it bad?

"Do you like it?" I inquired.

"You wrote this?" she inhaled quickly, realization in her eyes.

I nodded, "It's Esme's favorite." I noted.

_We are just going to leave you two alone. _Esme nodded to the others to leave_, she is wonderful… no wonder he is so protective of her. _

I ignored the crowd leaving the room because I was so absorbed by Bella's every reaction. I watched as she lightly closed her eyes in exasperation and shook her head back and forth. Did I do something?

"What's wrong?"

She looked saddened, or upset. "I'm feeling extremely insignificant." she explained.

I decided to take Esme's advice and play her song. The music slowed, and I began playing the beautiful song that I had composed and changed many times since I had met her until it became the sweetest of notes blending together to make magic.

"You inspired this one," I whispered, making sure she understood that she was the most significant thing in my world. She was speechless. The silence of her thoughts was just as frustrating as ever. I breathed her in, letting the flames rip down my throat. Desire was constantly raging a war inside me. She was still silent.

"They like you, you know." I admitted, "Esme especially."

Her eyes darted over her shoulder and then around the room. "Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose," though I knew they could hear everything that was going on in the room.

Bella sighed and I turned to look at her again.

"_They_ like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…" she trailed off but I understood where her thoughts were going, _for once_, I added.

Of course she would notice that they weren't here. I didn't want to talk about Rosalie. My lips turned down, "Don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around." I lied smoothly, though I hoped one day she would.

She looked unconvinced, "Emmet?" she wondered.

"Well, he thinks _I'm_ a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie," I tried to explain.

I looked into her wide eyes, trying to read her thoughts. I saw the line between her eyes crease at the complexity of her mind, "What is it that upsets her?" she finally asked. She looked anxious, waiting for my explanation.

I didn't want to tell her something that would possibly upset her. The thought of causing her any type of pain sent an overwhelming feeling of remorse through my body. I took in a deep breath, a sigh really. The burning temptation was still present. I distracted myself, _no more secrets_, "Rosalie struggles the most with…with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous." I explained, the words coming quickly.

Her eyes grew wide during my explanation, "_Rosalie_ is jealous of _me_?"

"You're human," I shrugged. I thought it was obvious why she would be jealous of something as magnificent as her, "She wishes that she were, too." I continued to explain after seeing her question my first statement.

"Oh," she looked upset by this, but shock was still present on her delicate face. Her facial expressions changed to contemplation. I wanted to groan in exasperation from her quiet mind. What was she thinking? Her short pauses were the loudest silence I have ever heard.

"Even Jasper, though…" she left the sentence hanging, realizing I would understand her thoughts. She didn't know how much I didn't comprehend them, though. I sighed.

"That's really my fault," I explained, "I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."

I watched while a shiver ran down her spine. Was she finally scared or was she cold?

"Esme and Carlisle…?" she added quickly.

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential make up, that I was too young when Carlisle change me…She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction." I finished her sentence.

"Alice seems very…enthusiastic." Bella noted.

Of course she noticed.

"Alice has her own way of looking at things," my lips grew tight at the many visions I had seen in her head since I meet Bella.

She must have read the hesitation in my voice, "And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

I saw myself mirrored in her eyes, watching as each of our expressions changed in unison. She knew I was keeping Alice's visions from her. There were several good reasons why I was keeping these from her. One, I didn't want to scare her, and two, I didn't want her to get any ideas. No, I would still not confess what I have seen through the eyes of a psychic.

"So what was Carlisle telling you before?" she asked, bringing me from my distraction.

She was incredible. She picked up on all the signs that I thought were subtle. Was she really that perceptive or was my façade waning? I could see the wrinkle appear between my brows through the reflection of her deep brown eyes.

"You noticed that, did you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She shrugged, like there was nothing unusual about the whole situation, "Of course," she murmured.

Better tell her now, I suppose. I monitored her face, I continued to play her song. She seemed complacent enough so I answered, "He wanted to tell me some news – he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?" she responded quickly, eagerly.

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little…over-bearingly protective over the next few days – or weeks – and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant." I said.

"What's wrong?" she gasped in horror. Her blood started warming and moving at a quicker pace. The monster inside me clawed at my bones, wanting to embrace the temptation. I took in her fragrance, letting it fill my lungs. I easily over-rode any enticement this caused me.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious," I explained quickly, trying to calm her now rampant pulse.

"Visitors?" she questioned.

"Yes…well, they aren't like us, of course – in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone." I watched her face apprehensively.

Her body trembled under stress.

"Finally, a rational response!" I exclaimed, "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

She didn't contest my observation and I was shocked that she would have this reaction to anything dangerous at all. Her blood slowed in her veins bringing her pulse back to its normal speed. She turned her face from mine, her eyes flowing from one end of the house to the other, distracted. I followed her gaze. Was she still looking for something suspect? "Not what you expected is it?" I asked.

"No," she admitted, returning her gaze to me briefly before continuing to soak up the rooms setting.

"No coffins, no piled skills in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs…what a disappointment this must be for you," I teased.

She remained serious, "It's so light…so open," she said.

"It's the one place we never have to hide," I explained to her. I also wanted to admit that she was included in this place… I would never have to hide from her.

My fingers were on the piano, automatically playing. The song was finally coming to a close. When it was finished Bella looked at me, "Thank you," she murmured.

I turned in my seat; bringing my whole attention back to her. There was moisture prominent in her eyes. The tears flowed over her eye lids. The aroma emitting from her tears was something I had never smelt before. She wiped the tears from her eyes. I noticed she had missed one. I brought my hand to her face, trapping a tear on my finger. I studied it. As a vampire, we could not produce tears. This was something entirely new. I brought it nonchalantly to my lips, seeing how it would taste. I was curious. It didn't taste disgusting, but it held no significance for me. She was staring at me with curiosity flaming in her eyes.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" I asked, distracting her.

"No coffins?" she verified.

"No coffins," I promised, a smile forming on my face.

We walked up the staircase that led to the upstairs where my room was. I watched her carefully as she made her way to the top. She was lightly caressing the stair rail as she went. I was jealous… I wanted it to be me. When we reached the top of the stairs I pointed out rooms as we walked, "Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle's office…Alice's room…"

She froze, turning into a statue. Her eyes grew wide. I followed her gaze until I realized she was staring at the wooden cross at the end of the hallway. I remembered Alice's vision.

"You can laugh," I told her, "It is sort of ironic." I took a deep breath, bringing her fragrance into my lungs again. I was used to the dull ache.

She brought her hand out to touch the cross, but she did not proceed, "It must be very old," she guessed.

I shrugged, "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less." I mused.

She turned to face me, "Why do you keep this here?"

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father." I explained. I knew I was giving more information away then I had ever told a single soul before.

"He collected antiques?" she suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved it his himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached." I said.

She looked shocked.

"Are you all right?" I asked, worried about her expressions and silence.

"How old is Carlisle?" she wondered, trying to do the mental math in her head. I watched as her eyes looked fully in thought. I could almost see here calculating the numbers mentally.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," I admitted.

She looked at me, questions burning in her eyes. I knew I would answer them all, if she were to ask. I took in another deep breath while I let her scent assault me.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have finally started writing New Moon from EPOV. The first chapter has been posted. No worries though, I will continue to update Midnight Sun Continuation until I am finished with the book._


	14. 18 Stories

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this..

**Chapter 18: Stories**

* * *

I was worried that if I were to divulge the information that she would request that she would decide to never grace me with her presence again. I decided this was the best time to release some of our stories. She hadn't run away yet. I knew I would feel relieved once she knew the truth.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though." I began.

I watched her face carefully for any sign of distress. She showed no emotion. I continued, "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves…and vampires."

Her pulse began picking up at the last word; I continued without pausing, "When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of his raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of a city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course," I laughed in a non humorous way at the thought of a human bringing harm to a vampire. I continued, "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

I knew I had arrived at the part of the story where I wasn't sure how to proceed. I went on, but kept my voice low, "He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-three and very fast – was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature would have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

I paused. The images that were in my mind were of the agony that he felt. The pain of the venom breaking through his veins and causing him to burn for days was forefront in my mind. I met Bella's eyes and she was eager for me to continue.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself with rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. It was over then, and he realized what he had become."

My eyes had never left Bella's. Most of the color had drained from her face during my story. She didn't know much of the transformation process and I am sure that she was learning some things that she hadn't known before. She was silent and I was worried I had gone too far, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

She hadn't convinced me though. In a nervous gesture, she began biting at her lower lip. She looked like she wanted to say something; she was hesitating. Curiosity was burning in her eyes. She was regaining her color and I was becoming frustrated once again at the silence of her knowing mind.

"I expect you have a few more questions for me." I guessed.

"A few."

Of course she did, she was always curious; always interested in things she shouldn't be interested in.

"Come on, then," I smiled, "I'll show you."

We turned around and I brought her back to Carlisle's office.

_I'm guessing you want to show her the pictures, _Carlisle wondered, "Come in," he invited.

I slowly pushed the door open. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk in his leather chair.

_Perfect timing, _Carlisle thought, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Carlisle rose from his seat. He was already aware of what I was up to, but I didn't want Bella to think we were having our normal silent conversations.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history. Well, your history, actually," I explained to him.

"We didn't mean to disturb you," Bella apologized.

Silly Bella, I thought.

_She sure is polite, isn't she? _Carlisle smiled, "Not at all," he looked at me, "Where are you going to start?" he asked.

I had many stories in mind and I decided I would start out as simple as Carlisle's story could ever be, "The Waggoner."

I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. An electric shock rose up my arm and through my body. I knew she felt it too because her heart starting pounding, her pulse racing.

_Does that always happen? To deny yourself what you crave most when her pulse rises is truly significant in your relationship. You two are truly meant to be together. _Carlisle's thoughts continued more to himself.

I turned Bella to face an oil painting that was on the wall behind her, ignoring Carlisle. I could tell that she was interested again.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," I explained. I knew questions must have been racing through her mind.

Carlisle walked up behind Bella. His continuous flow of thoughts had stopped, "The London of my youth," he added.

Bella must not have realized he was behind her because she recoiled at the sound of his voice. I squeezed her hand.

"Will _you_ tell the story?" I wondered. I didn't want to get anything wrong, or put my foot in my mouth.

_I'm sorry. You will have to explain it to her because I must leave for work. Don't worry, you'll do fine. _Carlisle thought.

"I would," he turned to Bella, "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning – Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides," his eyes met mine, "you know the stories as well as I do." Carlisle had a wide smile across his face.

Carlisle gave Bella a warm smile and ducked out of the room. I looked at Bella, nervous about this conversation. I was still waiting for the wailing and screaming. A sickening jolt surged through my stomach at the thought of her leaving. Her eyes were fixed on the painting.

"What happened then?" she asked eagerly while removing her eyes from the painting and meeting my gaze, "When he realized what had happened to him?"

My eyes moved from her face to another painting. She followed my gaze. "When he knew what he had become," I said in a low voice, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."

"How?" Bella asked with shock present on her face.

I contained a sigh, "He jumped from great heights," my voice stoic, "He tried to drown himself in the ocean…but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist…feeding…while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation," I explained.

I knew at any moment she would comprehend my words and descend the stairs and quickly exit the house.

"Is that possible?" she asked darkly.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed."

I saw her open her mouth and I rushed to get the words about before she could ask me another question, "So he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself

"One night, a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next months his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again.

"He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swam to France and –"

"He _swam_ to France?" Bella shrieked incredulously.

I had to compose my face because I was trying desperately not to laugh at her reaction, "People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," I reminded her.

She blinked foolishly, "That's true, I guess," shock was evident in her eyes still, "It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for us –"

"Everything is easy for _you_," she interrupted, a little perturbed.

I paused, waiting for her to ask another question. The look on her face was very comical. Her mouth hung open a little and her eyes were wide with surprise. She was quick to perceive my obvious reason for hesitating before I continued, "I won't interrupt again, I promise," she said with a small smile.

I laughed because I knew that she would interrupt again when she hears what I have to say next, "Because, technically, we don't need to breathe," I began until Bella burst out, "You – "

"No, no, you promised," I laughed because I knew that when she heard this bit of information that her reaction would be exactly what it was now. Her face was screwed up in longing to finish her questioning. I brought my finger to her lip to silence her, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

She spoke with my finger pressed lightly against her warm lips, "You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything." Her voice was mumbled, trying to speak past my silencing finger. I traced my finger down her jaw and stopped at her neck. My stomach did summer-salts when her pulse speed by my touch. I had momentarily forgotten about the story or where we were. It was just Bella and I, together.

"You don't have to _breathe_?" her eyes were still wide with interested; her question bringing me to the present.

"No," I answered, instantly nervous that this proclamation would be the thing that scares her away, "it's not necessary. Just a habit." I shrugged, showing her how little it really mattered.

She dropped her voice, almost conspiratorially, "How long can you go…without _breathing_?"

"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable – being without a sense of smell." I tried to explain very nonchalantly.

"A bit uncomfortable," she mirrored.

I continued to look at her face. Each expression fluttered across with little time to settle. Her eyebrows pulled together and I wanted to take my thumb and smooth out the complexity lines. Trying to understand her thoughts was like trying to read sign language unknown to humans.

A new speculation loomed in my mind. I removed my hand from her, letting the cold return. Something was eating at me from the inside. I was bringing her into this mythical world. Each new revelation bringing her closer to the doom I was prepared to fight. Bella's face grew very grave. She was watching my expressions now, "What is it?" she asked gently.

She brought her hand to my face, trying to comfort _me_. I felt each pump of her blood. Her hand warmed my cheek to several degrees than my normal temperature. I sighed because I knew that I was inviting her to tempt fate and that I would allow it.

"I keep waiting for it to happen." I said quietly.

"For what to happen?" she asked urgently.

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go," I pasted a smile across my face, trying to ease the tension building inside me, "I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…" I kept my eyes fixed on her, waiting for her to agree with me and just leave.

There was a long and painful silence before either of us spoke again.

"I'm not running anywhere," Bella promised with obvious triumph in her voice, like she was looking fate in the eye and taunting it.

I remembered the story, and thought that if I continued maybe, just maybe, she would hear something that would scare her away, "We'll see," I smiled.

Her lips turned down at the corners, a frown forming on her face, "So, go on – Carlisle was swimming to France."

I caught my breath, delighting in the ever present yearning in my stomach. I moved my gaze from her face to another painting deciding to continue, "Carlisle swam to France," I repeated, "and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine – and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to prefect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital…" I trailed off, my thoughts moving in a different direction.

I willed myself to be like Carlisle. I wished to have his self control, to never have to second guess my senses. I inhaled; something I used to do to calm myself, but now it brought red hot flames ripping down my throat. I mentally shut out the yearning I had now. I remembered what my purpose was for this conversation. I brought my hand to the painting in front of us, tapping lightly on it.

"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers." I said while lightly tracing the figures in the picture; the Volturi.

I was so deep in thought, remembering things that Carlisle had seen when a startled laugh burst out of Bella's lips. I turned to see what the matter was; thinking that maybe she finally had lost it. Dawn crossed my face as I realized what she was looking at. It was Carlisle's face in the painting with the Volturi.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods," I laughed at the impossibility that any vampire could ever be a god, "Aro, Marcus, Caius," I explained as I pointed each one out to her, "Nighttime patrons of the arts."

Her eyes darted from the painting to me face, "What happened to them?" she questioned.

Her hand reached up to touch the figures in the painting but her finger never touched.

"They're still there," I shrugged, "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try…"

During my story telling, I had visualized everything that Carlisle and I had both witnessed during the few days before and after my transformation. The painful memory was something I rarely thought of these days. I looked out the window, banishing the unpopular imagines from my mind.

My chest was swelling at the relief I felt for finally releasing the information that could doom me from ever seeing this delightful creature again. The feeling of happiness that was surging through my body at this moment in time was completely indescribable. I hadn't realized that I would feel like this, too; that knowing she wasn't running, that she was one hundred percent accepting. I returned my gaze to Bella. She looked humble and my lips turned up; an automatic response to her beauty.

"And so we've come full circle," I finished.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" she asked.

She was constantly asking all the questions that gave everything away about me and nothing about her, "Almost always," I replied.

I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her waist, exaggerating the movement. I delicately moved her along with me, always remembering how fragile she was.

"Almost?" Bella asked while we were walking down the hall.

_Crap_, I thought. Why was this the one question, of all the questions, to ask? I knew I would give her the answer. The internal argument of her safety still loomed in my mind. She should stay away from me but I loved her and the thought of her leaving caused me physical pain. Pain was something I hadn't felt since before the transformation. Bella brought out all the human aspects of me, including the weakness of _pain_.

I sighed, "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence – about ten years after I was…born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time." I explained.

Now, this would be it, the thing that makes her scream in terror. I waited, but, instead of terror she was intrigued.

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

She _wasn't_ frightened? I admitted to killing humans and she was…curious. She is so peculiar. That was an understatement. She had lost her mind. We ascended the next set of stairs. I was leading her to my room. I turned and looked at her, "That doesn't repulse you?" I asked curtly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess…it sounds reasonable," she said firmly.

A laugh escaped my lips as I thought of the absurdity of her answer. Horrified delight sliced through my veins.

"From the time of my new birth," I replied quietly, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle – I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the…depression…that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murdered down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl – if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

I watched as she shivered. I continued in my quest to be nothing but honest with her, "But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

I stopped in front of my bedroom door, "My room," I told her while opening the door and leading her inside.

I watched her as she took in everything. Her eyes flowed rapidly from one side of the room to the other. Her stare lingered on my CD's.

"Good acoustics?" she asked.

My good mood was vibrant now. The pain from not knowing today's outcome had subsided. I was radiant with glee. I chuckled and nodded at her question. I decided I would give her an example and turned the stereo on from a remote. When the jazz music began to play she whirled spectacularly in a circle, delight in her eyes at the sound. She stopped and moved over to my collection of music. Her eyes read through several labels, "How do you have these organized?" she asked in astonishment.

I was barely paying attention to her words because I was in complete merriment of how the events unfolded today, "Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," I answered automatically.

She turned around to face me. The whirl wind of her warm aroma hit me like a wrecking ball. I continued to breathe evenly, reveling in the pain. I couldn't shake my new found happiness that was ever present in my being. She wanted me; all of me. Her eyes met mine and she read my face, "What?" she asked.

"I was prepared to feel…relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me…happy." I shrugged my shoulders, but the jubilance radiated out of me and a smile crept up my face.

"I'm glad," she replied with a smile.

I continued to gaze at her. I tried to read her expressions but they were so swiftly changing since she entered this house. I willed myself once more to read her mind. I tried probing it with mine over and over to no avail. My forehead creased in concentration.

"You are still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" she wondered.

My lips turned up lightly and I nodded.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," she lied silkily.

Disbelief was strong in my mind. I raised an eyebrow at this news. A sinister thought raced through my head and before I acted a wide smile spread across my face, "You _really_ shouldn't have said that," I laughed.

I growled very un-menacingly, brought my lips above my teeth to show them off, and hunkered down. Her eyes grew wide with terror.

"You wouldn't" she shrieked.

I let my body recoil as I sprung.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was very hard to get through because of the repetitiveness of the dialog. I could have left the majority out of the story but I felt that it was such a large part of the Twilight Series that I decided to keep it. This is the shortest chapter that I can think of in the Twilight book and will not have any parts. _

_Next chapter will include the baseball scene. I'm excited to write it! Because the pace of the coming chapters is much quicker than the past chapters I might be able to write them quicker, it just depends on if my mind is willing to open up! _

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Everyone has been extremely supportive. _


	15. 19 Baseball I

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 19: Baseball**

**(Part I)

* * *

**

As I pounced on Bella I brought her into my arms and held her there securely while flying through the room at a ferocious velocity. When we collided with the couch it went flying across the room until it settled against the wall with a large crashing blast. She was breathing in large heavy gasps of air and her heart was drumming madly. She tried to move out of my protective arms and I refused.

I moved her closer into my embrace letting her warm my body. She eyed me suspiciously and a playful grin spread across my face without my permission. It was just something I did naturally when I was around her.

"You were saying?" I pretended to growl.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," her voice was sagging with sarcasm under her heavy panting.

"Much better," I agreed.

She looked up at me, still a little jarred by my sudden movement, "Um…" she paused and continued to struggle, "Can I get up now?" she asked.

"What the hell was that noise?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Ha-ha. Edward is wrestling with Bella." Alice answered cheerily.

_Oh my, _Jasper began thinking, but his thoughts turned frenzied.

I began laughing at Bella and Jaspers now frantic thoughts.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked from the hall.

Bella continued to struggle in my arms but I refused to let her go. I repositioned her so she was on my lap. I could feel the warmth of Bella's blood as it raced up her cheeks when she realized that Alice and Jasper were in the door way.

"Go ahead," I barked a laugh.

_How can he get that close to her? It seriously blows my mind, _Jasper was panicking mentally.

Jasper had a strong belief that being this close to a human was impossible without feeding. His belief was now being thrown out the window.

Alice's thoughts were just a humming of approval. She was radiating with glee as she moved fluidly into the room, dropping to the ground and crossing her legs with a gleaming smile across her face.

Jasper continued to stay in the door way. His thoughts were still fanatically stunned.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice said while she failed extravagantly at trying to suppress laughter.

Bella stiffened like a board in my arms but met her gaze unflinchingly and I couldn't help but grin at both of them. When Bella saw my face she relaxed. I looked at Alice and answered back playfully, "Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare."

I tightened my arms around her. Her heart was still humming quickly and her blush was still pronounced on her cheeks. Jasper finally got his thoughts out of a tangle as the mood of the room finally hit him.

_Wow, I've never felt Edward feel so…happy…and…in love. _A smile spread across Jaspers face automatically at the cheerfulness in the room. "Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" he asked while walking into the room.

Playing ball did sound fun. I knew Emmett would be thoroughly pissed if I didn't show up this time. I remembered the vampires that are visiting in the area and without thinking about it I looked at Bella and realized I would never leave her for a moment with those creatures at large. Before I could respond Alice chimed in, "Of course you should bring Bella."

_What?_ Jasper looked mildly surprised and sent Alice a quick look but turned back so quickly I wasn't sure if Bella caught it. Once again I had to remind myself that it was always her choice, "Do you want to go?" I asked as excitement burst through me.

She looked at me and without hesitating she said, "Sure. Um, where are we going?"

_This is going to be so much fun! _Alice's thoughts flitted through my mind.

_I can't believe this. Oh well this should be…interesting. _Jasper thought while curiosity was willing inside him.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why," I smiled at her.

A sign of nervousness was evident on her face when she bit her lower lip. She didn't realize she was doing it when she looked at me and asked anxiously, "Will Ineed an umbrella?"

We all started laughing but I was relieved because I was finally aware of what her sudden apprehension was.

"Will she?" Jasper asked with a most peculiar expression.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing." Alice said while the vision of the clearing ran through her head.

Jasper was so full of happiness and joyfulness from the situation happening in the room that he couldn't contain his smile, "Good, then," he exclaimed.

Being around Alice was always a little strange because I was constantly seeing the future. This time it was just the coming minutes going through her mind. I saw her going to Carlisle and asking about playing ball.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," Alice jumped off the ground and headed toward the door with a wink in Jaspers direction.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased.

Jasper closed the door behind him, _Have fun bro. _

Bella turned in my lap, her heart fluttering at our closeness, "What will we be playing?" she wondered.

I laughed at the thought of letting her hold a bat, or worse, letting her try to hit a ball with a bat.

"_You_ will be watching," I clarified, "We will be playing baseball," I explained.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Vampires like baseball?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's the American pastime," I said in mock seriousness.

***

Some very annoying sound was in my ear. I was driving down Bella's street when little droplets of rain began splattering onto the windshield. That was not what was bothering me. Billy Black was waiting for Charlie in his driveway so he could tattle tale like a little kid on Bella's new found relationship with me.

"Damn Quileute legends," I muttered so low that Bella couldn't hear me.

Jacob and his father were taking shelter on Bella's front porch and I was instantly tense.

_Can't she tell there is something wrong with that kid? His cold white skin, his aversion to the sun…I will settle this though. Charlie will listen to me and force her to stop seeing the Cullen kid. _Billy Black thought with a sneer and a curse in each thought with my name.

_Charlie isn't even here, why are we waiting here in the rain like idiots? _Jacob thought until he saw Bella, _Oh, well…maybe this wasn't a wasted trip after all. _

I had heard enough. The thoughts radiating off of them were about to drive me to let the monster free. I couldn't let that happen when Bella was around.

"This is crossing the line," I said vehemently.

Bella's eyes found mine and they were worried. "He came to warn Charlie?" she asked horrified.

I gave her a grave look and nodded. I turned toward Billy then and I was seeing red. My eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. _I can just get out of the car and scare them off. Or maybe I could…_

"Let me deal with this," Bella interrupted my internal rage.

I didn't want to let her leave my side. To think of the things she was going to hear from Billy's mouth. His thoughts continued to get snippier and nastier each time he glared in my direction. I knew if I left the vehicle now and released my anger that I would lose Bella, so I quickly agreed, "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."

"Jacob is not that much younger than I am," she reminded me crisply.

I turned my gaze on her because she pulled me from my anger. She always knew exactly what to say to calm my nerves and bring me back to earth. I grinned at her, "Oh, I know," I assured her.

She looked exasperated. She reached for the door handle and sighed. I needed to leave here before my temper came back.

_What the hell are they doing? What is taking so long? _Billy thought angrily.

"Get them inside so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk," I commanded.

Her eyes met mine again, "Do you want my truck?" she asked.

_Hasn't she learned better by now?_ I rolled my eyes, "I could _walk_ home faster than this truck moves."

A sad look entered her eyes, "You don't have to leave," she said longingly.

She had no idea how difficult it was for me to leave while there were vampires lurking in the vicinity and the Blacks were here to cause trouble. I looked at her expression realizing she didn't want me to leave just as much as I didn't want to leave her. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them," I glared in the Blacks direction, "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend," a smile spread across my face.

She groaned loudly, "Thanks a lot."

Her face was so adorable when she was upset or angry. I couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll be back soon," I promised.

_If she doesn't exit that truck in one minute I am going to go over there and make sure she is okay, _Billy swelled ominously.

I turned my glare back in the direction of the porch at the last thought. I wanted to taunt Billy just a little bit and Jacob too. I leaned down and slowly brought my lips to Bella's jaw. I kissed lightly and her heart jumped up in her chest. Her blood was pulsing quickly and the scent made me go wild. The kiss was all flames and electricity down my throat. When I moved away from her, she looked towards the porch and could see the same thing I could. Billy had a death grip on his wheel chair and his thoughts were in frantic disarray.

_Oh, how... oh, goodness. I… Well…disgusting! _Billy's thoughts were choked.

Bella realized how panicked Billy was now and she was suddenly in a rush, "_Soon_," she ordered while opening the door to the truck and stepping out into the rain.

When the rain droplets ran down her face I could see them evaporate while the wind blew her rainy scent in my direction. I gripped her steering wheel so tightly I almost broke it off. She shut the door quickly and ran to the porch for protection from the rain.

I decided to keep my attention on the Blacks and not on the way Bella's scent was covered in a delicious sweetness.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob," Bella greeted them in a incredibly false pleased voice, "Charlie's gone for the day – I hope you haven't been waiting long."

_Right, right, I don't believe she is worried about our wait at all._ Billy thought with disappointment etched in every sagging line of his face. "Not long," Billy replied dully, "I just wanted to bring this up," he pointed to a brown paper sack in his lap.

_I wonder when Charlie will be home. I still can't believe what I saw in her truck. _Billy thoughts continued to curse me.

"Thanks," Bella responded in a confused voice, "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?" she offered.

_She doesn't seem scared or nervous…not at all like she was just with a vampire. _Billy was alight with a feverous fanatical burn.

Bella opened the door and showed them in. Before the door was shut I was out of the truck and pelting through the woods.

Each step dragged as I was contemplating going back and scoping up Bella and running for it. The only reason I didn't was because Billy was right about everything. She shouldn't be with me. She should realize the appalling creature that I am and run away screaming. But she didn't; she continued to pull herself ever closer to me and I allowed it. I embraced her and wanted her in my arms. The love I was feeling for her was overwhelming. _If anything were to happen to her..._ I stopped running in the forest to take several unneeded deep breaths. When the fear and anxiety finally dulled I swiftly made my way back home.

For the first time in ages Alice wasn't waiting for me at the porch steps; Emmett was.

"Hey! I heard that you _and_ Bella are coming out to play ball tonight!" Emmett laughed loudly while his face twisted with glee.

"No, Bella will _not_ be playing," I said with a grim smile.

"Oh, damn it. I was hoping to see Bella with a bat in her hand," Emmett smiled sinisterly.

"Please, like I would place a bat in her hands!"

_Yeah, yeah I get it. You just don't understand how funny it is when she does something human, _Emmett chortled a wild little laugh as he walked into the house.

Alice walked over the threshold then, _You know this is going to be a good game. There will be a tie breaker. Do you remember what happened last time between Jasper and Emmett? Esme is going to have to come up with a better idea for tie breaking._

I smiled at her, "So are you pitching?"

_Of course, you can't let Carlisle do it; he's just not that good at pitching. _Alice thought.

We were both silent for a few seconds and I could tell what topic of conversation Alice really wanted to cover, "Go ahead, ask me," I suggested.

_When can I take Bella shopping? Please let me take her soon! Have you seen the dreadful attire she was wearing? Just wait until you see what she is wearing tonight. Ugh! _Alice pouted.

"We'll see," I replied.

_Fine, okay… Want to throw the ball around? _Alice asked, bored.

"Sure."

Alice flew through the house, grabbed a baseball and flew to the backyard. I was already waiting for her. We threw the ball back and forth for several minutes until Jasper and Emmett came outside to join us. Emmett and Jasper decided that throwing the ball back and forth was 'boring' and needed some spice.

They began throwing the ball as far as they could to see who would be the first to not catch it. This went on for several long minutes. I sat on the grass watching the sun slowly descending behind the trees. I got up in a hurry to pick Bella up.

_Take Emmett's Jeep. Trust me. _Alice sent a vision of us running through the forest, _She would appreciate it if part of the way there wasn't on your back, _she giggled.

"Hey, Emmett, I'm taking your jeep," I informed him.

"Okay, bring it back in one piece, oh, and you better help Bella get into the Jeep. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt trying to get in it," Emmett's bellowing laugh echoed and reverberated off of the trees.

"Funny," I muttered.

I could hear Charlie and Bella's conversation from a mile down the road. I caught the very end of it. Bella had informed Charlie that we were going on a date and Charlie was having a hard time comprehending the match. "Where is he taking you?" he asked protectively.

I could hear Bella groan loudly, "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family," she explained.

_Baseball? Hum, maybe I had things all wrong with this Edward kid, _Charlie mumbled in his thoughts, _But, Bella, playing ball?_ A loud chuckle erupted from him. "_You're_ playing baseball?" he asked in disbelief.

I was extremely pleased that she finally told Charlie the truth about our plans.

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time," she responded.

_All of the time, _I amended in my mind.

"You must really like this guy," Charlie observed suspiciously.

I heard Bella sigh as I parked in the driveway. I heard the water going in the kitchen. "Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much," said Charlie.

I promptly made my way to the front door and lightly pressed the door bell. Bells began ringing throughout the house. I heard Charlie's footsteps followed by Bella's coming towards the door. He opened the door swiftly sending their scent flying out into the rain. Every particle of air around me began soaking up Bella's scent instantly. Charlie's scent could have been non-existent compared to hers. I could almost catch her taste on the saturated air.

"Come on in, Edward," Charlie greeted me.

Bella exhaled a large gust of air sending another tantalizing scent ripping down my throat and sending my stomach into knots at the fragrance.

"Thanks, Chief Swan," I replied respectfully.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket," he reached for it.

I pulled it off quickly and replied, "Thanks, sir," before handing it over.

"Have a seat there, Edward," he ordered while pointing to the seat.

I saw Bella's face in my peripheral vision and she looked like she was going to be sick with anxiety. I sat down in the only chair. Bella and Charlie sat on the sofa. Bella glared at me with her arms folded around her stomach. Her kittenish out-rage was comical at best and so I winked when Charlie's back was turned. Her cheeks turned bright pink - in horror or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball," Charlie mused.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan," I answered courteously.

"Well, more power to you, I guess," he said incredulously and we both broke into hooting laughs.

Blood had boiled to the surface of Bella's face and rage flowed out of her mouth. She stood up, "Okay. Enough humor at my expense. Let's go," she ordered.

I waited for Charlie to stand up and then followed him. We met Bella in the hall while she angrily pulled her jacket over her flannel shirt. I don't care what Alice said, the flannel looks pleasant on her. When she flipped her hair it sent a wave of her bouquet my direction and I inhaled deeply at the pleasurable pain that was echoing in my throat.

"Not too late, Bell," Charlie instructed.

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early," I promised.

What he didn't know was that I would be staying the night in his daughter's room…_again_. Holding her tightly against my body and tracing every line of her face, arms, and shoulders. I imagined her trembling under my touch when Charlie finally distracted me.

"You take care of my girl, all right?" Charlie ordered and I could hear the mental humming of his love for his only daughter spilling from his mind in large waves crashing into me all at once. I wondered briefly if this is what Jasper felt like when he absorbed someone's mood.

Bella groaned again but we both ignored her.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir."

There was no doubt that she would always be safe with me, that I would never let any harm come to her. Charlie's thoughts became muffled like they did at times but I could still tell that he believed me. I grabbed my jacket and watched Bella walk angrily down the hall. Bella, still in her kittenish rage, turned to look at me and then marched out of the house. Charlie and I both laughed and I followed her. When she reached the porch her jaw almost dropped to the ground when she caught sight of the Jeep. Charlie came into view of the Jeep too and whistled.

"Wear your seat belts," he stammered.

Bella finally got her act together after taking in the whole jeep. Her eyes had roamed from the monster tires to the metal guards over the headlights and the crash bar. She stalked forward and I followed her, opening the passenger side door. I saw her look at the ground and then at the seat while her eyes slightly popped. She crouched like she was about to spring up into the seat. I sighed remembering Emmetts taunts and I carefully grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the Jeep with one hand. It was pouring down rain and her scent was teasing me by swirling around my nose and deep in my lungs as I inhaled.

I walked around to the front of the Jeep while watching Bella struggle with the seat belt. I suppressed a chuckle. I opened the driver's side door and she looked at me confused, "What's all this?" she asked pointing to the buckles.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Oh-oh," she looked nervous.

I watched her struggle some more, delighting in the blood flushing her face at her frustration. She wasn't going to give up the fight and I finally sighed, reaching over her to help. I brought the seat belt over her neck caressing her lightly and brought my finger tips across her collarbone. Her hands went limp in her lap and her heart was like a humming bird's wings. She began breathing heavily. The scent of her breath hit me like a ton of bricks, sweet and delicious. I pulled away once she was buckled. I did enjoy dazzeling her.

I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared the life. Bella was looking rather nervous. "This is a…um…_big_ Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's," I informed her, "I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

She was still breathless, "Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage," I explained.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

I threw her a disbelieving look. She was being ridiculous. She continued to stare at me and her look suddenly became horror struck, "Run the _whole_ way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" her voice rose a few intervals.

I tried to prevent a grin from spreading across my face but it was a hopeless attempt. My lips turned up at the corners no matter how hard I tried to suppress it, "_You're_ not going to run."

"_I'm_ going to be sick," she pulled her lips together tightly like she was preventing herself from getting sick right then.

Again, I tried to prevent a smile from appearing and yet there it was.

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

With her normal nervous gesture she began biting at her lower lip. When she did this it always made me a little anxious that she might hurt herself, but she never did. I watched her carefully as the panic was racing through her veins. Her pulse was hammering and her breath was heavy on the air. Her hair was slightly wet from the rain and I couldn't help it - I brought my nose to her head and kissed her hair. A groan came out of my throat without my permission. I pulled away and she gave me a questioning look.

"You smell so good in the rain," I explained.

I took more air into my lungs, a whirl wind of her warm scent swirled into them. I held it there for a second before exhaling and doing it all over again; reveling in her aroma.

"In a good way or a bad way?" she gave me a furtive look.

I sighed, "Both, always both."

Once our journey took us off the paved road and into the forest conversation became impossible for Bella because she was bouncing up and down. I swear I could see her eyes rattling around. I couldn't help but smile at her look. It was hilarious and no matter how hard I tried to hide my smile, it was brilliant and brightly plastered across my face. The end of the path loomed into view and we could no longer drive any farther. I stopped the Jeep turning the key as the engine became silent.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here," I explained.

"You know what? I'll just wait here," she answered sarcastically.

"What happened to all your courage?" I asked with a smile, "You were extraordinary this morning."

Her face started draining of all color, "I haven't forgotten last time yet."

I wrenched the door open and hopped out of the Jeep and in less than a second I was on her side of the Jeep unbuckling her seat belt. She stared at me indignantly.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," she protested.

I finally unbuckled all of the straps and decided teasing was the best way to go, "Hmmm…," I mused, "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

I pulled her into my arms and sat her gently on the ground.

"Tamper with my memory?" she asked anxiously.

"Something like that," I teased.

It was no longer raining and the mist was falling into her hair sending the sweet seductive scent evaporating into every particle of air around us. I took in a generous amount of the air in between us. I decided a distraction was needed so I could get her into the clearing.

She was leaning against the Jeep and I took two hasty steps until I trapped her there by placing both of my hands on either side of her. I brought my body ever closer to hers. She backed away slightly but didn't seem to mind my closeness. Her warm body enveloped me as I brought my face ever closer to hers. I wanted to place my lips to hers. I was nervous to see what her reaction would be this time.

"Now," I breathed, "what exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree -" she gulped, "– and dying. And then getting sick."

I remembered both times when she got sick; at school and after running with me. I couldn't help but smile at the memories but quickly smoothed my face. I moved the few extra inches until her warm breath was now in my mouth. I brought my lips to the hollow at the base of her throat. I kissed lightly moving my nose under her jaw lightly.

"Are you still worried now?" I breathed on her skin making her tremble in pleasure.

"Yes." her voice quivered in bliss, "About hitting trees and getting sick."

Apparently I wasn't distracting her enough though I was thoroughly distracted. I was euphoric. I trailed the tip of my nose up her throat and down her jaw line to the tip of her chin.

"And now?" I whispered while breathing in her every breath.

"Trees," she inhaled, "Motion sickness."

I brought my lips to her eyes and kissed her eye lids, "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but _I_ might," her confidence failing extravagantly.

I began my journey to her mouth. I kissed slowly down her cheek letting her skin warm them. I brought my lips to the corner of her mouth. Gently, I let my bottom lip softly brush against hers.

"Would I let a tree hurt you?"

My lips were barely touching her. A curious sensation crawled up my throat. With every touch of our lips electricity shot through my body sending a joyous feeling through my veins. Her bottom lip was trembling in absolute pleasure. I took in several generous gulps of her breath.

"No," she breathed against my lips.

"You see," I said my lips touching hers as I spoke, "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," she sighed and she became limp against the Jeep, giving up.

I pulled her face into my hands a little rougher than usual and brought my lips to hers fiercely. Our lips were moving together and we were both panting heavily at the sensations shooting through our bodies. She brought her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her. We embraced frantically while our bodies were welded together. My hands moved eagerly to her back bringing her closer to my chest while bowing her body against mine. She was quivering with delight as her lips parted slightly and she sighed heavily bringing her breath deep in my lungs. Excitement exploded in the pit of my stomach.

I let go and staggered back several steps, flustered, realizing this was the only sensible course of action. I couldn't believe I let myself get so out of control.

"Damn it, Bella!" I was gasping, "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

I watched as she leaned forward placing her hands on her knees and panting.

"You're indestructible," she mumbled while continuing to breathe heavily.

I was so angry at myself for letting it get that far. I monster inside me wanted me to lose control and I couldn't let that happen.

"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid," I growled.

* * *

_Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter and am excited about writing the rest of this chapter. Once again, thank you very much to those of you who have read this far into Midnight Sun Continuation. I honestly wasn't expecting my story to become as popular as it has and I am so very thankful to all of the reviews I have received. I enjoy praise and constructive criticism; which is exactly what you (the readers) have given me. _


	16. 19 Baseball II

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 19: Baseball**

**(Part II)

* * *

**

I pulled Bella onto my back while trying to be as gentle as possible. She secured herself to me by wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling her arms around my neck. The warmth rippled down my body.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," I reminded her.

She lodged her face into my shoulder and it sent a jolt of electricity through me. I could feel her warm breath. I broke into a run and her pulse picked up, her heart beating out large palpitations.

It only took a matter of minutes before we arrived just outside the clearing where my family was already preparing to play ball. Bella did not move as I stood there waiting for her to let go. I was terrified that she had opened her eyes and fallen sick like before. I reached behind me and ran my fingers through her silky hair gently.

"It's over, Bella," I said softly.

She sighed in relief and she was suddenly no longer wrapped around me. I heard a pulpous noise that was followed by, "Oh!"

I turned around swiftly worried she had hurt herself. I did the smallest of double takes before I saw her expression and the tension finally broke between us. Her face was screwed up in embarrassment. I was trying my hardest to hold in laughter but I was unable to. I barked out a laugh. Her expression had twisted into indignation and chagrin. She pushed herself off the ground while brushing dirt and bracken off of her backside. She turned, muttering silently, and marched off in the wrong direction.

A smile was still on my face as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you," she said bitterly.

"You're going the wrong way," I said coolly.

She turned on her heal with a firm and purposeful tread in the opposite direction. I shook my head back and forth at her and grabbed her around the waist a second time.

"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face," I tried to explain but a chuckle broke through my composure.

She looked at me haughtily. "Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

I paused for a moment and studied her face. "I wasn't mad at you."

"'Bella, you'll be the death of me'?" she quoted crisply.

"_That_ was simply a statement of fact," I said while still trying to hold in my amusement.

She gave me a look of pure abhorrence and turned to stride away again. In a quick motion I pulled her to my chest. I couldn't take it if she left me now.

"You were mad," she persisted, her face stricken.

"Yes."

"But you just said –" she began.

"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Bella?" I asked patiently. "Don't you understand?"

I felt completely exasperated. She was so sweet, loving…fragile; there was nothing she could do to make me upset at her.

She pursed her lips. "See what?" she insisted with a confused expression.

"I'm never angry with you – how could I be? Brave, trusting…warm as you are," I explained.

"Then why?" she asked softly.

I analyzed her face, trying to read her mind once again. I reached the barrier I always did while trying to probe her mind, the silence persisted. She looked just as confused as ever. I sighed and pulled her delicate face in my cold palms. Her cheeks instantly warmed my whole body. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I infuriate myself," I said quietly. "The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger; I should be able to –"

She placed her warm palm over my mouth touching my lips softly. "Don't."

She stared into my eyes, the depth of her eyes were communicating with mine. I put my hand over hers and moved it to my cheek. The warmth radiated off of her skin and deep into my body. I felt the sudden urge to bring our lips together and tell her how much I loved her. The words were exiting my mouth before I made the decision to do so. "I love you," I stated. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."

Her face softened at my words. "Now, please try to behave yourself," I pleaded as I slowly bent down and brushed my lips lightly across hers.

She didn't move but her heart raced and she parted her lips with a sigh. I inhaled copious amounts of her breath into my lungs letting it send flames down my throat.

"You promised Chief Swan that you would have me home early, remember," she whispered against my lips. "We'd better get going."

My insides were twisting in pleasure at our touch but I finally got my act together.

"Yes ma'am," I replied while continuing to smile.

I released all of her but her hand. I showed her the way through the forest. It was only a few feet until we reached the clearing. I was feeling radiant with glee. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a large rock. When they caught sight of us they all three rose. Alice and Jasper were in the distance throwing the ball back and forth and Carlisle was marking bases.

_Right on time! _Alice thought.

_I'll just hold my breath if she gets too close, _Jasper contemplated.

_I thought I heard them, _Esme thought while walking in our direction.

Rosalie strode off in the other direction without a single glance behind her._ Oh great…the human's here, _Rosalie sneered, alight with malice.

_Come on! Jeez, not this again…_ Emmett stared at the back of Rosalie as she marched away from us. _Whatever, I'm not missing this. _Emmett followed behind Esme.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached us.

_Yeah, that weird gurgling noise. _"It sounded like a bear choking." Emmett chortled.

A small timid smile was on Bella's face. "That was him."

_Oh, I see how it is_, I thought internally. "Bella was being unintentionally funny," I explained with a wide grin.

Alice came running towards us. _Five seconds,_ she thought as she stopped in front of us.

"It's time," she announced.

Lightning flashed through the dark cloudy sky while thunder rippled overhead shaking the ground around us. Bella's eyes grew wide in wonder.

_Her face is hilarious, _Emmett thought. "Eerie, isn't it?" he winked at Bella hoping for her to make another 'human' face.

"Let's go." Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and they speed swiftly away toward the field.

_I'll take care of her. Go play now, _Esme vested.

Excitement was flowing in my veins. It had been a long time since I had felt so light and buoyant. "Are you ready for some ball?" I asked eagerly.

Her face showed a mix of awe, bewilderment, and perplexity at the game. She seemed extremely intimidated. "Go team!" she said enthusiastically. A chuckle came through my lips as I fluffed her hair up in a frenzy and bounded after Alice and Emmett.

Another crash of lightning sent a rumble of thunder through the earth at our feet. All the amazing feelings shooting through my body were making me exceedingly intoxicated with bliss. In this moment I felt like I had everything I could ever want. I flew past Alice and Emmett.

_Show off, _Emmett thought.

I just chuckled at his expression as I turned to run backwards, stopping in the outfield next to Carlisle. I peered over Emmett's shoulder to see Esme and Bella walking toward the field.

"Same teams?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. My team members, Carlisle and Alice, left to go to their positions. Carlisle went to stand between first and second base while Alice went to the pitcher's mound. I darted toward the outfield.

_Edward, you are such a gentleman, _Esme commended.

I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation and listened to the end of it as they finally reached the outside of the playing field.

"You don't mind, then? That I'm…all wrong for him?" Bella asked Esme incredulously.

_She's not all wrong for me, I'm all wrong for her._ I amended internally.

"No." Esme began. _I'd never want to take Bella away from Edward, I just couldn't imagine…_ "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow." _He needs to change her but I know if he never will, _Esme was thinking wistfully.

The ground shook below us as thunder rumbled overhead.

_Get ready, Edward! _Emmett chortled internally. He was swinging the bat back and forth.

_He'll miss the first one, _Alice snickered.

"All right," Esme called out. "Batter up."

Emmett raised his bat, ready to strike. Alice continued to snicker internally as she pictured Emmett missing the first pitch. She brought the ball to her waist. In a swift stealthy move she brought the ball into flight. It flew past Emmett at amazing speeds as Jasper caught it.

_He's going to hit the next one, Edward. Be prepared, though, there is a ninety-seven percent chance you'll catch it. _Alice mused in her mind.

Jasper threw the ball back at Alice and she showed her gleaming teeth at him.

_Damn she is so attractive when she pitches, _Jasper thought.

I began ignoring Jasper's thoughts quickly after that. I didn't need to be distracted from the game. Alice brought the ball back to her waist. She threw it with great force again and I was prepared. Emmett hit the ball with such strength that the aluminum smashed into the ball making a sound so fierce that it reverberated off the trees. It sounded just like the thunder. I caught a glimpse of Bella before I took off running. Her face looked stunned.

The ball suddenly flew toward me at a ferocious velocity. It went whizzing by me at lethal speeds and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch it. Bella had distracted me with yet another one of her expressions. I hurtled through the woods, jumping over downed trees, hopping over rocks until I caught up with the ball. I put all my strength into my leap as I jumped and caught the ball while grabbing onto a branch and swinging down to the ground.

With immense speed I ran back to the clearing, ball raised high and a smile prominent on my face.

"Out!" Esme yelled to Emmett's disappointment.

_Don't worry, I'll get you back…_ he threatened.

Bella had a bewildered expression. I heard Esme explaining what happened. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest."

Jasper was next to bat. He already knew that throwing one towards me would be a mistake and was going for a ground ball. He hit the ball and it bounced off the ground. Carlisle caught it and started running to beat Jasper to first base. They collided and sent another thunderous noise through the night's air.

Bella was sitting on the grass and jumped up with a look of concern on her face. I laughed harder than ever at her expression.

"Safe." Esme called out.

We continued to play until the other team had three outs. We switched positions and I was at Bella's side in a quick motion that she almost didn't see.

"What do you think?" I asked in excitement.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again," she smiled widely.

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," I laughed.

The thrill of the game and the desire I felt when I was around Bella had me feeling high.

"I am a little disappointed," she said teasingly.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well," she grinned, "it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

She thought I was better than everyone else on the planet. I was soaring. I didn't think anything could remove the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on my face.

_I'm going to have to have a talk with her about filling your head with non-sense, _Emmett guffawed stupidly.

_You're oozing love over here. You're up lover boy, _Jasper joked.

"I'm up!" I told Bella while heading to the plate.

We continued to play for several innings when several things happened simultaneously. I had bent down to get into the catching position, Carlisle had walked up to bat and Alice gasped in horror while she shrieked in alarm in her mind. I brought my eyes to hers as I saw what she was seeing. Terror rose inside me as a large dead weight fell through my chest and into my stomach.

Three vampires were running in our direction, curious about playing ball. The next series of visions had me scrambling to Bella's side in terror.

_Edward, no!_ Alice thought while her vision continued as one tall vampire caught Bella's scent on the wind and attacked. In her vision Bella didn't die because we prevented him from sucking her dry but she had been bitten. Only a part of a second had passed and I was at Bella's side.

_Get her out of here now!_ Alice bellowed from her mind. My brain was in limbo because I saw the other outcomes too.

Everyone was saying Alice's name alarmingly in their heads but Esme was the first to break the silence. "Alice?" she asked, her voice strained.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she mouthed almost soundlessly.

I felt Bella tense up as everyone flew rapidly to her side in protection. Bella knew - she had to know. She was always so observant. Everyones thoughts were jumbled in confusion and alarm. Panic burst inside me like poisonous gas.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked in a business like tone.

_It's too late, Edward. I'm sorry. _"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," Alice's eyes were blank yet horror struck.

_They'll have to go through me before they get to Alice, _Jasper thought protectively. He moved closer to her. "What changed?"

She looked up at him in absolute horror. I could see how split second decisions were altering her visions. None of them looked promising. "They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she explained with pure agony in her voice.

_It's my fault, _she thought feebly.

We all looked at Bella and saw that her face was shocked. Her heart drummed madly as she comprehended our words. I saw through seven pairs of eyes Bella's expressions from every angle. Each of their thoughts were ricocheting in my head. _Was this the punishment I would suffer for being selfish? Losing her? _I cried internally. My heart was screaming in protest.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked me.

Alice was in a stunned stupor. I read through each line of her thoughts as they flitted across her mind. "Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." I frowned at him.

_Take Bella and run! _"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked me nervously.

I brought her scent into my lungs. It was just another reminder of how weak and fragile she was.

"No, not carrying –" I cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

It was one of the many visions that had gone through Alice's mind: Bella being hunted. Each decision we made turned the outcome into something different. Some were more devastating than others. As soon as I decided it I saw the reaction of the vampires. They would hunt – we would lose. I couldn't run with her.

_This isn't good, _Carlisle thought.

_All right, a fight! _Emmett exclaimed in his head, completely unperturbed. I glowered at him. He shrugged, _I'm sorry. I don't want them to hurt Bella any more than you do. _

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she clipped in a muffled wail.

"Three!" _That will be too easy. _"Let them come." Emmett scoffed and began flexing his muscles.

Everyone's thoughts were in such a frantic state of mind I couldn't listen anymore. They were coming at me from all angles. Bella's name was coming up in every single thought. I began dissolving in misery. It was entirely fault.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

_This is ludicrous! I can't believe this crap…all for a human girl. _Rosalie muttered reproachfully.

_Now that the decision is made what is the outcome? _Carlisle asked me.

I shrugged because there were too many situations where decisions have yet to be made. I knew my face was screwed up in concentration and I knew that worry lines were etched into every crease of my face. I could see myself perfectly in Carlisle's mind as he stared at me.

Everyone began walking out onto the field to continue the game. Their minds were somewhere else though.

_Forest is clear here, _Emmett thought.

I nodded in his direction. Esme grabbed my arms and pulled me just a few feet away from Bella. The short distance felt like miles. I was so horrified that I had brought her to danger. Anguish was ripping through my body. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach.

"Are they thirsty?" Esme whispered.

I shook my head.

_That's good to hear. _Esme was relieved.

I headed back to Bella quickly. "You catch, Esme. I'll call it now."

I stood in front of Bella protectively. I would die to save her if I had to. She didn't deserve any fate but life. My insides were plummeting sickeningly with each aching second before the crimson eyed creatures were to come into view.

_I won't let anything happen to her, I swear. _Alice tried to assure me.

She had refused to go back onto the field, staying at Bella's side in a protective stance. I knew that in this moment Alice showed her loyalty to me. The space between her and Jasper made him relatively nervous and he, too, was staying closer to Alice because of the situation. Emmett and Rosalie were staying in the infield. Chaos was filling everyone's minds around me.

The wind blew across Bella's neck sending her sultry scent down my lungs. "Take your hair down," I commanded.

Her face looked positively terrified as she obediently slid her rubber band out of her hair and shook it out. She could tell that eminent danger was around the corner. The smell assaulted my lungs again.

"The others are coming now," she stated.

I knew she could understand. Her knowing mind always amazed me. For a fleeting second I thought about what it would do to me if she were no longer around. Pain ripped through my chest leaving large angry scratches.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please," I pleaded.

The billowing wind blew her scent towards me again. Each time it was a reminder of how easily this could go wrong. The knot in my stomach tightened. I pulled her hair forward and tried to wrap it as closely to her neck as possible.

_Edward…Edward. Edward!_ Alice was shouting my name from her head but I was too preoccupied to notice. "That won't help," she whispered, "I could smell her from across the field."

"I know," I said, frustrated.

Bella was like a gazelle in a sea of lions.

_I didn't want to scare her but you wouldn't respond. _Alice sighed in her thoughts.

The rest of my family began playing baseball again. This time they were lightly bunting the ball and barely running at top speeds. We weren't interested in the game anymore. The waves of terror continued emitting from everyone's mind. I felt Bella's heat against me. She had moved within inches of my body. "What did Esme ask you?" she whispered.

I wasn't going to tell her but I realized that I had too. I hesitated for only a second. "Whether they were thirsty," I was thoroughly discomposed.

_This is the dumbest idea ever. I don't know what the hell Edward is thinking keeping her human. Grr. So frail and…mortal. _Rosalie wailed in a real temper.

I ignored her because I was too busy looking for the minds of strangers in the forest.

_I wonder how many there are. _ An unknown 'voice' flitted through my head.

My eyes snapped up to the edge of the tree line. I couldn't believe I had put Bella in this kind of danger. I was constantly putting her in harm's way. "I'm sorry Bella," I cried, "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't expect forgiveness because I didn't deserve it.

_This should be interesting. _I heard an unfamiliar female's mind.

I heard them in the distance and so did the rest of my family. There was a quivering silence cutting through the air as my family peered out at the darkening forest in the direction of the coming doom. They were just lurking out of sight. I was convinced for a whole shining second that they had changed their minds until three dark figures emerged from the forest.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter is one I have been waiting to write for a long time: when Bella is hunted by James. _

_Once again I wanted to thank the loyal followers. Your emails and reviews have been a great tool as to how I should change my writing. Seems I am mostly doing it right. :)_

_Thank you to LATAS for her editing skills on this chapter. _

_New Moon from EPOV is up to Chapter 3 now! Check it out if you are interested. _

_Keep reading! _


	17. 20 Tracker

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 20: Tracker

* * *

**

Each vampire strode out of the forest with a wild expression on their face while their brilliant bright red eyes glittered. The three of them came closer together once they saw how many of us there were. The female had long red curly hair and a catlike appearance. The two males were both tall and built. As they came closer to my family I could understand their chaotic thoughts - our family was large for our kind and civilized compared to most other nomads. I knew what these kind of vampires looked like already, so their torn clothes, disheveled hair and bare feet were not something that would take me off guard.

All of their thoughts were thinking in sync with each other. _How many vampires are there?_

They were all shocked as they made their way towards us. Our numbers were an unpleasant surprise to them. They drifted ever closer to us with extreme caution.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper walked toward the approaching vampires to greet them, leaving only a short distance between us. I stationed myself securely in front of Bella. The visitors were cautiously looking around, mentally tabulating their chances of winning if a fight were to ensue. Once they began closing ranks with my family I began to listen carefully to their thoughts, making sure none of them sensed Bella for what she was – a human.

_Their eyes aren't red… but… How weird. _The vampire named Laurent thought.

As they descended upon us I had already figured out their names. Each one of them was thinking about the other in turn. The vampire named Victoria was looking anxiously between Laurent and the other male vampire, James. She didn't like the idea that James had to put Laurent in the front – to seem the leader of their coven but she was also grateful that he did because if there was an attack Laurent would be killed first and not her precious James.

Her eyes darted in our direction. _Why are they huddled around that one girl? _Victoria thought.

As she continued to look in our direction I concentrated on her thoughts alone. She was unknowingly absorbing the signs of the subtle differences between our kind and Bella's. Bella was the only human in a sea of vampires. The scent had not hit her yet. I began concentrating on the others thoughts also. James was a particularly vicious vampire. He was constantly gloating about how superior he was in his mind.

James had caught sight of the many scars on Jaspers skin. _Look at all of those battle scars. I'll keep my eye on him. He is the real danger of this coven. _James was thinking strategy.

_I just don't understand why so many would gather together like this. _Laurent thought.

My family and the visitors finally met. "We thought we heard a game," Laurent said lazily. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured toward the others.

Carlisle looked completely at ease as he spoke. "I'm Carlisle," he began in a hollow voice. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed to each grouping as he spoke.

The new comers still hadn't caught scent of Bella but James was peering around me to her. He was noticing that her cheeks were tinged lightly with a pinkish glow and how her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He stepped closer, unintentionally, to get a better look.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked cordially.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle said in faux enthusiasm, though Laurent hadn't noticed.

_How long do they plan to be in the area? It's doubtful they would be able to stay here for long. _Victoria looked at us incredulously.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent replied amicably.

_There is something about the dark haired girl. _James continued to look at her.

His eyes wondered to mine as he continued to think strategically. _He doesn't seem like too much for a threat. _He thought scathingly.

I didn't let my expression change – the less he knew about me and my ability, the better. Jasper could feel the extreme hostility emitting from James so he used his gift to calm him down, along with sending waves of calm to the other vampires. James' thoughts returned to the conversation once he heard Carlisle's response.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle explained.

_Except for them? _All three thought simultaneously.

Jasper was truly talented. His continuous calm had changed the atmosphere into a more controllable situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Carlisle explained.

_A _permanent_ residence?_ They all thought together.

_They never leave? How is that possible? _Laurent thought in astonishment before voicing his question. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" he asked, intrigued.

_This could be our opportunity to get Bella away from here. Be ready to move her away from them. _Carlisle directed his thoughts to me.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story," he explained.

_Home? _Victoria and James thought together and then exchanged incredulous looks.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." Laurent smiled while choosing his words carefully. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

_I wonder what it is like to be so clean and dressed so nicely all the time, _Laurent wondered.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle asked politely.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed while picturing his last prey and the kill.

_What? You idiot! Why would you agree to that? _James roared in apparent displeasure.

I could feel Bella shaking and I tried to hide her obvious human tendencies from the visitors. The constant deluge of thoughts had me struggling trying to keep up with everything. I focused on the threat and Carlisle.

_Get ready to get her out of here! _Carlisle ordered me.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle said as casually as possible while inconspicuously directing Emmett and Alice of what to do.

I could hear the wind from a mile away before it hit us. Alice looked at me frantically for a fraction of a second as she realized this, too, and her vision of us escaping unscathed shifted abruptly. I saw it flash and in that second I realized what was going to happen. The wind was only a second away and I was prepared.

Suddenly the wind blew Bella's hair off her neck and sent her fragrance soaring towards the other vampires. James turned to face her as many thoughts went running through his head. I was preparing to protect Bella. Her scent had been punctuated by the moisture in the air, just like always. A howling rush of anxious thoughts came flowing out of my families minds as they realized the danger.

_Ummm…what a delicious scent, _he thought hungrily.

His nostrils flared to bring her scent deeper into his lungs, he crouched down, preparing to spring. His eyes narrowed while coming closer to Bella. I was a step ahead of him and so was my family because they had caught her scent strongly on the wind before he did. He was not going to lay a single finger on Bella. My protective side took over and a ferocious snarl ripped up my throat menacingly towards James. I met his gaze unflinchingly and he was suddenly very still like a dog who's hunting a rabbit, ready to attack.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in surprise.

_Why are they protecting her? She is just a human and an exceptionally frail one at that! This is going to be harder than my last hunt. _James thought in a sinister way, determined to seize her at the first opportunity.

His thoughts continued on a visual basis as I saw that he would pick victims who were harder to catch and track them down - delighting in the hunt. He continued to dwell on his satisfying memories of his obsession. The harder the kill, the more thrilling he found it. A sickening jolt ran through my stomach as I realized that if we didn't kill him now that he would continue to hunt Bella until she was dead. I shifted simultaneously with each movement he was planning to make.

"She's with us," Carlisle claimed quickly, almost in a threat.

The scent didn't register with Laurent or Victoria for a few seconds longer. When it finally registered with them the scent was obviously not as strong to them as it was to James.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent had a smile spread across his face as he took a step forward, ignoring everyone's protective stance. He was resisting the temptation much easier than James.

A small horrified gasp exited Bella's lips. Another growl ripped up my throat, harsher than before. My teeth were showing and it sent a jolt of unease down Laurent's spine. He stepped back.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle looked tense and protective.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested with a quizzical look on his face, slightly taken aback. _Maybe this is how they stay inconspicuous…keeping a human as a pet?_

"Yes," Emmett replied while stepping towards James.

Laurent knew better than to become aggressive when there were so many vampires protecting Bella. He caught sight of Jasper who had his hands clenched so tightly that his scars shown pearly white. He looked quickly away and towards James while giving him a dark look. _What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed? _He thought.

James slowly pulled out of his crouch but his thoughts and eyes were still on Bella. No matter what happened now, he was going to hunt her. _Tonight – she will be mine_, James thought excitedly. _This should make for a much more interesting sport, _he continued and it was obvious that our presence made the hunt considerably more interesting.

I refused to move from my protective stance, remaining forcibly in his way. Jasper's waves of calm were working on the other two vampires but not on James. He seemed completely unaffected, like his body overrode it for the mere thought of a hunt as intriguing as this one would be.

_This one should be fun; I bet James is already making plans. _Victoria thought while failing extravagantly to hide the excitement of the hunt on her face.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent spoke smoothly, trying to placate the situation.

"Indeed," Carlisle's voice was relatively calm.

_I don't understand the fascination. _"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent's eyes darted toward Bella and me and then quickly away.

_Good…Good, keep talking. This should help me out, _James thought while his face lit up with a feverous fanatical glow.

"And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." Laurent added.

James threw him a disgruntled look. _Well that doesn't help me out at all, _he thought angrily. _Or…maybe this will bring them into a false sense of security and they will let their guard down, _James continued to plan in his head.

Carlisle studied Laurent's expression for several seconds. _He seems to be handling this relatively well. I don't think inviting them over will hurt anything, _Carlisle contemplated. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called.

All three of them moved forward blocking Bella from their view. Alice bounded up next to Bella while Emmett walked backwards to us, never letting James out of his sight, knowing that I could see everything he saw.

_I'm coming with you, Edward. I won't let anything happen to Bella, _Emmett thought protectively.

_We need to leave now, _Alice thought urgently.

"Let's go, Bella." I commanded.

Bella didn't move; her eyes were wide in terror and shock. I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards the jeep. Emmett and Alice stayed behind me, protecting both of us from any form of attack they might try to come at us with, all of us working as a seamless team.

_We don't have much time, Edward. James will be after Bella shortly. Carlisle won't be able to stall them for long. _Alice looked upset.

My impatience of her slow human pace was unbearable so by the time we reached the forest edge I threw Bella on my back as gentle as I could without slowing down and then I ran for it. Emmett and Alice were struggling to keep up with me; I was flying through the forest in a fury trying to get Bella away from the danger. I knew that this whole experience was jarring for Bella but the most important thing right now was for her to be safe. When we arrived next to the jeep I opened the door to the backseat and practically threw her in as the rest of us hurried into the Jeep.

The key was protruding from the ignition already and I turned it quickly while the engine roared to life. "Strap her in," I ordered Emmett who was already in the backseat.

_We have to go – now! _Alice shouted from her head. She was already sitting in the passenger's seat looking extremely anxious.

Her thoughts were unnecessary because I was already spinning the Jeep around to face the mountain road.

_Hurry, he's close. _Alice's eyes were wide with terror for Bella.

I was muttering ferociously while several profanities come through my lips, words that I would never use in front of a lady. Emmett and Alice were on full alert, constantly updating me in their thoughts at what was going on around us.

_I can't hear or see anything. _Emmett informed me urgently.

_He lost Bella's scent once we took off in the Jeep, _she explained to me, relaxing slightly.

I watched Bella in the review mirror and through Emmett's eyes. She was bouncing up and down on the seat, her eyes wide. I suddenly wished Jasper had come along with us to keep her calm.

_Go south, they will split up but the prospects of them finding us are slim. Oh, _she paused in thought, _looks like they aren't planning to leave so quickly after everything after all. I wonder what they are going to do, _Alice tried to look further in the future but there were too many decisions that hadn't been decided yet.

I turned south on the main road.

"Where are we going?" Bella finally spoke with a squeak.

No one answered her.

_Just tell her, _Alice commanded.

I shook my head slightly. Emmett realized we were having one of our private conversations and understood what I was answering.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted this time, looking horrified.

I looked in the review mirror at her slightly crest fallen face and it broke my resolve. "We have to get you away from here – far away – now." I said hastily.

I pressed the accelerator down harder at my words while the Jeep's speed reached a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" she vehemently exclaimed.

This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her where we were going because I knew that she would demand what I couldn't give her. I looked in the review mirror again to see her face. She was fighting with the harness, tearing at the straps with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Emmett," I called.

Emmett looked down at her while she was angrily grasping at the straps. _Jeez, she is in a fury. _Emmett thought. He brought his hands to her wrists and held them tightly in his grasp. Bella looked in the review mirror with pure anguish in her eyes.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this," she cried out.

When she begged and pleaded with me like this it broke my heart. I returned her gaze in the mirror. "I have to, Bella, now please be quiet." I implored.

She was stubborn, as always. "I won't! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" She shouted with a tragic expression displayed on her face.

Of course Bella was being selfless. It was just in her nature to care about everyone else when her life was in danger. This was nothing to our family - the FBI – it's happened before with Jasper and Emmett.

"Calm down, Bella." I commanded. "We've been there before," I was almost crying with exasperation.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" she began struggling under Emmett's hold.

_Edward, what do you want me to do? I don't want to hurt her but she is going to hurt herself with all of her struggling. _Emmett thoughts became worried immediately.

"Edward, pull over," Alice directed. _Bella has a good plan if you will just listen to her. _

I gave Alice a grave look while pressing the gas down even harder, showing her that I wasn't even going to slow down, let alone pull over.

"Edward, let's just talk this through," she continued. _He's not following us; he actually has no idea where we went. Now pull over, _she inclined her head toward the roads shoulder.

"You don't understand," I yelled in frustration.

Alice had no idea that James was a tracker - that when he hunted his prey he never gave up and always conquered. I couldn't bring Bella back to Forks, he would find her and she would be in danger again. If she were to die, I would too.

"He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!" I shouted.

_Crap! _Emmett looked grim.

"Pull over, Edward." _Do it now! We have to talk about this now! We are in this together and we all have to make the decisions together. That includes Bella! _Alice raised her eyebrows like she was daring me to disagree with her.

I looked down at the speedometer as the Jeep had reached one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward," Alice said to me in a bossy disapproving voice while glaring at me.

She needed to understand, I had to explain to her but I didn't want to say this in front of Bella. I didn't want her to be more terrorized than she already was. I looked into the review mirror again as I saw Bella's encouraging eyes telling me to pull over. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and her scent was circling all of us in the Jeep, emphasizing her human frailness. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second, hoping when I opened them again that this would all be over with. I couldn't stop, _I must keep going_!

"Listen to me, Alice," I gave her a reproachful look. "I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – _her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where –" Alice began but I cut her off.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I heard a faint gasp come from Bella's lips and I looked quickly in the review mirror to see her lips parted in pure horror. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" she shouted and began thrashing against Emmett and the harness with nothing but pure worry in her expression.

"She's right," Alice said while she looked to the future and then she looked at me in horror.

I quickly dived into her mind, her vision was devastating. _Bella! She will be so hurt and broken I don't know if we could fix her if Charlie is killed. We have to stop him – now! _

At the thought of what this could do to her I automatically slowed down. I didn't want her to die, but I _could_ protect her from him… but I couldn't protect her from the agony, the grief that she would have to suffer if her father was killed. It would be torture to see her in such pain or worse, if she finally took the blame off herself and realized it was entirely my fault and refused to let me comfort her.

Alice could almost see my brain hard at work. "Let's just look at our options for a minute," she said coaxingly, knowing that I was deep in thought about our _options_.

The Jeep slowed as I took my foot off the accelerator slowly and the speedometer showed the Jeep slowing down to ninety miles an hour.

In Alice's vision James would give Victoria the first kill – Charlie. Victoria was his mate and they were extremely vicious together, feeding off of each other's ruthlessness. She would display Charlie's dead body to try and coax us back – and it would work! I slammed the brakes while pulling into the shoulder. I felt horribly powerless. The car behind me screeched to a halt too and honked their horn. I saw Bella slam back into the seat and I was instantly nervous I had done something to hurt her but she looked unscathed.

I turned to look at Alice. "There are no options," I howled.

To bring her back when that monster was hunting her – I just couldn't bare it if something were to happen. My brain was in limbo.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled louder than I had ever heard but I ignored her.

"We have to take her back," Emmett said quietly.

"No," I said with authority.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her," Emmett promised.

"He'll wait," I explained.

_We'll beat him at his own game then! _"I can wait, too." Emmett said while grinning widely.

"You didn't see – you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him." I shouted.

_And this is a problem because? _"That's an option," he replied unperturbed.

I was becoming angrier because I knew I was going to lose this argument. "And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

_Three against seven? Please! _"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice replied quietly.

She saw what Bella was planning in her head and the only way she saw this plan was if it was a possibility. This made me angrier than before. "There – is – no – other – option!" I shouted.

I could see the shock on Bella and Emmett's face in the mirror. I turned to look at Alice. _She has a good plan and you know it! _Alice barked in her head.

I continued to stare at her with deepest dislike.

_If she doesn't convince James that she is no longer in Forks than he will let Victoria kill Charlie. You can't let that happen. What would Carlisle say? _

I continued to glare at her and her _logic_.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked.

"No," I growled because I already knew her plan and disagreed with it.

_I've had enough of this! _Alice glared at me so menacingly I almost thought she was going to burn holes through me.

"Listen," Bella pleaded desperately. "You take me back."

"No," I cut in.

I turned to look at her and now she was glaring at me. "You take me back," she continued anyway. "I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

_Wow! I like her style. She fights dirty! _Emmett looked surprised.

_Just let her do this, Edward. _Alice continued to glare at me.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett allowed.

"It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice replied in a _I told you so_ tone.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I took in a deep breath. "It's too dangerous – I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward, he's not getting through us," Emmett said confidently.

I wish I were as confident as he was. I looked at Alice because she started flitting through the future again. _Ah, yes, the future is getting clearer. I see… _"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen," Emmett said.

"I _demand_ that you take me home." Bella said firmly.

My brain was swelling with the onslaught of information – the past events, the present and the future. Bringing my fingers to my temples and squeezing my eyes shut while trying to dispel all thoughts was useless but I tried anyway.

"Please," Bella whispered a cry.

I knew I had to do what was best for Bella all around, not what was just best for me. I decided a compromise would be the best I could deal with.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." I conceded.

The engine roared to life as I turned the key. I whipped the truck around while listening to everyone's thoughts.

_I knew this was going to happen, _Alice thought smugly.

_Yes! We get to fight! Hell yes! _Emmett rejoiced.

"Emmett?" Bella said. I looked in the mirror and she was looking down at her hands.

"Oh, sorry." Emmett said while letting go of her wrists.

_This is the most exciting thing since mine and Jasper's trip to Africa. I hope Edward always keeps Bella around, everything is always so interesting! _Emmett continued to think happy thoughts the whole way back to Forks.

While everyone else was silent I was working plans in my head. "This is how it's going to happen," I began to explain our strategy. "When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." I gave Bella a dark look in the mirror to let her know I wasn't going to change my mind on this point. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

_What? No fight! _"No way," Emmett interrupted. "I'm with you."

I sighed. "Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone." I explained.

_You aren't going to ruin this for me. _"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you," Emmett said with authority.

A growl almost escaped my lips. "If the tracker _is_ there," I frowned, "we keep driving."

_No worries! _"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said with confidence. _Oh no you don't, Edward, I'm staying with her._ She thought when I planned to send her home."What are we going to do with the Jeep?" Alice asked to provoke me.

I gritted my teeth as I spoke. "You're driving it home."

_No way! _"No, I'm not!" she said coolly.

Tonight I just couldn't help myself, a stream of profanities come through my lips, but low enough I was sure Bella couldn't hear them. _Would she think of me as a gentleman after this? What a dumb thing to be thinking about in such a crucial moment_, I thought to myself.

"We can all fit in my truck," Bella said quietly.

I ignored her, she wasn't helping my cause.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella said even more quietly, purposely provoking me.

I clenched my teeth and breathed through them slowly. "Bella, please just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," she continued like she hadn't heard me. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

Why does she continually worry about me when she should be worried about herself?_ Beautiful, selfless, warm, trusting human…why do you do this to me? _I roared internally. "That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters." I told her.

I could see her rebuttal churning in her eyes before she spoke. "Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

_Where on earth did this creature come from? _Emmett wondered. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right," Emmett said, positively delighted.

_Hum, she has a point. _"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

They already convinced me to come back to Forks and bring her back to the vampire who hunted her and now they expect me to stay behind! "I can't do that." I barked.

It was true, it was almost physically impossible for me to leave her now.

"Emmett should stay, too. He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett." She continued.

_You have got to be kidding me! She's turning on me now! _"What?" Emmett's eyes narrowed in her direction.

_I'll placate him. Don't worry. _"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice suggested.

The way they were planning was driving me insane. I had to put my foot down at some point. "You think I should let her go alone?" I said incredulously.

_Do you think I'm an idiot? _"Of course not. Jasper and I will take her." _Duh_.

I felt like I was being beaten down. They were making sense and I knew it, but I just couldn't stand the pain if something was to happen to her and I wasn't there to protect her. "I can't do that." I repeated.

Bella spoke up, "Hang out here for a week –" I looked at her in the mirror and she could see my _I don't think so_ expression and amended "- a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

_It will work. Really. _Alice thought to me.

"Meet you where?" I conceded, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Phoenix." She said matter-of-factly.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," I said impatiently.

_Oh! Great plan…_Alice thought seeing what Bella would say before she spoke again.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

_Interesting, always interesting. _"She's diabolical," Emmett began to chuckle and I ignored him.

"And if that doesn't work?" I muttered.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," she informed me like that settled it.

How did our conversation end up like this – here, in Forks embracing danger? We should be a hundred miles away by now! "It's not that hard to find a phone book," I said grimly.

"I won't go home," she said happily.

_This is entertaining, really. _Emmett thought with another chuckle in his head.

I wanted to roll my eyes at her or shake some sense into her. Maybe she had lost her mind with the stress of the ordeal. "Oh?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place," she smiled at me in the mirror.

_It won't come to that. Don't worry. _"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice winked at me.

Everyone _had_ lost their minds. A sadistic vampire was hunting Bella and everyone had turned it into a big joke! "What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix_?" I rebuked.

_If I have time, shop. _She thought but pretended that she didn't think that when she looked at me and replied, "Stay indoors."

I threw her a disgruntled look.

_With Jasper gone Edward and I can track this James down and kill him! _"I kind of like it." Emmett grinned stupidly.

I glared at him. "Shut up, Emmett," I commanded and I meant that for his thoughts too. It didn't stop him.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt – she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" _we can hack him up into little pieces and burn him! _Emmett finished in his thoughts with another wide grin spreading across his face at the thought.

I saw the bright orange streetlights as they grew brighter and larger as Forks loomed into view. We had finally arrived back in town and I was suddenly anxious that our plan won't work. The streets were empty and it felt like it was an ominous sign. Alice could see the grim expression on my face.

_She'll be fine, Edward, I've seen it. _Alice thought calmy.

"Bella," I began while Alice and Emmett became alert immediately, gazing raptly out the windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself – anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?" I said softly.

I heard her loud gulp. "Yes," she whispered.

I looked at Alice who turned back to me. "Can Jasper handle this?"

_He cares for Bella, too. _"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can _you_ handle this?" I asked.

_I have fewer problems handling it then you do. I'd never hurt Bella. How dare you. _Alice thought while a growl ripped up her throat and she pulled back her lips to show her gleaming teeth.

Coming from Alice, the very tiny Alice, made me smile despite the events of this evening. "But keep your opinions to yourself," I said harshly, knowing that the knowledge of her visions would be too much for Bella to handle.

_You mean the one where I think you should change her into a vampire so she can live with us forever? _She thought with great smugness.

I grimaced while pulling into Bella's driveway, looking out at the dark grounds surrounding her house. A lump formed in my throat at the thought of what had to happen next.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Alright! The hunt is about to begin! _

_Thank you all my loyal followers! You are all so gracious and wonderful! Keep up the wonderful reviews – they make me blush. :) _

_Thank you LATA's for all her wonderful editing help on all of my stories! _


	18. 21 Goodbye

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 21:Goodbye

* * *

**

_There is no scent of a vampire anywhere near us, _Emmett thought while looking around the darkened grounds.

_All clear here, _Alice looked through the future. _He'll show up, but he won't bother us…he wants her to himself. _

Looking out through the window of the Jeep I could see no sign of the tracker. I was secretly hoping that he wouldn't show up. Putting Bella in the line of danger was burning holes through me.

"He's not here," my voice was tense. "Let's go," I firmly commanded.

I gave Emmett a tight nod and he started unbuckling Bella's harness. I could hear her pulse start to race as her breathing became harsh and ragged. Her breath filled my lungs, reminding me forcibly of the precious creature I would be protecting this evening.

_She's worried…so human. _"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said in an amused voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

Moisture was beginning to build up in Bella's eyes and in that most fleeting of seconds I wanted to take her and run – run thousands of miles – just me and her, together.

_That's not an option, _Alice's vision swirled in her head before it went up in a wisp of smoke as I realized she was right. _We should hurry, _her thoughts were strained as the many smoky and shadowy figures shifted and disappeared with each decision that was being made.

"Alice, Emmett," I called.

_I hope he's here! This is going to be so much fun! _Emmett ran away gleefully.

_Don't worry, Edward. We'll keep her safe. _Alice slid silently into the trees.

Bella was showing extraordinary strength for someone so human. I swept out of the Jeep and opened the back door to see Bella's face which was still full of sadness and my protective side took a different turn as I took her hand and brought her to my side to comfort and protect her.

As the terror rose in my chest I was beginning to drag my feet reluctantly towards her door, where she would leave me to go inside. I knew the only safe place for her was in my arms. Our footsteps echoed in the silence but I was not oblivious to my surroundings as we walked; my eyes continually darting from every corner of the open space like we were in the middle of a war.

_I hear someone approaching, _Emmett resisted the temptation to attack but his thoughts were always wildly enthusiastic about the prospect.

"Fifteen minutes," I reminded Bella while stealing a glance to look at her face, an icy surge of terror rising in the pit of my stomach.

Tiny tears began seeping from beneath her eye lids as she looked up into my eyes. "I can do this," she sniffed like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

The lights on the porch were on, making her tears reflect the light as soon as we ascended the last step. She turned around to face me, bringing her warm hands to my face, sending a quivering feeling through my body in the most hostile of times.

"I love you," Bella said intensely. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

_What did she think was going to happen to her_? An odd chill ran up my spine. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," I replied fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later," she looked up at me with her tear stained face.

I could feel my heart sinking as I took in her pitiful expression. Before I could show this emotion on my face I heard the thoughts of my family from the woods, distracting me again.

_They're here – only James and Victoria. _Alice thought flatly. _Laurent went to see Carlisle – or – to warn him. _

_They are keeping their distance. They caught our scent. _Emmett was still hoping for a fight.

_Well, well, well_… I heard James' thoughts._ This is going to be a lot more fun than I realized, _a laugh escaped his lips at the prospect of his new hunt.

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry," I said urgently while leaning over her protectively.

"One more thing," she whispered hastily. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!"

Instantly her lips were on mine, sending warmth and pleasant electric shocks through my body. I forgot where I was for a fraction of a second before she pulled away, tears still streaming down her face. Her expression changed to searing anger, she turned on her heal and kicked the front door open.

"Go away, Edward!" her voice was a scream before she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there looking at the door in stunned disbelief; my breath being temporarily robbed. The feelings pulsing through me were oddly disembodying. Shrugging off the sensation as best I could, I continued to look around the cool misty grounds, stealing glances through my siblings' minds along with Charlie's. James continued to keep his distance even though his thoughts were smug and optimistic to the point of foolishness.

_What is she doing? _Emmett wondered. _I underestimated her… hilarious, this should be entertaining! _

"Bella?" Charlie called out anxiously at his daughter's angry words.

"_Move closer and see if you can get a better look at what's going on,"_ I heard James order Victoria. _Better her neck than mine, _James thought coldly.

"Leave me alone!" Bella shouted back at Charlie.

Charlie's thoughts were incoherent with panic at his daughter's obvious pain. He began pounding on her door while startling flashes of insight and thought filled my mind.

"_The human is fighting with her father,"_ Victoria told James after returning to him.

_This I have to see_, James thought menacingly.

_He's on the move, _Alice warned me.

_If he gets too close I'll take care of him, _Emmett thought pleasantly.

My eyes searched the forest for any sign of the tracker but came up empty. I continued to stand protectively below Bella's window. James moved in to hear the conversations going on inside the house but stayed clear of my vision. My concentration flew up fifteen feet to where Bella was.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" Charlie called out, frightened.

"I'm going _home_," she shouted angrily.

_It's almost believable – _chuckle_ – this is getting good, _Emmett's amusement was heightened at her acting.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked, disjointed anger rising in his thoughts.

_No…he _protects_ her, _James thought with great disgust.

At their thoughts I snapped. I flew through the air swiftly entering her bedroom through the window, starting to grab anything and everything from her dresser in a fierce attempt to speed the process.

"No!" Bella shouted back at her dad while she ran around her room, packing her belongings. She hadn't noticed my presence until she turned to her dresser. Her eyes found mine and they were full of sadness and guilt. Before I could pull her into my embrace we were interrupted.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie asked, perplexed by her sudden angst.

"No!" Bella shrieked at Charlie again while shoving handfuls of clothes into her bag.

_Victoria is heading to our house because she knows that we plan to bring Bella there. _Alice informed me.

Charlie began beating on Bella's door, panic rushing his mind.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted through the door.

"_I _broke up with _him_!" she shouted back.

She was jerking her hand on the zipper of the bag so I caught her hand gently with mine and zipped it for her. I picked up the bag and gently placed it on her shoulder. "I'll be in the truck – go!" I whispered and lightly pushed her towards her door, trying to press the fact that we needed to get far away from James. I jumped out of the window.

"What happened?" Charlie asked when she opened her door, following her downstairs. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do like him – that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down anymore roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!" Bella yelled in a desperate attempt to convince Charlie to let her go.

_She's good, _Emmett thought.

_She is setting up an escape…clever, but not clever enough. _James thought. _Things are about to get real interesting, _James sneered in his head.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," Charlie whispered to her with pure sadness in his voice. Charlie's shocked thoughts were over powering as each word lashed at him, causing him pain.

_Oh yes she can. Come on little girl, come out to play. _James snarled with great smugness.

I resisted the temptation to whip around and attack him.

_That is not a good idea, _Alice thought in hollow tones. Flashes of the future floated into her mind but disintegrated when I decided not to follow through with my plan.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired," Bella responded to Charlie, her voice emotionless.

"Just wait another week," Charlie begged. "Renée will be back by then."

"What?" Bella stuttered.

_We need to get her out of there, _Alice pushed.

"She called while you were out." Charlie knew he had caught her off guard. "Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

_Arizona is it? Surely she wouldn't actually go there. Hum..._ James' thoughts trailed off.

"I have a key," Bella retorted to Charlie's pitiful attempt at keeping her there.

_That's right. Just come outside. _James was wistful.

If it weren't for our presence James would have already attacked. I was instantly becoming nervous at our plan. _Is this plan going to back fire?_ I wondered gravely. We would shortly be in her very slow truck driving several miles towards my house before she would be in the protective custody of seven vampires.

"Just let me go, Charlie." Bella said softly. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!"

_This is really going to hurt Charlie, _Alice thought sadly.

Bella walked out of the house. "I'll call you tomorrow!" she yelled back to Charlie.

She jumped into her truck and the engine roared to life. She backed out and squealed her tires on the asphalt as she sped away. I was running next to her truck and jumped in. She was trembling and tears were leaking out of her eye lashes in massive amounts.

"Pull over," I said softly.

"I can drive," she barely sputtered a sobbing protest.

_Now the fun begins! _James thought while running behind us.

_I'm right behind you, Edward. Don't worry, he won't try anything_, Alice reassured me.

I looked at Bella's face and pain knotted my stomach at the thought of her grief in this moment. I wanted to do something but I couldn't think of how to comfort her. She was barely staying in between the lines on the road, probably because her vision was blinded by more tears. I grabbed her waist and put my foot on the gas pedal, moving her warm body over mine until I was the one driving.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," I tried to explain to her in a way that wouldn't upset her anymore than she already was.

The lights of the Jeep flashed across the truck and she turned to look out of the window, horror displayed in her eyes.

"It's just Alice," I immediately tried to soothe her by cradling her hand in mine. At my touch she sighed and began to relax, though her face showed a great sadness.

"The tracker?" Bella whispered.

…_is running behind us. Emmett's a few steps ahead of him,_ Alice informed me of the situation outside the truck but I was too intent on continued to leak from her eyes as she looked up at me.

"He heard the end of your performance," I said with the deepest of loathing while remembering his thoughts.

"Charlie?" she looked like she was going to choke from the word.

Alice quickly began scanning for Charlie's future - which was solidly there. _His future looks bright, _she added.

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now." I continued to try and calm her nerves.

"Can we outrun him?" she asked anxious and curious.

_In that truck? Funny, _Emmett mused.

"No," I pressed the gas pedal down to the floor, emphasizing Emmett's thoughts. The truck groaned, sputtered and continued to move at its regular fifty-five.

_Nice try, but that truck isn't going any faster. _Emmett thought before jumping in the back, highly amused by the whole situation.

A high pitched scream exited Bella's parted lips and I reached up, clamping my hand across her mouth to quiet her.

"It's Emmett," I explained while removing my hand from her face.

Her face was screwed up in anguish and terror so I wound my arm around her waist and brought her into my side. I felt better immediately at her closeness because this was the safest place for her to be.

"It's okay Bella," I promised, though I wasn't sure if my promise was empty. "You're going to be safe."

Her face still showed a twist of emotions: terror, panic, and sadness. Expelling all thoughts that were around me I concentrated every last particle of my mind on the one person who needed me most – Bella. I needed to distract her and to distract myself. I knew the best way to get her talking was to make an assumption, which she would undoubtedly correct for me - usually with a lengthy explanation.

"I didn't realize you were still so bored with small-town life," I began, looking sideways at her face. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well – especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you."

"I wasn't being nice," she thwarted my attempts at a diversion while gazing down. "That was the same thing my mom said when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt."

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you," my lips turned up in an attempt to ease her pain.

She returned her gaze to mine and her eyes were still wide with panic.

"Bella, it's going to be all right."

"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," her lips barely let the whisper escape.

"We'll be together again in a few days," I tightened my grip on her, realizing that I didn't ever want her to leave my protective custody. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"It was the best idea – of course it was mine," she replied smugly and a smile crept up my face at the sign of a new emotion, but it was fleeting at best.

"Why did this happen?" she choked. "Why me?"

I stared out into the darkness realizing that it was my error. _You idiot, moron_! I knew that there were others in the vicinity and in a moment of happiness I forgot the dangers that could befall a human, especially one that smelled as tempting as she did.

"It's my fault – I was a fool to expose you like that." I replied with rage present in my voice.

"That's not what I meant," she said exasperated. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill _me_? There're people all over the place, why me?"

In my attempt to block out all thoughts one still protruded into my mind, answering the question for me.

_Because you are protected by seven vampires – something I have never come across. This is the best challenge, yet. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this! _James thought hungrily for the hunt.

I hesitated before answering Bella's question, trying to word it in a way that wouldn't scare her beyond her current state of terror though the cold fury that was in every line of my face was obvious to her.

"I got a good look at his mind tonight," I began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault." I looked at her reflection in the glass. "If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you…well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge – a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever," I said in disgust.

_I will win, _James's thoughts were rapt and exultant.

I hesitated, trying to control the sensation that was building in my chest to pull over and attack. I controlled my urge and continued. "But if I had stood by, he would have killed you right then," I said, frustrated.

"I thought…I didn't smell the same to the others…as I do to you," she said hesitantly.

"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker – or any of them – the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I felt her quiver.

"I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," I muttered. "Carlisle won't like it."

"How can you kill a vampire?" she asked through her petrified sobs.

_Glad I'm not the one to tell her this one, _Emmett chuckled and I ignored him.

My focus was solely on Bella. Her gaze met mine and I could see the darkness of my face and eyes as I spoke. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with him?"

_Always so full of questions, isn't she? _Alice mused.

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond – he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow…"

"But James and the woman – they'll try to kill you?" she choked.

_You silly girl! You are the fragile one, the breakable one – the one that is being hunted,_ I internally replied. "Bella, don't you _dare_ waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and – please, please – _trying_ not to be reckless." I pleaded.

"Is he still following?" she asked.

_Yes, he's keeping his distance; he's pretty keen not to be seen. He won't come after Bella tonight, _Alice informed me.

"Yes. He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight." I replied while turning onto my driveway.

After the several mile drive to the house we could finally see the distant lights of the house becoming larger and clearer. I could immediately hear the thoughts of Laurent.

_I can't believe they live like this – Amazing! I can't understand why they are planning on ruining all of this for a human. _Laurent thought in astonishment.

_He's at the forest edge, I'll grab Bella._ Emmett thought while jumping out of the truck and running alongside it. When we were coming to a stop he opened the door and pulled Bella under his coat and ran her towards the house and through the front door, Alice and I at their side. Relief flowed through my veins now that she was inside, protected. Everyone stood at our arrival.

_I can't believe this crap, _Rosalie was muttering.

_Oh thank heavens they are all right, _Esme and Carlisle both thought, relieved.

Laurent stood in the mist of my family members, his eyes a gleaming ominous red, making the difference between us and them stand out.

_What the hell is he doing in our house? I might get that fight after all, _a feral snarl ripped up Emmett's throat, low and vibrating. He sat Bella down next to him, preparing to pounce.

"He's tracking us," I stared coldly at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent frowned.

I could hear James as he began thinking strategy in his mind, he was going to meet up with Victoria who was already waiting for him a short distance from the house.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," Laurent began. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

_Same old games, _Laurent thought angrily in his head.

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle questioned.

_I'll stop him, _Emmett roared internally.

"Nothing stops James when he gets started." Laurent answered while shaking his head in frustration.

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised him.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent said doubtfully. His head began to shake back and forth again, this time in confusion. _Why her? What is so special about this human girl that would make them want to provoke such a vicious hunter?_ He stole a look at Bella, and then turned back to Carlisle, perplexed by the situation. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

A growl formed in my stomach and ripped up my throat so loudly that it had him cringing away from me in fear.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice." Carlisle said gravely.

_This is one hell of a life style to live in. But James – I could never defeat James. They mentioned something about a settlement in Denali. _"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali," _should I warn them? Oh, why not! _"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace," Carlisle said quietly.

_Hum, I hope it is like this in Denali, _Laurent wondered, looking around before sweeping out of the house, his thoughts fading with distance.

Carlisle turned to meet my gaze. "How close?"

_I'm going to seal off all entrances to the house, _Esme thought while walking over to the wall, pressing a key pad - making large metal walls creek and groan as they sealed up the glass wall.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." I explained.

_Just drop her off at the river's bank and get this over with, _Rosalie sneered in her head. I ignored her thoughts.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." I explained to him in a hurry.

_South? Interesting choice._ "And then?" Carlisle asked.

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." I replied darkly.

_Well, we know we won't let them hurt Bella. _"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed but his lips were turned down into a frown.

I turned to Rosalie. She needed to learn that Bella is now a part of our family. "Get her upstairs and trade clothes," I commanded.

Her thoughts sputtered incoherently for several seconds before anger surged through her mouth. "Why should I?" she said vehemently. "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose…," Emmett put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

_Please ignore her, she'll come around one of these days, please, _Emmett begged for Rosalie.

With everything that Emmett has been doing for me lately I decided that I would do something for him. I ignored Rosalie's jibe and changed tack in the speed of light.

_I'll do it, Edward._ Esme suggested.

I turned to her, "Esme?"

"Of course," she responded immediately. Esme flew to Bella's side and without flinching brought her into her grasp and raced upstairs.

Once Bella was upstairs everyone was in a hurry, running around packing their belongings or preparing for their independent trips. I continued to ignore Rosalie's thoughts as they grew meaner and more visual.

"Rosalie, you will take Bella's truck. Esme will go with you," I commanded.

"You want me to ride in that…that…thing?" she barked.

"Please, Rose. Do it for me," Emmett asked softly.

"I won't!" she hissed loudly.

"Rosalie, Bella is part of this family and you will treat her with respect, do you understand me?" Carlisle's voice became firm.

"Fine," Rose snapped at us and then stalked away. I could feel the angry satisfaction on my face.

_I'm coming with you to hunt James. Maybe we can talk him out of this nonsense and can spare his life, _Carlisle thought wishfully.

Esme and Bella appeared down the stairs only a few minutes after they went up, both of them changed. It was an odd sensation to smell Bella all over Esme but we were in a hurry so I informed Bella of our plan. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," I said while passing her to grab a cell phone that Carlisle was giving to each family member.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

_We'll keep her safe, Edward…promise. I'll miss you. _Alice thought while Jasper silently nodded in approval of the plan.

"We're taking the Jeep," I told Bella.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes while swirls of colors flashed and danced around until she solidly saw their path. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that"

"Let's go." _I'll give you a minute, _Carlisle thought but there was still a bite of impatience in his thoughts – we had to hurry.

I rushed over to Bella, not even hesitating while I brought her into my tight embrace, letting her body warm every inch of mine. The monster, desire, was still positively, solidly there. I placed my hand under her chin, bringing her lips to mine. Euphoria splashed through my hectic nerves - calming them, though the electricity reminded me that I was doing this for her, that I would die for her - to protect her. In seconds the kiss was over and I could feel the slight tearing of my body as I placed her back on the ground. I kept her face in my hands, communicating silently the love I had for her as tears strolled down her pink cheeks, her face eloquent with despair. It was time to go, so I wretched myself away from her and then I was gone, a chill filling my stomach.

I ran to the jeep, hoping into the passenger's side. Carlisle was driving and Emmett was in the back, we took off, driving north. James caught my scent easily and began chasing after us in the Jeep. I picked up the phone to call Esme. It only rang once, "Go now," I ordered.

I could still here the thoughts of Victoria as we speed away. Rosalie and Esme fired up Bella's truck and drove east. Victoria caught the smell of Bella and took off after her truck. I called Alice, even though I was positive she already knew. She answered her phone before it even rang, "Victoria is on their trail," I informed her. "It's time."

* * *

_Author's notes: Next chapter we will be going into the unknown. Those chapters always excite me because I always have so many ideas. _

_Once again – Thank you to my many loyal followers, you have been amazing and the reviews that have been left were very much appreciated. _

_Also – Thanks to LATAS for her wonderful edits! _


	19. 22 The Hunt

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 22: The Hunt

* * *

**

We were weaving in and out of traffic as James followed us. We were driving north towards Vancouver. Each second that I spent away from Bella I could feel my body's fresh tear ache. Half of me was with her, without her I could never be whole. We drove until we were only thirty miles away from Vancouver before I heard a distant ringing. It was just a faint echoing sound.

_It's about time, she better have good news for me about the human. _

_About the human?_ It was definitely James' thoughts I heard as he continued to stay out of our vision, keen to not be spotted.

"Carlisle, slow down," I ordered while looking wildly around.

Carlisle released his foot from the gas and the Jeep slowly drifted down to sixty as he looked sideways at me. "What is it?" Carlisle asked, anxious.

"James has just received a phone call," I explained.

"_Where did they take her?"_ James was wildly enthusiastic at the prospect of finding her when I was nowhere near her. I was too far away from him to hear the other end of the conversation so I settled with listening through James' mind.

"_I don't know. They mixed the smell up and she was not in the truck. It was two female vampires and they drove west until we were several miles away from Forks. She must still be there. They tricked us,"_ I heard Victoria say.

_Idiotic woman! _James roared in his head. _"Find her!" _he commanded and hung up the phone.

James ran the opposite direction of the road, flying feverously away from the Jeep until I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Carlisle slammed on the brakes as the Jeep slid to a halt on the side of the highway.

"What is it?" Emmett and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"He knows that Bella isn't in the truck. He has a cell phone. He's sent Victoria back to Forks because he believes she is still there."

I didn't expect the nomad to have something as technologically advanced as a cell phone considering how they live. But I remembered something that Laurent had said, _"He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…"_

Emmett and Carlisle both understood instantly that Victoria had realized Bella was not in the truck.

"I'll call Esme," Carlisle said while picking up his cell phone and dialing her number quickly. I heard Esme's voice on the other line. _"Carlisle,"_ she began but he cut her off to explain what happened.

"She knows that Bella isn't with you and suspects that she is still in Forks. Go back and watch Charlie, make sure he's safe. Send Rosalie to find Victoria and follow her. We need to make sure that she isn't able to track Bella. We'll chase after James," Carlisle's lips were blurred at the fast motion of his speech.

"_I'll tell her. Carlisle, I love you, be careful,"_ Esme said affectionately.

"I love you, too and I will." Carlisle hung up the phone.

_Let me go after him, please Edward. _Emmett was begging in his mind. I turned around to face him.

"We'll both go." I turned to Carlisle. "Continue north until you reach the airport. Keep an eye out for him there – if we lose track of him I want to make sure we know where he is headed. We will keep you up to date."

He nodded. Emmett and I dashed from the Jeep and headed towards the forest where I last heard James' thoughts. When we caught up with his scent I could hear his faint hasty footsteps but he was too far away for me to hear his mind. The sun was peeking through the canopy of trees as the night sky began to slowly lighten the forest floor, bathing it in a pleasant golden glow.

_Can you hear his thoughts? What are his plans? _Emmett asked.

"No. He is too far away from us." I spoke quickly.

_Go ahead of me and see what you can find out. Hey – don't get too close without me, _Emmett chuckled. _I want a piece of him too. _

I rolled my eyes and darted faster than ever towards the one creature who threatened Bella's life more than I already had. I had trouble catching up to him but I was able to finally hear one thought.

_She's still in Forks. _

I slowed some to let Emmett catch up with me. "I think he's going to head back to Forks…but I don't understand - he isn't running that direction. He keeps running north and not in a straight path. I think he's trying to get us off his trail." I explained to Emmett.

_Maybe we could split up and try to trap him, _he suggested.

"That might be what he wants. Let's just keep together for now."

_You're just afraid I'll catch up to him before you and will miss the opportunity to kill him, _Emmett was plainly trying not to laugh.

I sighed loudly at his thoughts, though he was partially correct – I did want to personally rip him to shreds. I could see the dim city lights of Vancouver begin to get closer to us. As the sun rose the windows on the large buildings began to shimmer and reflect onto the large city. I hadn't heard any thoughts or any noise from James for several miles. I only continued to follow his scent.

When we reached the forest edge we stood in the shadows looking out at the partially sunny grounds. Emmett's eyes glowed a honey color in the dazzling sunlight.

_It's too sunny. _Emmett looked up like he was willing the clouds to form. As soon as he thought the words a long cloud loomed into view, moving closer to the sun until a shadow hung over us and the city below turned grey and dark. "Let's go," I commanded with a bite of impatience in my voice.

We continued to follow his scent as we made our way across town until it ended abruptly at a car rental store. "Crap," we both said together. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Edward," he answered.

"Carlisle, James has rented a car and I need to get something out of my bag to try and find out where he went. We are at sixteen ninety-six west, first Avenue. Hurry!" I said quickly.

"I'm on my way," he hung up the phone.

In a few short minutes Carlisle was speeding around the corner and came to a shuddering halt in front of us. I opened the back door and pulled my bag out, opening it to reveal my many ID's. Inside I had a Royal Canadian Mounted Police badge that our family previously used to protect ourselves. I snatched it up and swept over the threshold of the car rental store. The girl behind the desk was startled at my appearance.

"Can I help you?" she stuttered while scrutinizing my face.

I flashed my badge. "Yes. I'm with the RCMP. Ma'am, there was a man in here today that is ye tall," I put my hand to James' height, "and has long light brown hair. He would have rented a car from you today. I need to know the make and model and where he was headed. He is a murderer and we have only recently caught on to his trail."

_A murderer! _"Yes, sure…there was only one man in here this morning to rent a car. Let me print out the information." She began typing on the keyboard and clicking her mouse.

_I could have been killed,_ she thought frantically as she searched for the information I requested. Her mind began to panic as she read the information on the screen. She looked away before I was able to read it. She turned her face to mine, her eyes wide with terror.

"Um…" she hesitated nervously. "The car has already been returned to another branch."

"Where?" I asked with an inarticulate yell of rage.

"The airport," she said in a high pitched whisper.

Panic erupted through my stomach as I realized I had no idea where he was going. My only conclusion is that he was going back to Forks, but I wasn't positive. I clenched my fists and ran out towards the Jeep and without saying a word Carlisle he was speeding quickly south towards Washington.

"We need to know if he shows up in Forks," I said hastily.

Carlisle was dialing Esme's number before I was able to speak anymore. I heard Esme answer the phone. _"Hello."_

"Esme, what has Victoria been doing?" Carlisle asked politely yet hurriedly.

"_Rosalie followed her to Charlie's house. Don't worry, he wasn't home. I am not sure what she was looking for there…maybe to find a lead on where Bella might be. Rosalie said that she has been following Bella's scent all through town and even stopped by the school before anyone was there."_ Esme spoke quickly.

"James' got away from us. We think that he got on a plane to go back to Forks. Please be careful. We'll be there shortly." Carlisle said gravely.

I heard Esme gasp over the phone. _"Victoria also went to the airport,"_ she whispered.

Carlisle pressed the accelerator down harder and the Jeep groaned as we were hitting one forty. "Be careful. We're on our way back." Panic was present in Carlisle's thoughts. _Please let us get back there before he does,_ he thought. They said their goodbyes.

As soon as Carlisle hung up the phone he was instantly dialing another number – Alice.

"_Carlisle," _Alice trilled.

"Are you in Phoenix and is Bella safe?" asked Carlisle.

"_Yes," _replied Alice.

"We lost track of James. We believe he is headed towards Forks. Victoria has been searching for leads and clues hoping to find a way to Bella." Carlisle spoke calmly.

"_I just saw him in a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. There is a gold stripe across the mirrors. It's still very cloudy – he hasn't made a decision yet. He'll be in this room today or maybe tomorrow. I've also seen him watching something from a VCR in another place but it is too dark to see. He brings the video he watched back to the room with the mirrors but he doesn't watch it like he does in the dark room. The room with the mirrors is the room where he waits. Whatever made him get on that plane…it was leading him to those rooms,"_ Alice explained to Carlisle.

"Let me speak to Bella," I held my hand out for the phone.

"Is Bella awake? Edward would like to speak to her," Carlisle asked.

"_Yes,"_ Alice said while Carlisle handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" My heart rejoiced at hearing her voice.

"Bella," I said devotedly.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried," she squeaked.

Why was she worried about me? She should be worried about herself. "Bella," I sighed in frustration. "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself."

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry – we lost him. He seems suspicious of us – he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now – it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." I felt like a fool for falling for his car rental trick.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again," my voice hinted at my disapproval for her doing anything else.

"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Charlie?" she asked, concerned. She was always so selfless, worried about everyone else but herself.

I tried to calm her frenzied nerves. "Yes – the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching."

"What is she doing?" she whispered.

"Probably trying to pick up the trail. She's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school…she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find." _I hope_, I added internally.

"And you're sure Charlie's safe?" I suppressed a sigh to her ever selflessness.

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him." And I pictured tearing him to shreds and burning him, hoping that this beating would come sooner than later so I could have Bella in my arms again.

"I miss you," she barely whispered. My heart ached every second we were apart from each other. My body still felt torn in two.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then," she coaxed me. It was very tempting, but I had to take care of James first.

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I _will_ make you safe first." I said fiercely.

"I love you," she croaked. I had continually put her life in danger since the moment I met her and she still loved me. Despite the situation we were currently in my heart leapt at her words.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Yes, I can, actually," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'll come for you soon," I promised.

"I'll be waiting."

I hung the phone up. The day slipped away and extinguished its self as we drove quickly through the dark and winding road towards Forks. My mind was constantly thinking of the many ways I would torture and kill James. Emmett's line of thought was not far from my own, but he really just wanted a fight. He did want to protect Bella, but he was getting enjoyment out of this and I was not. When we finally arrived back in Washington we were greeted by Rosalie, who was still screaming nasty retorts in her mind at me.

"I've followed Victoria everywhere but she hasn't returned to the airport and James has still not shown up. I've waited at the airport since Esme called me." Rosalie spoke to Carlisle only.

"Where is Victoria now?" asked Carlisle.

"She has disappeared. I have no idea where she went. The rain has washed any lingering scent and between Esme and me we couldn't keep an eye on her, Charlie and the airport," Rosalie explained.

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you did an excellent job."

We continued to search throughout the day for Victoria and James but neither of them were around. We couldn't find any traces of their scent anymore. Rosalie kept guard at the airport. As each hour passed with no luck of finding either of them I felt a weight in my chest drop sickeningly down into my stomach. I felt like there was something wrong, like I was missing something crucial.

Night came and we still had absolutely no luck in finding the two. It was about two in the morning when all of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket to read Alice's name on the caller ID. I felt my heart sink. When I opened it to answer Alice spoke so swiftly I didn't even have the chance to speak.

"Edward, James is in Phoenix. I saw it in a vision; you need to get here now! He has been to her mother's house and at her old ballet studio." Alice was uneasy.

Carlisle and Emmett were with me and they both nodded their heads to me. _We'll go with you, _they both thought together, Emmett more eager than Carlisle.

"We'll take the first flight out of Seattle. It leaves at five thirty, and then Carlisle, Emmett and myself are going to take Bella somewhere and hide her. We'll meet you at the airport," I rushed through my words while running towards the Jeep to get our bags and then towards Seattle with Emmett and Carlisle behind me.

I hung up the phone and in a short time we were outside of Seattle. The lights from the town became brighter the closer we raced towards the airport.

_Are you okay? _Carlisle thought as we were running.

"Not really," I whispered.

_Don't worry, son. We'll get there and take her away some place safe. _Carlisle reassured me.

We arrived outside the airport and queued in line. Each second passed slowly as people weighed their bags and showed their ID's. Carlisle finally reached the desk. "Hello, we need three tickets to Phoenix, please," he said politely to the man behind the counter.

"We only have first class left," the man informed us.

"That's fine. Three first class tickets then," Carlisle smiled to the man behind the counter and his heart raced along with his mind.

_There is something weird about these guys, especially the big one…creepy, _he thought. He handed the tickets over the counter once we showed proper ID.

We flew through the airport until we arrived at the gate. The waiting game we played tore at my nerves. Each second that Bella was in danger made my insides feel like they were being put through a grinder. Each thought of her being hurt ripped through my heart leaving big gaping holes.

When we entered the plane we sat quickly in the front. As the passengers waited in a long line for others to put their luggage away, I was having to concentrate every particle of my mind not to snap their necks, take over the plane and fly it to Phoenix myself. I could feel the pulses of those closest to me and a woman flinched away when she accidently touched my cold skin. Carlisle had placed his hand on my shoulder, guessing what I was planning in my mind.

_Take it easy, Edward. I'm sure she will be fine. We'll get there and take her away, _Carlisle tried to calm my nerves again.

When the plane finally speed down the tarmac I laid my head back trying to think of anything else besides the danger I had brought upon Bella. The plane ascended quickly into the early morning sky.

I started imagining the many places we could go. _Isle Esme, perhaps? Or maybe Europe._ I contemplated. I began thinking about us being alone together. Bella was in immediate danger but all I could think about is how wonderful it would be to hold her every day and every night and never have to worry about bringing her back. I would let her warm me every chance she got. My fantasies spun wildly out of control, but it was the only way I could keep my mind from racing the other way, towards Bella's possible death.

Carlisle was reading a book about modern medicine while Emmett put ear phones in to watch a movie. I looked to see what the movie was because Emmett was contemplating all the moves he would have been making in each fight sequence. _Fight Club, of course,_ I suppressed laughter at his many thoughts. I dove deeper into Emmett's mind, watching him mentally kick Brad Pitt's ass. It was quite entertaining. When the movie ended I started searching through Carlisle's mind to see if he had found anything interesting to read. He was reading about a new technology to remove different kinds of brain cancer that are almost impossible to get to without damaging the patient.

"We are about to land in Phoenix Arizona where the time is nine twenty-seven. Looks like we are going to be arriving on a beautiful sunny day, where the temperature is eighty eight degrees," the stewardess announced over the intercom.

The plane began descending towards Phoenix. All I could think about was running across the airport and embracing Bella. The thought of her blushing face as I brought her lips to mine in greeting sent me above the edge, I was holding myself to the seat trying not to leapt up and break through the plane.

_Uh, Edward…you're about to break the seat's arm rests. _Emmett smirked in my direction.

I looked down and realized that I had left large hand imprints on the seats. I folded my arms across my chest. I felt a jolt as the plane landed onto the concrete air strip. I started to feel a sign of relief when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Looks like his plane just landed. I hope Jasper brings Bella back from getting breakfast soon. _

_Jasper is alone with Bella?_ I was instantly nervous. Why would she let him take her somewhere with no supervision? The plane moved slowly down the tarmac until we reached our gate. The slowness of the air crew had me day dreaming of just bursting through the side of the airplane to get to her. The door was finally opened and they let first class off the plane.

We were the first ones to the exit but then we had to deal with the crowd outside the airplane. I began edging through the crowd at the slowest human pace I could imagine. Each second of knowing how close I was but still not there sent anger surging through my veins at the slow human sloths. As we moved closer to the baggage claim I began staring over the heads of the crowd, looking for any sign of Bella. Out of nowhere Alice was standing stock still in front of me with a piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"What is that?" I gasped.

She was hiding something from me as she began thinking of different fashion designers from around the world.

"It's from Bella," Alice cried.

"Where is she?" I began looking around the crowd, hoping beyond hope that she was not in some sort of danger. Alice's hand held out the piece of parchment. I snatched it out of her hand and quickly read over it.

_Edward,_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. _

_I love you. Forgive me. _

_Bella. _

"Wasn't she in the airport with you?" I shouted.

Alice cringed from my words but her face showed great sadness. "Yes," she whispered.

"Where's Jasper?" my eyes narrowed and I began to see through a red tint.

Suddenly Alice showed me two terrifying visions she had since I left Seattle. I dove into her mind as the future continually shifted. The first was a vision of Bella lying on the ground in the ballet studio, I assumed, beaten and dead with James standing over her – blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. I felt like I could barely stand. My life was – over, gone. She showed me the second vision. Bella telling Jasper she has to go to the bathroom and her running straight through to another exit, fleeing the airport – alone.

Unconsciously I was running towards the bathroom in Alice's vision. Jasper appeared in my vision and I heard his thoughts. _She sure is taking a long time to go to the bathroom. I guess I'm not sure how long it takes for someone to go to the bathroom. _

I rushed past him and into the ladies bathroom. Loud screams erupted as I started opening stall after stall looking for Bella. I could barely smell her presence in the bathroom. The rest of my family flew in behind me.

I rounded on Jasper. "Why didn't you watch after her?" I cried out.

My stomach started plummeting horribly as each second passed. "She asked to go to the bathroom. I didn't know she would…run away," Jasper looked shocked and ashamed.

I didn't have any time to waste; I had to find Bella before she walked into James' lethal hands. I took in a deep breath trying to locate her scent. When I found it I flew out of the bathroom using the other exit and ran towards an elevator. I pressed the button several times impatiently. The elevator was too slow so I rushed down the stairs, opening the door to each floor to take a whiff of the air, looking for Bella. I finally opened the door to the most delicious fragrance, like she was standing in front of me. It must not have been long ago that she was there. I continued to take in deep breaths of the glorious fragrance until I was running outside where her scent no longer lingered at the end of the side walk. I looked up and the warm sun was shining brightly in the sky. I looked down at the edge of the shadow I stood on - where Bella last stood. I fell to my knees as I realized I couldn't follow. Pain began searing through my veins as I realized I was too late to save her. A scream of agony almost escaped my lips as my body ripped into two. There was no way to find her and I realized that my other half, Bella, would forever be gone.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yay – we are almost to the Ballet Studio scene. I hope you are ready for some action, because that is what you are going to get in the next chapter. We finally get to see it from the eyes of someone who wasn't knocked half-way out. :)_

__

_I have a question for those who read my stories regularly… After Midnight Sun I would like to start a new story. Are there any requests? I am not much for going off book when it comes to the Twilight series so keep it to something I can work with. _

_Once again, thanks to my loyal followers, without you I probably wouldn't write any of my stories. _

_Thanks LATAS for your edits and input! _


	20. 23 Race

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I lied. This chapter will not encompass the ballet studio. As I began writing this chapter I realized there was so much going on between him going to the end of Bella's trail and to the journey to the studio…so forgive me. I believe this chapter will still blow your minds. This is probably best read at 3/4 screen or smaller for the fast paced action - now go – enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Race**

As I was kneeling down on the ground I felt sturdy hands bring me to my feet and the thoughts that accompanied them. Alice.

_Edward, she's not dead. We have to hurry. I know where she's going! _

I sprung to my feet and flew towards the parking structure, which luckily had a covered pathway. She didn't need to think or say any other words to get me to my feet and bring me from the almost catatonic state I was slipping to. Alice was running next to me while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were trailing behind. I whipped in and out of the many rows of cars looking for a vehicle that would be fast enough to save the precious life that had consumed me and filled me with a warmth I would never get back if she – _gulp_ – were dead. All the while Alice was shouting orders and directions to all of us.

"Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus," she was running next to Jasper now. "The Ballet Studio."

Several images floated across her mind to direct me where to go. I winced as the images also showed the death or newly created vampire life that was now Bella's future. A mixture of emotions poured into my mind. Pain. Grief. Agony. _Relief?_ Would I feel relieved if she became a vampire?

"Carlisle, go with Edward," Alice continued to bark orders. "Jasper, Emmett – you're with me."

I could see the inner workings of their minds as they mentally brought maps of the Phoenix area to the forefront trying to map the best possible routes to get to Bella.

_I can't wait to get a piece of him._ Emmett raced through the cars excitedly.

Another feeling – anger – was pulsing through my body in rapid fluid movements down my veins.

Emotions were filling me as I continued to witness and hear my families reactions to the human girl they once tried to condemn to death. I listened mostly to Jaspers rampant thoughts.

_Take a left...wait, no, go straight. _He was mentally mapping the area. _I have to get to her in time... Edward. _He winced at the feelings he could feel emitting off of my body. All the different emotions were heightened as each situation ran through my mind.

_Alice._ Jasper put a little more force behind each step he took. _And Bella…_ He didn't understand his affection for her, but it was strongly there.

A shiny black car caught my eye as I dashed around a corner. I saw the little letters on the bumper that instantly pulled me to it – SLK55 AMG. Mercedes. I didn't know who I was sending my thanks to, but I said it anyways. "Thank you," I mumbled.

_Excellent, _Alice had found an almost equally fast vehicle, a STSV Cadillac.

I gripped the door of the Mercedes hard enough that it easily opened, breaking the handle in the process. Alarms went off.

"Open the hood," Carlisle shouted.

I pressed the button for the hood and it flew up. The alarms stopped instantly. "Okay. Let's go." Carlisle yelled while slamming the hood shut. He ran back to the passenger's side door pulling it open and slumping to his seat, slamming the door.

_Go._

He didn't need to tell me, I had already put the car in reverse and was flying out of the parking spot - Alice whizzing around the corner behind me. I put the car in first gear, and moved my feet so fast between letting off the clutch and pressing the accelerator that the car darted forward, squealed tires and flew out of the parking garage with an angry attendant screaming at us.

Carlisle was mentally listing all the possible supplies we might need once we arrived at the studio.

"What did Alice see again?"

"A lot of blood," something was obstructing my throat.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing obvious, it was blurry." _Bella possibly becoming a vampire_, I added mentally.

I shifted into second gear as we turned a corner, the RPM running close to red as I speed towards the I-ten. I pressed the accelerator down harder as I switched into third gear. The engine roared in approval at my speed. It was only point eight miles to the exit I needed to take.

_Exit 147. _Jasper thought mentally.

Alice was keeping up with me, practically trying to race me down the interstate – we _were_ in a race, a race to get to Bella. I flew past several cars as horns blared and hand gestures came flying out of windows. We both weaved in and out of traffic as I listened to Alice's thoughts to see which moves she would make next, making our driving seem synchronized.

A semi truck made it impossible to pass so Alice and I both moved into the emergency lane. I was finally hitting fifth gear as our exit loomed into view. I pushed the car faster as we turned off the exit.

_Highway fifty-one_, Emmett acknowledged.

I saw the mental map in his mind as I realized it would be a grueling thirteen point nine miles until we would reach our next turn. There were seven cars waiting at the red light right off the interstate.

_We can make it without any accidents if we time this right. _Alice pictured our best move through traffic and running the red light ahead of us. We both separated, moving together but separately as we flew through gravel and side shoulders to pass the many waiting cars. At the exact same time we flew through the red light, both of our back ends sliding out sideways. I put my car into first gear and threw my foot down on the accelerator. Tires squealed and smoke billowed out behind me as the car lurched forward.

Again, Alice and I drove in an intricate pattern in and out of traffic as she predicted the traffic light outcomes and our best possible routes.

Three minutes had passed since I stood at the end of the sidewalk, at the end of dark and light. If Bella had been turned into a vampire…I trailed off in thought as many mixed emotions swam around in my brain. I hit second gear and the car flew forcefully forward as I pressed the gas down.

Anxiety was ripping through me at the thought of Bella no longer living. Alice's vision was brought to the forefront of my mind as I began to think contingency plans. During Alice's insight I saw Bella's limp, dead and broken body strewn across the studio floor, blood covering every last inch of her. Alice saw me running into the room and bringing Bella to my chest, refusing to let go as I continued to try and listen for her beating heart that was no longer moving the precious blood that smelt so delicious.

Imagining my life without Bella was excruciating and I knew that if I were too late, I too would die. But how would I? Jasper wouldn't help, and neither would Emmett. I knew Carlisle would refuse to end my life and Esme would back him up. Even Rosalie would not take my life, even if I begged and graveled.

I shifted into third gear as we flew down the highway.

_Cop ahead, slow down. _Alice warned me, but I refused to let up on the accelerator. I pressed the pedal down harder as the car's RPM reached Eight thousand. I shifted into fourth gear and the car jerked forward.

I didn't bother to see what the outcome would be when I flew past the parked cop. He turned his lights on and began speeding down the road after me. What he didn't know was that I could read his mind. I knew exactly what his plans were and Alice could see the future outcomes of them and I would ultimately get away. The cop's sirens blared behind me as he called for backup. I put the car into third gear, advancing the Mercedes. Alice was now behind the cop, trying to distract him with her reckless driving.

The cops mind became incoherent with panic as Alice tried to run him off the road. When we finally had the cop between the two of us, he began to mutter under his breath little prayers to his god. Ahead was a car, and we were going to pass it, the cop was going to have to stop or wreck. As with most humans, their first reaction is to protect self. The cop slammed on his brakes while cussing loudly.

I put the car back into fourth gear as it advanced down highway fifty-one. We swerved in and out of more cars as traffic began building up as the morning hours ticked on. My skin began to glitter fantastically out the window as many pedestrians began to gawk at me as I drove by. I slammed the clutch in and threw the car into fifth gear. Another lurch forward and the car went flying past several vehicles and buildings, making them almost blurry.

The quicker my speed became the more Alice's vision began to change, but it was still too cloudy to depict the outcome. I blocked out her visions because I was afraid they would bring me into a false sense of security. I saw East Lincoln Drive and knew that we were bang on course. I stomped the clutch down again as I brought the car into sixth gear. I was now flying through cars along with Alice going one twenty five. Each second that passed me felt like an eternity.

_Come on Alice, press the damn gas down, _Jasper roared in his head.

I didn't understand his thoughts. He had no connection to Bella, no link of any kind. If she were to perish, he would survive, but he continued to press the imaginary gas pedal from the passenger's side.

Traffic was backing up down several blocks now and I had to find a way around them all. I mentally began mapping other roads in my mind.

_They will all be blocked. _Alice informed me.

With each new plan and thought I was thwarted by more traffic, more people and vehicles all pilling up on top of each other while Bella was nearing death. Cold fury swept through me as I yanked the car to a hard right and was now driving along the wide sidewalk next to several businesses. People were diving into the street and backing up against buildings as I speed past, Alice closely behind me. The chill that was in my stomach seemed to surge icy cold as my fear and panic rose with each second.

During our drive Carlisle sat calmly in the passenger seat as we exposed ourselves and attracted unwanted attention. I hadn't been paying attention to his thoughts but finally noticed the calm composure that he had.

"Why are you so calm?" I yelled.

_I want to save her life as much as you. We need to hurry – and if we have to make the papers, then so be it. _Carlisle shot me a smile.

His face was sparkling spectacularly, sending rainbows and waves of color out of the vehicle as we finally hopped off the sidewalk. I shifted down into third gear as I slowed behind some more cars. As soon as the way was clear I slammed the accelerator down, speeding down the road once more, pushing the clutch in to change into fourth.

I brought the mental map back to the forefront of my mind as I tabulated how much longer it would be before we would be turning onto Cactus. I saw the street sign a quarter of a mile away and the car automatically went forcefully forward to punctuate my need. At long last I was going to be close enough to Bella that I would be able to hear her heart beat.

As we approached the turn I refused to slow down. I stomped on the brake as it came upon us and sent the car sliding sideways until I was turned ninety degrees from where I was before, speeding hastily down Cactus. My stomach was screwed tight with pain when I heard the fluttering noise of an angel. Bella's heart was not thrumming at its normal pulse; it was quickened, yet pumping sluggishly at the same time. My heart lifted in spite of myself as I realized she was still alive. Relief so exquisite that it was nearly pain entered my body, but was suddenly replaced by anger.

I made my way quickly down the road as we passed malls and parks where people were happily oblivious to the danger just blocks away. I saw Carlisle give an appreciative nod as I flipped the car into third gear, watching the RPM meter fly up until I grabbed the shifter and slammed it into fourth gear. I saw Carlisle grab the handles inside the car ready to eject himself out into the street to get to Bella.

An upsurge of noise erupted in my mind as I heard Bella's cries of agony and scream ripping through the morning air. I could hear the mental pleasure in James' thoughts as he threw her body across the room. I turned a tortured face to Carlisle as he added to his mental list of possible supplies he would need once we arrived to the studio.

A red haze clouded my visions as we drove closer – we were now only a block away. The vision in Alice's mind was solidifying and what I saw ripped my heart in two. Bella – a vampire. The monster, my monster, which had been so eager to escape, was now being liberated. Brutal violence ripped through my body and out through my fingertips as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I could hear James' delicately inflected voice _"That's a very nice effect."_

Carlisle was stealing glances in my direction as we finally reached Fifty-Eighth Street. I barely slowed down as I drove the vehicle so close to the entrance it was only inches away from touching the glass doors. I could hear Bella's pulse reaching danger point as I practically pulled the car door off its hinges trying to get to her. I didn't bother opening the studio doors as I left Edward shaped holes in the glass.

The second I entered the building the most delicious smell filled my lungs and I paused for only a brief fraction of a second to take in the aroma before my eyes fell immediately upon the monster hovering over Bella. It was a scene of total devastation - glass was strewn across the floor and blood glittered in the sunlight coming from the windows. My eyes were solely focused on Bella, though. Her limp body lay unmoving and broken – bleeding. My worst fears had come to life. My view was suddenly obliterated by anger as I dived into James, sending him flying across the studio. He began snapping at me but I held him up around the throat, tightening my grip.

Behind me I heard Bella gasping and groaning in agony. James struggled in my grip as Jasper flew up behind me, grabbing James' arm and ripping it off. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett plummeting through the studio, his expression rapt and exultant at his new prey. I let go of James, realizing Bella needed me more. I was not oblivious to Jasper's thirst, which he kept in check as he had a different type of prey to attend to now. Carlisle was not far behind as he helped Jasper and Emmett kill the one creature I would personally like to torture for an eternity.

Alice had already rushed to Bella's side. Bella's breathing was harsh and ragged as she took several heavy panting breaths. I ran over to Bella, kneeling in a pool of blood. I didn't even bother to hold my breath, as each flame that ripped down my throat only punctuated the fact that she was still alive, her heart was still beating. My hands moved over her but I didn't know what to do as her body finally went limp.

"Oh no, Bella, no." I cried out, rubbing the blood from her eyes. Pain in dimensions that I had never felt before tore my body to pieces. I could feel the tearing of my heart –_ her_ heart. "Bella, please!" I begged for her to return to me, to just show me a sign that she was conscious. "Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I pleaded as heavy tearless sobs sent my body into near convulsions.

"Carlisle," I shouted behind me with a bite of impatience. I turned back to Bella who was lying aslant, like her body had been broken in many places. Fragments of glass were deeply imbedded into her hair. I watched as dark red and gluttonous blood flowed rapidly from her head and leg. I swallowed my venom back. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" Another tearless sob.

I listened as her heart began to move sluggishly, like there wasn't enough blood on her body to keep it going.

_I'll try to stop the bleeding. _Alice moved towards Bella's head and put pressure on her wound. The blood instantly stopped leaking from her head. There was no hesitation in Alice's thoughts – her mind had one mission, and that was to save Bella.

Bella became paler and damper than normal and her skin grew cold. I heard running footsteps behind me as Carlisle slid to the floor and began working over her immediately, putting pressure on her leg wound. Tears seeped through her eyelids before they opened wide with pain and a cry came through her lips. Her cry was like a stimulant. "Bella," I cried as relief swelled in me indescribably.

Carlisle began his inventory mentally. "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

Icy cold rage filled my body like acid and a feral growl ripped up my lips. Cuss words went flying through my mind quickly as I imagined all the ways I would like to tear James' apart, put him back together and do it again, just for fun.

Carlisle continued his inventory by feeling for other broken bones. He moved over Bella's ribs. She jerked and another sob escaped her lips, her eyes were blank, like she couldn't see clearly.

"Edward," Bella mumbled with an unearthly and beautiful sound. It was the most glorious and welcomed voice I had ever heard in my entire existence.

* * *

_More notes: I promise this time that the next chapter WILL include the rest of the Ballet Studio scene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you wonderful, loyal followers. I love you all! _

_Thanks to LATAS for her advice and editing skills. (We will be Co-Authoring a story soon – so keep looking for it!) _


	21. 24 Blood

This is a continuation of Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't read all of the books in the Twilight series (including Midnight Sun), don't read this story because it might not make sense. This story also might contain spoilers for the other books. All characters & most dialogs are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I am making no profit from writing this.

**Chapter 24: Blood

* * *

**

There were distant sounds of a fight, the loud noise of a vampire being torn apart, but my eyes were only able to see one thing – Bella. She was lying on the ground, crumpled, broken, while the pool of blood continued to grow wider underneath her. The red fluid, spilling, wasting, on the floor, the scent pulsing through the air. The amount was cataclysmic, as each second passed a distinctive, yet intangible, spice of the most delicious aroma left burning lacerations in my aching throat. My knee was placed resolutely in the middle of the puddle, soaking me in her blood…her life. I took a deep breath and ignored my longing, my lust, my ravenous desire - I focused on the angel.

"Bella," I soothed her. "You're going to be fine." Unresponsive, detached. A plea entered my voice. "Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." I sent a reverent petition to which ever god would answer a creature like me.

"Edward," she croaked, answering my silent request.

"Yes, I'm here," I declared earnestly.

Slow, small, and irregular quantity of tears trickled down her cheeks. "It hurts," she uttered many inarticulate lamentations of grief as her eyes closed tightly.

Her words plagued and tormented me. I lightly brushed her hair from her face. "I know, Bella, I know." I shifted my posture to Carlisle. "Can't you do anything?" I asked him urgently, peremptorily.

_This doesn't look good. I need you to prepare yourself for the worst. _"My bag please," Carlisle reached his hand out.

_The scent…_Alice's eyes were wild when she passed the bag to him.

"Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle declared while grabbing his bag.

"Alice?" Bella questioned in a sustained mournful cry.

Alice continued to hold her breath, unable to answer her. _Bella, _she lamented a sigh silently.

"She's here," I assured her. "She knew where to find you," I silently thanked Alice as our eyes met for a fraction of a second.

Alice made a slight and quick bend of her head. _Not soon enough_, her eyes were deep with sorrow.

A quick glance around the room brought the total devastation and destruction back into focus. The mirror was cracked and shiny blood was smeared across the floor and mirrors.

"My hand hurts," Bella mumbled in an almost unintelligible extent, bringing me back from my distraction.

"I know, Bella." Another scorch mark broke down my throat as I took in another breath to answer the angel who was lying in front of me.

_I'm about to administer some morphine into her system. Her pain should go away fairly quick after that._

"Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

All the noise, the fighting, the sound of cracking wood, it was all drowned out when a sharp and piercing cry echoed through the Ballet Studio. "My hand is burning," Bella shouted, her eyes fluttering, trying to open but were restricted because of the blood.

"Bella?" I cried out, frightened. I felt a great mental suffering, as her screams were slowly torturing me.

_The morphine should be working. _

Another loud wail. "The fire! Someone stop the fire!" she screamed and moaned in paroxysms of grief.

I looked over my shoulder as Emmett was starting a fire to burn James – but it was nowhere near us. I turned back to her, going to the source of her first cries. There were perfect teeth imprints on her wrist where a vampire, I growled in rage, had bit her.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" I yelled in disgust, hoping he might have a remedy or that I was wrong all together. An icy surge of terror filled my lungs.

I watched as his eyes looked over the outline of the mark. "He bit her." Carlisle stated in revulsion.

A deep breath entered my lungs as her scent rippled down my flaming throat, the horror entering my body. My view was obliterated by anger – I was seeing red.

_I can't do it._ "Edward, you have to do it," Alice commanded while wiping the blood out of Bella's eyes. Her stare was so intent you would think she was trying to force Bella to mend just by looking at her.

"No," I roared, looking at Carlisle, hoping he would tell me something different.

"Alice," Bella cried in a low, mournful sound.

_Edward, if you want her to stay human…_ "There may be a chance," Carlisle persisted.

"What?" I begged, not understanding why they wanted me to do it.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean," Carlisle explained as he stitched Bella's head wound.

The shock from this statement was so huge it rooted me to the spot for several seconds.

"Will that work?" Alice's throat was obstructed by the fear of losing her friend.

_I assume it would work the same as a snake bite. _"I don't know," he admitted. "But we have to hurry." _You have to do this, Edward; I can't do this for you. _

The thought of consuming her blood, even if it was saving her life sent pleasure and pain flooding into my body. To taste her would be wrong…fallacious. I felt utterly disgusted with myself but the temptation was growing. My veins felt like they were being filled with acid as I contemplated putting her life in more danger…the liability...to place her in mortal peril, where she may never come back to me... I felt like I was choking. "Carlisle…I," I faltered. The thoughts tilted back and forth in my mind like a see saw. "I don't know if I can do that," the words were laced with the agony that was consuming me, I felt like I was being strangled, desperate for air.

Carlisle was working quickly over Bella's head, pulling a needle through her skin over and over, sewing her up. He looked at my face. "It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

Bella jerked a quick sharp pull of her body. Another thrust and a suddenly arrested motion as she thrashed against the burning pain in her hand as my mind was racing for alternatives. "Edward!" she shouted spasmodically. Her eyes flew open and her dark brown eyes darted around in every direction until they landed on me.

Watching her writhing in burning pain, pain that I remember well, burnt me, like I could feel it too. I could take the pain away – I could make it all stop – but would I take her life in the process?

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle shouted as he was finishing up the stitches on Bella's head. _Maybe he should let her become a vampire; it would make things a whole lot easier. _"Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

At his thoughts – to think of Bella as a vampire – death would be better than this…this…_life_. Bella was beginning to jerk in violent spasmodic muscular movements, the abrupt motions making her leg flail limply around. Carlisle caught her leg to hold it still.

_Now, _Carlisle ordered in his head. I shot him a furtive look.

My fingers wrapped around her tiny and delicate wrist, preventing her involuntary reflexes, like she was pulling her hand away from a flame. The desire to taste, the agony of the bite…every second I bent closer to her my mind tittered on an unstable line of right and wrong. My mind was traveling between two different worlds. Reason, truth, maybe some standard or principle – this had to be the solution; the right answer. Not proper, awry, not appropriate. The thoughts scattered across my already stressed mind as I bent down further.

She thrust against my hold making the prolonged pain of my intense mental suffering grow exponentially. Her breathing was harsh and ragged as her wild yells filled the studio, reverberating off the mirrors and walls. My lips touched her skin, the fresh blood soaking into my lips. Hunger. Completely ravenous. I pulled her blood from the bite wound and it rushed into my mouth. The blood was hot and wet in my mouth. Sensations I'd never felt before tingled my tongue, sending a pleasurable warmth down my frozen and dry aching throat. Each second the monster was threatening to take over as he reared his head in appreciation.

She screamed and lashed, struggling to get away from my grip. I knew it was hurting her, but my instincts had taken over, I held her tighter, intensely eager to devour the palatable, savory…delectable…I tried not to moan in pleasure. The luxuriant fullness that had consumed me brought intense satisfaction. I was ultimately determined to seize her, to have all of her, as I sucked down the blood in large gluttonous amounts.

I could feel her becoming limp in my strong grasp as I continued my consumption of her gratifyingly warm, red…crimson blood.

"Edward," Bella mumbled incoherently, bringing me from my frenzy – like a soft voice had just whispered in my ear.

_Edward! Please…please don't kill her. Stop! _Alice cried in her mind, not wanting to scare Bella. "He's right here, Bella." Her voice trembled slightly, her visions showing her an unsure course.

Bella's eyes rolled in her head like marbles on an unstable surface. She was dying. With a stupendous effort I let go, placing her hand down gently, forcibly reminding myself of her delicate nature. The dazzling sunlight of the day bathed the studio with a natural light, making the pool of blood glitter.

Bella was silent and limp, her heart barely pumping the little amount of blood that was left in her body. _Did I kill her?_ I felt like someone had just stabbed me in my heart. _Would this be her brutal ending?_ I felt a horrible compression in my chest at my thoughts. They placed an inexcusable trust in me! I looked at her intently, waiting for another reaction with increasing desperation. She took an unsteady breath – the small cry of pain still present. I was devoutly thankful to whatever god had been watching over her this morning.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…" She barely breathed. I sighed heavily at the beautiful angel voice.

"I will," I promised, the stress of the situation still evident in my triumphant voice. I put her words on repeat in my mind, realizing even though I put her in this danger and almost sucked her dry of life, she still loved me…still wanted me to stay with her. I brushed my hand lightly against her cheek.

A small sigh escaped her lips, her pain obviously dulling as her eyes closed lightly.

_You didn't kill her_, Carlisle thought proudly. "Is it all out?" he checked.

_I didn't kill her_. The relief was so exquisite it was nearly pain. The ache…anxiety, my oppression was slowly dissipating. "Her blood tastes clean," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can taste the morphine."

_Let's make sure before we take her to the hospital. The morphine might be covering up the pain. _"Bella?" Carlisle called out, bringing Bella from an almost slumber.

Bella didn't bother to open her eyes, her body lying limp on the ground. "Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?" Carlisle stared at me, waiting for the answer.

Bella's voice was slow and sluggish. "Yes," she sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

I felt a profound feeling of warmth radiate from my body. "I love you," I breathed in deep affection. To taste something so sensational and be able to stop… I sighed, the benevolent reverence I had for her grew suddenly, like she was divine in nature.

"I know," she breathed once more, her words becoming incoherent with sleep.

At her words – her almost sarcastic words, a low chuckle escaped my lips. The sound was doused in relief.

_Did you see her mother? Is she dead? _Carlisle's face looked grave. We both listened for a moment, trying to hear a heart beat…someone breathing, but there was nothing. I shook my head.

"Bella?"

Her lips twitched into a frown. "What?" she mumbled.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"In Florida," she sighed. Then her face barely distorted in anger. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."

I gritted my teeth in anger, the reminder of James came to the forefront of my mind as I looked over my shoulder at the rapidly growing flames that were licking up the walls of the studio.

"Alice." Bella's eyes fluttered and failed to open. "Alice," she called again. "The video – he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from," her voice drifted off weakly. "I smell gasoline," she added quietly.

_This building is going to be up in flames shortly, we need to leave. _"It's time to move her," Carlisle looked at me. _Can you carry her? You must be careful not to hold her too tightly. We don't want her ribs protruding into her organs. _

I nodded my head.

"I want to sleep," Bella protested.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I tried to soothe her as I brought her gently into my arms, like she was a delicate soap bubble. _She's more fragile than a soap bubble_, I laughed internally, the first real signs of the ending danger."Sleep now, Bella," I kissed her lightly on the forehead, the blood unaffecting me in this most relief filled moments.

She fell limp in my arms, her eyes shut lightly, like she was in a deep slumber. I emerged from the flames of the studio as Alice opened the car door of the Cadillac for me. I slowly laid her down in the backseat. I sat beside her, pulling her into my lap. I wanted to keep her as close to me as possible. I looked up through the shining sunlight, where Alice was glittering like millions of tiny facets were embedded in her skin, and noticed the relief on her face also.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I wondered, catching a glimpse of the Mercedes still parked out front.

"They've gone back to the hotel. I'm not riding with you, I'm going to meet them there. We are going to set up a…scenario." I saw in her mind the plan – they were going to break the glass wall of one of the stair wells – saying Bella had fallen down the stairs and through the window, causing her injuries.

"Will that work?" I asked.

"Yes." She stated while shutting the door and sprinting off in the dark shadows around the buildings.

Carlisle was already in the driver's seat, the car starting. I didn't speak, and neither did he during our ride to the hospital, though I could always hear his thoughts.

_I guess the glass from the window and falling down stairs could account for her injuries. Hum… Alice is truly clever. _

_I can't believe Edward was able to stop when Bella's blood calls to him so absolutely. _

_Two lefts and a right…_

We pulled into the emergency room lane, Carlisle helped Bella out of the car and handed her back to me. I carried her through the large glass doors as they slid open for me automatically. The nurse at the front desk stood immediately, gasped at the sight of the blood, her thoughts becoming panicky, and ran to get help. Soon there were doctors and more nurses running through the halls, all ready to help her. It pained me to see the slowness that they moved, though their pace was particularly fast considering they were just mere humans. I brushed her face lightly as I placed her on the gurney.

"My name's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would like to help in any way that I can. She is like family to me," Carlisle spoke quickly to the doctor on duty.

I knew he was beginning to feel this away about her, but he had never thought or said that statement out loud. She was family, though. To see all of the Cullen's, even Rosalie, ban together to protect the one fragile human that I loved so deeply made me realize that maybe she was my destiny…that even after tasting her blood, I was able to keep her alive.

I shook my head. It was idiotic to think that way. I would have never tasted her blood if it weren't for me putting her in danger in the first place. This was entirely my fault. She was being rushed to surgery because of me. Her bones are broken…she was bit by a vampire! Each thought was a struggle, I saved her, but she wouldn't have needed saving had I never invited her into my secret life.

Another thought. When I left Forks…if I never returned…she would be dead now. I saved her! The battle between right and wrong was taking over my body as I sunk down into the nearest chair and waited for some news.

A couple of very long minutes later Alice came prancing through the doors, exultant at her prized display of a fake accident, her eyes were reminiscent.

Carlisle came bursting through the big white emergency doors.

"We need permission from her mother or father before she can have surgery."

"Already done," Alice trilled. "She should be calling the hospital in three seconds."

Suddenly the phone rang and the nurses' station picked up.

"Hold on just one minute, Mrs. Dwyer," the nurse pressed the hold button and then another button to send the call back to the doctor on duty.

"That's my cue," Carlisle said. "I'll keep you informed." He turned on his heal and walked smoothly and gracefully through the doors sending an _everything will be all right, _thought my way.

I sighed and sank down into a chair. I sat still for an hour. A very long hour. I still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing Bella in such a broken state as I sat there frozen and unmoving. Hate and revulsion were there, squarely in my chest, reminding me of the monster I am. I sat there, silent and unmoving – rigid as a wax work while the battle raged inside me. I kept turning cold thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. I shuddered.

Another hour passed, and this one was longer than the first. I begged the earth to crack open and swallow me whole. Alice didn't say anything, just sitting quietly next to me, realizing it wasn't a good time to talk. I hoped to deflect any invitation to join into a conversation with her. Alice continued to gaze dreamily out the window. I heard feet racing down the hall way and I looked to my right as Carlisle busted through the big white emergency doors to report on how Bella was doing.

"She's going to be fine. She will be out of surgery shortly. There was a lot of damage to her leg, but they were able to fix it. She should have no permanent damage," Carlisle informed me, placing his hand on my shoulder, speaking bracing words of comfort. "Relax. I'll show you where her room will be."

I leapt to my feet. We walked slowly through the hallways of the hospital; the walls were bland and off white. There was a sickening smell in the air…the smell of iodine and death. We reached big metal doors to an elevator. Alice pressed the button to go up, already knowing which room we were going to be in. I waited impatiently for the doors to open. _Ding._ The elevator doors opened to admit us and we all three stepped through them, Alice once again pressing the button, one that said four.

I felt a shifting under me as my stone like body was slowing ascending the many floors of the building. _Ding._ The doors opened to admit us onto the fourth floor, which was just as boring as the first.

"This way," Alice said.

I followed her until we reached room four-oh-eight. I stepped through the threshold. No Bella. I sank down in the chair next to the bed, waiting once again impatiently. I leaned over and put my head in my hands, trying to dislodge the thoughts and feelings that were consuming my body, setting it aflame and then dousing it with cold water. The scent was still strongly present on my hands. I pulled them away to examine the damage. There was no white space, my hands were covered in scarlet blood.

A stubby nurse walked into the room. "Oh," she gasped. "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

I looked up at her and she jumped back several feet. _His eyes! _

I looked away quickly.

"I'll just come back…" she bustled out of the room quickly.

"That's right! I almost forgot," Alice chimed in.

"What is it, Alice?" I groaned.

She tossed me a small white box. I flipped it over in my hands. Contacts. _Crap, another reminder_, I thought angrily. I went into the bathroom to place the contacts over my bright red eyes…bright red because of Bella's blood. All of this because of my…need. It was true, I needed Bella. Would I ever be able to leave her and stop bringing danger to her door step? I fluttered my eye as an obstruction fell over my vision. I could see every line and contour of the wretched thing. I pulled the other contact out to place in my other eye. I brought my face close to the mirror, studying it. I was oddly flushed and more pink than normal; my eye was scarlet red because I was full of human blood. The gleaming red eye reminded me of the monster that I am. I sighed and placed the contact in my eye as my vision became obstructed again.

I washed my hands thoroughly, watching the water turn red and run down the drain. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Much better," Alice said.

I heard a squeal of wheels being pushed down the lament floor. _Be prepared, _Carlisle warned.

Worry and anxiety filled my stomach like acid as I stood to open the door, realizing I had less resolution than ever.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Some people might be disappointed with the pretty much non-existent action in the Ballet Studio – but honestly, Edward was too busy making sure his love wasn't dead to be fighting or paying attention to any fighting…so I'm sorry if you were expecting some more, but from EPOV, this is what he saw…how he felt, and he wasn't fighting. :) _

_Once again – Thanks to those who follow this story religiously. You are awesome possums! _

_Next chapter we get to see Renee's reactions and Charlie's, too. _

_I have a new story up (co-authored with LATAS) – Black Hole. If you are interested in Post Breaking Dawn stories this one will have a lot of twists and turns. Check it out if you wish! _


	22. 25 Battle Worn

This story picks up where Stephenie Meyer left off in her Midnight Sun Draft. (Edwards

Point of View of the events in the Twilight Book.) Most dialog is directly from the Twilight

Book. The story is hers, but the personality is mine. Enjoy, and please review.

25. Battle Worn

* * *

_Plink_. _Plink_. _Plink_.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

The many noises of the machines were slowly making their way down the hallway towards room four-oh-eight. Emotions were flooding me, my body not knowing which ones to recognize.

Alice was eyeing me with apprehension, the future obvious in her mind.

_You're not going to like this. _

Alice stood up and paced back and forth, becoming impatient with the slowness of the nurse pushing Bella down the hall. I was still standing, my hand resolutely on the door, afraid to open it, afraid of what I'll see.

I dove into her mind for only a fraction of a second to see that Bella was hooked up to so many machines it almost made her look like she was some sort of mechanical apparatus or contrivance.

My many threads of thought were lost when I caught a scent that was unfamiliar to me, yet I knew it all the same. I finally yanked on the door, flinging it open to see Carlisle walking quietly behind the nurse, a despondent look upon his face. My eyes ignored him and everything else that was going on around the busy nurses' station. The only room I had in my brain right now, in my heart, was for the precious soul laying in the bed, beaten and battle worn.

Taking in a deep breath, I tried to find the scent that would reassure me that she was still Bella, still okay…still _mine_. But, the scent was off, wrong...possibly vulgar. For a moment I thought there was something wrong with me, that maybe my brain was fooling me…tricking me, a mere product of my own mental invention. Possibly a fantastic notion – like her blood finally was unappealing to me.

Shaking my head, I realized the only scent in the world I wished for right now was her scent, her very human, very Bella scent. My eyes followed a red tube from her arm up to a blood red bag.

_Blood_. Not any blood, but _human_ blood. Sitting there – for the taking. But the aroma was off, offensive…extremely unpleasant.

Ignoring the now erroneous smell wafting off of her, I concentrated on her face, her bandages…her wrist. My teeth automatically clenched so hard that if steel were to meet them it would be ripped in half.

_James_.

Pushing my angry thoughts aside, I brought myself back to the angel, the beauty that was lying in this bed, unconscious and broken. At the sight of her my extremities felt like they were going numb.

She was _broken_. _I_ broke her.

The nurse had finally made sure she was hooked up to all the appropriate machines, that everything was working correctly before checking her pulse and her temperature. Carlisle and Bella's doctor were standing outside the door talking. I was barely paying attention to the conversation, choosing to pick key words from their minds.

_She'll be fine. _

_Probably another pint of blood. _

_Temporary medically induced coma until she heals more. _

My head snapped up. Coma? … _Coma_? What?

I reached for Bella's hand, bringing it to my lips, kissing her lightly, caressing her face. Automatically I began to try and probe her mind, even though I knew the effort was useless. Maybe I could reach into her brain, pull out her thoughts. Did she forgive me? Was she okay? How was the pain?

Silence.

Fear bubbled like acid in my stomach. The only thing that slightly soothed my frenzied nerves was her warmth…her pulse in the air, on my skin.

I was seeing double, watching Bella from two different views, mine and Alice's.

_How revolting. _ She didn't care much for the blood being forced into Bella's veins either.

We both continued to watch Bella's check's lightly turn a tinge of pink as the blood swirled under her clear skin. Every second the pain at her broken body lashed at me. I tried to form some kind of enchantment, to make it so we could magically change places; that I could feel the pain, that it was me lying there unconscious.

To think how this could have happened, how she was almost reduced to ash…to a cold and fiery death. The picture of a fleshless Bella entered my mind and the feeling of disgust was present on my tongue. Each second I felt like I was becoming emotional deranged. I needed an outlet, some way to focus my thoughts.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _

I whipped around to see Alice flipping a tiny video in her hands. Resentment began bubbling to the surface. Without thinking I rounded on her.

"What happened? How did you let this happen?! Bella…" my voice was overly accusatory.

My hostility began swelling in the air, slowly consuming me. Alice stepped back two steps before sitting down. She placed her head in her tiny hands and very quiet sobs escaped her lips. The afternoon's events were finally catching up to her.

"After you boarded the plane…I saw it. Bella, in the ballet studio. I saw it all…"

She looked up at me as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, tears that would never come.

"I…I didn't realize it was because she _planned_ to meet him."

"You left her alone with Jasper? Seriously…Jasper? Come on Alice!" I kept my voice low, not wanting to upset anyone outside this room.

"Jasper can handle himself," she cut across me. "Maybe she hadn't completely made up her mind, but when she did, she was already on her feet, running towards the exit. By the time this future presented itself to me I knew I'd be too late." She breathed in a quick breath, trying to calm her nerves. "She wrote a letter to her mom. It was still in my hand. On a hunch I opened it. That's when I very nearly ran into you. Edward… I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," I barely muttered.

My anger had left as quickly as it had come on.

_Sorry…_

"It's not your fault, it's mine." I whispered.

I turned to bring myself back to Bella. My eyes followed every bruise, every bump and every blackened spot. Each second little quiet explosions of pain were erupting through my body. Now, more than ever, I was vividly aware of her fragile, breakable body.

_How is this _your_ fault? _Alice challenged.

"If it wasn't for me, she would never be in this hospital. She would be safely in Forks, probably having a nice dinner with her father. Instead…she's here, broken…comatose."

Her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "No, this is his fault." She waved the tape in front of me. "Do you want to see what Bella was talking about?"

I looked at Bella and then looked at Alice, giving her a pleading look.

"Carlisle," Alice called over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jones." Carlisle said politely.

"Yes, of course. I'll check on Ms. Swan later," Dr. Jones responded.

Carlisle strode into the room. "Alice?"

"Carlisle, will you please stay with Bella while Edward and I watch this tape?"

He looked over her to see my face. I wasn't looking, my face was resolutely focused on Bella, my focal point, the one I cherished, loved and adored above all others. No, I wasn't leaving this room.

"You guys go ahead," I waved them away.

Alice huffed lightly. "I'll watch it outside the hospital." _You can just watch it through my mind._

"Okay," I answered blandly.

They both left me, not another thought in their minds about my decision. Carlisle had already known that I wouldn't leave her side. Not now, not when she needed me more than ever. Fear fluttered in my chest at the thought of what she might think when she does wake. Would this be the thing that finally makes her snap? Another sharp stab of pain prickled my insides.

Bella continued to lay there, silent and still…unmoving except her tiny chest movements.

There was a light rapt on the door before the Doctor walked in with his clipboard in hand. I rose, hand out.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you for taking care of her." I spoke reverently, more thankful than he will ever know or understand.

_Love. _"Yes, of course. You're welcome. Dr. Cullen wanted me to stop in and explain what will happen with her next."

"Yes…" I pressed.

_Eager chap, isn't he?_ "She has many injuries. Her skull is fractured, she has several broken ribs and her leg was badly mangled, but we were able to fix that with surgery. A few pins will hold her bone in place until it heals," he answered while taking her vitals.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I coaxed, trying to get him to get to the _coma_ part.

"Yes, well, because of the extensive damage I have purposefully had her placed in a comatose state to help her heal. I'm not sure how long she will need to be in a coma. It could be a day, it could be several. Don't worry, she'll be okay." _Clumsy girl._

_You ain't kidding, _I thought. "Well, thank you, Dr. Jones."

He nodded once and exited the door. He had good timing, because as soon as he shut the door a thought burst through my mind.

_Edward! Pay attention! I'm about to watch this video. _Alice shouted from her head.

They found a cord to plug into one of their laptops and were sitting outside in our car that Jasper brought back for us to use.

_This is going to be hard to watch, son. Please keep your cool. _Carlisle warned.

Sitting, I pulled Bella's hand back into mine. To watch this video, I knew I would have to feel her warmth to remind me she was still alive, that she was still with me…even if she was unconscious.

Watching her actions like they were my own, Alice's finger slowly appeared in my vision as she pressed the play button. I felt a pang of unease. Accompanying my thoughts were Alice's and Carlisle's.

A face appeared on the screen. _James_.

I took in a heavy breath, preparing myself for the onslaught of pain…torture that watching this will cause me. Deep down, I probably deserve to watch this, to make me see what I did to her.

"_Edward, I'm so sorry we couldn't meet today, but I have a prior appointment with your Bella." A sick laugh. "I hope you enjoy the show. Hope to…see you _very_ soon." _

I could hear the thoughts of revulsion radiating off of Carlisle.

The screen shook, as I could imagine James placing it upon the stereo. His face was now facing the camera again.

"_I just got off the phone with Bella. Looks like she will be here shortly. You shouldn't have let her out of your sight. She's all mine now." _He licked his lips.

My stomach jolted, I felt sickened at the thought. The screen no longer showed what he was doing, but I heard him fiddling with something.

_My fault_, Alice thought again.

Another minute had passed. I focused on Bella, reminding myself once more that she was here, safe.

I heard the door crack open slowly in the video as the air conditioner thrummed quietly in the background.

_"Bella? Bella?" _I heard a voice call out.

Suddenly Bella was running through the studio, looking around in alarm.

_"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! " _

There was a trill of a laugh and Bella whirled around, looking for the noise. I watched as Bella slowly walked towards something out of the camera lens' vision. There was a sudden blue light and she backed away, the light reflecting off her perfect face and her white shirt.

She turned around slowly, anxiety obvious in her deep depths.

_Oh no, _Alice thought weakly.

My heart ached to watch her panic. She must have been terrified. My desire to throttle James had reached such a pitch, but there was no vampire left to kill, to rip apart and burn.

Bella's eyes focused on something past the camera.

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" _His voice was mellow.

_He really is a cruel creature, _Carlisle added to my already angry thoughts.

Poison rippled through my veins. He had no right to even talk to her, to even look in her direction. I wanted to reach out and bring death to him. A sudden surge of jealousy hit me as I realized I didn't get this opportunity and never will.

_"Yes," _Bella answered as relief broke across her face.

She was…_relieved_? My teeth met with an audible snap as I realized she was being selfless, sacrificing herself for her mother. A trait I loved in Bella, yet hated all at the same time.

_And _she_ truly _is_ a magnificent creature, _Carlisle added to his previous thought.

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you." _A light laugh.

_"I'm not." _She actually sounded brave.

_Brave little Bella, _Alice sniffled.

_"How odd. You really mean it"_ James appeared in the picture now. He was slowly walking towards Bella. _"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."_

He had no idea how selfless she actually was. He also had no idea how she was absolutely unique, different, not like any human he would have encountered before.

He was standing a few feet away from her now, arms folded, looking at her curiously.

_"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" _James asked.

Avenge? If only I were so lucky! The thought of bringing my teeth to his neck to rip him to pieces, slowly… the satisfaction was almost overwhelming in my sick fantasy. My wish was for him to suffer my retribution and it pained me more to not be able to rip him to shreds with my bare hands.

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to." _Bella's voice trembled.

My heart plummeted while a sick feeling swept over me.

_"And what was his reply to that?"_ James looked hopeful at the prospect.

_"I don't know. I left him a letter."_

I could feel it slowly burning in my pocket, I placed my free hand over the letter. It would be a keepsake, a reminder of how close this angel got to death.

_I should have known…_Alice tormented.

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"_ His voice was dripping with sarcasm marring his polite tone.

_"I hope so."_

Bell was a fool to think I would honor that letter. Of course I would kill him. I would probably play golf with his appendages just for fun. The surge of savage pleasure rippled through me.

_Sometimes she is so blind, _Alice stifled a small laugh, understanding exactly what I was thinking without reading my mind.

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

Silence.

_"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be._

_"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by."_

_Oh course, _Carlisle practically shouted in his head. Realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix."_

I wanted to hit myself for my stupidity!

"_Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff._

_"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"_

Memories flooded me as I remembered our pointless and rambling journey to Canada, Victoria's odd behavior. Each second she was searching…looking. I became instantly angry at myself. Why didn't I see this? I should have known. I read his mind. He never failed…his special _gift_ was tracking.

Bella stayed silent. Secretly I wished she would have taunted him, called him names…at least argued with him. Put up a fight, even if it were a feeble attempt.

_"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"_

_Sick, _Alice thought angrily.

His hand reached out to grab the camera. He was going to gloat…to show her that he was doing this to get to me. I didn't want to murder him anymore, I wanted to slice him into pieces and cook them one at a time. Feed it to the furry creatures of the forest.

He readjusted the camera a few times.

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

The camera moved closer to Bella…he moved closer to Bella.

_"Before we begin…I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me._

_"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I __never __will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature."_

There was an audible gasp from Alice, as she realized he was talking about her.

"_She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." _He sighed._ "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

Alice's thoughts were running wild. Her mind trying to reach back into her old memories to try to find her human times. There was nothing but velvety blackness.

_It all makes sense now, why she was left alone. Her creator was killed before she awoke! _Carlisle was fitting the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

_"Alice," _Bella gasped, sadness in her tone.

A rush of affection came flooding out of Alice as she realized how much Bella loved her, too.

_"Yes, your little friend. I __was __surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually."_

A growl ripped up Alice's throat at his comment. Mine wasn't far behind.

_Honor, _scoffed Carlisle.

_"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

To think of him even being close enough to smell her about drove me mad. I could slowly feel the savagery creeping into my veins. Many violent brutal acts flashed through my mind.

The camera moved so close to Bella's perfect features that he was probably only inches away from her. Violence was struggling to break free of my body, but there was no one to fight, no one to beat.

His hand reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair; he sniffed it and patted it back in place. At this, I stood, letting go of Bella's hand. Fury was bursting out of me. I wanted to inflict a punishment so brutal, so horribly unthinkable that he would have to suffer for years in horrid pain.

He reached up to stroke her cheek once quickly with his thumb.

The hospital cup that was lying next to Bella's bed was suddenly in my grasp, crunched like it was a soda can and slowly crumbled into little pieces. Choice swear words came shooting out of my mouth.

_"No," _he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, _"I don't understand_." He sighed._ "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."_

_Absolutely revolting, _Carlisle's thoughts were almost incoherent with disgust.

Slowly I could see the camera backing away from her face. Her body was quavering in fear. I brought my hand out in mid air, like I could soothe her; tell her everything would be okay, though I knew any minute that the pain would be inflicted, that she would be violently hurt and bitten by a vicious and cruel vampire. Every particle of my body was screaming in protest.

The camera was circling around her…he was circling around her. The movement of the camera was almost like I could tell he had just crouched, preparing to spring. Her pupils dilated in terror.

She bolted. In all my anger I almost laughed at the comical move. It was humorous for two reasons. One, trying to outrun a vampire? She knew better. Two, she actually feared a creature she should be afraid of. So, her braveness _did_ have a limit. I sat back down, holding Bella's hand again.

I closed my eyes, knowing the next little bit was going to be rough. I might not even make it through it all.

He flew in front of Bella, where there was then a loud thud and the camera whipped around to show Bella almost slowly sliding down the glass mirror as it rippled and broke, falling to the floor.

Anger throbbed through me as did sadness, pain. I wanted to make him…suffer. The fury that was pounding through my body was so violent it was shocking me like a jolt of electricity, each time burning me.

James walked slowly towards her; the camera bringing Bella's dazed expression into view.

_What kind of creature…_Carlisle was full of despair.

A growl ripped up my throat, long and feral.

_"That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

Bella began crawling on the floor. Without thinking I slowly propped myself up on her bed, lightly tracing the features of her face which was now only inches from mine. How could I ever let her out of my sight?

What happened next burned me so much that I begged that we could trade places, or that I could suddenly go back in time.

The camera lowered, to show what his next move would be. He lifted his foot, and stomped on her leg. There was a sickening snap as Bella's scream came flying out of her mouth.

I could feel an exertion of force or power slowly brewing inside me as violence pulsed through me.

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" _A smile obviously in his voice.

With a light flick on his foot he nudged her leg while another piercing scream echoed through my brain.

A cry echoed through all our thoughts at once.

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" _

_I would have found you, James._ If I would have just arrived a little earlier I would have pulled his eyes out of his sockets and chewed them, spit them out and stomped them into the dirt.

_"No!" _Bella barely croaked. _"No, Edward, don't—" _

Before Bella could finish her plea she was being thrown into the broken mirrors.

Through Alice's vision I could tell she had flinched, and suddenly her hand went up to cover her eyes.

_Not Bella… _Alice sighed a lament as her hand slowly slid back down her face.

Each torture continued to hit me relentlessly.

When my vision was restored I watched as each second the darkness ran down her face and flooded her white shirt, staining it red. Blood. Beads of blood were trickling at an alarming rate through her hair. I could remember the outrageous flavor floating on the air around her when I arrived at the studio. It was easy to ignore the thought as explosions of agony possessed me, like I was bursting with the pain of it all.

I brushed my fingers lightly over her face again, a reminder she was still here, safe…protected.

"It's entirely my fault," I whispered to Bella.

In the video her eyes began to close as James dropped the camera. The angle was not good, so the view was distorted, but that was a good thing. Bella slowly melted onto the floor, bringing her hand up to her face as protection. There was a guttural noise, the sound of flesh breaking.

That's when he bit her.

Seeing this, knowing how close she was to death felt like I was being pierced with scalding hot knives. This video just made it that much more horribly vivid. Each blow felt like I had been fatally wounded.

As if it were my own hand, Alice reached out and pressed the stop button. I was thankful, I didn't think I could watch those painful moments when I thought she was possibly dead or dying, the memory was clear enough, no need to add to the agony…though I deserved it.

Alice and Carlisle began talking with each other about what they just saw. I pushed their thoughts and their conversation from my mind. I couldn't think about it anymore. It was bad enough she was lying here, broken, mangled…bruised…unconscious. Grief began weighing on my heart.

I wished, prayed, even that this was all just a horrible nightmare; that I could sleep so I could wake from this. My stance around Bella was a continuance of looking like a body guard in hostile territory, even though she was safe in this hospital. I felt the ripping of my heart, slowly being shredded.

Halfway curling myself up on her bed, I kept my face close to hers. Kissing her every minute, just to feel the warmth on my lips. A reminder of how precious the life was that was laying here in front of me. My love…my existence. Each second realizing that she was my life, without her I would die. Not only would I die, I would beg for it, embrace it.

Other thoughts swam through my already troubled mind. I couldn't keep her. To have her be in my life would be like keeping her in the line of danger. She deserved more than me…she deserved marriage, kids, a family…college. Each thought lashed at me, leaving angry lacerations. I couldn't leave her now, but one day I will have to leave her. It pained me to think it, to know it had to be that way, but that is the only way it could be. I loved her too much to damn her to this existence, to take away her soul.

Hadn't I already been selfish enough? Hadn't Bella proven how unselfish, brave, and trusting she is already? I kissed her forehead once more as hopelessness threatened to engulf me.

_Hey, bro, it's me. Can I come in?_

I sat up. Emmett?

"Come in."

He came bursting through the door with a smile on his face, which slid away quickly once he saw Bella. He noticed the blood hanging down and held his breath quickly, though it didn't bother him like it would Jasper.

"Here ya go!" Emmett threw a bag towards me.

_Man, he looks bad. _"Wash up. You look how I do when I get done fighting a grizzly." He chuckled.

"Thanks," I rummaged through the bag, glad to see clean clothes.

"Alice told me that Renée will be here in half an hour and it would probably be prudent if you didn't look like a train wreck." Another chuckle.

"Yes, I guess it would be best if I wasn't covered in her daughter's blood." I looked back at Bella.

_I'll stay here with her if you want me too, _Emmett added, coaxing me to clean myself.

"Okay, yeah. I'll just be right in here. There's a shower…"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted.

When I was in the bathroom I could feel the contacts slowly dissolving in my eyes. Having red eyes would probably scare her mother. I dug through my bag, hoping Alice would have predicted this. Bingo. Contacts. Thank you, Alice!

Before I put my new contacts in, I threw all of my dirty clothes away, making sure I kept the letter she wrote me. I turned the water on hot, hoping it might actually ease some of the tension and strain I was under. At the same time, I was looking through Emmett's eyes as he watched over Bella. Though he barely knew her, he was slowly learning to love her, to appreciate who she was. It was so easy to be in Emmett's mind sometimes.

I let the warm water trickle over my body, cleaning any remaining blood off of my skin. The water tinged pink for a few moments and then the luscious scent swirled down the drain. I could still feel a heavy weight on my chest, as if there was something constricting my heart from healing from the lashes that were constantly being engraved on my tethered and worn body. She was so close to death, so close to not living. Her heart…my heart was on the verge of never beating again.

Searching for her face, I found it instantly in Emmett's view. I sighed, turned off the water and began toweling off. Renée would be here shortly and I needed to look my best. Quickly dressing, I placed the contacts in my eyes, letting them obstruct my vision once again before I exited, relieving Emmett of his duty.

"Thanks," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's no problem," he smiled, winked and then strode from the room.

Again, I waited by her bedside, holding her hand gently, caressing her face lightly. The blood that was slowly dripping in her veins had started to mix with her blood, the scent finally beginning to smell more like Bella. The luxurious, the delicious, the palatable aroma progressively growing stronger.

Then, there was a sudden awareness as I heard thoughts that were so overwhelmed with fear that they were producing nothing but hysterical ramblings. It had to be Renée. No one else in this whole hospital knew what it was like to love someone like Bella. She was different, amazing…wonderful.

The door flew open and I stood, the doctor hurriedly following behind Renée's ever impatient noises. Renée, completely ignoring my presence, flew towards Bella, though her touch was gentle, her sobs loving. Her panicking seemed to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, Bella. Bella!" she turned to face the doctor. "When will she be awake?"

"I'm keeping her in a medically induced coma until I feel she has healed some." He stated.

She turned away from the doctor, her eyes finally meeting my presence.

"And you must be…Edward?" _He sure is handsome. I didn't realize Bella… Oh, well, maybe I'm wrong. _

I tried not to smile at her thoughts. "Yes," I held out my hand.

She gripped my hand for a second before plopping down next to Bella.

"My baby, please get better. I love you," she murmured. _Went through a window! I just can't believe Charlie let her leave like that. So irresponsible. I'm just going to have to take her home…back to Florida. _

And I would let her.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, this chapter ended up being a whole lot longer then I originally planned, but once I put the whole video scene in there I felt like this chapter had to end before we got too deep into Renée's mind. Don't worry, her thoughts… Charlie's, um, tenor, will be covered in the next chapter. _

_Thanks to my loyal followers. You have no idea how sad I am that this will shortly be coming to a close. The many emails and reviews asking me to write all the books from EPOV have been brought up several times. I have still not totally decided if I am going to do this or not. IF my loyal followers will move from this story to my next, I'd probably do it. So – tell me – Would you continue to read if I continued to write? _

_One last note. I have been slowly, and I mean slowly, going back and revising earlier chapters of Midnight Sun on here. Chapter 13 (Part I & II) had been completely revised, if you are interested in re-reading. Also, once this story is finished I will be doing major edits and then making it into a PDF (combined with the first 12 chapters). If you would be interested in something like this, feel free to email me and I'll start making a list of those who want it. (Yes, it will be printable.)_


	23. 26 Awakening

26. Awakening

* * *

The constant drone of the machines continued to echo through my psyche as the evening street lights casted shadows through the hospital room. Renée refused to leave Bella's side for any period of time. I let her have my seat next to Bella but continued to stay in the room, sitting in the corner quietly listening to Renée's thoughts whirl through her child like mind. She was unlike Bella in every way; she even sensed danger when it came to the Cullen's, unlike Bella.

_My poor baby…what time is it? _She looked towards the clock. _Eleven. Charlie should be here shortly. I'm going to have to have a talk with him. _Her thoughts then became a little disjointed in anger as she thought of her daughter falling down two sets of stairs because she had run away from Forks. _Forks, _she scoffed internally. _I knew this wasn't a good idea. I warned her. I told her she didn't have to leave. What kind of mother am I to condemn my child to a place like Forks? _

Ignoring her constant prattling, I continued to stare, fixated on Bella, waiting for her eyes to open, willing them to just flutter. I couldn't see the clock that was over my head, but I was counting every second as they passed. It was easy to keep track because my only focal point was Bella and how long she had been devoid of consciousness. It had now been exactly 39,982…83…84 seconds since we arrived at the hospital.

Her heart thrummed evenly as her scent was beginning to slowly return to her. The sweet nectar that was her life filled the room with the delicious aroma. Craving the sweetness, I brought the scent into my lungs, letting my throat burst into flames.

It was only two hours ago that she finished her second blood transfusion and I was afraid her scent would forever be a pitiful imitation of the luscious blood pulsating through her body. It felt like my body was undergoing physical suffering owing to her condition. Her blood deficient was because of me; a creature so monstrous that I preyed on this innocent creature by allowing her to become a part of my life. More than that, she _was_ my life.

My phone lightly vibrated in my jeans pocket –distracting me from my internal torment - and I pulled it out to read a message from Alice.

_Just picked Charlie up from the airport. Will be there in fourteen minutes. _

Snapping my phone shut, I got up to move to Bella's other side. With her mother here, I kept my distance, not wanting to over step my bounds with a parental authority that I so recently met…and especially under these circumstances.

"Charlie will be here shortly. Carlisle and Alice just picked him up from the airport," I said lightly.

_It's about time. _"That's good," her eyes never left Bella's face.

For over an hour before now I was struggling to come over and talk with Renée. I wanted to flush out a good story to tell her about why we were here in the first place. She got the gist of the story from the doctor about her going through a window after falling down two flights of stairs, but that was all.

"Mrs. Dwyer," I began.

_Such a gentleman…Mrs. Dwyer. _Her penetrating gaze moved from Bella's face to mine. Her eyes widened a little at my appearance. It always caught humans off guard, the little indications they didn't comprehend, no matter how many times they'd seen one of us before. She studied my face for only a brief second before she saw the grief that was displayed squarely on my face. Ignoring her senses she brought her thoughts to my expression. _He really cares for her. He looks like he is going to cry._

"Renée," she corrected me.

"Yes, of course, Renée. I wanted to apologize for this whole incident," I used my smoothest voice to ease her stress, one I retained for not alarming humans.

"This isn't your fault…," she began, but her thoughts caught up to her mouth. _What was he doing down here anyways? He didn't…follow her did he? He's not a stalker…is he? _She tried to smile politely but even without her thoughts as a guide I could have guessed what she was currently thinking.

Her thoughts weren't far off base. I was her vampire stalker, watching her sleep every night. I continued, not wanting to think that once she recovered, this would be the end…no more stealthily hiding in her room.

"Yes, it is my fault. I really care about your daughter, so please understand that I want the best for her…"

"Why are you here?" She blurted out.

"When I brought her home after playing baseball with my family she became upset. She really misses Arizona and after I confessed my feelings for her she became angry." The memory of her yelling at me flashed through my mind. Though she was acting, it burned to hear her say goodbye and slam the door in my face which is ultimately my worst fear.

_His feelings? Hum, I wonder how much he actually cares for her…I hope her actions aren't because of me…my past…because of my fear of her staying in Forks. Nope, not his fault…mine, all mine. _She stared at me with her eyes filling with the sorrow of her thoughts, so I went on, trying to distract her from her mental images. It was entirely my fault, not hers.

"When I found out she had run off to Arizona…from a call she made to Alice, I had to fix it. Carlisle and Alice came with me to try and convince her to come back to Forks; that we all loved and missed her."

_We _all_ love her? Their relationship is a little more intense than I realized._ Renée speculated.

"She agreed to meet us at our hotel room but she never made it. Carlisle was actually in the hallway getting ice when he heard a loud crash. Alice and I heard it also," The look on my face showed pure agony at the thought, though this wasn't acting, this was how I truly felt. "It was Bella; she had tripped and gone through a window. We rushed to get Carlisle but he was already there. All three of us helped stop the bleeding and get her to the hospital."

_Poor child. He must have been scared out of his mind. _Renée reached over to place her hand over mine. "Thank you for saving her."

"Thank Carlisle. He's the doctor,"

"Yes, but without you, he might not of been able to stop the bleeding in time," a tear slid down her face and the white blanket covering Bella now had a wet spot from the droplet.

_Edward, we're here. _Alice called out to me through her mind. _I have to warn you, he's not happy. You might want to get out of there before…_

The door to the room flew open as Charlie came marching in, livid. His face was so screwed up in anger that all the blood had rushed to his face, covering it purple, like a radish with a sun burn.

"This is all your fault," he pointed a finger at my chest, coming closer and closer.

I backed away from him, "I'm sorry." It was a pathetic attempt, but it was all I could think to say with him advancing on me. I nearly knocked over my tray of food; nothing more than a prop, really, but my mind was in such anguish that I wasn't paying attention.

_No, this is my fault, _Renée thought while stepping in between us. She placed her hands on Charlie's chest and began to push him towards the door.

"Mr. Swan, I…" I began.

Renée interjected.

"Charlie, that's enough. Let's talk outside," she commanded sternly.

"You won't ever see my daughter again. Do you understand?" Charlie continued to shout at me as Renée continued to heave against him until he was outside of the door.

His threat was unnecessary because I had to leave her to let her live a peaceful life without all the peril. I backed slowly into the corner, sitting down on the chair again. Bella's breath had picked up slightly; the tempo of her heart increasing, like she could sense the tension in the room.

Watching her small chest lightly rise and fall with each breath, seeing the blood flow seamlessly through her translucent skin, listening to her heart which was echoed perfectly with the monitor all just emphasized how delicate and precious she really was. I had to save her from the nightmarish creature I feared and loathed that finally made it to the surface when I tasted the rich flavor of her blood. I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough discipline left to be around her forever. Would all my efforts fail?

Pushing my ever growing thoughts of leaving from my mind – fighting tooth and nail against what I didn't want to be - I opened my mind to the conversation that was now being shouted in the hall. Listening in on their conversation wasn't difficult in the least. They were barely standing outside the door and with their raised voices it was loud enough that even the humans could hear it.

"Charlie, calm down right this instance!" Renée yelled at him.

"You left him in there with our daughter. She left because of him," he growled furiously with the protective concern, emitting a possessive edge in his thoughts.

I could witness his livid expression through Renée's human eyes. Not the best vision, but it would work. He was right, though; she did leave because of me, because of the danger I placed her in. Looking at her limp form on the bed, her brown hair surrounding her glorious bruised face only brought more fear rippling and quivering through my still form. I was gasping at the air like I'd been suffocated.

"No. She left because of me! If she wasn't so scared to fall in love in Forks than she wouldn't have run away in the first place. This is my fault, not his. If you want to blame someone, blame me," she retorted.

"You didn't hear the way she yelled at him." I flinched at the memory, my nerves stretching tight – guitar strings, tensed to resonate at the gentlest of pressure. "She was so angry and upset," his voice had lowered some, noticing all the attention on them. Charlie hated attention as much as Bella did. "Wait, did you say love?"

Renée eyed the door automatically, picturing my tortured face in her mind. "Yes. I believe he loves her," she murmured.

"Well…" he stuttered. "That still doesn't matter!"

"They were trying to help. You know our daughter, she is very clumsy. If it didn't happen now it probably would have happened in the future. It's better if it is when a qualified emergency room doctor is around," Renée rubbed his shoulders. I could hear her impatience at her ex-husband.

Dr. Jones was still on duty and over heard part of the conversation in the hall. _Must be her father the way he was yelling. _He walked towards them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jones. I am the one who worked on your daughter this afternoon."

A nurse had followed behind him and entered the room. She began taking Bella's vitals, not even realizing I was sitting in the corner. Her thoughts concentrated on the information she was writing down on the chart.

I continued to listen to the conversation outside the door. "Oh, hello, yes…I'm Charlie, her father. Dr. Cullen told me she was in a medically induced coma?"

The light rhythmic movement of Bella's heart continued at a steadied beat, a little faster than when she was in a peaceful sleep. Again, I was counting the seconds.

"Yes. She is healing nicely. Once her swelling goes down around her brain we will try and wake her, but it is strictly up to her body to decide when she is ready to awake from this coma," he stated firmly, yet in a tone that would help ease his stress.

"Yes. Of course. I understand," Charlie rubbed his temples.

"I'll leave you alone. Let you have some time with your daughter," he murmured before walking away.

"Thanks," Charlie barely spoke.

When the nurse swiveled around she finally saw me sitting there. Her heart jumped and began beating wildly. _I didn't even see him sitting there._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just leaving now," she began to walk towards the door. _Now that I think about it…_ she glanced over her shoulder. _He is hot! I might have to volunteer to come back in here tonight. _She finally opened the door nearly knocking over Charlie who had reached for the door at the same time.

Standing, I opened my mouth to apologize again. Charlie held up a hand. "No need."

Renée continued to stand in the hall, uncertain if she needed to enter or not, worried that Charlie might decide to release some more of his fury on me.

"I'll leave you two alone," I mumbled while walking out of the room.

Renée turned to get dinner, taking deep breaths while her thoughts were grumbling in complaint at Charlie's behavior. _And he's such a nice boy…I just don't understand. _

As soon as the door clicked shut Alice was at my side.

_I see he calmed down. He was in a white rage in the car on the way over here. I thought I was going to have to restrain him he was so angry. _

I nodded, not speaking. I was still burning from the pain.

_I know what you're planning. _

I ignored her. Curiosity continued to eat at her as she walked next to me down the hall which was rich with the scent of bleach and plastic. She looked at me inquisitively, wondering what I was thinking that was making the visions in her mind flash. My thoughts were burning, wishing I could know what was going through Bella's mind right now. Her mind was closed to me, and now her eyes were too, the one link I had left to her internal knowledge.

_Everything is going to be okay, I can see it. _She tried to comfort me.

Still, I continued to walk silently next to her. Bella's oddly deep brown eyes were fixated in my irises which were crimson with fresh human blood. My contacts were beginning to burn away. Before I could ask Alice, she had another box placed in her palm.

_Here, let's not give Charlie any reasons to hate you more. _

"Thanks," I replied dully.

If I thought going on a single hunting trip - leaving Bella behind, vulnerable - was excruciating, the next twelve hours were worse. The extreme and generally prolonged pain and mental suffering were the most constant of my torments. But, the most painful of my torments was Charlie's possessive nature over his daughter. With him here, I was basically kicked out of her room, Renée constantly apologizing for his poor behavior.

During the afternoon hours Alice and Renée would converse about everything from style to yoga classes, even though Alice has no need for yoga. Though I sat there, listening to their conversations, they continued to become aware of how tightly wound I was, feeling the stress emanate out of me without the special gift that Jasper has.

_Edward, _Alice called from her mind around two in the afternoon. _Charlie is going back to Forks. The officers…well, he is the police force, they need him back. He already received that call and will be on a plane by five. _

This was the first decent news I had heard in days. Regardless, today would be a hard one. Harder than the day before because each second that I continued to count added to the time that her deep depths were closed, her mind locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Like Alice had predicted, Charlie came strolling around the corner to give us the news about his departure. He completely ignored me, but in his mind he was thinking daggers towards me. Daggers that would never pierce my cold, steel skin.

Renée walked with Charlie out of the hospital, leaving Alice and I alone together.

_Let's go see Bella. _

Without answering her, I rose, walking quicker than human speed towards the room. Whenever Charlie wasn't taking up all of Bella's coma time, I was there, by her side. When I got the chance, I was holding her. Renée had stayed the night, and was planning on doing it again – something I wasn't terribly excited about.

When we reached the door I opened it and was instantly hit with a spectacular scent wafting through the room. Each breath was full of fire which was also full of her life. I ignored the burning, pushed it in the back of my mind.

There was a newspaper on her bedside table. I picked it up to the page that was left open. It was a story that covered the arson of a ballet studio and theft of a car that was left outside. Anger pulsed through me at the thought of James again, though I pushed it aside because another angry thought hit me. I wished that Renée hadn't known about this, because now she was too afraid to stay in her own home.

My continuance of emotions ached for some kind of physical outlet, and yet the only outlet I had was now gone, dead.

_Not today…_Alice murmured. _She's not ready. _

My hopes plummeted at this news. She continued to watch the future which spun, twisted and became mangled again.

_I wish…_

"This is obviously not the time to bring that up," I barked.

_I was just going to say I wish she'd wake up soon, _Alice's eyes were wide with innocence, and I didn't believe it for a second.

Looking at her eyes, I saw the reflection of my own eyes which were an odd brown, muddy color. Momentarily it caught me off guard, forgetting I was wearing the contacts, even though they continued to obstruct my perfect vision.

I stole my eyes away from her to bring them back to Bella's limp and lumpy form. Her eyes were closed lightly, as if she were very peaceful. Her hair glinted in the bright white light over her face. My remorse and the guilt burned with the thirst, and, if I had the ability to produce tears, they would have filled my eyes. Each second that I continued to count reminded me of the precious soul lying in the bed before us. She was so breakable, and I broke her, she was good and she didn't deserve my fate. My mind was bouncing around like a tennis ball, willing myself to stay away from her, to no longer let my life collide with hers…destroying it in the process.

What have I done? As the hour passed my mind continually would titter on a line of right and wrong. First, my thoughts leaning one way, then the other. Alice was becoming irritated at my constant state of vivid flashes of the future which would crumble every time I changed my mind. Then, when I didn't think the burning could get worse, I imagined her waking up and kicking me out of her room. I had to remind myself that she had every right to hate me, to not trust me with her safety. That she should.

_Would you quit! _Alice shouted from mind. _You aren't going anywhere. I won't let you. Remember, you did save her life. _

Her thoughts were confusing and incomprehensible. Did I not place Bella in front of the danger that lurked around her until it struck? Wasn't this all my fault in the first place? Quickly, I decided that the best course of action was to ignore her thoughts.

After an hour had passed Renée entered the room, her mind happily jumping from subject to subject. What books she liked, her favorite movies, how she painted Bella's new room in Florida. Each second, I counted…I angered even more…mostly at myself. I tried ignoring Bella once, letting her go and it didn't work. I remember thinking that there were other options besides her ultimate doom. Now that I am sitting at her bedside, where she was on the brink of death nearly twenty four hours ago, I realized that keeping her in the fragile state would inevitably destroy her.

I had to leave. Not now, but after she recovered. I did this, I have to clean it up. I won't leave her here, broken, without help.

_I've had it! _Alice stood up. "Renée, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

_So soon? _Renée stared at me. _But he's not good company. _"I understand, dear. See you tomorrow."

Surely it had to be miserable being around me, but if they understood my frustrations, my ever growing war that was raging inside me, then they would leave me alone. I argued with myself as the evening hours progressed, afraid my less noble side would win the argument. To add to my ever growing torments, the silence emitting from Bella was torturing me. Night after night I watched over her, and she spoke, tossed, turned, and murmured some more. Not last night…and not tonight.

The mystery that surrounded Bella continued to make my curiosity flare. The lure of her unprotected and unconsciously spoken thoughts were making me sick with regret. I should have stayed away and then tonight would have been like any other night when I went to visit her. I missed her murmurs, her spoken dreams and fears.

The only sound from Bella was her light breathing, which had a little rattle from her bruised ribs and her steady heart beat. I shook my head in disgust at what I had done to her. Though she was bruised and tubes and wiring seemed to be coming from her every orifice, she was still beautiful. Her dark hair was tangled wildly around her pale face.

As the night progressed into the early morning hours, Renée never kicked me out. Instead she slept resolutely with Bella's hand in hers. Jealousy raged inside me at her touch. I wanted it to be me holding her hand, lying with her, comforting her. It was foolishness to think that we belonged together, even though I could never imagine myself without her, or with anyone else. She deserved happiness and love with whomever she chose, yet she chose me…the cold inhuman creature that almost brought her to her death.

Could a dead frozen heart break? I felt like mine was.

In an instant, a memory flooded my troubled mind, making my mind teeter in yet another direction. That first evening I became the peeping tom…Bella, she was dreaming of me, mumbling my name.

_"Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please…don't go."_

That was the night she changed me, the rare and permanent thing that you could never give back. It was love, and no matter how many years pass, hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands, I would forever love this one girl.

I gazed at her unconscious face, reminding myself of the love that had settled into every portion of my stone body that night. If I loved her though, then I was strong enough to leave her because that is what would be best. Loving her would not keep me from killing her, if I let myself make mistakes, like I did this week, she could be killed. Though, it would not be intentional, only a horrible accident. Obviously, I am capable of making mistakes. In only an half hour of speaking with her for the first time I slipped up _twice_.

Deliberately, I took in a deep breath, letting her scent rip through me like wildfire. With each breath, I let it remind myself of the monster that was living deep inside me. Though he was gone, missing right now, I knew he was still there, sending waves of fire through my throat.

Renée was sleeping soundly now, dreaming about a horseback riding class she had that was a little bizarre. Still, I continued to count the seconds as the sun rose over the mountainous horizon. I closed the vertical blinds so my skin wouldn't sparkle. Again, I felt my contacts disintegrate and had to replace them. In the bathroom, my eyes still were bright red with Bella's blood. Another reminder of the damage I inflicted upon her by being with her.

I felt my pocket vibrate and reached in to grab my phone. It was nine in the morning. It had now almost been two days of a still, unmoving beauty lying in this bed, comatose. I read the message.

_Bella will awake at 913. Thought I'd give you the heads up so you could wake Renée so she could get her breakfast. It will give you time to be alone with Bella. _

A great relief spread over me at this news. The seconds I would no longer have to count because she would be awake, talking to me. Purposefully, I dropped my phone, the sound vibrated off the walls in the tiny room. Renée jumped to her feet.

"What's going on? Where's Grace?" she mumbled, her face bewildered.

I had to suppress a laugh. "Grace?" I asked.

"Dream," she muttered. _That horse scares the living fire out of me! _

Again, my giddy state was hard to control. My lips twitched on the edges at the thought of her waking.

"They are serving breakfast," I offered.

_Oh course, he wants time alone with her. _"Yes, breakfast sounds nice."

Renée left with one last glance over her shoulder before shutting the door.

Curling up onto Bella's bed, I held her hand while watching the clock. The seconds were going by slower. The last minute before her awakening seemed to take twice…no three times as long. Each second that ticked by had my thoughts scattering in every direction. Now that I knew she would be awake soon, the thought of leaving her was inconceivable. I would always love this fragile human girl for the rest of my limitless existence. I gazed at her unconscious face, feeling this love for her settle into every portion of my cold steel body. If I wasn't strong enough to leave her maybe I was strong enough to construct a new future.

She moaned while her eyes fluttered.

Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like mine was about to.

* * *

Author's Notes: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my absence these past few days. I am currently having my floors, ceilings, electrical unit, pipes and insulation replaced. For those of you who don't know, I live in KY and I was hit pretty hard by the ice storm in February. Finally, I am getting my house fixed but all of my furniture (including electronics) have been outside while the house is being worked on. They should be done by this weekend so hopefully it won't interfere with my updates.

Secondly, thank you for all your support. The responses I have received from everyone have been extremely enlightening. THANK YOU!

Thirdly, I love Midnight Sun and will be adding in some extra chapters between the hospital scene and the prom just because I'm going to be sad when it is all over with.

Fourthly, If you have read along this far and haven't reviewed, please review. I'd love to hear what your responses are...good and bad. Heck, I can take 'em!

Fifthly, This is becoming a really long list. I'm exhausted and sorry if there are a lot of errors. I will fix them asap if I find any.

Sixthly, I hope you are ready for the next chapter. ;-)


	24. 27 Deadlock I

_**Author's Note:** Well - I am going to be extremely busy this week. Because of this, I thought I would post the first part of the next chapter that I finished so you crazy Twi lovers will give me a break. Shew - I'm exhausted! :) It's not much, so please don't be upset. I will try to post the rest later this week! _

_One more thing I wanted to address: I am not Stephenie Meyer! :) Okay - that's all. Enjoy._

* * *

27. Deadlock

(Part I)

* * *

Warm, sweeping, glorious, relief, the most powerful emotion that had hit me in days, more forceful than my anger, my agony…my _pain_, rushed over me. This emotion was so full of an alleviation and ease that all of the anguish and distress was leaving my body as I saw the emotions in Bella's eyes again. At the sight, I realized that I never truly appreciated her beauty. My eyes looked up as I silently prayed to whatever entity that kept her alive, letting them know how devoutly thankful I truly am. Looking back at her, the deep depths, the windows to her soul, continued to move in quick irregular motions as she reached up to pull the oxygen tube from her nose.

"No, you don't." I reached over to stop her hand.

My chin was resting only inches from her face when her eyes finally met mine. She was disorientated.

"Edward?" Her voice was hoarse, drained, like she was fatally wounded. A tiny pucker formed between her brows. She tried to focus on my face. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

_She_ was sorry? What did she need to be sorry for?

"Shhhh." I attempted to stop her insanity. "Everything's all right now." I tried to speak bracing words of comfort. She needn't be so anxious with her frail body being in such a broken state.

"What happened?" Her words were slurred slightly, almost like she was drunk.

Memories of the events that happened that fateful morning, which brought her to this place, rushed across my mind. My stomach bubbled with a sickening acid.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," I whispered, torment lacing each syllable.

"I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my mom."

Of course, she would try to put the blame on herself.

"He tricked us all," I said, trying to ease her mind. She really should be resting.

"I need to call Charlie and my mom," worry was present in her eyes…always worried about someone else, _anyone_ else, but herself.

"Alice called them. Renée is here — well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."

"She's here?" She tried to sit up, her body swaying slightly. I couldn't let her hurt herself anymore so I lightly pushed her back down onto the pillows.

"She'll be back soon," I promised. "And you need to stay still."

"But what did you tell her?" Her voice was panicked. "Why did you tell her I'm here?" Even in her drugged stupor, she was still trying to protect our secret. Without effort, my love radiated out of me along with the agony that rippled through me at the thought of what actually happened just those two days ago.

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." _You were tortured by a vicious vampire and I was nearly too late._ "You have to admit, it could happen." I tried to lighten the mood with this small joke.

She sighed at my bad humor and I could see her wince slightly at the pain it caused. Her eyes finally left mine to roam over her broken and mangled body.

"How bad am I?" She asked, curious.

This time I sighed. The damage was extensive.

"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it — it made you smell all wrong for a while." I took in a deep breath at the luxurious scent that now filled the small room, letting it sting my throat with the pleasurable burning sensation.

"That must have been a nice change for you," she half smiled.

She had it all wrong though. To imagine her without the palatable scent was almost unbearable, like I had drank all the goodness from her body and it was being replaced by some cheap imitation.

"No, I like how _you _smell."

"How did you do it?" Her voice was strained. I knew what she was asking.

Many memories stirred from that horrible morning. Blood was coming out of her in torrents, flooding the floor. _The blood_…how _did_ I stop? I remembered the pleasure and the pain that consumed my body at just the mere thought of her warm blood in my mouth, my burning throat with the accompanied obsessive longing finally being quenched. The thought tore at every nerve in my body. The disgust I felt didn't stop me though; I still brought her wrist to my mouth and drank from her. Even when she yanked around in my grasp, thrusting against my hold, screaming, I didn't let go. I didn't even know _how_ I did it.

"I'm not sure," there was the tiniest quiver in my voice.

Gently, I lifted her hand which was wrapped in white gauze, examining it carefully. Along with the ache that seared deep inside me, there was this new indication of what I was. A monster. A creature that should have no part in this angel's life.

Lightly caressing her hand I shivered at this sick souvenir that would always be on her wrist which made my dead heart shatter. The wires that connected her to all the monitors were just another vivid reminder on top of everything else at how fragile and breakable she was. Each passing second felt like borrowed time.

I sighed. "It was impossible… to stop," my voice was low, a whisper. But I _did_ stop; I was able to keep her alive. "Impossible. But I did." My eyes met hers, a smile creeping up my face; a great rush of affection washing over me. "I _must _love you."

"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" She returned my smile.

The satisfaction…the gratifyingly warm blood in my mouth – it was beyond delicious. It coursed through my body, sweeter than life.

"Even better — better than I'd imagined."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

She was…_sorry_? Again, what was with the apologies? If it wasn't for my stupidity in the first place she wouldn't have even been in the situation to have her blood sucked by me, of all creatures. I looked up to the ceiling in exasperation before returning my gaze to her.

"Of all the things to apologize for."

"What _should I _apologize for?"

For a moment I was lost in desperate speculation, thoughts consuming my mind momentarily. Only one thing came to mind. "For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

If her life had ended that day…I shuddered…I too, would have died.

"I'm sorry," she apologized _again_.

"I know why you did it. It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me."

At this, I realized maybe she didn't trust me as much as I thought. She _shouldn't_ trust me. Because of me, she was here in this hospital bed, for several days, fighting to regain consciousness.

"You wouldn't have let me go," she explained, like I should have known this.

"No," I replied in a stern tone. "I wouldn't."

She shuddered and then slightly winced. My eyes roamed over her to find the culprit of her obvious pain, my nerves being pulled tighter at her discomfort.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I pleaded

She ignored me, wanting more answers.

"What happened to James?"

_James_, I growled internally; the enemy being brought to the forefront of my mind.

"After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Jasper took care of him," I said with clenched teeth.

Bella needed me, I knew that, but regardless, jealousy still rippled through me at the thought that it wasn't me who got to pull him apart - it wasn't me who burned him.

Her eyebrow furrowed. "I didn't see Emmett and Jasper there."

"They had to leave the room… there was a lot of blood."

Everyone's actions that night caught me off guard; all of them behaving like there was not a single drop of blood spilled in the building. Luckily, we all have no need for oxygen.

"But you stayed," she stated with a deep fervor, her face smoothing.

"Yes, I stayed."

Obviously, I stayed. She needed me…she would have died. Preventing that was most important.

"And Alice, and Carlisle …" she said in conjecture.

Of course they stayed, too. They consider her part of our family.

"They love you, too, you know."

"Did Alice see the tape?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes," I gritted my teeth. I remembered watching the tape through Alice's mind, the things he did to Bella – the way he taunted me on the video.

"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember," Bella explained, distracting me.

I nodded. "I know. She understands now," I said darkly.

That was all James did; hurt people and their families, only leaving reminders of his presence.

Bella's hand came up to reach for my face, but the IV stopped her from moving far.

"Ugh." She winced.

My head came up from her pillow, concerned. "What is it?" I asked anxiously, the image of James still in my view – anger still coursing through me.

"Needles," she explained, looking up like she was going to be sick.

She took several deep breaths. Instantly, the anger left my body as humor replaced it. The absurdity of it all – she was beaten by a vampire, yet this…_needle_, of all things, makes her sick.

"Afraid of a needle," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An _IV_, on the other hand…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why are _you _here?" She asked.

Instantly, I felt a chill in my stomach. I just stared at her, surveying her face, confusion sweeping over me. Then, it hit me. Maybe she didn't want me here, which is understandable, but it still made my heart ache, my body shriveled in pain. My eyebrows pulled together as a frown replaced my previous amusement.

"Do you want me to leave?" An obvious grimace appearing on my face.

"No!" She protested as loudly as she could. "No, I meant, why does my mother think you're here? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."

"Oh," I breathed, once again, relief burst through me; understanding replacing confusion. _She still wants me here!_ Happiness swelled inside me like a balloon. "I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." I fixed my face, like I was trying to convince her myself, proving this lie was convincing. "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carlisle and Alice — of course I was here with parental supervision," I infused innocently, "but you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and… well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details, though; you have a good excuse to be a little muddled about the finer points."

Looking into her eyes I could see her mental processes whirling around before she spoke.

"There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not really," I chuckled lightly under my breath. "Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly — you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about," I assured her, caressing her cheek with the lightest of touches, letting her warmth envelope me. "Your only job now is to heal," I ordered.

I continued to trace my fingers around her magnificent face. Her heart began to jump around wildly, the monitor echoing the erratic palpitations.

"That's going to be embarrassing," she muttered.

This could be more amusing than I realized. Now her heart was beating loudly enough for both of us to hear with all of this equipment magnifying it. I chuckled.

"Hmm, I wonder…"

I leaned in, deliberately trying to hear her reaction; the beeping noise hammered quickly along with her heart before my cold lips even reached her warm ones. Her heart continued to beat a little faster as I slowly moved in for the kiss.

_Gently_, I reminded myself; placing my lips upon hers, sending a spine tingling sensation through me as she lightly moaned in pleasure. Her heart was racing before it gave a huge bound and then it stopped altogether. Panic hit. I pulled back instantly as the light beeping noise started again. Relief, a feeling that seemed to be recurring over and over today, swept over me.

"It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual," I grimaced.

"I was not finished kissing you," she grumbled. "Don't make me come over there."

Affection gushed up inside me and against my careful stature; a smile crept up my face at her obvious love for me. It was amazing that she still yearned to be with me like I craved to be with her. After everything I had done to her she still wished for a proximity that I was still reluctant to give her; I was filled with a trepidation that I would hurt her, break her, kill her somehow. Despite my thoughts, I still bent down to press my lips lightly to hers. The heat crept up my face and down my veins as it brought warmth to my cold heart.

In the hallway, I could hear a discussion being whispered.

_"How long will it take before she wakes up?" _Renée asked the nurse. _Soon, please tell me soon_!

_"It's up to her, Mrs. Dwyer."_

_"Well, thanks anyways,"_ she sounded defeated. _Edward is still in there I bet – they have had enough time alone. Who knows what those crazy kids were up to before this accident happened. _

I pulled out of our kiss.

"I think I hear your mother," I smiled.

"Don't leave me," she cried irrationally.

Terror was obvious in her deep brown eyes. "I won't," I promised solemnly, and then I smiled serenely. "I'll take a nap."

I jumped from the stiff plastic chair by her side to the turquoise artificial-leather recliner

at the foot of her bed, leaning it all the way back, and closing my eyes. I became a statue.

"Don't forget to breathe," she whispered mockingly. Going along with her humor I took a deep breath, my eyes remained closed.

Renée's light echoing footsteps moved towards the door before she lightly pressed against it, causing the door to crack open.

_She's awake!_ Renée thought excitedly. Her eyes peeked through the space, hoping to sneak a peek at a possible conversation, eavesdropping before she opened the door all the way to rush towards Bella's open eyes.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	25. 27 Deadlock II

27. Deadlock II

* * *

"Mom!" Bella croaked out, her voice relieved.

_Oh, my baby girl_, Renée's mind was easing slightly. Through her eyes I could see my still form feigning sleep. _Ah, he's asleep…but still here. _Her annoyed thoughts became verbal. "He never leaves, does he?" she muttered.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" Bella ignored her mom's spoken thought.

Renée's expression cleared, her eyes returning to her daughter. _Forget Edward…my baby. My beautiful baby girl. She's awake. _Tears flowed down Renée's cheeks as she bent down to hug Bella awkwardly.

"Bella, I was so upset!" Renée spluttered through her tears and other inarticulate sounds. _I should have never, ever let her go to Forks. What was I thinking? I'm such a fool._

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay," Bella tried to reassure her.

_She's sorry? I'm sorry! Everything's not okay. Look at her…all the bruises. _

At Renée's thoughts, my stomach tightened sickeningly with pain. I felt a pang of unease. The bruises…the broken bones…they were my fault, no one else's. Sick images swam in my head and continued to come at me relentlessly. Every part of me ached with my idiocy – my ignorance – at what my clandestine existence ultimately brought to Bella. Thoughts of leaving her echoed through my head, but my love continued to pulse in my heart, my inability to leave her growing stronger. The ongoing battle continued to ensue inside me.

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." Renée sat down at the end of Bella's bed.

_Her eyes are so sparkly. To think that there was a possibility that they could never open again…_she grew sick at the thought, letting it trail off to images of coffins and people dressed in black.

Struggling, I tried to push her images from my mind fiercely. My lurking doubts started resurfacing in my mind. I should leave Bella to her life, stop destroying her future.

"How long have they been closed?" Bella gasped, her mouth forming a little O of horror.

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while."

"Friday?" Her voice was full of stunned disbelief.

_The two worst days of my life. _

I had to agree with Renée's thoughts, except they were the worst two days of my entire existence.

"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey — you've got a lot of injuries."

"I know," Bella winced.

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man… very young, though. And he

looks more like a model than a doctor…" _If I wasn't married…_

"You met Carlisle?" Bella interrupted her fantasy.

"And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl." _The whole family is breath taking. What kind of food are they feeing them? _

Only if she knew of the consequences of having our beauty and the blood we drink to continue our deplorable existence.

"She is," Bella agreed sincerely, unstinting devotion, love emitting from Bella's eyes in rays of emotion.

Suddenly I was in Renée's vision. _Wow, she really does feel strongly for this family. But, what about this boy? He seems to be around much more than the rest._

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks," Renée said suspiciously, turning back to Bella but continuing to steal glances of me over her shoulder.

_I wonder what their deal is…_

Renée was busy stealing another glance over her shoulder when Bella moaned in pain. The lamentation of grief reached Renée's ears, her eyes quickly found Bella's. So did mine, flashing open as soon as her mom's attention was no longer on me, panic coursing through me.

"What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, voicing my same concerns. Her thoughts were full of a deep motherly concern, one full of love.

"It's fine," she tried to relieve our tension. "I just have to remember not to move."

Her words eased some of my panic. Closing my eyes again, I focused on her through Renée's thoughts.

_Never again. She's not going back to Forks. Thank god for Phil's contract. She'll be so excited. _

"Where's Phil?" Bella blurted out, almost as if she were reading her mother's mind too.

"Florida— oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best

news!"

"Phil got signed?" Bella interjected.

"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?" _She can finally move back home!_

Deep down I could feel the hollowing of my insides along with the burning of my heart at the thought of Bella moving away, but it was the best thing she could do. She should leave, graduate high school, college…get married and have kids. Not stay with a vampire who could offer her no future.

"That's great, Mom," she replied in a questioning enthusiasm.

I knew what was going to come next. The borrowed time was lessening. Instantly, I became increasingly nervous.

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much," she jabbered while Bella stared at her vacantly. "I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity really isn't _that _bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom —"

"Wait, Mom!" Bella interrupted. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks."

My heart, my cold, dead, unbeating heart…I swear, it just started beating again. She wanted to stay in a place she hated, and I knew it was because of me.

_What? Maybe she doesn't understand. _Renée smiled. "But you don't have to anymore, silly," she laughed. "Phil will be able to be around so much more now… we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him."

"Mom." Bella hesitated for a second. Automatically I tried to hear her mind, the space between us silent as ever before she spoke. "I _want _to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" — suddenly I was in Renée's vision. _It's because of him, I know it._ — "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook _at all_."

I wasn't sure why, but it was clear that she didn't want to go to Florida with Renée, and I was all for that plan. Even though it wasn't a _good_ plan.

_Forks…_Renée's thoughts were babbling inarticulately. "You want to stay in Forks?" She spluttered.

Again, I was in her vision, my face tense with the conversation. _This boy…Does she love him, too? Still…Forks. Insane. _

"Why?"

"I told you — school, Charlie — " she shrugged "ouch!"

_Bella – how do I comfort her?_ Her hand fluttered uselessly over Bella's body. Her eyes narrowed in on an un-bandaged spot and patted lightly. _Seriously, though – school? Charlie? I don't believe it. _

"Bella, honey, you hate Forks," she stated firmly.

"It's not so bad."

Well, that wasn't the response I was hoping for.

_Oh, come on._ Renée scoffed. Again, I saw my face flash in front of her eyes before she turned back to Bella. "Is it this boy?" she whispered.

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it. _What was she thinking?_

"He's part of it," Bella finally spoke nonchalantly. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?"

"Yes." _He's quite mysterious…_ "And I want to talk to you about that."

How stupid to even consider someone approving of _me_ for their daughter.

"What about?" Her lips pressed together tightly.

"I think that boy is in love with you," Renée alleged, keeping her voice low.

"I think so, too."

Despite the situation we were under, I grinned at the memory of our time in the meadow, the first time I confessed my love for her.

"And how do you feel about him?" She was pushing for details, which means Bella will have to lie. I cringed internally at that thought. She was a horrible liar.

A small gush of air swept in and out of Bella's lungs before she spoke. "I'm pretty crazy about him."

This made me happy. I nearly took her life, yet, she was still 'crazy about' me.

"Well, he _seems _very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella…" _I was hoping that I wouldn't have to have 'the talk' with her until she was older. _She sighed. _What was I expecting? She is seventeen after all. _

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush."

Crush? Just a crush? Her words burned more than my thirst. Deep down I knew she was perpetrating a farce, but still, just like at her house before we left for Phoenix, the words caught me off guard.

_Crush…I can handle that. Then it's not too serious after all. _"That's right," she agreed.

Then she sighed and glanced guiltily over her shoulder at the big, round clock on the wall above my head. _I need to get home…Phil. He'll be worried if I don't answer the phone._

Seeing the time for myself I was disheartened that my time with her was slowly passing by. Sooner than I'd like, I would have to leave her forever. Was I brave enough? Did I have enough will power…enough strength?

"Do you need to go?" Bella interrupted my reverie.

"Phil's supposed to call in a little while… I didn't know you were going to wake up…"

"No problem, Mom." Bella said indifferently. "I won't be alone."

That's right. I'll be here. She was just so soft and vulnerable. It seemed foolhardy to let her out of my sight, where anything could happen to her. And yet, the worst things that could happen to her would result from being with me. Deep down, I wished that she wasn't better off being away from me.

_I bet you won't…not with Edward keeping an eye on you. _"I'll be back soon. I've been sleeping here, you know."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that! You can sleep at home — I'll never notice." The words were slurred slightly, the drugged stupor still not completely worn off.

"I was too nervous," she admitted sheepishly. "There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone." Her eyes darted to the newspaper next to the bed.

"Crime?" Bella asked, thunderstruck.

_It was awful. The building was in ruins. _Renée was picturing the remains of the ballet studio. "Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground — there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when you used to dance there, honey?"

"I remember," her voice quivered slightly under - what I would expect to be – bad memories.

_She looks scared. Maybe I should stay here…_ "I can stay, baby, if you need me."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edward will be with me."

_Edward, again. That could also be a good reason to stay._ "I'll be back tonight." _I hope he heard that._ She glanced at me again as she thought it.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to

lose you." _I never realized her clumsiness would come to this though. Seriously – a coma in the hospital. _

I remembered Carlisle looking over Bella's X-ray at the hospital after the van nearly crushed her to death. She had many healed fractures. Trying to suppress laughter, I could stop the grin that spread across my face.

_I wonder if that hot boy will be in the room. _I heard the nurse's thoughts that checked on Bella yesterday. She came bustling in then to check all of the tubes and wires.

Renée watched the nurse for a minute. _I better get going. I don't want to miss Phil's phone call. He'll be elated to hear that she is awake finally. _She kissed Bella's forehead, patted her gauze-wrapped hand, and left.

The nurse was checking the paper readout on the heart monitor. _Hum…I wonder if this is because of him. _The nurse pictured my face. _He makes my heart do funny things, too. Maybe she is just worried or nervous. I would be if I woke up from a coma, too. _"Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there."

After Renée left I opened my eyes, watching the nurse interact with Bella, pushing her thoughts from my mind.

"I'm fine," Bella assured the nurse.

_I'm sure you are. I'd be fine too if he was at my bed side. _"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

The nurse turned on her heals and strode quickly out of the room.

It took me less than a second to move to her side, so quickly that she didn't see me move from point A to point B. Instead of her being surprised, her tiny eyebrows rose in humor.

"You stole a car?"

_Duh, _I wanted to say. Instead I just smiled.

"It was a good car, very fast," I refused to apologize; she didn't seem to mind.

It had to be fast, my only purpose was to get to her as quickly as I could…to save her life before James had the opportunity to take her away from me forever. I was too late, but just in time to barely reverse the effects of the venom that had rushed down her veins.

"How was your nap?" She smirked.

"Interesting."

My mind was wondering, remembering her plea to stay in Forks and her word _crush_. My eyes narrowed slightly and she noticed the change in my facial features.

"What?"

Honestly, I was happy with her response to stay in Forks, but disappointed all the same because now I had to find the courage to tell her to go, that she would be better off without me in her life. Was I brave enough? Was I that self sacrificing? By the look on her face she had already read too much into my face so I looked down.

"I'm surprised. I thought Florida … and your mother…well; I thought that's what you would want."

The many nights I watched her sleep, as her worries and thoughts were spoken freely, let me know how much she truly cared for her mother. Also, when she talked about Renée it was if a parent were talking about a child. Was she just tired of the responsibility of her mother? That was uncharacteristic of her, so probably not the culprit to her reasoning to stay in Forks. The word _crush_ rang through my mind again and so I couldn't be the reason, either.

When I finally looked up she was staring at me uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

A _real vampire_? What am I, chopped liver? The humor quickly passed. It was time to convince her to go back home…to Florida.

"I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it," I explained." Someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore."

She stared at me with a blank expression, like she was having trouble processing my words. Was it the drugs? Maybe this conversation should wait until she was more aware and alert. I was just making excuses. Her lips turned down into an unfathomable expression as the monitor magnified her heart beats which were quickly increasing. The beeping nose and the pounding in her chest were reaching a dangerous point, going so fast I was nervous. Her breathing picked up along with her heart. Soon, she was gasping, hyperventilating. Her eyes began to water as her face contorted into a horrible grimace of pain. The soft lines of her face were suddenly sharp and defined. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

_That beeping doesn't sound good. I better go check it out._ A different nurse came marching into the room. Maybe she had a remedy that I didn't. She looked over the monitors to see that her regular heart beat, and the insane palpitations that were pulsing wildly through her, were not the same. _Wow, she looks like she is in a lot of pain. Jeesh, what a tortured face. _. "Time for more pain meds, sweetheart?" she asked sweetly, tapping the IV feed.

"No, no," Bella choked out, the pain still clearly in her tone. "I don't need anything."

Of course, she didn't want to seem weak.

"No need to be brave, honey. It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest." The nurse waited, but she just shook her head.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hit the call button when you're ready."

_This better not be his fault or I'm going to kick him out of the room so she can get some rest. _The nurse's stare bore into me, like she was trying to burn a hole through my skull before she glanced at the machinery like she was warning me she could hear it. She left the room. _I'll be listening._

Ignoring the overly observant nurse I placed my hands on Bella's face to bring her attention back to our conversation. Her eyes were full of moisture, the look in them wild with unease and anxiety. Her heart was still bounding wildly ahead.

"Shhh, Bella, calm down." I tried to soothe her.

"Don't leave me," she begged me, her voice cracking with the pain. Her pupils dilated in terror as her lips trembled uncontrollably.

When she begged like this, how could I deny her anything? All my plans, all my thoughts…every second of deciding to leave her crumbled into little pieces.

"I won't," I promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you."

Still, her heart continued to thunder along, not relaxing one bit to my words. Great, I was going to give her a heart attack. All my efforts to keep her alive and just the mere thought of my absence would send her over the edge. A second was all it took to change everything: the atmosphere in the room, my mission here, the reason I leaned toward the glorious soul in front of me… What had been for one purpose before was now for another. To stay. To keep her alive. To prevent her heart from exploding with the pain that I was feeling too.

"Bella." I lightly brushed her face apprehensively. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me," I promised.

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" She whispered a small splutter of terror. She was gasping for air as her heart continued to beat out of control, her pulse continuing to reach a danger point.

Her reactions robbed me temporarily of breath. It was oddly disembodying trying to understand her fear, because it was me who couldn't live without her. It shouldn't be the other way around. Before the nurse decides to kick me out of the room I had to calm her down. I took her face between my hands. Her warmth crept up my body slowly as I brought my face only inches from hers before whispering to her, "I swear."

Her breath was filling the air between us. It was very appealing, but in this moment I was too worried about her heart and her breathing. Each second the rhythmic motion of her breath and her heart slowed. I refused to let go of her until she had calmed down. When the monitors had quieted I sighed in relief.

"Better?" I asked, surveying her face.

"Yes," she answered, her voice sounded guarded.

Under my breath I began muttering so low she wouldn't hear me. "Beautiful, insane, overly sensitive girl. What an overreaction." I shook my head.

"Why did you say that?" She whispered.

At first, I didn't know if she actually heard what I had muttered.

"Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you _want _me to go away?"

Again, insane. With increasing desperation I tried to explain to her that I _did_ want her, that it would literally kill me if she went away.

"No, I don't want to be without you, Bella, of course not. Be rational," I added sensibly. "And I have no problem with saving you, either — if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger… that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason," she interjected with a frown. "The reason I'm here —_alive_."

I had less resolution than ever.

"Barely." I choked out. "Covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move." I stared down at her like it would force her to mend.

"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience," her voice was slightly irritated.

Staring at her, I tried to read her eyes. Yes, I saved her in the past, but that had nothing to do with the present. She was still in this hospital bed because of me. The silence tautened and strained.

She finally spoke. "I was thinking of the others — you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery." Her voice was like an angry drunken titter from all the drugs in her system.

The memories made me wince several times. The van, Port Angeles…my thoughts trailed off, not wanting to think of where she would be if I wasn't there to intercede on her behalf. Then I realized I had already made my decision. I wasn't going to let her leave. If she did I would follow her, even if she was unaware of it. No matter what, I would watch over her, keep her from harm, for as long as I could justify it. Luckily, I don't see how she would ever not need me to keep her safe. I suddenly found myself wishing that her clumsiness would never go away.

I looked at her gauze covered wrist, my original thoughts surfacing. "That's not the worst part, though," I continued, ignoring her previous words of comfort."Not seeing you there on the floor… crumpled and broken." The words caught in my throat. "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain — all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling… knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself," my voice tailed away feebly as the memory of her blood in my mouth, swirling sweetly down my throat, surfaced.

"But you didn't," she pointed out.

"I could have. So easily."

Her breath came a little quicker again. Panic was obvious in her eyes. Did she finally understand that she should fear me?

"Promise me," she whispered.

"What?"

"You know what." She gave me an insolent stare. I was wrong; she didn't fear me, just the opposite.

How can I promise to never leave when I know one day I will have to? Not now, though. I can't leave her now when she needs me. Still, I gazed uncertainly towards her, my eyes automatically tightening. A lurking doubt resurfaced in my mind. She's here because of me. This is my fault. If I stay – this might happen again. I couldn't have that. I could feel the warmth of her pulse in the air and on my skin. Trying to master myself I realized that my time with her was ticking away. Hearing her voice - an extraordinary tonic, I might add - after the two days of complete and utter silence, settled my thoughts.

"I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not," my tone growing more forlorn with each word.

"Good." She stated firmly. "You told me how you stopped… now I want to know why," she demanded.

"Why?" I repeated warily, I hadn't recovered from the shock of the question.

"_Why _you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you."

Her words fell oddly upon my ears and were an unpleasant surprise. Words I didn't expect to hear come out of her mouth. Where did she learn this? In that precise moment it hit me like a bolt of lightning. _Alice_. A scathing noise escaped my lips as I thought about this. She was a bit sneakier than I realized. But telling Bella about vampire transformations was crossing the line. I couldn't suppress a shiver of loathing. I could feel my nostrils flaring as my lips grew tighter together. I didn't respond, not knowing if Alice really told her, or if it was another one of those legends she read about and was merely guessing how the conversion worked.

Bella broke the silence. "I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships, but it just seems logical… a man and woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other _equally_."

It seems her knowledge is not as extensive as I first thought. Of course, in movies and books vampires had to bite their victims to turn them. It was easy for her to deduct these things. Instead of getting angry, I folded my arms on the side of her bed and rested my chin on my arms. Still, I will have to have a…talk…with Alice.

I thought about what Bella said though, about saving each other equally. She doesn't realize how much she has saved me, how she pulled me out of the deepest depression that even Jasper has ever seen. My whole family has fallen in love with Bella merely for what her presence has done for me.

"You _have _saved me," I said quietly, letting her in on my revelation.

"I can't always be Lois Lane," she insisted, ignoring me. "I want to be Superman, too."

Her statements still had me utterly bewildered. She wanted to be a vampire. Of all things in the world that she could ask for, she asks for the one thing I refuse to give. I was unsure of the best way to approach the subject. _Bella, I might kill you in the process and you will burn for three days and beg for death before you finally turn into a vampire who never sleeps and is always aching to quench ones thirst. _No, that is too much information.

"You don't know what you're asking." I stared at the edge of her pillowcase, afraid she might see my thoughts displayed across my face.

"I think I do."

"Bella, you _don't _know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure," I tried not to succumb to the rage I felt bubbling under my skin. Why was she pushing this subject?

"Do you wish that Carlisle hadn't saved you?"

"No, I don't wish that." I used to, but now I realize my fate included Bella, and I would have never met her without Carlisle's rash decision to turn me. "But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."

"You _are _my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose," she admitted, not the least bit embarrassed.

No matter how much she pleaded with me, I would never take her soul. It wasn't up for debate.

"I can't do it, Bella. I won't do that to you."

"Why not?" She croaked. "Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago… anyway, after _that_, it should be nothing."

I glared at her. A positively dangerous look crept across my face.

"And the pain?" I asked, curious.

She flinched, obviously remembering the fire that burned through her veins.

"That's my problem," she said coolly. "I can handle it."

Insane.

"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."

Shock so huge it rooted me to the spot and roughly burst through me. Three days. This was something that could have only been told by another vampire. It wasn't Jasper, he respects other's wishes. Alice, on the other hand...the very nosy, annoying, short vampire that receives visions, has been pressing the 'turn Bella into a vampire' campaign for a while now. I wonder what vision she is seeing now. It must be flickering, I haven't decided how I am going to get even with her for telling Bella about this. Venom was thundering through my veins.

Enough was enough. I didn't want to flat out tell her no. I wanted her to want to be human. Maybe she needed reminders of why she should stay human.

"Charlie?" I asked curtly. "Renée?"

A blank silence greeted my words. She was opening and closing her mouth like words wouldn't form. I waited for her response, but obviously, she didn't have one. Did she finally reach her senses?

"Look, that's not an issue either," she finally muttered an obvious lie.

Apparently she _hasn't_ reached her senses.

"Renée has always made the choices that work for her — she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's resilient; he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."

Was she missing the key words here? If she were to stay human she would have a _life_ to _live_. If she were a vampire, on the other hand, her life would just become this limitless existence that I refused to make her be a part of.

"Exactly," I snapped. "And I won't end it for you." My careful composure was slipping.

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"

Lame justification.

"You're going to recover," I reminded her.

She took a deep breath at my words, returning my stare. There was no compromise in her face, and I wasn't budging either.

"No," Bella said slowly. "I'm not."

Anger vanished, fear replaced it. Was something else wrong with her…like cancer? Was she not telling me something? No, her life couldn't be like one of those sad stories you read about. My forehead automatically creased with worry.

"Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…"

"You're wrong," she insisted. "I'm going to die."

No! She was not going to die, she was going to live. I would fight for her, keep her alive. A sense of hopelessness engulfed me. My mind was lost in a desperate speculation. Panic flared within me.

"Really, Bella." Anxiety broke through my voice. "You'll be out of here in a few days. Two weeks at most."

She glared at me like I was an idiot. "I may not die now… but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get _old_."

Relief, glorious relief. I frowned at her as her words finally released the tension that built so suddenly. My fingers found my temples as I began to rub them, trying to soothe my troubled mind, closing my eyes.

"That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist — and _I shouldn't exist_."

She snorted. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"That's stupid. That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it."

She might have made a point if she used something besides the lottery as an example.

"I'm hardly a lottery prize," I growled, anger returning.

"That's right. You're much better," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and my lips grew tight. It doesn't matter what else she says, she's wasting her breath. To take her soul would be the last thing on earth I would do. She will stay human. Even if Alice tries to take a bite I will tackle and kill if I must. "Bella, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it." _Now stop_, I added internally.

"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well," she warned me. "You're not the only vampire I know."

I will stop her by any means. "Alice wouldn't dare," I growled aloud.

"Alice already saw it, didn't she?" She guessed. "That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you… someday."

_Dammit_! I slipped up. Bella is just too perceptive. I'm going to have to be doubly careful what I say around her, choosing my words more carefully. It's just so hard in a heated argument.

"She's wrong," I barked angrily. "She also saw you dead, but that didn't happen, either."

"You'll never catch _me _betting against Alice," she retorted.

We glared at each other for several long minutes. The regular intervals of the machines continued into our silence. Bella's heart was weirdly steady considering the heated discussion we just had. She was lying down but her chin till jutted out, her forehead was creased with thought and her lips pursed. My angry expression cleared at her beauty. It was heard to stay upset with such a glorious creature.

"So where does that leave us?" She wondered.

I chuckled darkly. "I believe it's called an _impasse_."

She sighed. "Ouch," she muttered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

My eyes found the button for the nurse. I wanted to bring my original threat back into play if she didn't behave – sedation.

"I'm fine," she lied, her pain was breaking through the pretense.

"I don't believe you," I said gently.

"I'm not going back to sleep," she argued, refusing to let anyone think she was weak.

"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you."

"So give in," she suggested.

"Nice try."

She wasn't behaving. Time for impulsive action. I reached for the button.

"No!" Her eyes saw my hand reach out.

I ignored her.

"Yes?" the speaker on the wall squawked.

"I think we're ready for more pain medication," I said calmly, ignoring her furious expression.

"I'll send in the nurse."

"I won't take it," she said vehemently.

Pills? Doubtful. I looked toward the sack of fluids hanging beside her bed.

"I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything," I smiled ruefully.

The thundering of her heart jumped up into a faster face. Looking into her deep eyes I read the irrational fear. She needs rest, and medication will make the pain go away so she can do just that. It isn't like there are going to be sticking her with needles. I sighed in frustration.

"Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."

"I'm not afraid of the needles," she cried out. "I'm afraid to close my eyes."

It was hard to be frustrated at her when she said those words. Jubilation doused my previous anger. I smiled. She was just worried that I wouldn't be here. Hadn't I made it clear that I wasn't going anywhere? Her thoughts were completely irrational. I took her face in between my hands so she had to look at me.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

She smiled back. "You're talking about forever, you know."

Then, I remembered her words to Renée.

"Oh, you'll get over it — it's just a crush."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I was shocked when Renée swallowed that one. I know _you _know better."

One day she will outgrow me, though. My worst fear, yet I prayed she was right, that she would want me forever.

"That's the beautiful thing about being human," I whispered. "Things change."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't hold your breath," she retorted.

I laughed. I could hold my breath forever if I had too, though I would never do it for something as stupid as wanting Bella to leave me. The nurse came into the room brandishing a syringe.

_Get out of my way. _"Excuse me," she said harshly to me.

I got up and crossed to the end of the small room, leaning against the wall. I folded

My arms and waited. Bella kept her eyes on me, still apprehensive. I met her gaze calmly.

"Here you go, honey." The nurse smiled as she injected the medicine into Bella's IV. "You'll feel better now."

"Thanks," Bella mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. Bella's head already began to lull from side to side.

"That ought to do it," the nurse muttered as Bella's eyelids drooped.

The nurse promptly left the room, eyeing me suspiciously.

Even though she was obviously losing consciousness I rushed over to Bella to place my hands on her face, to hold her head still.

"Stay." Bella slurred.

"I will," I promised. "Like I said, as long as it makes you happy…" I hesitated, not long enough for Bella to notice. "As long as it's what's best for you," I added to my statement.

"'S not the same thing," she mumbled more inarticulate words.

Watching her trying to beat off the medication was kind of…hilarious. I laughed.

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up."

A cheesy grin spread across her face as her eyes became small slits. '"Kay."

I continued to try and suppress laughter. I was very glad Emmett wasn't here, the jokes would never end. Looking down at my now drunken beauty, I brought my lips to her ear.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me, too."

"I know," I laughed quietly at my joke, remembering her saying that when I finally sucked the venom out of her wrist and told her I loved her.

Again, I tried to suppress laughter as her head lulled sideways, her lips puckering at a funny angle, facing the opposite direction of my face. I shook my head and brought my lips to hers. "Thanks," she sighed.

"Anytime," I chuckled.

She went limp in the bed, but was still struggling to reach reality.

"Ed..war?" she tried to say my name, but it came out all wrong.

"Yes?" I smiled down at her

"I'm betting on Alice," she mumbled, her words clearer this time.

My humor vanished, a frown replaced my smile. This argument was far from over, but no matter what, our deadlock would remain. I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her to hold her hand until she wakes again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I want to apologize for taking so long on updating all of my stories. I have been working from morning until morning. If that makes sense. I haven't even had time to do my own laundry. Well – the emails continued and some very, um, cute threats entered into my inbox about not updating so I stayed up all night Saturday and into Sunday morning trying to finish this chapter. If there are errors I will fix them once I actually get some sort of sleep. You understand…right? I tried my best to do this chapter justice. Going through my notes, I am pretty sure I added everything that I wanted to. I also went back and edited part I for those who want to read that again. _

_Thank you, faithful readers for sticking with my story this long. I love all the reviews that I receive and hope that you keep reviewing. Writing this has been amazing and I wanted to let everyone know that this story alone has now had over __**21,000 hits**__, and IT raises by 1,000 almost daily now. Please, spread to word to your friends about my story. The responses I have received are what makes we write more. (Just a little incentive…)_

_On another note – I have decided to do __**Eclipse in Edwards POV**__. I reread the book three times since I first considered it and decided there is a lot of material that I can work with. It will be a little bit until I start working on it, so add me to your author alert so you will know when it gets posted. Also, I'm going to be working on some fun little one-shots I have in mind once this project is over with. _

_Lastly, (long author's note – sorry) Please don't put your email in the reviews. It doesn't work. If you wish for me to email you – email me (which you can find my address under my profile). THANK YOU – Now go review! _


	26. Epilogue I

**Quick Note:** _I mentioned adding extra chapters to Midnight Sun to fill in the blank spot between the hospital and prom. WELL - I will still fill in those spots, but I decided that I was going to write them in Bella's Point of View. Which means I will be posting them seperately from Midnight Sun. I will probably do one or two one-shots in Bella's POV. I'm sorry if this upsets any of my readers, but honestly, I'm not going to get the whole story from Edward's side. Enjoy Part I of the Epilogue._

Epilogue: Dream I

* * *

The month after Bella's accident flew by. After Charlie had cooled down and quit blaming me for her 'accident' – which he had every right to do since it _was_ my fault – things had been comparatively free of danger…besides the obvious danger that I always presented.

Regardless of our now quiet and semi-uneventful life, I was quite content. It had only become habit for me to stay in her room every night and each day absorb every word that came out of her mouth – sarcastic or not.

Looking into the mirror I could see my dark eyes and deep blue circles under my eyes from where I hadn't hunted in a while. It was hard to take myself away from Bella for any period of time, so my hunting habits had become less gluttonous than usual. Before the prom, though I would hunt.

In the corner of my eye I caught the black bag with a post-it note with my name written on it. Alice had purchased for me a new tuxedo. Unzipping the bag, I grabbed the coat to examine it. It was made by some famous and outrageously expensive designer. But clothes, no matter what kind of an occasion, were her specialty and you just learned to not argue with her. Putting the black coat back into the closet and making sure all my accessories were there, I decided to give Charlie a call.

The phone rang a few times before I heard Charlie's gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Charlie. It's Edward," I said politely, using my smooth voice.

"Ah. Yes." He coughed and cleared his throat before whispering into the phone. "She's upstairs right now." He laughed lightly. "She has no clue."

I returned his laugh. She sure seemed a little slow about something so obvious. What could she possibly be thinking we were doing tonight? Surely she had noticed all the posters around school with today's date and the words PROM plastered all over every inch of the school building.

"Thanks, Charlie. I will be there in a few minutes."

"I'll make sure she's downstairs and ready," he chuckled under his breath, still whispering.

When I arrived outside of her house I could hear her complaining to Charlie.

"So, Bells, what do you have planned for the evening? Alice showed me the dress you are wearing tonight."

"I don't know, dad. Alice wouldn't tell me, and Edward wouldn't budge either. For all I know they could be taking me to the Grammy's," her voice was clearly irritated at the lack of information we had given her.

Honestly, I was probably enjoying this much more than I should be. Usually, she is the one unlocking my secrets and me giving her all the answers. But the past two weeks have been kind of fun, especially every time she gave me her pouty face, which was absolutely adorable and almost impossible to resist. I decided before hand that if she gave me that irresistible face, I would just kiss her pouty bottom lip.

"I don't know about that. I told him to keep it in a fifteen mile radius."

"Ugh!" Bella groaned. "Did he tell you?"

During their banter I had made it quickly up the sidewalk and was standing outside the door, thoroughly enjoying their conversation.

"Nope. Not even a hint," I heard him chuckle.

"This is _so_ annoying," she huffed.

I knocked lightly on the door, which was quickly yanked open to a smiling Charlie.

Bella was sitting on the couch, her head placed on top of her hands - which were intertwined like she was praying - with a look of pure devastation on her face. I laughed.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Her chin jutted out.

I shook my head, chuckling.

She folded her arms. "Fine."

Stepping around Charlie, I brought Bella into a deep embracing hug, like I hadn't seen her in months. Her tiny arms wrapped around me fiercely and she smiled reluctantly.

"Alice is waiting for you," I kissed her forehead and let her fragrance tingle my throat pleasantly.

Alice had become the best friend to Bella that she always envisioned, minus the scarlet red eyes – which I continually refused to give her, regardless of Bella and Alice's pleas. Though it pained me to see Bella's delicate leg casted on a daily basis, I knew that my sister was taking care of her during hours I wasn't allowed into the Swan house.

I shook my head to try and dispel thoughts of Alice, now, who is planning on entrapping Bella in her gym sized closet for hours today while I go out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. Her not-so-sneaky-way of telling Bella about the transformation process of how to become a vampire was her way of taking the strain of that kind of conversation off of myself by having Bella ask _me_. What she seemed to not be able to comprehend is that I didn't want to have that conversation, not just because I didn't want to bring it up, but because I _never_ wanted to have that conversation in the first place.

"You take care of my girl," Charlie commanded. "Have fun at prom," he whispered so low Bella couldn't hear.

"Yes, sir."

Charlie shut the door behind us as I let Bella brace all of her weight on me and then helped her into the car.

After I dropped a scowling Bella off at my house, Emmett, Jasper and I went hunting. The trip was short lived and desperately needed. It had been almost two weeks, and I was thirstier than I thought. The warm blood of the elk soothed the ache, though it would never fully rid me of it.

"It's prom night…" Emmett chuckled on the way back home. "You know what that means?"

_Oh, haha. Funny. _Jasper laughed along with Emmett.

I frowned at them.

"Oh come on, Edward!" Emmett raised his hands in faux exasperation. "Did you get a hotel room or were you planning on doing _it_ in the car?" Emmett guffawed stupidly for several minutes at his own joke.

"I'm not going to…have sex with her, Emmett." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well what do you do with her all those nights in her room?"

Jasper and Emmett were doubled over in laughter now.

"That's it!" I snapped. My foot slammed on the break and Emmett's head hit the roll bar on the jeep, putting a deep dent in it.

This time, I laughed.

"Dammit, Edward!" He screamed at me while Jasper continued to laugh insanely loud.

I looked in the rear view mirror. "You're next!" I warned Jasper.

He put his lips together in an attempt to stop his laughter, but couldn't hold it in any longer and his breath came whooshing out along with more cackling. Instead of getting even, I couldn't help myself and I joined in on the laughter while Emmett glared at me.

_Rose is going to kick my ass for this. _

"Yup," I replied and Emmett mock punched me in the arm.

The rest of the drive continued like this…Emmett making a sex joke, Jasper nodding in agreement and grinning widely at me in the rear view mirror while I swerved once making Jasper's head break through the hard top on the Jeep.

When we finally arrived back home, we found Rosalie scowling in the garage in her scarlet dress that fell flawlessly over her body. Emmett jumped out of the Jeep and whistled. He tried to give her a hug but she backed away.

"Ew! Take a shower and get changed. _Bella_ is already ready," she sneered her name. I frowned at her but she just turned and got into her M3, her dress not covering an inch of her back. "I'll be waiting!" She shouted at Emmett who was already running up the stairs to their room.

When I finally walked inside and up to Alice's closet, I saw Bella. She was leaning against the wall behind Alice, her hair in intricate curls, her silk blue dress clinging just right onto her extravagant body and her free foot in delicate high heels with lace wrapping around her lower ankle. I literally had to put my tongue back in my mouth. She was stunning, though her facial expression was clearly not in league with her appearance. She had a deep scowl on her face and there was a tiny pucker between her eyebrows.

"Get dressed!" Alice demanded, though she was still wearing pants.

Kissing Bella lightly on the forehead I shot upstairs to the third floor to quickly take a shower and put on my tuxedo.

"By the way, you're late!" Alice yelled up the stairs. _I'll take Bella downstairs. I'm going to get dressed and Jasper and I will meet you there. _

By the time I was done, Alice and Jasper were gone and Bella was sitting on the couch downstairs talking with Esme. Rushing towards her, I pulled her up into my arms and brushed my hands lightly through her intricate curls.

"This is for you," I showed her a white lily which Alice had left on my dresser.

Blood rushed up her face, coloring it a delicious pink. The scent was spectacular.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Here," I said while pinning it into her hair. "Now you're perfect."

Her blush turned an even darker shade of pink.

"You're not so bad yourself," her lips twitched up into a smile.

Wrapping my arm around her waist we proceeded to the door.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" She looked sideways at me, anticipation obvious in her eyes.

"Not a chance," I grinned.

Her lips turned down as I helped her into my car. Carefully, I made sure that she was secure, including her dress, before I shut the door. Alice would kill me if I got her dress dirty before we even arrived at the school.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked tersely.

Really? Had she seriously not figure it out yet? I threw her a derisive smile.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet."

She took in a deep breath and held it for several seconds before she spoke.

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" She double-checked.

"Yes." My smile deepened.

Her musical heart began to pick up in pace. In anticipation or nervousness, I wasn't sure. She looked down at her attire and frowned.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do," she complained.

My phone vibrated lightly before it rang. _If it's Alice, I'm not answering_. I put my hand into my inside jacket pocket, pulled out my phone and looked at the number. It was Bella's number. It was easy to tell who was calling me since Bella was sitting next to me. Curious as to what he was calling for, I answered.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Charlie?" Bella's frown became more prominent on her face.

"Um. Yeah." Charlie paused, obviously unsure of how to continue. "Tyler is here to pick Bella up for prom." He said the words slowly, delicately.

I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief.

"He says that Bella told him 'yes' when he asked her to go to prom."

A grin slowly crept up my face. It was about time that Tyler get the point that Bella is taken. That she is mine!

I laughed. "You're kidding!"

"No…definitely not," I could hear Charlie's voice cracking. He was trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" Bella demanded at the same time Tyler asked, "Who are you talking to?"

This was like a dream come true. It was bad enough that I had to hear every guys fantasy at school. It was time for payback.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" I offered.

"Um. Okay, if you think that's best."

Charlie handed the phone over to Tyler.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Just answer the phone, Tyler," Charlie demanded.

"Er…Hello?"

"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." I used my friendly voice, but it had an undercurrent of threat. "I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight."

"But…prom," he spluttered.

The undercurrent in my voice became prominent as I continued. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening."

"But…" he began, but I snapped my phone shut while I smiled widely at the thought of him standing there, dumbfounded.

When I took in a deep breath I caught a concentrated scent of Bella's blood and looked over at her immediately. Her face and neck were the same color as Rosalie's dress. Her eyes were beginning to water slightly in anger.

Oops, I hope I didn't upset her, that was not my intention. Of course, she would have handled it with more finesse than me. "Was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

She gritted her teeth before staring at me in absolute and utter belligerence. "You're taking me to _the prom_!" She shouted.

She caught me completely off guard. So it wasn't because of my threatening voice towards Tyler, it was because of _prom_! Once I took in her angry expression I tried not to laugh at her vicious kitten-y face. My lips pressed together tightly and my eyes narrowed slightly in an effort not to show my humor.

"Don't be difficult, Bella."

She jerked her head to look out of the window as it sunk in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice acerbic.

I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed towards my James Bond tuxedo. "Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?"

The color in her cheeks only turned a darker shade of red as water spilled over her eye lashes and down her cheeks. She quickly wiped under her eyes and looked at her tear stained hand. After watching her reaction I couldn't figure out how the prom - of all the things for tears to be spilt over – was bothering her so much. Prom, of course, _wasn't_ on my list of tear worthy subjects. She didn't even have this reaction when she met up with James in Phoenix. Her reactions now were just completely absurd!

"This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" I demanded in frustration.

"Because I'm _mad_!" She shouted.

"Bella," I sighed, turning my gaze on her.

"What?" she muttered, folding her arms irritably.

Okay, it was time to try the dazzling trick. "Humor me," I requested while gazing deeply into her eyes.

Her shoulders hunched forward in defeat after a few seconds. "Fine," her lower lip jutted out while staring back at me, possibly trying to glare, but the tears were making it hard to read them. "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!"

She lifted her dress and pointed at her leg in horror.

"Hmmm." Her soft delicate skin was porcelain white and looked soft, warm and silky. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight," I teased.

"Alice is going to be there?"

Didn't Alice tell her? Didn't Bella see her?

"With Jasper, and Emmett… and Rosalie," I added.

Her eyebrows pulled together before she shook her head. I suppressed a sigh, longing to know what _was_ going on in that head of hers.

Then, her lips pursed. "Is Charlie in on this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course." I grinned, and then chuckled. "Apparently Tyler wasn't, though."

Her teeth came together with an audible snap. It pleased me that his appearance at her house had a negative effect on her.

Finally, we pulled into the school parking lot, parking next to Rosalie's M3.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning a coppery color as the thin layer of clouds casted shadows down on the ground in odd angles turning the white fluff into red and orange. To the east the sky was showing some stars while turning purplish due to the setting sun. The sunset was beautiful, but when I got out to offer my help to Bella, the sunset was suddenly insignificant in comparison. I held out of hand and she tightened her folded arms and _humpfed_ stubbornly. Her chin was jutting out with a superior smugness in her expression. I would have just picked her up but there were too many people in the parking lot.

I sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion — and then when someone mentions dancing…" I muttered while shaking my head.

Her expression changed to fear instantly and she gulped.

"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you," I paused, "— not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise."

The fear washed away as quickly as it had placed itself on her glorious face. I was relieved at once.

"There, now," I said gently, "it won't be so bad."

Without effort I reached out pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her hand in the other. Her warmth wrapped around my body as we walked towards the school. I held her firmly in my grasp, letting her place all her weight on me if necessary. Our progress was slow, but tonight there were no expectations and we were in no hurry.

Fork's High School prom was in their gym and as we entered Bella fully took in the decorations of balloon arches, pastel crepe paper and twisted garlands that were covering every inch of the walls. Her whimsical giggle shocked me. After all her anger, fear and constant pouting and shouting she was…smiling.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," she snickered.

Relief washed over me and I joined in with her humor.

"Well," I whispered as we approached the ticket table, "there are _more_ than enough vampires present."

She looked over the ladies shoulder at the ticket area. On the dance floor, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice were floating fluidly around the enclosed circle of admirers as they danced gracefully around in their evening gowns.

_That family makes me sick, look at how perfect they move. _

_My date probably thinks I'm ugly compared to these women. _

_Man I'd like to…_

I shoved everyone's thoughts from my mind so I could focus on Bella. Looking down at her, she looked up at me with a look of conspiracy in her thoughts.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" She whispered.

My brow raised. "And where do you fit into that scheme?"

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course," she collaborated.

Though I was happy she was in better spirits, I was afraid that this conversation would turn into a 'let's turn Bella into a vampire' argument. Trying to read her face, I smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing," I assumed.

"Anything." She smiled.

After purchasing the tickets I began pulling her to the dance floor. She literally dragged her feet. Pursing my lips, I stared down at her.

"I've got all night," I informed her, not in the least bit worried that she wouldn't fold.

Finally, her stubbornness subsided and we moved onto the dance floor next to my family. This was my first time going to the prom, though my siblings went every chance they got. Alice loved to dress up and so did Rosalie, mainly because of the stares and compliments she received.

Bella stiffened at my side and I looked down at her.

"Edward." She croaked. "I _honestly _can't dance!" Panic was obvious in her tone.

I sighed in exasperation. "Don't worry, silly," I whispered in her ear. "I _can_."

Gently, I pulled her close to my chest, her feet leaving the ground before I placed them over mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Without effort we twirled around the dance floor with my family and even though I tried to dispel all thoughts, the boys in the audience were also crooning over Bella. I felt smug with pride.

"I feel like I'm five years old," she giggled after several minutes of us waltzing.

Her hair was blowing around lightly with the slight breeze we were making with our dancing and her cheeks were flushed the perfect pink. "You don't look five," I breathed in her ear, hugging her closer to my body.

_I'm a genius! I mean, just look at that dress on her._ Alice thought as she watched us twirl around. Bella caught her eye and smiled back at Alice's grin. _ I think she might actually be enjoying herself…_

Before Alice finished her thought another thought burst into my head. He was arguing with himself. As I twirled around to see who it was, I realized it was Jacob Black.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. Seriously – he's here with her, what does my dad expect me to do? Go up to her and tell her to leave him right here on the dance floor… but my car, I really want my car up and running. Stupid master cylinder. _

"Okay, this isn't half bad," Bella admitted to me, but I was too busy glaring towards the doors where Jacob was leaning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So my faithful readers aren't waiting forever for the next chapter, I thought I would post the first part of the Epilogue. I will try my best to get the second part done this weekend, but I am going to be out of the house most of the time, so don't be expecting anything, just in case. _


	27. Epilogue II

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any confusion, I posted a Prologue and it automatically sends people to this chapter. If you wish to read the prologue go to Chapter 1. Now that I have you reading this, those who have waited for the PDF I promised, it is almost finished. It will include all Chapters from SM's version and ends with the chapters I have written. Please don't take me off your alert list if you are waiting until I have finished this. Once again - Thank you so much for being a loyal follower during my writing of the Continuation of Midnight Sun. :) - lolafalana

Epilogue: Dream II

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _Jacob chanted over and over in his head. _Why did she have to be here? Argh!_ He hesitated on the dance floor._ Master cylinder, _he reminded himself._ …just remember driving around in your car, _his lips twitched up._ …maybe Bella in the passenger seat. _The mental image was enough to make him move closer to our dancing forms.

Bella and I continued to spin without effort on the dance floor, but my eyes never left Jacob for more than a fraction of a second. My possessive side started to creep up as I watched him walked towards us.

Bella noticed my distraction. "What is it?" she looked at me curiously.

I didn't answer. She looked over her shoulder and then continued to try and focus her eyes through our continuous gyrate. Jacob continued to move towards us. His face displayed his thoughts of distress and discomfort.

_Come on, Jacob. Pull yourself together!_ He frantically tried to calm himself._ He's not actually a vampire._

He was wrong about that.

_Just do it. Ask if you can cut in. I can just relay the message from dad. _Jacob looked at Bella. _Wow! She is positively the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _He blinked to clear his eyes, trying to get a better visual on her. _Man, this is going to suck. I'm sorry, oh man I am so sorry, Bella. _

A snarl came burning up my throat, but I was able to stifle most of the noise.

"_Behave_!" Bella hissed at me in reproach.

_Behave_? I wanted to argue but he was only two feet away.

_Just cut in and get it over with. This is so embarrassing. _Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in concentration. _'Hey, Bella. Just break up with your boyfriend…please.' _He shook his head. _This isn't going to be good. _

Anger boiled under my cold skin. "He wants to chat with you." The severity of my thoughts was obvious in my voice.

_You made it this far. Just ask. _Jacob was now standing next to us.

I stopped our dancing, trying to…_behave_.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob addressed her, completely ignoring me. "I was hoping you would be here." Jacob lied as he smiled brightly at Bella.

"Hi, Jacob." Bella beamed back. "What's up?"

Why did she have to return his smile? She never greeted other males so warmly. What was so special about this…Jacob Black? She was just being polite. That was all.

"Can I cut in?" he asked hesitantly, swiveling towards me.

I gritted my teeth. _Behave…behave…behave_, I chanted over and over in my head in Bella's delicate voice. This planned conversation was angering me and now he was asking me to break my promise to Bella.

Refusing to let Jacob see my growing irritation, I kept my face absent of emotion. I knew if I were to open my mouth words not appropriate to say in front of a lady would spill out. So, instead, I just carefully placed her back on her feet and took a step backwards, my teeth still clenched tight enough to crush diamonds.

"Thanks," Jacob said pleasantly. _That was easier than I imagined. _

Taking a steadying breath, I nodded once and turned to walk away. Moving through the crowd I positioned myself so I could see and hear their exchange.

Venom filled my mouth when Jacob put his hands on her waist. Jealousy ripped at me when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Without thinking, I was pushing my way back through the crowd. I was irate.

"Emmett," Alice nodded towards me. "Stop him."

_He's just a kid, Edward,_ she reminded me.

Before I reached them, strong arms were binding me to the spot. Emmett chuckled. "Tisk tisk, bro. Here? In this crowd? Can't you pick another time to rip his arms off?"

He let go when I froze.

"I'd like to do that now," I glanced quickly towards Alice's twirling form.

_You were about to do something really stupid. Trust me on that. _Alice explained.

A hard laugh came from my left. "Not a chance." Emmett smirked. "Now calm down. What would Bella think?" He looked at me in mock horror.

I looked away.

It was so odd to feel this infuriated over something as small as a dance. His hands were gripping her on her waist. I wanted to grip him around his throat. I wanted him so far away from her that the wish was a strong flavor on my tongue. I was automatically sorting through the range of tortures I would bring upon him.

"Jeez, Edward. Calm down," Emmett muttered, his hand on my shoulder – restraining me. My face in his mind was showing nothing but a murderous glare.

I settled on eavesdropping. Emmett leaned against the wall beside me.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?" Bella looked up at Jacobs towering frame.

I growled and Emmett patted my shoulder in understanding. _I deal with this kind of stuff all the time, _he thought to himself. _What's the big deal?_

"Six-two." Jacob's thoughts were smug. In the past months he had grown several inches in height, something he was very proud of.

I watched as they swayed on the spot, not really dancing due to Bella's casted foot.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" she questioned, but her tone was absent of curiosity, like she already knew.

_Just tell her, just get it over with._ He swallowed hard._ If I blame it on my dad, she can't really get mad at me, can she? _He frowned."Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" He confessed. _That was easy enough, now the hard part. _

"Yes, I can," Bella muttered. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?" she nodded to a group of girls lined up against the wall, waiting and willing for their knight and shining armor.

Her hint to him sent me a little bit of relief. He was just a friend. Nothing more.

"Yeah," he sighed. _You! _"But she's taken."

He glanced down at Bella's face.

Bella looked away, blush rising in her porcelain cheeks.

_Dammit! She knows I meant her. You idiot!_

"You look really pretty, by the way," he added apprehensively. _Oh crap! Did that just come out of my mouth? How embarrassing. _He hung his head slightly.

Pretty? She is much more than that! Angelic, maybe. Exquisite, yes. But _pretty_? Idiot.

"Um, thanks." Bella's forehead creased. "So why did Billy pay you to come here?"

It didn't go without notice, her lack of compliments back to him. Jacob noticed, I noticed…

"Burn!" Emmett bellowed.

Emmett noticed. I had almost forgotten he was standing beside me; I was so intent on listening into their conversation.

_Forget it. I can't do this. _Jacob argued in his mind. _Master cylinder…master cylinder, _he chanted over and over.

The look of discomfort on his face pleased me.

_Get it over with…_ he grimaced.

"He said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind."

His humorless chuckle was joined with a weak laugh from Bella.

"Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?" Emmett guffawed loudly.

I nodded.

"No way!" he continued to chuckle. "Human's are so hilarious! You sure know how to pick the good ones," Emmett chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway," Jacob continued. "He said that if I told you something, he would get me that master cylinder I need," he confessed with a sheepish grin. _Master cylinder…you can do this. Master cylinder. _

"Tell me, then. I want you to get your car finished." Bella grinned back.

There was a faint irritation close by. A young girl, only fifteen, screaming her fantasies at me through her thoughts, my name and face intertwined with them. Only if she knew what it would mean for my lips to be that close to her skin. It _wouldn't_ be a kiss she would receive.

I pushed her thoughts from me. I had no time to deal with it.

_Here goes nothing. _Jacob exhaled heavily. _Just set it up so you are in the clear. This isn't your fault…you were sent by your insane father. She'll understand. …right? _

"Don't get mad, okay?" Jacob stared down at Bella intently.

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," she encouraged him. "I won't even be mad at Billy. Just say what you have to."

I didn't deserve to have someone like Bella. She was forgiving, sweet and kind. She had even forgiven me for nearly taking her life.

Danger magnet.

"Well — this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella —" _just spit it out _"— he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" Jacob shook his head back and forth.

_I can't believe I just said that. _

A burst of laughter came from Emmett. "He said it. I can't believe he actually said it."

"Pay up!" Jasper held out his hand. _…and I wasn't even here when the wolves were around. _He grinned.

I hadn't even noticed that he was there until right now, let alone hear them making bet's over the conversation. I tuned out Jasper and Emmett's exchange.

"He's still superstitious, eh?" Bella pulled me back into the conversation. Her brush off was surely just pity. She was kind. That was all.

_That's it? She's not going to get mad…or hit me? What a relief! _

"Yeah. He was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe…" _He believed you were attacked by Edward_, he finished in thought.

Finally, I saw the first signs of Bella's irritation as her eyes narrowed. "I fell," she infused with a little bit of steel in her voice.

_She's mad. Oh crap._

"I know that," Jacob said quickly.

"He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt," Bella said tersely, stating it as a fact, not a question.

_Bad idea…really, really bad idea. Master cylinder? What? _

They stopped swaying; Jacob's eyes looking away, Bella's eyes alight with fury. It was surprisingly strange to see her be protective over me. It was…nice, even though her anger was quite comical.

"Look, Jacob," Bella began. "I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know" — Jacob looked up, his thoughts scattering wildly trying to find a way to patch up their little tiff — "Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."

She forgot to add that if it weren't for us, we wouldn't have had to save her in the first place.

"I know," Jacob claimed. _I tried to tell him_…_I'm an idiot for letting him convince me to do this. _

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob," Bella apologized. "At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

Forgiveness was her virtue. There was no other meaning behind her words. I don't even think she knows how to hold a grudge.

"Yeah," he muttered.

_Maybe you could just leave off the last part, _he thought. _I mean, she got the gist of what he wanted her to know. …right?_

He frowned.

"There's more?" Bella asked in disbelief, reading his face.

Jacob's mouth twisted down further. _Why did she have to be so perceptive?_

"Forget it," he mumbled, "I'll get a job and save the money myself." _…bye, bye, master cylinder, _his thoughts were chagrined.

Bella's cheeks turned red again, but this time in pure anger and not embarrassment.

"Just spit it out, Jacob," she hissed.

"It's so bad." He grimaced.

"I don't care. Tell me," she insisted.

_I can't believe she is going to make me say this._

"Okay… but, geez, this sounds bad." He shook his head. "He said to tell you, no, to _warn _you, that — and this is his plural, not mine" — he lifted one hand and made little quotations marks in the air — '"We'll be watching.'"

_Please don't scream. _

He cringed in anticipation.

I growled at Billy's words.

Bella's response took us both off guard. She stared at him for a second and then laughed loudly.

"Sorry you had to do this, Jake." she continued to snicker.

"I don't mind _that _much."

_Shew._ He breathed a sigh of relief._ Now that that is over with… _He grinned. …_maybe I could enjoy a dance with her._ His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively._ I really like how her dress falls just right on her body. She has amazing curves. _

Emmett grabbed my arm when he saw Jacob's eyes undressing Bella. I leaned against the wall again, angry I had to stand through this torture.

"So," Jacob smiled. "Should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" he asked hopefully. _It would serve him right, mad old man!_

"No," she exhaled. "Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well."

Gradually the song dissipated and morphed into another song. Bella instantly dropped her arms. It pleased me to see that she didn't want to continue their awkward dance. Jacob, on the other hand, was thoroughly displeased.

I made my way through the crowd.

_But…I... _His hands hesitated on her waist and his gaze turned toward her casted leg._ Well, I can't just leave her here like this, _he told himself.

"Do you want to dance again? Or can I help you get somewhere?" he asked uncertainly.

"That's all right, Jacob. I'll take it from here." I glared at him.

_Gah!_ Jacob jumped slightly, and stared wide-eyed at me in surprise.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," he mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." He stepped back, waving halfheartedly.

…_bad timing._

Bella grinned at him. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

She was just being courteous. It was only in her nature.

"Sorry," he said again before he turned for the door. _…what a freak._

As the next song's melody began weaving its way through the crowd I pulled Bella back into my arms. She instantly warmed my body. The music was awful, so I played my own tune in my head, dancing to it instead.

Bella's eyes roamed over my face happily before she leaned her head against my chest. I tightened my arms around her and she sighed, content.

"Feeling better?" she teased.

"Not really," I said through my teeth.

"Don't be mad at Billy," she sighed, her hot breath seeping through my clothes, down to my skin. "He just worries about me for Charlie's sake. It's nothing personal."

She had it all wrong.

"I'm not mad at Billy," I revised in a curt voice. "But his son is irritating me."

Her head left my chest then. Our eyes met and the intensity of her gaze gave me the impression she was trying to read _my_ mind.

"Why?" Her eyes grew tight in suspicion.

"First of all, he made me break my promise."

Her eyebrows crunched up in confusion. The look of perplexity made my lips twitch up.

"I promised I wouldn't let go of you tonight." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you."

"Thanks. But there's something else." I frowned. "He called you _pretty_," my previous anger began bubbling to the surface. "That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

She giggled. "You might be a little biased."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight."

I lifted her up, bringing her close to my chest. We continued our dancing. Her hair moved slightly with our breeze. Waves of freesia floated in the air around us.

"So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?"

What did she mean by that? Her eyes lifted to the crepe paper and her lips pursed. I understood. I decided it was time to move our conversation to a less populated place. Twirling the opposite direction we spun gracefully through the crowd toward the back door.

_I wish Mike could dance like that…_ Jessica waved at Bella as we flew by, her eyes green with jealousy. _Where are they going?_ Bella smiled at her. Angela was in Ben Cheney's arms, enjoying my gift to her. She deserved happiness.

Finally, we were away from all the stares and eavesdroppers. The sun was beginning to dissipate below the horizon, the sky a brilliant color of pink and orange.

Her elegant features were glowing in the coppery color of the sun. Without effort I swept her off her feet. There was a bench under two madrone trees and I walked over and sat down, Bella's delicate arms wrapped around my neck. I held her closer, never wanting this moment to end.

It doesn't have to end. We could have each other for eternity. I banished that thought immediately. The moon was already up, visible through the gauzy clouds. I looked up, wishing the sun wouldn't fade to night.

"The point?" Bella prompted softly.

"Twilight, again," I whispered. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end," she muttered through her teeth.

I sighed. I knew what she was thinking…what she wanted. But I couldn't give it to her. It was best to just ignore her train of thought.

"I brought you to the prom," I said slowly, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human_. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."

She trembled slightly before she shook her head angrily. "In what strange parallel dimension would I _ever _have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

My lips curved into a half-smile at her kittenish anger. "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself."

"That's because I was with you."

I gazed absently back up at the moon. Prom…it was the only formal occasion that I could think of this evening. Did she think we were leaving the city? I was curious now.

"Will you tell me something?" I asked, glancing down at her in amusement.

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise you'll tell me," I insisted, grinning.

"Fine." She was suspicious.

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here," I began.

"I _was_," she interjected.

"Exactly," I agreed. "But you must have had some other theory… I'm curious — what did you _think _I was dressing you up for?"

Her lips pursed, a slight pucker forming between her brows. "I don't want to tell you."

"You promised," I reminded her.

"I know."

"What's the problem?" This should be good. Her cheeks were red, the blush filling the air with her silky aroma.

"I think it will make you mad — or sad."

Her words held some meaning, yet I couldn't grasp it. My eyebrows pulled together as I speculated the subtlety of her words. It was moments like these I wished I could read her mind.

"I still want to know. Please?"

She sighed. I waited expectantly for her answer.

"Well… I assumed it was some kind of… occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing… prom!" she sneered.

The meaning was slowly surfacing.

"Human?" I asked flatly.

Suddenly, her blush deepened to a scarlet red and she looked down, her fingers lightly tugging a piece of chiffon.

I waited in silence. She would tell me, I just had to be patient.

"Okay," her shoulders slumped as her breath rushed out. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change _me_, after all."

The mingled fury and alarm was present on my face. We had this conversation already. I wasn't going to change her. I refused.

First, I was furious. Absolutely irate that she would even think I would take her soul. What did she think me capable of? Second, her blood, beyond delicious, would never be a strong enough siren call to make me…change her. What if I tried and I wasn't able to stop? What if I did change her and she forever hated me? Isabella Swan, forever stalking the night for all time, never aging, never changing… soulless. Many emotions filled my head and ran down my veins.

Her words replayed in my mind. _I assumed it would be some kind of…occasion._ Was she joking? She had to be, she couldn't be serious.

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" I teased, touching the lapel of my James Bond tux in amusement.

She frowned. "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does."

_Yes._ I wanted to say. _Because what you wear will really matter when you're burning._ I continued to grin at her, despite the image in my head. "It's not funny," her frown deepened.

"No, you're right, it's not," I agreed, my smile fading. "I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out a deep sigh. Could this really be what she wanted? "I know. And you're really that willing?"

She bit her delicate lip and nodded.

"So ready for this to be the end," I muttered to myself, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," she disagreed in a whisper of her warm breath.

"I'm not worth it," I said sadly.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness."

"I know what I am." I stated. A monster.

She sighed.

A course of action had just occurred to me.

"You're ready now, then?" I asked, my eyes probing hers.

"Um." she gulped. "Yes?" It was a question.

I smiled at my plan before moving my lips over her soft skin. I breathed softly at the corner of her jaw, letting the flavor burn down my throat.

"Right now?" I whispered, moving my lips down her neck. She trembled under my touch. I wanted to bring our lips together fiercely, but I resisted.

"Yes," she whispered.

Her breathing began to pick up, her heart pounding out a jagged rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her hands balled up into tight fists. She showed all the signs of distress, yet she didn't move.

I chuckled darkly, and leaned away. I was disappointed by her actions. She didn't take any action for self preservation. I was her guardian vampire, though. My protection included keeping her human.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," I said with a sour edge to my mocking tone. It was with great effort that I didn't yell at her for making it so easy.

"A girl can dream."

_What!?_ I screamed in my head. My eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Not exactly," her lips turned down. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." There was a sad ache in her voice.

Instantly I understood. Our dreams, per say, were the same. All I wanted was to be with her forever, but for her to wish for this soulless existence to be with me was absurd. It shouldn't be allowed. In that moment I was decided. Leaving wasn't an option. I needed her, and she needed me, too. All previous thoughts of leaving her to her human life, her future, disappeared, like someone popped a balloon.

"Bella." My fingers lightly traced the shape of her lips. "I _will _stay with you — isn't that enough?"

She smiled gently under my fingertips. "Enough for now."

I frowned. _For now_, I scoffed. She was determined, but I wasn't going to concede to her wishes. I exhaled a low thundery growl.

She touched my face. "Look," she breathed. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

Me, too.

"Yes, it is enough," I answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

I leaned down to press my cold lips once more to her throat.

The End.

* * *

Please Review!

* * *


End file.
